Just 30 Days
by ProperT OfSeverus
Summary: Forget the beginning of the Marriage Law- everyone writes about that. What about the End? When the Ministry declares it's no longer needed? When ALL marriages performed during that time are now VOID? In 30 days they can be reinstated, but will anyone?
1. Prologue

**Just 30 Days**

**SUMMARY**- Forget the beginning of the Marriage Law- everyone writes about that. What about the End? When the Ministry declares it's no longer needed? When ALL marriages performed during that time are now VOID? In 30 days they can be reinstated, but will anyone?

**A/N**- So to be honest not a big fan of Marriage Law fics. Don't get me wrong, I read 'em. In fact, some of my favorite stories are marriage law fics. But except for a few, most of them are the same. I mean how many different ways can you write a marriage law fic? Obviously there's going to be a character (or two) who doesn't want to get married, but they have to learn to live with their partner, make it work, maybe fall in love, etc, etc, etc… Right?

So I'm on a quest if you will to write every character with Severus Snape. And i want to hit all the Cliche stories you see regularly. So even though i don't like Marriage Law Fics and can't very well ignore such a popular Plot. So I thought forever about how to do a Marriage law Fic without really doing one, and I got this plot bunny here.

**Details**- The story starts out HG/RW and will end up HG/SS. Other couples mentioned are HP/GW, SF/LB, SS/OC, Various Cannon Weasley Pairings, NL/HA and LL/RS. But the real question is will all of them get back together? *Evil Smirk*

**Prologue**

"What's the meaning of this Kingsley?"

A few other people in the room voiced similar questions as they waited for Kingsley to take a seat. Hermione watched Kingsley take a deep breath as if collecting his thoughts. He'd only 'officially' made minister a month ago- before then he spent two months as acting minister. Regardless of the title Hermione could admit that she'd hardly seen the man look as he did right now.

Anxious.

"I think it would be best if you just spit it out Kingsley. Whatever it's about you know you'll have all of our help as best we can." Mr. Weasley said kindly.

The room was now filled with people agreeing with Mr. Weasley.

"Is it terrible news? Has there been an incident of some sort?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"No Molly, not at all. At least not in terms of Death Eaters or anything." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Then spit it out man, don't leave us in the dark." George stated.

"A Marriage Law." Kingsley said in one breath.

There was an odd sort of silence that met his words. Hermione herself didn't even immediately have any words to say about it- mostly because she wasn't sure what it meant.

"What do you mean a Marriage Law?" Minerva asked.

Kingsley sighed.

"You all are aware of the number of deaths that have been reported in the recent months since the war-"

"Of course we have, it'd be bloody hard to miss, wouldn't it? In the Prophet every bleeding day, isn't it?" Ron commented.

"Language Ron." Molly chided.

"Sorry to say it Molly, but he's got the right end of the stick. Because the Prophet believes in 'dutifully keeping their readers aware', it's become a bit impossible to ignore the truth of the matter."

"What do you mean truth of the matter?" Harry asked.

Kingsley actually looked at Harry with a bit of regret for whatever his next words would be.

"That as of the Ministries current count our magical community has fairly dwindled."

"Surely you over exaggerate Kingsley. Dwindled makes it seem as if there aren't enough magical people left to start a bonfire." Minerva said.

"Before Voldemort's reign Britain's magical community was at little over 2500 people. The numbers right now give a take or few are at about… 1600…"

All Hermione heard next were multiple gasps, 'oh my's' and three 'bloody hell's'. This was followed by Molly screaming at Ron, George and Charlie for their language.

"Kingsley, for all intents and purposes, I know better than anyone what the Dark Lord was capable of,'

Hermione looked to her left where her once Potions Professor just happen to be sitting as he spoke- since he rarely did so since coming out of his magical coma. The entire Trio had been shocked when they'd gone back to the shack to find Snape lying in a pool of his own blood, yet somehow still breathing. They would late find out that Fawkes had flown into the shack after their departure and apparently 'cried his blasted eyes out' over Snape- saving him from death. But it has still been ages before they'd gone back for him with Minerva and Kingsley and so it had been a pretty close call, and in the end he had pulled through.

"And even I find it quite hard to believe that he and his followers killed that many people in that amount of time."

"And you're right. The Death toll is actually less than half that- just under 400 people."

Another silence met this. Hermione supposed it was one thing to read about a family of four here, or a couple of people there, every couple of days in the paper. And add to that those last during the actual Battle of Hogwarts… well it just never really seemed quite like 400 either.

"Then what is the other 500?"

"About 100 to 150 are people now arrested in Azkaban."

There were a few nods and maybe even sighs of relief at those words.

"And the last bit?"

"Deserters- people who left the country and for all intents and purposes haven't come back yet."

"But surely they will. They're probably waiting to be sure." Minerva said quickly.

"I was the first to point that out, two months ago when the Wizengamot first brought the subject up to me."

"Two months ago?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I was hoping our citizens would trickle back in and we'd be done with it. But with another two months gone by and no influx the Wizengamot thinks that our defectors are not going to come back anytime soon."

"That can't be right Kingsley. Even after a war was fought in it, our enrollment for this semester isn't down a bit."

"You forget Minerva that Hogwarts- unlike most wizarding schools accepts children regardless of their location. So a family could have moved to Mexico and their child would still be allowed to attend Hogwarts if they wanted to."

Hermione watched as Minerva realized how right Kingsley was.

"So this Marriage Law then, what is it?" George asked.

"And what is it supposed to solve? I daresay it isn't what I think it is?" Mr. Lovegood asked.

"Probably think's its some sort of invisible creature."

Hermione barely held in her snort of laughter after hearing Snape's muttered words. When his dark eyes landed on her face, he smirked. Before she could even process that he hadn't sneered or scowled the smirk was gone and he went back to looking as uninterested in everything going as possible.

"The Wizengamot wouldn't be trying to force people into marriage rather sooner than later to force a… baby boom if you will?" Mr. Lovegood finished.

"That's exactly what it's going to propose."

Hermione couldn't get her thoughts together in the sudden shouts and yells that broke out after Kingsley's words.

"Good heavens" Minerva exclaimed.

"They can't" Mrs Weasley stated.

"They'll never take me alive." George quipped.

It was a good few minutes before everyone calmed back down.

"So what are you doing to stop this Law?"

"I've done everything I can do. Unfortunately, my hands are tied. I called the Order together so you guys could be the first to know. The least I could do was give you all fair warning."

"And when they do plan on announcing it?"

"In three days."

"Not much time, Kingsley."

"I know. They don't want the public to have much time to really get their thoughts together on the matter."

"Is this what I fought for?" Harry asked quietly.

All the silences before this one would probably seem like rock concerts compared to how silent the room was. Hermione doubted anyone would dare be the first to speak.

"And Ron and Hermione?" Harry added simply, "Is this what we fought for? Voldemort forced people to do things against their will because he thought it was the right thing to do. And now the Ministry thinks this Marriage Law is in our best interest? What happens to those that don't want to follow the law Kingsley? Will the Ministry kill them too?"

Though Hermione knew Harry was being dead serious, she couldn't help but smile. When all was said and done after the last Battle, Hermione had been afraid Harry would try and run from the media and attention and get upset at all of it. But he'd embraced it. Not letting his emotions get the best of him and learning to speak only when he was prepared to. And now, here he was making the important points.

"I know how you feel Harry, and you must know I would never allow someone to be killed over this." Kingsley said.

"So it'll be Azkaban then?"

Kingsley didn't speak.

"Shacklebolt," Snape said from beside her.

Hermione knew Snape was probably dangerously close to losing his temper if he'd gone back to calling Kingsley by his last name.

"Am I to understand if I choose not to adhere to this utterly ridiculous Law, they would have me sent to Azkaban? Azkaban- which I have somehow spent the better part of my life avoiding with all the ingenuity I possess; they would send me there?"

"Even I will have to get married Severus." Kingsley answered hoping to placate the man.

"I take that as a yes then. Tell me Shacklebolt- when the rest of the dwindling population ends up in Azkaban for not wanting to marry, what will the Wizengamot do then?"

"He makes a fair point; surely there will be people who decide they won't be forced to married."

"I brought that up."

"And?"

"They believe it won't get that far."

"How could they believe that?" Hermione spoke for the first time.

"Let me be the one to answer that for you Granger," Snape said, "you forget that for the longest time most marriages were arranged and some still are. And while I don't have the numbers you don't have to be a genius to realize one fact Granger."

"And what's that?"

"Most of the dead and defected citizens were more than likely halfblood's and Muggleborn's. And while the Dark Lord may not have lived he obviously succeeded in purging the population of non-purebloods. "

"I still don't see your point Severus. Molly stated.

"I do." Hermione said in undertanding. "And he's right isn't he Kingsley? Most of the population left is pureblooded, is it not? I mean take a look around the room now. About 15 people in this room, maybe four of us are halfblood's or Muggleborn's."

"I'm lost." George stated.

"Pureblood's and those halfblood's who choose to live up there more well-known side of their family lines won't mind this law. The Wizengamot is obviously under the impression that since there is more of them the law will get by easier."

Hermione listened as another round of shouts and arguments broke out. It wasn't until Harry spoke that it quieted down again.

"Look," he said a bit loudly, "I don't like this. And I think, not only will there be people who decide to go to jail I also think there will be people who join the rest of our citizens and high tail it out of here."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"But… I also know this is my home. There's not anywhere else I'd want to live. Sure I could stand to travel a bit, but I'd always want to come back here. And I could never leave here knowing that I couldn't come back on my own free will. And I think… that's what it's really going to come down to for most people. After everything they've just been through, would they leave their homes because of this Law?"

The silence was only a moment after his words because once again it was Snape who broke it-

"Well said Potter."

"I agree." Mr Weasley added.

A few more people agreed as well.

"It's not all bad news by the way." Kingsley added.

"What? Gonna tell us you've found a way to speed up pregnancy from 9 months to 6 so as to procreate quicker?" George asked.

"No," Kingsley said with a small smile, "It's not people like myself I was worried about. It's you young people,"

Hermione looked towards where Harry, Ron, George and Neville were sitting. They were looking back at where she, Luna and Ginny were sitting.

"What about us?" Ron quizzed.

"For the last few years, your years of school weren't exactly the most care free days, and now they want to tie you guys down. While I'm sure you all were looking forward to finally getting a chance to relax, we too were waiting to see you guys gets the chance to do the same. Merlin knows you deserved at least that."

"At least that…" Molly repeated firmly.

"So before the Ministry officially removed itself from the goings on of Hogwarts I added one rule."

"What did you add?"

"Well…"

A/N- The next part of the story takes place years later and you do get an explanation as to what Kingsley thought up. But let me know what you think of this idea please... I've not seen anything else like this so it'll just progress as my imagination sees fit.


	2. The Announcement of the Annulment

**A/N-** First off Shout Out's and Thank You's to everyone that is reading, reviewing and alerting this story. You make my day! And speaking of reviews, I had a couple of awesome ones who either questioned things or wondered about what certain parts of the story will contain and I loved that. You keep me on my toes and give me idea's, and here's a secret- _idea's definitely Rock_. I was also alerted that there may be a few other stories about the end of the Marriage Law and if anybody knows of any- PM me those titles ASAP.

**Disclaimer**- Definitely forgot this in the first chapter, my apologies to JK Rowling, Steve Cloves, Warner Brother's, Scholastic and anyone else who could find a reason to sue me for using these characters and places. I definitely don't own the world of Harry Potter *Daydreams about it* Also, I don't know the very first fanfictioner who came up with the idea of a Marriage Law- but I give credit to them for that too, lol. They started a trend that will probably never end...

**The Anouncement of the Annulment **

**About 8 Years Later**

"Urgent News. Be there in five minutes."

Hermione groaned. If it wasn't bad enough having Harry's giant bright doe gallop its way into their room and breaking the comfortable dark solitude of sleep they both needed- hearing Harry says 'Urgent News' was only worse.

It meant she had to get up.

'_Zzz snore zzz snore zzz_'

Correction- _they_ had to get up. If she wasn't getting to sleep late, then neither was Ron.

"Ron… Ron wake up… Harry's sent a message." She said elbowing him through his snores.

_'Zzz snore zzz snore'_

Hermione groaned again. Ron could sleep through anything, the lucky bastard.

"Get up Ron," she practically shouted.

Ron sat up quickly in a wild flailing of arms and hair.

"What happened? Is it the kids?" He asked looking around the room wide eyed and alert.

"No, well I doubt it. Harry would've said as much." She answered feeling a little shame for not thinking of her children.

Ron promptly fell back onto his back and closed his eyes.

"If I have to get up, then so do you." Hermione shouted again.

"Tell Harry to get some bloody sleep for once in his life and stop ruining everybody else's." Ron muttered.

"You can tell him yourself. He'll be here in about two minutes."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as she heard Ron groan.

"Look, the quicker we listen to him, the quicker we can go back to bed." she added trying appease him.

"I bloody well hope so."

Three minutes later found them walking into their kitchen where Harry already sat with three cups of tea.

"Not bad, I've only been waiting 10 minutes this time." Harry said with a smirk.

"Don't over exaggerate. You're doe only got here six minutes ago." Hermione replied taking a seat in one of the high stool chairs.

"Yes, but Ginny's horse came 15 minutes ago. I sent my doe when I got here to give you another five minutes."

"Oh shut up Harry, and tell us what so bleeding important? The kids are alright, aren't they?" Ron asked ignoring the tea as he sat in the other chair.

"Of course, Ginny was making them all a big breakfast when I left. In fact, I wanted to make this quick so I could possibly get a plate myself."

"You should've ate first, then I could've had some more sleep."

"What happened to the Ron I used to know who would forget all about sleep for a good meal?"

"He had two kids who made him appreciate sleep a lot more and food a lot less- little messy buggers." Ron replied seriously.

"And who do you think they get their messy side from?" Hermione quizzed shooting Ron a look.

"Oi, not that again Mione. It's too early." Ron pleaded while leaning his head down on the table.

Hermione just sighed and let it go. She actually agreed with him, it was too early to argue, even for them.

"Might as well get down to it then, have you seen tomorrow's paper yet?" Harry asked.

"What kind of question is that? We haven't even seen _today's_ paper yet." Ron quipped annoyed.

"Luna sent us an advance copy of the Quibbler, we got it last night. I figured she would've sent you guys a copy too."

"Let me check the living room then…" Ron said getting up.

Hermione and Harry watched him go and then appear a few seconds later holding the paper- which he hadn't opened.

"Er… did you read it?" Harry asked.

"Why? You're about to tell us anyways." Ron said as he sat back down and put his head back on the table.

Harry smirked while Hermione took the paper from his hands and opened it:

"_**I Now Pronounce You Null and Void!'**_

_In shocking news, the Ministry has declared that the marriage law is no longer needed. Minister Shacklebolt had this to say "In what has been a long time coming, Great Britain's Magical population has finally reached its former peak of about 2500 people. The point of the law was to help repopulate our then post war dwindling population, and now 8 years later we're back."_

_The Minister would later go on to say a lot of it has to do with the efforts of a small team of dedicated Ministry workers who not only worked on getting our old citizens to come on back home and recruiting new citizens to make Britain their home for their futures._

_So what does that mean for all the marriages?_

_Null and Void _

_That's right, you read it. All marriages done from February 1999 to the present will officially become null and void one week from today on August 1__st__."_

"What?" Ron yelled as his head popped back up in alarm.

"That's why I said Urgent." Harry said with a smirk, but his tone was serious. "Keep reading though, there's more,"

"_On August 1__st__ all marriages will officially become wiped from the records for 30 days. During those 30 days all previously married couples will officially become Single. Over the years the main complaint of the Marriage Law was __always the lack of choice and time individuals had before they had to marry. Many studies have found that while many of the marriages are doing well in terms of all the important things such as maintaining an income, having enough food and supplies and being able to care for the children, they also tend to lack love. The partners in the relationship seem to have more of a grudging respect for one another more than anything. _

_One Ministry official who wished to be kept nameless stated 'the Ministry once forced all these people together, and now they're forcing them apart so that those who might have a chance at real relationships with people they love can have that chance.'_

_And what about those relationships that are already based on love? That would never think of breaking up?_

_That's why it's only 30 days. 31 days from now those couples who wish to go back to their marriage status may simply send out a marriage renewal slip and their marriages will be reinstated as if they'd never stopped._

_Craziness?_

_Perhaps._

_But I for one find it a refreshing chance to do things right. Wizards out there, how many of you wish you could've asked for you wife's hand in marriage the proper way? Without the _Law_ in the background giving her doubts? Witches, how many times do you wish you could've had more dates? More time to really get to know your husband? Maybe you weren't in love the first time, but somewhere down the way you've come to like your life. _

_Take these 30 days and start over._

_Take a walk through a park. Go out to dinner. See a concert. Write love notes._

_And you know what will happen? 31 days from now, you'll have a _Real _marriage."_

"They've gone round the bend." Ron remarked shaking his head.

"I thought the same thing too. But then I thought about what Luna wrote at the end. About taking this time to do it right." Harry said.

"But we did do it right." Ron replied.

"Did we?" Harry mused, "I mean, sure we all thought we'd end up like this. But be honest with yourself, when Kingsley told us about this law back then, a part of you didn't just automatically attach yourself to each other."

"What do you mean? Are you saying something about my sister?" Ron asked looking annoyed.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying once Kingsley announced it, and all the other details became available, didn't you just automatically think you'd end up with Hermione? I thought I'd just end up with Ginny." Harry admitted.

"But we didn't end up with them… I mean, we were already together." Ron replied stumbling over his words.

"Well yeah, but in the real world, people break up Ron. They grow apart. But with the threat of a marriage law facing us, it was kind of like, I would've done anything to keep Ginny and I together. The alternative of marrying someone else was too scary."

"Isn't that how it should be though?" Ron asked missing the point.

"I think what Harry means is… had this marriage law not been hanging over our heads, things could be different." Hermione said slowly.

"Like how? How much different?" Ron asked unbelievingly.

"Well look at us." Hermione said looking at Ron, "We've always argued. And we still argue now."

"It's what we do Mione."

"And how many times have I told you, I wish it wasn't." Hermione's voice had a tone of annoyance in it, and she calmed. "I mean, think of all those times when we were in our last year of Hogwarts or when we interning and we would argue- _bad_ arguments Ron. What did we always say to each other?"

"That no argument is worth breaking up over. That we couldn't afford to break up because we could end up with anybody. It wasn't all love keeping us together; it was this law hanging over our heads."

Hermione watches Ron think about it. No doubt remembering those arguments. She herself could remember the first argument they had right after Kingsley had explained his little loop holes that day:

"_What did you do?"_

"_Well, I made it so that all current and future students set to attend Hogwarts would be excused from any and all parts of the Marriage Law."_

"_So you mean if they enroll back in school they'd have at least a year to themselves? That's Brilliant Kingsley, absolutely Brilliant." Molly gushed._

"_That's not all; I've also added an Interning clause too. As long as a student secures an Internship their exempt from the length of time it'll take them to finish it. Ron and Harry I already have you guys inked in to the Aurors two years program. Hermione I can put your name on the list as well if you just say the word." Kingsley explained._

"_Of course she will." Ron answered for her._

"_I don't want to be an Auror." Hermione stated._

"_Who else are you gonna Intern with for two years then? Not many jobs have programs that long."_

"_I don't know, I have plenty of time to figure it out though."_

"_You all do." Kingsley had said interrupting the two._

_Later on that same night when everyone was gone and it was just her and Ron sitting in one of the spare rooms- they had argued for ages about it. _

"_You're being unreasonable Ron. Besides if I only do a one year program its fine."_

"_It's not fine, once you're done with it, you'll fall into the eligibility pool. The Ministry might make you marry someone else."_

"_I don't have to stay Ron. I could take a year away and travel. You could too. We all could." Hermione pointed out._

"_But it's like Harry said, isn't it? About not wanting to leave home without knowing I couldn't come back unless I was prepared to get married. It just seems wrong." Ron said._

"_We're not wrong because we want to travel, this Law is wrong." Hermione countered, "Besides, after a year away of traveling and seeing the sights, I probably wouldn't mind settling down so much."_

"_But what about a career then?" Ron asked._

"_What about it?"_

"_If we travel what will we do after that. We won't be able to just intern anywhere; all the spots will be snatched up."_

"_After a year of two of traveling you might not even want be an Auror anymore yourself. Weren't you just saying the other day you wouldn't mind helping George in the shop?"_

"_Well yeah, but I don't know if could do that forever, maybe for a while yeah…"_

"_Then do the program Ron, it's not like we wouldn't be able to see each other. You could always meet me at my parent's house too." Hermione said getting fed up with the whole conversation._

"_Or you could just do the program too Hermione, you'd probably be a better Auror than either Harry or me." Ron continued on._

"_I'm sure if applied myself to anything I'd do rather well at it, which is why there's no need for me to hastily sign on to being an Auror."_

"_Don't you want to stay with us?"_

"_Stop making it seem as if it's the end of the world Ron." She'd answered back refusing to let him guilt trip her._

"_Can you blame a bloke for being worried about being away from his girlfriend during all this? I'm just afraid that I'll walk away from you for a moment and when I turn around… you'll be with somebody else. I couldn't stand that Mione…"_

_* End Flashback *_

It had been one of their better arguments to be honest. At the time, she'd thought it was Ron's own little declaration of love without actually saying the words 'I love you'. And it probably was. But thinking on it now, all it really could've been was Ron being worried about their little group staying together. And its not that she didn't believe Ron loved her.

Because she did- there's no going through what they've been through without love.

Hermione began to think she was being silly. Just like the announcement of the law had thrown her for a loop, the denouncement was doing the same.

"I guess I could see what you guys mean." Ron said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Look, all I know is we should all take this time to re-spark our relationships. I mean when's the last time you guys put as much passion into a kiss as you guys did your very first one during the Battle?" Harry asked.

Hermione could feel a small blush working a way up her face. It used to be she always thought about that moment, but somewhere in the last year or two she couldn't remember really thinking about it. She looked at Ron and saw a faint blush on his cheeks as well.

"Exactly." Harry said sounding pleased with their non-responses, "I tried to remember a kiss recently as good as the one between Ginny and I in the common room that day and there aren't too many close ones in the last couple of years. That's not to say we haven't had and good kisses-"

"Just none like that." Hermione finished. "I get what you mean. And I agree. We could all probably use a little more romance in our lives. It's sort of taken a back seat since we've had the kids I think."

"Ok, I'm in. And haven't you been bugging me about seeing some play or something?" Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Yes, a small production company has been doing Shakespeare in the Park." she said vaguely surprised he remmebered.

"Sounds like a good time to go see it then, yeah?" Ron asked giving Hermione his old boyish grin.

"Really?" Hermione asked feeling a slight warmth at his smile.

"Yeah, why not? And dinner too." Ron said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione could feel the warmth start to grow a little hotter and spread a little faster.

"You see? This might be what a lot of couples need and didn't even know it. And I think Luna's on to something. We should host a party."

"What?" Hermione and Ron said together.

The only parties Harry likes attending are those having to do with the family. Anything else is a battle to get him to attend.

"I know I don't like parties."

"Bloody understatement of the year, that is." Ron muttered and Hermione giggled.

"But think about all our friends and associates who haven't had the best marriages because they never got a chance to really get to know their mate. We could host a 'Renewing your vows party' for all the couples who choose to get back together with their spouse."

"You want to bribe people back together? Even if this is their chance to get the life they really wanted?" Hermione quizzed.

She understood Harry's intent for the party, but she was fairly sure there would be back plenty of backlash about the Law being voided. There were too many different variables to account for.

"Not at all. If people want to stay divorced, that's fine too. But the party will only be for those couples getting back together." Harry stated.

"And you want to throw it?" Ron asked with a quirked eyebrow, still not believing it.

"Weren't you listening Ron; he wants _us_ to throw it. As in he and Ginny, plus you and I." Hermione corrected.

"Why do we have to get involved? Give the idea to Shacklebolt and let the Ministry fund it." Ron said.

"Because if the Ministry funds it everyone will think it's just their way of trying to bribe the public into doing the right thing." Harry stated seriously.

"And if we host it, you think it'll be different? When a good majority of public still thinks Kingsley duped the Laws for us?" Hermione quizzed.

Kingsley's announcement the following day about students returning to school to finish their last years properly being excused from the law, had been met with disdain from the Wizengamot- but general applause from everyone else. However, when Kingsley announced new Interns being allowed the same exemption that caused a fair share of ruckus. By then more 600 people had been made to marry and were now waiting for everyone else to join them in their misery too. It also hadn't helped that 'Dummy Internships' had started being created.

Sure Harry and Ron joined the Auror's program. Neville and Lavender interned at Hogwarts under Professor's Sprout and Trelawney. Ginny joined the Harpies. Hannah Abbot was at The Three Broomsticks. Pavarti was at Madame Malkin's.

But for every Legit Internship, there was also a Dummy one. Seamus and Dean interned at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Padma Patil and Terry Boot interned at Flourish and Blott's. Susan Bones at the Magical Menagerie. Blaise Zabini could be found at Florean's Ice Cream Shop. Even Draco Malfoy had managed to get an internship under all people- Ollivander himself.

The public hadn't been pleased. Especially since after the 'Internships' were finished most people didn't go into those fields. The interns had really only postponed their marriages.

And Hermione was one of those people.

She'd interned as a healer. And at the end of her two years- certified and all, she joined the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

It had made headlines for a week, of course.

It wasn't a total waste though, besides working as a liaison to get every creature fair treatment she also doubled as their resident healer to any creature that wasn't allowed at St. Mungo's. Creatures not allowed at St. Mungo's were brought to the Ministry, and so she tended them there.

"I have to agree with Ron, Harry. There are still a lot of negative feelings about that." Hermione said having first hand taken on the brunt of their scorn over the years.

"It's been five years-" Harry started,

"Eight for those who weren't fortunate enough to get around the rules." Hermione said cutting him off.

"That seems plenty long to get over it." Harry said rather seriously.

"Easy for you to say. Easy for us to say. We've all got the marriages we wanted." Hermione pointed out. "But those people who've been married eight years already probably have at least 3 children, two of which are probably old enough to realize that if their parents break up, they probably never loved each other. Who wants to do that to their kids Harry?"

"That's my point, that's why they should stay together." Harry argued.

"Kids shouldn't be the reason to stay together Harry. Sometimes it's just better to split. Think of Snape." Hermione remarked.

Hermione watched Harry choose his next words very carefully.

"I know that too Hermione. I just think, if it was really so bad they would've left already. I mean… what could happen in 30 days, that hasn't already happened over the last 8 years?" Harry stated.

"He does make a fair point." Ron added before Hermione could say anything else.

"Look, think it over, let me know what you guys think. We've got plenty of time until the end of august." Harry said getting up to leave.

"No problem Harry." Ron said looking more relieved than anything- he wanted to go back to sleep.

Hermione watched Harry leave and waited for the sound of their fireplace come to life and then settle down.

"Finally... back to bed." Ron said as he un-wrapped his arms from around Hermione.

"How can you sleep after all that?" Hermione quizzed.

"Because I'm tired." Ron answered simply as he made his way towards the stairs.

"How silly of me. Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione answered with a smirk as she followed behind him.

"Because you're tired too, you're just too focused on what Harry said. Think about it later. There's _plenty_ of time."

Hermione listened to those words in her head as they climbed the stairs back to their bedroom. It wasn't until they were both back under the covers that the thought finally made its way out.

"It can only be one or the other." she said before Ron could drift off.

"What can only be?" Ron said from next to her.

"It's either we have plenty of time or we don't." she said.

"You're going to have to be more specific Mione, I'm too tired to riddle out what you're trying to say." Ron said looking at her seriously.

"You and Harry keep saying we have _plenty_ of time to figure it out." Hermione stated repeating both their words.

"Well yeah… we do." Ron responded.

"But you also said it's _just_ 30 days? That implies it's a rather short amount of time, doesn't it? And not plenty?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well… I guess… can't we talk about this later? Sleep now, talk later." Ron said with a yawn as he closed his eyes.

"Fine Ron…"

"See you in a few hours…" He managed to say before rolling over.

Hermione heard Ron yawn and like always it wasn't long before his deep breathing permeated the air letting her know he was down for the count. But her mind wouldn't relax; the question wouldn't leave her alone.

Was it _just_ 30 days or was it _plenty _of enough time?

And just before she finally fell back asleep, her last thought added two words: Plenty of enough time- _for what_?

A/N- So recap- It's been 8 years since the prologue, the Trio and Ginny have been married for about 5 years and have kids (that'll get explained next chapter). And now you know all about how at least Ron and Hermione felt about the Law, and how the rest of the Wizarding world feels about them all avoiding it for three years (not good, in case you missed it. These were introductory chapters for later on in the story.

I also wanted to point out there will be a few different types of 'couples' shown in the story- each with their own unique situations that the end of the Marriage Law will effect them heavily.

And I of couse had Hermione reference 'whatever' situation Snape may be in- don't you want to know? Next chapter we should hopefully get at least a glimpse of Snape… *evil smirk*


	3. Day 30

Thanks to everyone who's Reading and Alerting. Extra specail thanks to the Reviewers.

**A/N**- All of the children have been born earlier (obviously because of the marriage law). I kept all their names, but I did take the liberty of making James Sirius and Albus Severus Twins just because I didn't want it to seem like any of them rushed into having kids after getting married.

**Day 30**

Hermione hated to admit it, but when she woke up this morning with the knowledge that Ron was no longer her husband a part of her felt… Free.

Sure she still had to yell his name a few times to get him out of bed, sure she still had to get up and make breakfast (toast, cereal and juice), get the kids dressed, make sure Ron had everything and then get all of them out the door on time (7:45 for Ron, 8:00 for her and the kids), but through it all she still felt practically giddy.

"Mum?"

"Yes Rose?" Hermione said taking a quick glance at her daughter in the mirror while she sat in her 'big kid seat, not a baby seat like Hugo's'.

"You seem extra, extra happy today? Is it your birthday?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"No Rose. Today isn't my birthday." Hermione answered

"Birthday!" Hugo repeated with a smile from next to Rose in his own car seat "Have cake?"

"It's '_will we have cake_?' Hugo, and no it's not anyone's birthday."

"Have cake pwease?" Hugo pleaded.

"It's _please_ Hugo" Rose said taking Hermione's words right from her mouth.

"Pwease." He repeated with a smile.

"Boys are dumb." Rose said shaking her head.

"Rose, boys are not dumb. You're four and Hugo is two. He's not good at speaking yet. Neither were you at the age."

"Well some of the boys in my class sound just like Hugo, and they're olderder than me."

"Not olderder, its _older_, dear."

"But they're extra old mum, so its olderder. You gots to add the extra letters."

Hermione let out a chuckle at her daughter's explanation and decided to just let her be today. A few moments later Rose spoke again-

"Mum?"

"Yes Rose?"

"So why are you so happy?"

"I just am, Rose. Am I allowed to be happy?" Hermione asked her daughter while taking another glance at her in the mirror.

"Erm… I think so. You don't have to ask pa… per… persissions, like me and Hugo do."

"It's _permission_, and while I don't have to ask permission to do most things, there are some things I need to ask permission for."

"Like what?"

"Well if I'm at work I can't just do whatever I want to do. I have a boss who has to say ok to things."'

"Things like what?"

Hermione sighed. She hated this questions phase in Rose's development. They never seemed to end. It also didn't help that this was a Muggle pre school (the Wizarding world still didn't believe in early education) and if she said the wrong thing Rose might repeat it in her class. Having to explain to an 80 years old woman why Rose told her friends that her mum 'heals' wounded 'animals' with her 'magic stick' so it could 'breathe fire again', had not been easy. Of course she'd kept that story to herself- everyone kept telling her that the kids would surely say something they're not supposed to while at school.

"Things like… going to a certain place or talking to certain people." Hermione answered vaguely.

"But why?" Rose asked.

"Because people have responsibilities, Rose. Remember we talked about that word." Hermione replied.

"Yeah… responsatilibies means you have to watch out for stuff to make sure it's done right. Like sometimes you make me responstable for Hugo because he's such a little baby." Rose said with Ron's expression of smugness so very noticeable on her face.

"I no baby." Hugo said giving Rose one of Hermione own looks.

"Calm down you two. None of that this morning. Rose don't call your brother a baby. He's growing up every day just like you." Hermione said quickly knowing her children had already regrettably picked up her and Ron's arguing habit.

"Yeah, me gonna get big like daddy." Hugo said with all the pride a two year can muster.

"So, I'm gonna get big like mum." Rose countered.

"Mommy's not as big as daddy."

"Well… daddy's not as cool as mum."

Hermione stopped smiling at her daughter's words. Did Rose really think she was cooler than Ron? Hermione realized what she'd been thinking and started to change the whole topic when Hugo said-

"Then… I be both. And you be both too." He said giving his sister a smile.

"Ok… I guess that might work…" Rose conceded smiling back at her brother.

While Hugo hadn't said the words, it seemed as if he agreed with Rose too. Hermione couldn't help the smile that forced its way to show. As far as she knew, she'd never been thought cooler than anybody. Her smile remained the rest of the car ride.

After dropping the kids off at school, Hermione did her usual routine and parked the car at a meter on the sidewalk a few blocks away, deposited a quarter, pulled her wand and cast a stasis spell on the meter so she wouldn't have to come back, and walked to the abandoned lobby around the corner to Disapparate to work.

Once inside, smile still firmly in place she made her way to her office. She hadn't been inside two seconds when her secretary walked in the door. Kaitlyn Moore-Urless was about 5'6, with vibrant dirty blond hair, gray eyes and a slim build. When she first applied to the job, she seemed to be Hermione's 5'4, just stringy hair, and lifeless eyes with a plump build.

"Did you feel like I did this morning? Of course you didn't. You married the love of your life after heroic adventures together. In fact, you're probably terribly upset and trying to hide it. I'm so sorry, can I get you anything tea, coffee, juice?" Kaitlyn said in a giant rush of words.

In other words she was completely different than what she was during her interview. Don't get it mistaken. She hadn't faked her way through her interview. She just hadn't come into herself yet. She was a Ravenclaw just out of Hogwarts with nothing lower than an E in anything and just knew she always wanted to work with animals. But more importantly, she was due to get married in an arranged marriage to a boy she'd seen and met plenty of times, but never actually got to know. Something about the girl made Hermione take a liking to her during their interview and she made Kaitlyn her secretary the next day.

The girl was a good secretary, but she was an even better assistant. When one of her colleagues waited until the last minute to drop out of going to check on the giants, Kaitlyn volunteered immediately. The girl's way of thinking was completely different from Hermione's and often found solutions to problems in a way Hermione would've never considered. Plus she genuinely cared. Kaitlyn reminded her of Luna without the sudden bouts of serene indifference to her surroundings.

It also helped that while Kaitlyn had been dreading her marriage, it had turned out in her favor. He husband- Michael Urless was as gay as the world was round. He'd been in Slytherin 2 years her senior so they hadn't actually talked much but they'd always been aware of their future together. He interned in the Department of Mysteries and now worked there officially. But as his job was such a 'secret' it was hardly ever weird for her to go days or weeks without actually seeing him. He'd always send 'loving notes' and gifts in his place so that the Ministry thought him the caring husband, but it was all a front.

A front Kaitlyn loved.

According to her, she loved not having to worry about falling in love with someone just because they were forced together. During their two years of marriage they'd both had affairs, but made sure to keep it as hidden as possible. It also helped that whenever Michael was around, he genuinely cared how his 'wife' was. He made sure she took better care of herself. He would make sure she was eating right, exercising and genuinely enjoying all other parts of her life- because he definitely was.

And over the last two years she'd lost weight, started taking more care of her appearance and generally turning into a self assured young woman. She would tell anyone she could she owed her physical change to her husband, but her mental change to her boss, Hermione Weasley.

"I'm fine Kaitlyn. I assure you, I'm not secretly crying inside. In fact I woke up feeling a little... free." Hermione admitted in low voice.

Kaitlyn gasped.

"Really? But why?" she asked as she took a seat in the office.

"I'm not sure. A part of me feels like I went back in time. It's been five years since I was a single woman. It's a bit… freeing." Hermione wished she had another word to use, bur free described it perfectly.

"I can understand that part. Of course it's only been two years for me. And thankfully we put off kids until the last minute." Kaitlyn said in reference to her own marriage.

"That's right, you two were just about to…" Hermione stopped not knowing what to ask. After marrying couples had two years to get pregnant with thei first child and another two years for their second. "Actually, what were you two going to do?"

"We were going to bare down of course." Kaitlyn answered seriously.

Hermione gave Kaitlyn an 'I don't believe you look'.

"By bare down I mean, we were going to get completely hammered, and pretend we were other people…." Kaitlyn said and then broke into giggles that Hermione joined her in.

"So." Kaitlyn said when they were done, "what should I call you?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If you're no longer married, should I still call you Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh…"

Kaitlyn usually called her Hermione when it was just them. But in front of other people she referred to her as Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley is fine, all though-" Hermione started.

"You wouldn't mind being called _Ms. Granger?_" Kaitlyn said with a smirk.

"Kaitlyn you may have just made my day with that." Hermione said with a smile at hearing her maiden name.

"I'll interchange then, how about that?"

"Yes, that's fine." Hermione answered and then looked at Kaitlyn who seemed to be waiting, "Let me guess, you would like me to drop your esteemed husband's last name?"

"Anytime would be good Ms. Granger." Kaitlyn said smirking at her boss.

Hermione laughed before saying "That's fine… Ms. Moore."

Hermione laughed again as Kaitlyn let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and then said, "We should go do some rounds."

"So that perhaps we might have need to use our old names?" Hermione guessed.

"Perhaps." Kaitlyn answered. "But you really should do your rounds. It's a Monday after all, must check to make sure the Erumphant hasn't blown the ward to pieces, or the Lethifold hasn't smothered anyone, or that the Jarvey convention this weekend didn't cause too much damage."

"None of which has probably happened because had it you would've told me first and not be having this discussion with me right now."

"True…"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was everywhere. And not just in men either, women too. People said hello with meaning. In all her five years of working in the Ministry she'd never seen people looking at other people with such… interest. Even people who she was sure were getting back together with their spouses would let their looks linger just a little longer than usual on someone not their spouse.<p>

And now, even here in Diagon Alley where she and Kaitlyn had decided to go for their usual Monday lunch people weren't moving as briskly for a Monday.

"It's like everyone is flirting with everyone." Kaitlyn said looking at any and every one she could.

"Don't be silly." Hermione chastised.

"Can't you feel it? We're like seconds away from one giant Diagon Alley Orgy."

Hermione let loose a round of giggles, and Kaitlyn joined in a moment later. When the waiter took their orders a moment later they were still laughing even when he left. Of course that might've had more to do with the fact that Kaitlyn practically proposed going off to a loo to have a quickie if he could spare five minutes- he'd left blushing and smirking madly.

"And what will you do if he accepts your offer?" Hermione mused.

"Have fun" she said with a wink.

"You're terrible, you know that don't you?" Hermione replied.

"Maybe a little. But this is what I missed out on. Married straight out of Hogwarts, wasn't I? And Hogwarts wasn't exactly loads of fun. Of course that was my own fault- I purposely tried not to get too sociable, didn't want to accidentally fall in love with anyone with an arranged marriage hanging over my head."

"I can't fully relate," Hermione admitted, "I mean I had the one year of Hogwarts knowing about the Law, but it was a different time then. Plus, I already had Ron. But for some of my friends, it was like there was no more playing. My friend Seamus was always flirting with whoever he could, but that last year he only set his sights on one girl… it changed people."

"Or in my case, never gave them a chance to find out who they were. I'm so happy were up to par again. I can marry for love, like you." Kaitlyn said seriously.

"You'll find, it's a bit different from your previous marriage." Hermione stated.

"Oh, I know. But it'll be worth it, won't it? Having a loving husband, a pair of cute kids, and getting to watch them grow up?"

"Yes, there are perks." Hermione answered with a smile, but then got serious as she added. "But there are sore points too. Different parenting styles can cause arguments. Different ideas of how a household should be run. And if I can give you one piece of advice- discuss your personal habits first."

"What do you mean?"

"Ron likes to take his clothes off where he stands- and leave them there. I've fallen a great many number of times over his items. I never realized when I stayed in his house because his mum was quite the homemaker. She'd chastise her sons for their ways, but she always picked up after them anyways. Ron had to learn the hard way that I wasn't going to be his mother."

"What happened?"

"He stepped into the house after some dirty battle he and Harry had got caught up in, and came home and immediately started dropping his clothes by the door when he came home. I left them there- all night. The next morning while he was running late for work- incidentally because I hadn't gone to check back on him; he came rushing down the stairs and tripped right over the same clothes and crashed his face right into the door. Broke his nose and chipped a tooth."

Hermione watched Kaitlyn try to suppress a laugh.

"You can laugh. I certainly did,"

"You didn't!"

"Well it was impossible when looking at Ron sitting on the floor clutching his nose in a pile of his dirty clothes. But once I saw the blood, my healing persona took over. Either way, he started picking up after himself a little more after that."

"I bet."

Hermione and Kaitlyn enjoyed their meal and continued to talk and take in people as they ate. They did take note not everyone seemed happy.

"Who's that lot?" Kaitlyn said pointing out towards a street that led to into Knockturn.

"I don't know… probably something shifty if they're headed towards Knockturn."

"Don't worry about them," their cute waiter said as he came over to bring them their food. "They've been going back and forth since the Announcement. I've heard tell, there not too happy about it."

"Who are they?" Kaitlyn and Hermione both asked.

"Don't know. I don't think they're dangerous or anything, mind you," he said giving Hermione a look, "just some people rallying together to protest the law."

"But why? In less than a month they can go back to being married."

"It's not all black and white, you know? One of our cooks- his now ex wife is pregnant and he's not particularly fond of her, what's a wizard to do? Doesn't want his kid to be a bastard of course, but he doesn't want to re marry his wife either…"

"That is a dilemma." Hermione admitted.

And it was like what she'd mentioned to Harry- kids shouldn't be the glue keeping people together if they're unhappy with each other.

"Geez, with a story like that, it makes me thankful for my situation. Just think Ms. Granger if they would've waited a month I'd probably be in the same boat," Kaitlyn said with a shudder.

"And I'm glad of me 'internship' here," the waiter replied with a wink before walking off.

Hermione and Kaitlyn spent the rest of their lunch talking more about the pro's and con's of the Annulment. When they were done, it was Hermione's turn to pay the bill, so she headed up to the counter to pay. After she paid she turned to leave when she bumped into someone.

"My apologies," Hermione said quickly and then noticed who she'd bumped into, "Oh, Mrs. Snape. How are you?"

* * *

><p>AN- See there you go, just like I promised, a _Snape_ sighting.

Reviewers: I cheated?

Me: What do you mean I cheated?

Oh, you wanted _Severus_ Snape? Well so did I, that makes _all_ of us then. Well except Mrs. Snape- who wanted an introduction first. She said she knows all too well how these stories go, and wanted to plead her case as a decent person worthy of getting to marry Severus. So no matter how many times I typed Mr. Snape, she would add an 's' and make it Mrs. Next chapter, we get Severus Snape. Promise.

In case anyone was curious, I was sorely tempted to have Hermione and Kaitlyn see a Knocturn Alley Orgy, but thought it would've been a bit much, lol


	4. Days 28, 27 & 25

**A/N**- As always thank you's and humungous love to all reader's, alerters and reviewers. For those of you who leave reviews- if you haven't noticed yet I tend to reply back to them just before I post the next chapter. So if I post today and don't post again for three days you probably won't get the reply until three days later. But on a bright note if you see that reply you know the chapter is coming...

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the world of Harry Potter. I just own this plot bunny and a few OC's.

**Day 28- Wednesday**

"I made the reservations for the Restaurant at 7 o'clock Friday. Its less than two blocks from the park."

"I can't wait Ron. It'll be nice to have a real date." Hermione said.

"That's what Ginny thinks too." Harry agreed.

"Where are you taking her?" Hermione asked of their date tomorrow night as the three of them sat having Lunch in Diagon Alley like they did every Wednesday.

"To a Quidditch match, what else would Ginny want to do?" Harry answered with a smirk.

"Lucky sod." Ron remarked.

Hermione pinched Ron on the arm.

"Ow, what? You gotta admit Quidditch will be a lot more exciting than the play." Ron stated while rubbing at his arm.

"But not nearly as romantic." Harry countered. "I'd rather the dinner myself, but Ginny got first pick of the date, so it's her call. Next week, we're doing movie and a dinner."

"And we'll be going to a match." Ron said giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes Ron," Hermione answered with a smile.

"And then dinner at Bill's." He added.

"You got it."

They had all agreed. The girls would pick their first dates, the guys the second. One set would go out Friday, the other Saturday- so they could watch the others kids.

"Well look, we better get back to work. Not all of us get extended lunches on Wednesdays you know." Harry said looking at Hermione with a hint of jealousy.

"How can I help that the head of my department likes to make sure our staff is competent by checking in weekly with them?"

"As if you would hire an incompetent person." Ron said shaking his head.

"Well of course _I_ wouldn't, but the rest of the department hasn't always been so structured. Terrible accidents used to happen."

"Whatever, it's still no fair you get a two hour lunch every Wednesday." Ron grumbled, but it wasn't serious- they were all used to it by now.

Hermione just smiled and watched them leave- not before Ron gives her a quick kiss on the lips before leaving. As always Hermione decides to take a look around the Alley to see if anything catches her eye or at the very least say hi to George and Angelina.

Hermione walked into the book store to see if there were any new magazines she might want to get. In fact, she even picked up a copy of the newest Quidditch magazine out- she used to always try to grab something for Ron when she would visit here, but at some point over the years Hermione just sort of… stopped.

Hermione vowed to start remembering the other little things her and Ron used to do before getting married as she reached for the newest copy of In Potions Monthly. It was at that exact moment that someone else was reaching for it. Hermione looked up to see Snape.

"How are you Professor?" Hermione said not letting go of the magazine.

"I'd be better if you let go of the magazine Granger."

"But I want it."

"As do I."

Luckily, having seen us, the boy behind the counter was already floating a new stack of magazines towards us. They both let go of the magazine at the same time. And then they both reached to pick it up at the same time- causing us to crash heads.

"Are you ok Professor?" Hermione asked as she rubbed her head.

"I've been better, if you can imagine it." He replied while dropping the magazine next to the other stack which was now on the table.

They both grabbed a new magazine from the stack.

"So how are things Professor?"

"Must I always have to impart how much I detest you calling me Professor, Granger?"

"That depends, how long until you acknowledge that my last name isn't Granger anymore?"

"Ah, I take it that means the Ministry's denouncement of marriages hasn't made such a happy wife give even a second thought to taking her name back?"

Hermione had almost forgotten just that quick- that technically she wasn't married.

"Actually, you're quite incorrect. My secretary has taken to interchanging between the two and I admit I get a bit of a thrill every time she does."

"Thrills aside Granger," he said looking a bit uncomfortable at having to mention it, "I would prefer if you didn't call me Professor."

"Fine… _Severus_."

Hermione watched him scowl at her, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"That is not what I intended you to call me Granger."

"I saw Mrs. Snape the other day _Severus_,." Hermione continued with a smirk as if he hadn't spoken, remembering their conversation:

"_Oh, Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"_

_Hermione noticed that the ex Mrs. Snape looked a bit upset, and wondered for the first time about those who will more than likely not be getting remarried and how they were feeling. There wasn't a doubt in my mind Snape wouldn't be remarrying his wife._

"_As well as anyone can be, I suppose." Hermione replied._

"_Yes… terrible times. Can you believe this non sense?"_

"_I take it you refer to the Law being denounced?"_

"_Of course. What of someone like me? Someone who's probably too old to be thinking of starting over with anyone?"_

"_I'm sure you could find another suitor Mrs. Sna-"_

"_Please, I'm back to being Ms. Spracer. Ms. Selena Spracer." Ms. Spracer interrupted._

"_Surely that's not so bad? What did you do before you had to marry? Where are your old acquaintances?"_

"_I worked for the Ministry, in the international department. And how would it look for me to marry anyone else? It would be a disgrace."_

"_I don't find anything disgraceful in it. Especially if you get to marry for the right reasons this time around."_

"_It would be my third marriage. Severus was my second."_

"_Oh…"_

_Hermione hadn't known that. Spracer was a bit older than Snape, but she had just assumed she'd been a single woman with little to no history to worry about. But even Hermione could relate to not wanting to have been married three times._

"_Yes, exactly, _Oh_…" the woman said, "and do you think Severus cares? It was always a marriage of convenience, but why we couldn't go back to that seems to be beyond him."_

"_I rather think from the start he found the whole thing an inconvenience. He was quite set on risking Azkaban if I recall."_

_In fact, Severus Snape had even cleared his Hogwarts rooms and sold his house in anticipation of it. It was only with Kingsley and Mr. Weasley searching for a suitable woman and finding Selena hours before he would've had to be arrested that he hadn;t ended up moving- or worse in prison. Spracer had intended to move away to a relative's house in France than be forced to marry. The two men managed to put the both of them in the same room and make them agree to it- for both their good. Only Kingsley and Mr. Weasley know what was said in that room to get Snape to change his mind._

"_Well yes… he was, but over the years we've found a bit of a routine. While we don't love each other, I thought we understood each other rather well. But he won't even discuss it." Ms. Spracer said looking distraught._

"_He was always a bit stubborn and stuck in his ways, you could get that just being his student."_

"_But that leaves me out to dry, doesn't it? I should've just gone to move in with my sister."_

"_Is that not an option now?"_

"_No… she passed not 6 months ago."_

_Hermione was beginning to feel awkward with trying to comfort the woman._

"_I'm sorry to hear that. And even more sorry to hear about your situation. Perhaps you should just bare down and start over."_

"_I'm 55 years old."_

"_Young in magical years, even for Muggles it's not as bad as it once was, that's still a possible 80 years. Do you really want to spend them alone?"_

"_Of course not, but I don't have much of anything."_

"_Then have the Professor set you up right. I think it's the very least he could do."_

"_But he wouldn't…"_

"_He would if he thought it was in his best interest to."_

"_But it's not apparently."_

"_But it could be."_

"_How?"_

"_That I don't know. He's always been a bit of a private person, I don't know much about him." Hermione lied ,trying to hurry the conversation along._

"Private_….I think you've given me an idea."_

"_Have I? Then good luck to you Ms. Spracer" Hermione said not giving much thought to what idea the woman might've come up with._

"_Thank you Mrs. Weasley."_

"_It's Granger, Ms. Spracer, Granger." Hermione managed to add as she took her leave._

_- End Flashback -_

"I care not to hear anything about my ex wife." Severus voice stated.

"Surely your marriage wasn't that horrific?" Hermione asked wondering if the woman had lied to her.

"My marriage was a farce from the start to help keep that woman from going back to her family home in disgrace."

"_What_?" Hermion quizzed.

"Selena was married to Avery."

Hermione gasped in disbelief.

"Avery the Death Eater?"

"No the Avery the baker. Yes the Death Eater." Severus replies sarcastically, "Of course he died during the battle, so she was left a widow- a broke widow after his wealth was seized by the Ministry. Had she flown home, her family would've more than likely shunned her as well."

"I didn't know."

"Most people don't. She was indeed Mrs. Avery, but like most people, she disappeared from sight during the war. Avery may have been many things but he cared for his wife, and sent her away from the goings on of the Ministry. With the war over and her husband dead, she went back to her last name, and changed her appearance slightly so as not to be remembered too much as Avery's wife."

"But why did Kingsley and Mr. Weasley bring you to her?"

"If you recall Granger, my choosing Azkaban over marriage was not a secret. Selena sought out Arthur and Kingsley to perhaps be able to change my mind."

"And she did it?" Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"She sobbed her story to me, begged me to do this and she wouldn't ask for anything in return. She'd play the dutiful wife for the rest of our years together. She also told me there was no need to worry of children as she was unable to conceive."

"Wow."

"Wow indeed, Granger." Severus replied. "And now she's reneged on her promise."

"Erm… what promise?"

"To not ask for anything. The woman has now sought to demand of me things she has no right to demand- all in exchange for her secrecy."

"Is she?" Hermione heard herself say in a faint voice as a wave of panic swept through her.

"Yes. An interview here, perhaps a book there. The juicy details of our Marriage." Severus said sounding rather annoyed.

"What details?" Hermione asked unable to stop herself.

"There aren't any Granger. She intends to lie. And I find myself with my hands tied." Severus answered tersely.

"That does sound… terrible…"

Hermione hoped she sounded sincere and not completely guilt ridden.

"Yes, I fear after everything I've been through I shall end up in Azkaban anyways- for killing her."

"Pro- Severus, be rational." Hermione said not knowing how serious the man might be, "Did it ever occur to you, it might be a bluff?"

"Of course. But people will be quick to believe anything they read about me. You should be well aware of the feeling. You've had your fair share of bad press."

Hermione did know too well. Any mention of the press immediately had her thinking of that week of hell after it got out she wasn't going to be a healer.

"Then you'll just have to get her to change her mind." Hermione said.

"The only thing that will change it apparently is my agreeing to renew our marriage at the end of the month."

"Or…" Hermione said as she brainstormed.

"Or what?"

"Or she could find someone else." Hermione offered lamely already knowing how his ex felt about that.

"She seems to think a third marriage is below her station."

"That's because she doesn't know what real love is." Hermione said as her brain really began to take in the situation, "I doubt being married to Avery was a good start, and you next probably has the woman frightened of marriage."

"I thank you for your faith in my abilities as a husband." Severus commented.

"Sorry… I didn't mean-" Hermione said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I know what you mean." Severus said looking at her.

Hermione realized then that even Severus Snape had a humorous side. But before she could remark he contunued-

"And I'm loathed to admit it, but another husband might be the only legal answer."

"But who could she be set up with? And we only have-"

"Professor Highstakes." Severus interrupted.

"Isn't that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Hermione quizzed.

"Yes, they've always been… amiable towards each other."

Hermione gave Severus a curious look.

"What is it Granger?"

"Were you jealous?" Hermione dared to ask.

"Don't be preposterous." he answered.

"You were." Hermione chastised.

"It was noticeable." He clarified. "Our marriage may have only been on paper, but we had an act to keep up. The two of them taking walks throughout the castle together was hardly something I could ignore."

"It sounds like- at the very least; they are good friends." Hermione relented.

"Quite." Severus answered simply.

"Well then, there you go."

"There I go what?" Severus quizzed.

"Set them up. Get them together." Hermione explained.

Hermione couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her as Severus's confused expression looked down at her before he spoke again-

"Granger do I look like cupid? Do I look like someone who could sufficiently set up two other people? I barely manage to keep myself functioning on a daily basis."

Hermione started laughing all over again picturing Severus with a bag of arrows and wearing a toga.

"This is serious Granger, I'm beseeching your help."

That stopped her laughter in her tracks.

"_Me?_ Why not Minerva or Fillius? You know people _actually_ in the castle."

"Because I would prefer not to have my problems spread about the staff like a bad test grade."

"Well what do you think I could do?"

"It was your idea."

"Yes, and I gave it to you so you could make it happen."

"And where would you suggest I start?"

"I don't know… get them to spend more time together, without looking like that's what you want."

"How?"

"You said they already spend time, right? When are those times?"

"Mostly when I am unavailable apparently, or just walks back to our rooms."

Even Hermione raised my eyebrow at that.

"I told you they were becoming noticeable." He responded with a bit of relief that she now seemed to get his point.

"Indeed. Well then become more unavailable." she suggested.

"And what Granger, do you think has me in the middle of Diagon Alley on a sunny bright day plotting with you of all people?" He quizzed sarcastically "This was not a choice."

Hermione tsked and let out a sigh.

"But for all you know she's not doing anything but sitting in your room waiting for you. You have to make sure they find each other and hang out." she pointed out. "Do you know what they talk about?"

"The weather?" He answered mockingly.

Hermione glared at him.

"I've never had any inclination to know." He answered.

Hermione now looked into Snape's eyes with an 'I don't believe you' look.

"They may discuss certain current events, issues facing the Dark Arts, and they occasionally join Longbottom in the greenhouses to discuss plants- she used to have a garden she was fond of." He admitted after a moment.

"Was that so hard to admit? Just because you didn't love her doesn't mean you didn't care."

"Before we proceed with this plan let me dispel any illusions you had that at any point I'm not acting in my own self-interest. And it was in my self-interest not to have my wife giving anyone the idea that she may be anything other than a dutiful wife."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided to play along for the sake of time- which she quickly was running out of.

"Well if you know what they talk about, then you already know what they have in common. They like gardens- set them up for a trip to the Gardens of Merlin. Current events? Then stop getting your own copy of the Prophet so that perhap's she's forced to ask for Highstake's."

Hermione is surprised when he doesn't immediately bite back with a response.

"Not bad Granger, you could've been a Slytherin."

Feeling more surprise because she's quite sure he's meant that as a compliment- she decides to leave on a good note.

"And on that note, my lunch is nearly over. Good Day Severus."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 27 Thursday- Ron's POV<strong>

"Come on Ron, I want to see if George will provide entertainment for the party." Harry said eagrely.

"You already know he will."

"Still doesn't mean I shouldn't ask."

Ron grumbled and followed Harry into George's Hogsmeade branch of WWW's- formerly known as Zonko's. You could find him there most Thursdays before a weekend- and the whole weekend during a Hogsmeade visit weekend.

"Hey bro's, what brings you by?" George said as he looked up at them.

"Need to ask you something." Harry said walking over to him while Ron walked towards the shelves and shelves of products.

It seemed to Ron all Harry could think about was planning this party. Ron liked a good party, he just didn't like the planning aspect. He just liked to show up. He didn't turn when the bell above the door rang announcing another person, he just kept looking at the Extra-long Extendable Ears. And so he was caught off guard when he turned and bumped into-

"Lavender." He said in surprise.

"Hey Ron, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it has. What… the third memorial party?" Ron asked racking his memory for the last time he'd seen his ex.

"Yeah."

"Why'd you stop going?"

"Same thing every year, really. Did I miss anything?" she asked.

"No… not really, come to think of it."

"I didn't think so." She said with a laugh.

Ron noticed her laugh was different. Not nearly as annoying as he last remembered.

"What brought you in here?"

"The Darkness…" she said mysteriously.

"The _what_?"

She laughed again.

"Instant Darkness Powder."

"Oh… what for?"

"The students. Sometimes I need a prop or two to get my point across about Divination."

"Do you now? Maybe Trelawney should've had some props, it would've kept us more interested."

"I doubt anything could've kept you and Harry interested once Hermione left. She took all the notes for you two."

"Not fair, she didn't take all the notes, she just took better notes." Ron said with a smile.

He and Lavender spoke for a good five minutes about their lives and other random stuff before Harry's voice interrupted.

"Hey Lavender, long time no see."

"Hello Harry. Ron and I said the same thing."

"And what are you two talking about?" Harry said giving Ron a look.

"The Darkness…" They both said together.

Ron watched Harry make a confused face and laughed along with Lavender.

"Instant Darkness Powder. Lavender uses it as a prop in her divination class. We started talking about who else could've used some props for a better class."

"A bit of reminiscing if you will. But time is of the essence. I must make my way back to the castle. It was nice seeing you two again. If you know you're going to be around for lunch drop me owl, and I'll join you."

"Yeah, sure." Ron said quickly.

"I guess. We were only here for a quick visit to George, don't get around this way that often to be honest." Harry said still looking at Ron.

"Well whenever then. Ciao."

"Bye."

Ron was suddenly gripped by Harry as he dragged them out the store.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Talking."

"It looked like more than talking."

"What? You're crazy."

"Lavender has never gotten over you. Everyone knows it. Even her husband- who's a good friend of ours in case you've forgotten."

"So because she fancies a bloke I can't talk to her? That sounds real… real stupid."

"It sounds smart actually. Don't put yourself in a position for anyone to think the wrong think about you Ron."

"What wrong thing?"

"That you're cheating on Hermione."

"How does one conversation turn into an affair? Especially when…" Ron caught himself.

"Especially when what Ron? Finish your sentence."

"It doesn't matter. Leave it alone Harry. You're way off on this, I love Hermione. And Rose. And Hugo. And I wouldn't throw that away for Lavender Brown."

"Lavender Finnigan." Harry corrected.

"Her either." Ron said and disapparated away before Harry could finish.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 25 Saturday Back to Hermione<strong>

"Hey Harry" Hermione said as Harry appeared in the Floo with James and Albus clinging to his hips.

"Hey Hermione." He said as he put the boys down on the floor.

"Hey James, Hey Al. And how are you guys today?" Hermione asked looking down at her nephews.

"I'm the best" Al said with a smile and shining green eyes.

"And I'm better." James added with a smirk splashed across his freckled face.

James and Albus were as fraternal as fraternal twins could possibly get. James had dark red hair that stood in a Mohawk, big brown eyes, freckles and Ron's long nose. Al looked exactly like Harry complete with green eyes, and hair that would never stay still long enough to entertain a Mohawk. They were both four like Rose.

"You're not betterer" Al said looking at James.

"I'm sure you're both the best." Hermione interrupted a probable fight.

"See?" Al said with a smile.

"Auntie Mione has to say that, she's our Auntie."

"Mum, Hugo is trying to eat my dolly again." Rose's voice screams from up the stairs.

"Cool" both boys say together and take off for the stairs.

"Don't run," Harry and Hermione shout after them as Ginny appears in the fireplace holding Lily.

"Let me guess, James and Al?" Ginny says as she puts Lily on the floor.

"You know it. Hey Lily, you're getting big."

"Ima big big girl." She said with a smile.

"Two bigs?" Hermione quizzes with a smile.

"Uh hun. Big Big." She repeated.

"Well why don't you tell Hugo how you're big big?"

"Who's big big?" Ron says walking in the room.

"I am unka Ron. I'm a big big girl." She says running over and grabbing Ron's leg.

"You are?" he says reaching down to pick her up, and then starts to pretend as if he can't lift her up. "You might be right, you're such a big big girl I can't even lift you up."

"Wait Unka Ron, hold on," and Lily shakes her arm and then says "try again, now I'm only a big girl."

We all proceeded to laugh as Ron picked her up and put her around his neck to sit on.

"Hey bro, you're in a good mood."

"What's not to be in a good about? Especially after such a good date last night."

Ron looks down at Hermione with a smile, and she can feel herself blushing. It was a good date. Dinner was delicious and we talked about stuff we hadn't talked about since we were younger. And then Shakespeare in the park was excellent- they did Julius Ceasar. Ron didn't get most of it, but he really got into the end when there was fighting. And then we came back to the house and made out on the couch for all of 10 minutes before rushing upstairs to finish the night in bed.

It had been a great night.

"Yes it was quite nice." Hermione added with a flirtatious smirk at her husband.

"Oh, come on Harry, let's go so we can sound like that" Ginny said grabbing ahold of Harry's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"OK, OK, we're leaving…" Harry said with a chuckle.

Ginny walked over to where Ron was holding Lily, and he lowered himself so Ginny could give Lily a kiss.

"Bye Lils, be good for your aunt and uncle." Ginny said to her only daughter.

"Uh hun." Lily said with a nod while running her hand through Ron's hair.

"Keep an eye out on your brothers." Harry said giving her a kiss as well.

"Two eyes." Lily said putting up two fingers.

"Bye Ron, Bye Hermione enjoy your day." Ginny said.

"Same to you."' Hermione answered.

"Bye Hermione…" Harry said to her then looked at Ron with meaning and said "Ron."

Hermione watched the look Ron and Harry shared, and couldn't help but feel a chill. She looked at Ginny and she looked just as surprised.

"Later you two" Ron replied nonplussed.

A moment later they were both gone, and Hermione was following Ron up the stairs as he pretended to be a twister with Lily hanging on to his head for support while she laughed. And then she watched as he had to give everybody a twister ride after that. It was almost a whole 10 minutes later before she got a chance to ask him about whatever that was with Harry.

"That's just Harry over doing something as always."

"And what was he overdoing?"

"Remember how I told you we saw Lavender on Thursday?"

"Yeah, why?" Hermione said not liking where this was going.

"Nothing. While Harry was talking with George she was telling me about how she needed Instant Darkness Powder for her class as a prop. And we started talking about the other classes we should've had props in."

"Ok… what else?"

"That's it. We were still talking for another few minutes and then Harry came over said Hi, and acted as if Lavender had been in the process of groping me or something. And then he bloody dragged me out the door. Then went on about how she still likes me, and Seamus is our friend and all this other unnecessary stuff."

"I don't understand why he'd make such a big deal out of it."

"Because he's Harry and he has to be extra about everything- that's why. Don't trouble yourself over it. I'm not, he'll get over it." Ron answered in a tone that suggested he really wasn't bothered about it.

"If you're sure." Hermione responded.

"I am. How could I be anything less than sure after such a good night?" He says and lays a kiss on hder neck, "In fact we should escape right now."

"Ron, the kids are here."

"So, Rose has been asking about babies for months now," he says and kisses her neck again.

Hermione laughs, but then pulls out of his grip.

"Later, when the kids are asleep." she promises.

"Is that what we gotta wait for? Let's put them down for a nap then?"

She smirks at him.

"Stop being silly. Besides you remember the last time you tried to rush them into a nap?" she quizzes.

"I ended up taking one too. " Ron replied with a sheepish grin, "It was tiring trying to get them to tire out."

"Exactly. Let them do it on their own."

"Fine… but tonight, it's you and me for round 2." He said pulling her close for a kiss.

"I can't wait." Hermione answered truthfully.

"Mum, James _and _Al _and_ Hugo are trying to eat my dolly's." Rose's voice screams in a tone of more aggravation than any four year old should handle.

"Not me, not me" Al can be heard screaming. "That's James."

"Tattle tale." James voice adds.

"Come on then, let's sort them out." Hermione says getting up.

"Right behind you."

**A/N**- First off I don't want anyone to think I'm just going to be blowing through 'three days' per chapter. No way, not me. This chapter was originally two different chapters and after editing each I just smashed them together so you'd have a longer one. It really was for you, I promise. I also promise that the moments where we see from Ron's POV are limited as well. For the most part the story is told through Hermione.

Now about the story- As promised Severus Snape did appear. He wasn't happy (well, he hardly ever is) but he was there. And Hermione is sadly part of the reason he's unhappy... I wonder if that'll be an issue later? Lol...

And _was_ Harry overreacting to seeing Ron and Lavender talk? Ron certainly seems to think so... I usually end up making Lavender an easy 'villain' or 'scapegoat' but because of the way the Law's being handled I actually like how she turns out... but that's for another day... Thanks for Reading! :D


	5. Days 23 & 22

**A/N**- As always gigantic thanks to those who Read, Alert and Review! Sorry about any grammatical mistakes I'm working hard to fix them as I see them. I don't know how other author's write stories but I work on stories in random spurts. So my first spurt was a third person POV. And then it switched to First person. And I know for fact that I've reverted back to Third person as I near the end. So now I'm having to fix every 'I, my and we' to 'Hermione, her and they' to keep the whole story third person only. Hopefully it's better now.

**Disclaimer**- With Independence Day tomorrow I wish I could say I was freeing Harry Potter from Jk Rowling and letting it be free... but I don't think that's what the founding father's meant when they talked about independence. So JK still owns it, and I do not.

**Day 23 Monday**

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley" Kaitlyn stated with seriousness.

"Erm, Good Morning-" Hermione answered a bit confused as she was unaccustomed to such a serious greeting.

"I have all the files and notes from the weekend shift leaders. There's a note in there about a floo call from Mundungus Fletcher Flooing to say he had an Abraxan he wouldn't mind us taking off his hands for a good price."

"What else is new?" Hermione interrupted and then added, "Thank you for all the notes, but why-"

"And you have a visitor." Kaitlyn said with finality.

Hermione silently said _'Ah hah'_ in her head. That explained why Kaitlyn wasn't running her mouth about the weekend like she usually did on Mondays. But it didn't explain her use of her married name. For the most part she'd stuck to calling her Ms. Granger.

"And who is my guest this morning Ms. Moore- Urless?" Hermione answered back in her professional tone.

"Professor Snape, Mrs. Weasley." Kaitltn answered crisply.

Hermione almost dropped her cup of tea after Kaitlyn announced his name. She'd almost forgotten about him.

Almost.

But Hermione never expected him to show up at her office.

"Is he now? Show him in then." Hermione answered in a steady voice as she took a seat behind her desk.

"Right away Mrs. Weasley." Kaitlyn said and then shuffled back out.

A moment later Severus walked into the office. His eyes took one sweeping glance of the room before settling on a chair and taking a seat.

"Morning Severus. I didn't take you as the type to make unannounced visits to people." Hermione chastized.

"That is why I allowed your secretary to tell you first, so as to give you the choice of declining my visit."

"And what would you have done, had I declined it?"

"Me? I would have come in anyways." he responded with a smirk.

"Always the gentleman, I see." answered Hermione feeling herself return the smirk.

"Indeed."

"So how can I help you?"

"You can tell me what to do next?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I doubt you've forgotten my current predicament."

"Of course not, wait..." Hermione paused as she figured out what he was implying, "you don't think I'm going to _continue_ to help you?"

"It seems appropriate given you were the one who started helping in the first place."

For a moment Hermione thought he was going to say because '_you gave her the idea in the first place_'. At which she was sure she would've only stuttered and turned 40 shades of red.

"Look Severus, no one feels as bad as I do about what's happening to you,"

_'Because I started it'_ Hermione's brain reminded her again.

"But I really don't know anything else to tell you. This is not something a book is going to have the answer to."

"Then what would you do if it were you?" He queried.

"Me? I wouldn't have to do anything, Ron's family would kill him first."

"And if he didn't have a whole herd of siblings? What then?"

"I already told you, get them together-" Hermione started.

"I did."

"What? When?" Hermione practically demanded.

"Over the weekend." Severus answered with a smirk.

"What did you do?"

"I told Selena that I had bought us tickets months ago to go see the Garden of Merlin, but with the denouncement of the Law it slipped my mind. But of course, I then told her Madame Pomfrey had only just sent me the list of items that need to be restocked." Severus said in a voice dripping with fake sadness, "Sadly calming draughts was at the top the list and since it takes just about a month to brew I would be unable to escort her due to the 'time consuming' start of that draught. She was upset at first, but I told her she was still free to attend with anyone she chose."

"And she chose Highstakes?" Hermione guessed.

"Indeed. She may have tried to get Longbottom to go, but a promise of a free cauldron full of Hangover Solution to Mrs. Longbottom to give out at the bar made sure she kept her husband at home."

Hermione privately admired his plan already.

"So? What happened with them then?"

"I really did spend the day brewing Granger."

"Things would just go a lot faster if you just admitted from the start that you know the answer."

Severus scowled at her, but all it did was make Hermione smirk.

"As far as I know nothing happened."

"Did whoever you have spying, not do a good job?"

This time Severus smirked.

"I had no need to send a spy. My wife told me."

"Well if you're just going to take her word for it-" Hermione started while shaking her head.

"Eyes open Granger." Severus interrupted quite cryptically.

"What?"

"My wife tends to sleep with her eyes open. Not all the time, but enough. And for a sufficient Legilimen's such as myself-"

"That's horrible." Hermione interrupted as she figured he meant he'd invaded her privacy while sleeping.

"Call it what you will, but it save me the trouble of, how did you put it? '_Getting little spies_'. As if that would've been any better."

"Of course it isn't, but at least that not digging in someone's head." Hermione pointed out.

"The point remains all I could see was a lot of laughing and talking."

"Nothing else?"

"Like what? Strong declarations of love? Snogging openly? I assure you had I seen those things there would be no need for me to be here."

"You're thinking too big. It would be subtle things."

"Like what?" Severus quizzed with a raised eyebrow.

"Hand holding, accidental brushes of skin, pulling out her chair for her, those things that can always be described as simple politeness but are where the sparks start."

Hermione looked at him and waited for a reply.

"Well?" she remarked when a minute passed with no words.

"I didn't notice any of that. It's like you said, it could easily be explained away as politeness."

"Look I know you loved Lily Evans-"

Hermione watched as his face turned into one of his old faces of pure hatred and sped up her point.

"My point is, don't you remember all those moments that made you love her? It wasn't the grand gestures that did it. It was the little things, wasn't it?"

she watched as his face slowly relaxed again.

"Am I right?" she quizzed when he still didn't speak.

"Perhaps."

"Well then, now you know what to look for. Just keep sending them off and look for the little things."

"The little things?" Severus repeated.

"Yes Severus. The little things." Hermione stated again, "And if I were a woman who was probably trying to ignore my feelings for another person the last things I'd want to see is that person being admired by someone else. It would both push me away and draw me to them."

"And how would I make that happen?" Severus asked.

"Send Highstakes flowers." Hermione answered seriously.

"Come again Granger?" Severus asked looking appalled at the idea.

"Not from you." Hermione added with a smirk at seeing the look on his face, "From a 'secret admirer'. More than likely he'll hope it's her anyways."

Severus nodded once in understanding before adding "Anything else?"

"How should I know? Just don't upset her further."

"She's the one doing all the upsetting Granger."

"Yes, fine. Have a good day Severus." Hermione said having had her fill of the conversation.

"Are you rushing me Granger?" Severus asked once again with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I am." Hermione answered seriously.

"Why?"

"Because I have work to do, and talking to you about your post marriage issues is not a part of it." Hermione answered.

"I should hope not. Good Day Granger."

Hermione could only smirk at his nerve and watched him sweep out the office, robes still billowing. A second later Kaitlyn appeared.

"When he walked in, it was like I was an 11 year old girl all over again and nothing I could do would ever impress him. But then I tried to remind myself that I was older and wiser and that I was a pretty good secretary and a damn good assistant. So I turned my secretary knob all the way up so as not to seem such a dunderhead."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so serious Hermione." Kaitlyn said deadpan.

"I know. I used to be the same way, always trying to look as if I hadn't grown into the definition of incompetent every time he was around. And you know what happened?"

"What?"

"I don't think he ever noticed." Hermione admitted.

"But he must have, I mean he was here to actually see you, and I doubt it was about a magical creature?"

"No, definitely not." Hermione confirmed, "I can talk to Severus Snape because I talk to him like I talk to you, like I talk to Ron, like I talk to my boss. I talk to him like a regular person. For the longest we all used to try and be more grown up when he was around, but it never seemed to make not a bit of difference. But then one day Harry wails on him. I mean just starts yelling about how he never spoke to any of us."

"And what happened?"

"He simply scowled and said '_and when did any of you attempt to talk to me without some sappy speech lined up_?'"

"It was completely true." Hermione admitted "I mean had he ever decided to grace one of us with some words we would've immediately gone on and on about how sorry we were and all that stuff. Maybe not Ron, but me and Harry definitely."

"So what happened?"

"One morning I went downstairs and there he was sipping tea and reading the newspaper. It wasn't the first time this scene had occurred. And instead of just trying to be as quiet as a mouse and not disturb him, or try and drink my coffee black, I said 'Good Morning sir' and went about my regular morning routine. He said Morning Granger and went back to reading the paper."

"When Harry walked in later, I said good morning to him first and shot a look at Severus behind the paper. He said good morning to me and then to Severus as well, and Severus replied to him too. And the same thing happened with Ron. It was easy after that."

"So next time he shows up, I should just say Good Morning Professor?" Kaitlyn asked skeptically.

"One, he doesn't like to be called professor by former students. And two, there shouldn't be a next time."

"Got it." Kaitlyn said while nodding her head and then smiled and said, "So… how was your weekend?"

Day 22 Tuesday

"How does he do it?"

Hermione looked over at her boss and just smiled.

"I find if you don't ask too many questions about what Mundungus Fletcher does, you'll have less worry." she answered truthfully.

Davis Asingleton has been the head of her Department for over 15 years. He's one of the few people who made it through Voldemort's reign with his job intact. Mostly having to do with him being the only person who could control any of the magical beasts we held in the department. Davis had a way with animals that couldn't be taught. Or for that matter matched.

There's even a story that Voldemort himself attempted to scare Davis with Nagini, but the man only stood his ground and didn't blink once. And that in the end instead of killing him, Voldemort decided he needed men like him in charge of a department of dangerous beasts- that no doubt one of his followers would blow the building apart if he left them in charge.

"Well I won't argue. We needed a female Abraxan and he got us one. And you say she's perfectly healthy?" Davis said looking into the magically made Abraxan habitat.

"Yes, a bit angry perhaps, but healthy." Hermione said looking at the creature as it paced around on some artificial grass.

"She'll settle down eventually. I've been working here 15 years and have never seen an Abraxan mating. Consider yourself lucky Hermione." Davis said finally looking at Hermione.

"Very Lucky, Davis." she remarked with a smirk.

"Fine, get smart. Keep acting like that and I won't let you check her progress."

"As if you have anyone else who you'd trust more than me."

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren't I?" Davis said with a smile.

They both laughed. She knew not everyone had an employer as dedicated to their job as she did. Harry and Ron hated their boss and everyone couldn't wait till Harry was promoted- everyone was sure it was just a matter of time.

"Well I'm heading to the Ministry Café for a quick bite to eat. When Mundungus said he'd bring it here ASAP, I hadn't known he meant in like five minutes."

Hermione has left a message with Mung yesterday saying she'd need to see the Abraxan before offering up any Galleons. He promptly Floo'd her this morning saying he could bring it to her soon. Hermione had said that would be fine, we only need to get a Portkey authorized. Next thing she knew Mung's got the Abraxan's face in the Floo fire telling her to get a move on with the Portkey already. Long story short they now had their Abraxan, and Mung now had his gold.

Hermione headed down to the Games and Sports floor where the café was. She was just about to order when Ron stepped up beside her and said-

"She'll have a BLT with mayonnaise please. With a bottle of pumpkin juice."

"He's right."

The lady smiled and began getting to work on her order.

"I thought you were gonna miss lunch?" Ron quizzed as they waited.

"I practically have. There's only 10 minutes left." Hermione answered.

"How'd it go with the Abra- thingy?"

"_Abraxan" _she corrected as if talking to one of the kids, "And it went well. My boss is excited. We'll probably get to see a live birth in the next six months or so."

"I'm happy, if you're happy." he responded with a grin.

Hermione smiled and took took her sandwich and juice from the lady and Ron paid for it.

"You didn't have too pay."

"Today was my day to pay for lunch anyways. Now I got everybody." Ron reminded her of their usual lunch agreement.

"Thanks."

"So listen, Harry and I probably won't make lunch tomorrow. He wants to see about a Hall for the party."

"Has he got any places in mind?" Hermione asked still unused to the enthusiasm Harry was showing about this party- and the word was already spreading even though nothing was close to concrete.

"No. But I think we should just use Hogwarts." Ron stated.

"That's not a bad idea. But you know how Minerva is about using the castle for Ministry functions."

"But this isn't a Ministry function. And school won't be in session. It's probably the best and easiest place."

"You're actually right." Hermione admitted.

"I'm gonna tell Harry you said that." Ron said with a grin as Hermione hardly ever admitted he was right about anything.

And Hermione promptly started laughing.

"He probably won't believe you."

"Doesn't change that you said it though." Ron said grinning. "Look, I'm gonna head back downstairs, we'll talk more later, ok?"

"Ok Ron."

Hermione had started to give him a quick kiss but he was already on his way, and so she made her way back to her office.

**A/N**- Ah 'the little things'... we all know about those. The little things can make or break a relationship. So Severus will be paying attention to those... and perhaps you're paying attention to them too. Little things like not taking a vested interest in what one's wife is excited about at work? For shame Ron, 'Abra-thingy'?

And to those of my fellow Americans and Canadians- Hope you're having Happy Fourth of July Weekend and Canada Day! I won't be posting tomorrow as I work 10-7 and will more than likely be famished beyond reason for a Grilled Bacon Cheeseburger and will have to seek one out before heading home. Enjoy :D


	6. Day 21

**A/N-** Thanks all my Reader's, Alereter's and Reviewer's! You guys are the best! And I know my portrayal of Severus thus far has been moderately... less Snape-like than the books. But there's a reason for all that- its mostly because I think 8 years is far enough after the war that he might be less prone to bouts of rage and anger. Plus all the characters are 8 years older and a lot less likely to be intimidated by him anymore, I should think. And lastly- there's still one trait of Severus's that will make itself quite well known when we get to it... yes _when _indeed?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the world of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Go figure?

**Day 21** **Wednesday**

Without Ron and Harry around for lunch, Hermione decided to do a bit like old times and grab a scone, a tea, any current issue of something academic (Transfiguration Today), and relax in one of the chairs in the book store for the next two hours. They all used come to the Alley for a day and they'd start off talking to George for a bit, and then hit Madame Malkin's if they needed to fix any clothes or just some new ones, but eventually they'd all split for their own devices.

And by split Hermione mean Harry, Ron and Ginny would head for Quality Quidditch and she for to the book store. Sometimes Ginny would come with her to read the current Witch's Weekly and if they were feeling naughty they'd read a Wanton Wizards in between the stacks and giggle shamelessly.

So Hermione grabbed a copy and settled in with her stuff and started reading. Hermione wasn't quite sure how long she'd been reading when she heard someone clear their throat above her. She was going to ignore it because the current article she was reading was making some rather good points about Polyjuice joining any good institution's Transfiguration program- seeing as it really was the act of transfiguring one's body when you came down to it. But when the throat was cleared again she looked up with her best 'I'm annoyed, this better be good' look.

Hermione was once again surprised to see Severus there.

"You know Severus, if you're going to keep appearing like this, I may start getting the feeling you enjoy my company."

He snorted as if it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"What I would enjoy is having my ex-wife leave me alone."

"Oh no," Hermione said shaking her head, "No more of this Severus. This isn't… _right._"

"Right? What isn't right, Granger? Surely you're referring to my wife's malicious plan towards me?" Severus countered.

Hermione fevrantly hoped any blush rising in her cheek would be mistaken for pity and not guilt.

"Ok, so maybe _right_ wasn't the best word, but you know what I mean Severus, something about me giving you any advice is quite wrong. Even you must see the position you've got me in?"

"Granger, I am not afraid to admit that I am keeping myself squarely engrossed in my own problems, and haven't taken even the slightest notice of your lack of comfort in this."

Hermione was so momentarily stunned that she couldn't even form a word of indignation. And just when she thought she finally had the right sort of words ready (words Ron would even wince at) he spoke again-

"Forgive my lack of manners Granger." He stated simply, "Though the times we have run across each other over the years have been few, the meetings have always been- to my surprise; quite refreshing. You've turned from an annoying and incessant know it all, to a well-spoken and confident speaker with opinions of your own and not some book."

Once again Hermione was beyond words as she quickly pieced together that Severus Snape had hidden a compliment in his words to her. And he wasn't done it seemed-

"And seeing as Selena was around for a good number of those conversations, it escaped me that perhaps you might have started to consider her at the very least a worthy acquaintance as well. Excuse the... _singleness_ of my mind in this matter, I shall not bother you with it again. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon Granger."

Hermione didn't even get to say anything as he turned away. It was just as he stepped outside that it all came together in her brain and she made a mad dash for the door grabbing her things and following behind him before he disapparated away. She managed to catch him just before he reached The Leaky.

"Severus… Severus wait…" She shouted.

He turned around with a slightly surprised expression.

"If you are looking for more of an apology, you'll be quite disappointed." He said looking at her with his patented quirked eyebrow.

"I'm not looking for another apology."

"Then why have you followed me?"

"To say…"

She realized that she didn't know what she wanted to say, just that she wanted to say something.

"Yes?" He inquired when she didn't manage to speak.

"I… first off, Thank You." She finally managed to get out.

"For ignoring your discomfort?"

"No, no, no, don't be silly." She said unable to stop her smirk, "You may not like to admit it, but there was a compliment hidden in your words back there."

"I'm fairly sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hermione gave him her 'yeah right' look, which he matched with a sneer.

"Moving on then," she said letting the matter drop, "It's not that I don't want to help you out-"

"I understand Granger, Selena has obviously-"

"_Obviously _been thought of as just Professor Snape's wife. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hermione was glad to see the stunned expression on his face and let her smirk return.

"Which brings me to another point, I'm not sure if you were trying to imply that the only reason I thought Selena was a _worthy acquaintance_- as you put it; was because I thought you were one, then you were wrong."

His eyebrow raised as he continued to stare at her.

"I hadn't wanted to impose certain words on the dynamics of our relationship so I thought 'worthy acquaintance' wouldn't push the envelope, but if I crossed a line-" Severus started.

"Stop being silly Severus." Hermione said cutting him off "You're more than just a worthy acquaintance to me, we're friends. The word friend won't kill you, you know."

Hermione thought she saw a moment of relief wash across his features before he cringed at her second use of the word friend.

"And seeing as Selena was the wife of a _friend_, I treated her as I would any other _friend_," She couldn't help smiling when he cringed again, "And so yes, I do feel a bit uncomfortable with trying to set her up with another bloke for your benefit."

"Yes, well now that you have gotten all that off your chest, I believe that leaves us back to where we were. I'm leaving to figure out my next move, and you reading Minerva's article about incorporating Polyjuice into Transfiguration."

Hermione realized two things with that sentence. One was now that he had mentioned that he needed a next move, she severely wanted to know what happened with the last move. And two, he'd been near her long enough in the bookstore to know what she was reading without her knowing it. Once the spy, always the spy.

"However…" she said making up her mind on the spot.

"What is it?"

"I think perhaps in all your words you've appealed to my Gryffindor side."

"And how did I do that?" He asked.

"I mean… Selena has done an underhanded thing in trying to trick you into something that you clearly have no interest in, yes?" she stated.

"Indeed." He said looking perplexed at my words.

"There's no nobleness in such mannerisms, none what so ever. As a Gryffindor, I feel I must aid you in freeing yourself of such a burden."

And herself at the same time, Hermione thought.

"Do you now?" He quizzed, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Of course I do." She replied, "And it helps that even though this woman has obviously wronged you so, your plan to rid yourself, involves setting herself up for the true love of her life. The noblest of gestures, I'm quite sure."

He was quiet for a moment, and then he smirked before saying "Only an idiotic Gryffindor could find a way to make this seem like a bloody crusade."

"I believe the words you said earlier in reference to me were 'well-spoken and confident' I hadn't heard one 'bloody' or 'Idiot' at all." Hermione replied matching his smirk.

And like before his smirk vanished at once.

"I suppose you're going to hang that over my head?" He asked only sounding mildly annoyed.

"Like Mistletoe on Christmas my dear Severus." She replied.

He sighed and then headed back towards the book store.

"Where are you going?" She asked following behind him.

"To Vanity's."

"Oh… out for lunch were you?" She asked thinking that her scone and tea had hardly done her stomach justice like it used too.

"I was just out in general. But my reason for going there now is simple." He replied.

"And that is?"

"So that we may discuss the next move. You are still agreeing to help me yes?" He said looking down at her as they walked.

Hermione still felt a little bad about all this plotting, but she continued to tell herself that if it all worked out in the end everyone would end up happy. And with that thought she said "yes, Severus, I am."

**Same Day- Later**

Hermione walked into her office laughing at Snape's words, when Kaitlyn's voice started speaking-

"Davis told me to tell you to see him immediately Hermione. I think it's about… oh, hello Pro- I mean Mr. Snape."

Hermione watched as Kaitlyn's face turned red at obviously not being 'super secretary'. But Hermione was glad to hear she managed not to call him Professor.

"Good afternoon Ms. Moore." Snape said with a nod in her direction before turning to face Hermione. "I believe this is the end of the line Granger."

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way back to my office."

"After monopolizing the vast majority of your break, it was the least I could do." He answered smoothly.

"Don't be silly. I got in some good reading and some good conversation. It was a lovely afternoon, to say the least."

"I suspect it had more to do with the plotting than anything else. Everyone knows the Hero Trio can't help setting plots and schemes and getting into trouble."

"Merlin's sakes Severus, except for Harry and Ron's Auror duties none of us hardly plot and scheme anything."

"Just the fact that they're Auror's says otherwise." he answered with a smirk, "but that is a conversation for another afternoon."

"It'll have to be. Enjoy your day Severus." Hermione said looking at him.

"You as well Granger." He said looking back.

20 years from now Hermione would pinpoint this moment as perhaps where things started to... change. But in the present Hermione couldn't explain it. The moment didn't last long, but it felt as if something passed between them in the look they shared before he left through the door.

Hermione waved it off as good vibes from an unexpectedly pleasant afternoon- with of all people Severus Snape. And she barely managed to turn around before Kaitlyn was talking again.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Hermione asked fairly clueless.

"All that laughing and smiling, and joking around with Professor Snape of all people."

"What?" Hermione answered completely shocked. "you can't be serious."

"I am serious. I've never seen you laugh and smile like that with anyone that wasn't Harry Potter or your husband."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I assure you Hermione I'm not."

"I joke around with Davis." Hermione said and then remembered that Kaitlyn had mentioned Davis when she'd first walked in the door, "Who apparently is waiting for me?"

"Yes, he told me after our meeting to tell you to see him when you get back in from lunch." Kaitlyn responded quickly, "but don't change the subject."

"The subject is a fairly crazy insinuation based on nothing but a laugh."

"First he shows up on Monday morning, and then you two stroll in here together after Wednesday Lunch. Next thing you know it'll be Friday dinner and Sunday… dessert" Kaitlyn said with a suggestive tone.

Hermione felt a tingle somewhere in her body at Kaitlyn's words and realized this conversation had no place being talked about.

"Seriously Kaitlyn," Hermione said using the steadiest voice she had, "Severus is having an issue and I'm hopefully helping him solve it. I didn't set out to meet him for lunch he just happened to show up where I was."

Hermione was glad to see her nod her head at her words, but then she said-

"If you say so."

"Yes, I do." Hermione remarked.

"Fine… but it's not hard to find you on Wednesday's, is it? You do the same thing every Wednesday."

Kaitlyn's words reminded Hermione of her earlier thoughts about Severus always being the spy. Had he sniffed her out?

"I'm just saying Hermione, anyone could just happen to be out, couldn't they? Just be careful. You know you have to watch yourself better than other people, you're part of the Hero Trio."

Hermione realized then that Kaitlyn really was concerned. There had been a few occasions over the years that were meaningless moments to their group until the Prophet turned it into 3 days worth of headlines. It was always a headache afterward. Especially when the four of then- because we can't very well leave Ginny out of the loop as Harry's wife; have to get together and explain to the others exactly the who's, what's, why's, where's and when's after every story so as not to make a situation worse.

Kaitlyn was there two years ago when the Prophet posted pictures of Ron and Harry surrounded by girls somewhere in a picture while speculating that because their wives were at home pregnant they'd gone to 'sow their wild oats'. The picture was taken out of context as they chased some thieves through a Muggle Club as they tried to get away. Ginny and Hermione were of course forced to deal with a million and one questions about when they'd be divorcing them (not that anyone could divorce under the rule unless someone was found unable to produce kids)? Whether or not they'd cheated too? And if their babies were their husband's or not?

Kaitlyn was still pretty new at the time, but she'd been excellent at keeping people away and making sure Hermione didn't get too upset.

"I thank you for your worry Kaitlyn, and of course you're right. While there was _nothing _" and Hermione emphasized nothing, "sinister about Severus and I walking together, it would indeed cause a sensation. I'll try to remember to exercise better judgment next time."

Kaitlyn nodded her head this time in a more believable motion and Hermione found herself relaxing.

"Well go on and get upstairs." Kaitlyn demanded changing subjects.

"Why are you rushing me?"

"Because Davis was mentioning to us underlings how there were two new positions coming up."

"Really? I hadn't heard."

"I know because you would've told me." She said with a laugh. "Anyhoo, one is because Mr. Wittendale is finally retiring."

"Is he for sure this time?" she said with a smile.

Apparently about 3 years before Hermione joined the department Mr. Wittendale was going to retire. For a long time he was the best at finding, moving, or catching magical creatures. Even the Auror's sought out his advice if they had any cases involving dangerous creatures. But about a week before he was due to leave, he changed his mind and stayed on. He didn't go out in the field as much, in fact most people seemed to think he did a complete 180. Before you could hardly ever find him in the office, and then that's the only place he seemed to be.

"Yes. So they'll be a new field spot open. Just think I could be on your level and we could finally be real partners."

"It would sadden me to lose such a good secretary, but to know I'd finally be gaining such a good partner would more than make up for it, I think." Hermione said with a smile.

"So you'll help me then?"

"How can I help you?"

"Put in a good word, of course. Everyone knows besides Wittendale you're the boss's next favorite."

"I'm not his favorite, I'm just his most reliable. I happen to be in a unique position since I'm a legally classified Healer. Besides saving him time, it's also saved him a few other wise dead animals."

"Call it what you want, but everyone is sure I'm in the top two for at least one of the jobs."

"And let me guess, if you're one because you're my secretary, then Brad must be the other being Wittendale's assistant?"

"Exactly. And so everyone else is really just trying to get picked to move into whoever leaves spot."

"Kaitlyn, I hope you do get it from the bottom of my heart, but if Davis tries to replace you with Jasper Angel I'm pulling my recommendation. No matter what Davis sees in him, the boy is hopeless."

Kaitlyn laughed. Jasper Angel was Davis's assitant. He was perfectly capable with animals- unreliable with anything else.

"He is rather hopeless, isn't he? But he's quite the looker."

Hermione shook her head with a smile. Of the few trysts Kaitlyn actually took, Jasper was the only one she'd gone with more than once.

"Then you can make him your assistant, and I'll take Brad,"

"It's a deal."

They both laughed.

"Did he say what the other spot was?" Hermione asked as curiosity got the best of her.

"Now that, he was particularly mum about. And he even said he wouldn't have mentioned it at all except he was sure about who he wanted to fill the spot, but if they declined then he would leave the spot open to anyone in the department."

"Really? That seems odd."

"Definitely. Now get moving, so you can come back and tell me all the wonderful things you told him about me," she said with a smile.

Hermione laughed once again as she walked out her door.

–

Hermione knocked on Davis's door. She heard a quick 'come in' and strode inside. It was common knowledge that if Davis was reading something you best wait till he's done before saying anything- unless it's really important.

Like Erumphant coming down the hall important.

But Hermione's wait wasn't long at all. Within a minute he'd put down the paper he was looking at and smiled at her.

"Good Lunch?" He asked.

"Excellent." she admitted.

"Glad to hear it." He said politely and then got down to business, "the meeting went well."

"Kaitlyn mentioned something about job openings?"

"Yes,"

"She mentioned a new Field spot since Wittendale is retiring?"

"Yes," Davis said with a smile.

"For real this time?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Hermione expected Davis to smile too but he looked rather serious instead.

"Do you know much about Adam Wittendale?"

"Erm... He's probably one of the best people this department has ever had."

"Yes, but I mean personally?"

"No... not really. He's a very private man Davis." Hermione replied truthfully.

It wasn't as if she hadn't tried to strike up any meaningful conversations with the man in her five year's there, but he was always curt with his answers- not in a rude way, but just enough to let anyone know he'd prefer not to talk about anything having to do with him.

"True, very true..." Davis answered with a nod. "Can I tell you something in confidence? It's related to the other job opening, you see..."

Hermione nodded, "Of course."

"Do you remember what happened 8 years ago?" Davis asked.

"I've only worked here-"

"Excuse me, not in the department, but in Wizarding life in general?" Davis said correcting himself.

Hermione thought of a million things in her head.

"Let me make it easier for you, do you remember what happened 8 years ago that's no longer in effect now?"

Hermione zeroed in on one thing.

"The Marriage Law?"

"Yes, the Marriage Law," Davis answered with a sigh, "8 years ago, we enacted a Marriage Law. And all eligible Wizards and Witches were subject to get married in the hopes of producing offspring."

Hermione nodded- there was nothing to say about that, it was all true.

"And 8 years ago Adam was going to retire- until the announcement of the law."

"What did the Law have to do with his retirement?"

"No matter what the Ministry would have you think- the Law was about procreating. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would."

"So imagine- and it shouldn't be too hard if I my suspicions about Kaitlyn's now ex fiance hold any weight,"

Hermione hoped her features were schooled in some sort of neutral expression and not blushing in embarassment.

"No need to answer, I just wanted to present a picture" Davis said with smile, "The point is, imagine if you will every gay witch or wizard at the time of the Law announcement."

Hermione didn't need to imagine it. Sh remembered the gay Wizarding community's uproar about the law.

"Adam is gay," Davis said simply.

Hermione's gasp escaped her before her hand could fully cover her mouth.

"He refused to marry anyone. And so he took a permanent Impotence Potion to exclude himself from the eligibility pool."

"Good Heaven's... that's quite a drastic step."

"Not to him- he's never wanted kids. It was easy enough really."

Hermione supposed if that's the case then she guessed he was right.

"Not that I'm not fairly intrigued by all this, but what does it have to do with the job?"

"Right," Davis said with a nod, "Adam had a partner Granger. A partner who didn't want to permanently give up his shot at children- even if he was gay. A partner who didn't want to get married- but thought that if he didn't he might get looked at differently. So differently his job might even be on the line..."

Hermione listened as Davis spoke, and heard a slight melancholy begin to slip into his voice.

"Oh Davis..." she muttered reaching a hand out to touch his knowing what he was trying to say,

"As soon as I married my wife I wanted to... the things I wanted to do Hermione..." Davis said sounding annoyed- at who Hermione couldn't guess, "But I was stuck. And for all intents and purposes- I'd gotten Adam stuck too. We couldn't very well go on like we used too... not when the Ministry was awaiting all Department heads to take the Leap first."

Hermione understood that to mean to get their new spouses or themselves (if it were the female Heads) pregnant ASAP.

"But Adam knows men better than anyone. He knew that my need not to be ostracized didn't outweigh my feeling for him. He knew I would do the right thing eventually."

"What right thing?"

"I took the Permanent Impotence potion too."

"But I thought it was your wife-"

"Nope, she said it so I wouldn't look bad. " Davis admitted. "She actually slapped me when I told her about it- told me I should've done it from the start."

Hermione could picture that- Davis now ex wife had never really seemed very pleasant. But Hermione still wasn;t quite sure what Davis was getting too.

"Sorry to ask again, but what about the job?"

"Right" Davis said again, "Sorry I just wanted to explain first so there wouldn't be much left to say later. So here we are 8 years later. Adam has stayed on and has almost completely stopped doing field work- regardless of what his title says-"

"I did find that funny,"

"It was a front of course." Davis answered, "It was the only way we could see each other constantly and nothing sinister be thought about it. And you know as well as anyone how dangerous field work can be- neether of us wanted to take the chance of injury- or worse; so he did desk work."

"It all makes sense now-" Hermione said as she nodded her head.

"So you'll take it then?" Davis asked perking up.

"Wait, what?" Hermione quizzed confused, "Take what?"

"You said it all makes sense. So you figured out that now that Adam and I can be together again- I've decided I'm retiring too. To make up for lost time of course." Davis said.

"Right... of course," Hermione answered realizing that did make sense.

"And that since I'm retiring and so is Adam- there's nobody else better for the second job opening- my job; than you?"

Hermione felt her heart stop as Davis's words played in her head again.

"I'm sorry... did you just... are you telling me..."

"Am I saying that I want you to become the new Head of the Department of Magical Creatures? Yes, I am saying that. And I'm hoping you'll say yes."

**A/N**- Well I'll have you all know that I was going to skip the last scene all together and just sort of have Hermione mention it later. But then I thought- this is just another aspect of how the ending of the Marriage Law effects people. This one, a Good Way.

Sorry about the wait. But at least you got Severus this chapter, right? And now Hermione's agreed to help him straight out, so that should mean the problem will be solved in a matter of minutes, right? :D


	7. Day 19

**A/N**- I don't know if anyone remembers but as was said before for their 'first date' weekends last week Hermione and Ron went out Friday. And Ginny and Harry went to a game Saturday. So this week for 'second dates' they're switching. Harry and Ginny are going out Friday and Ron And Hermione Saturday. Sorry I'm not writing about their dates in a lot of detail- but seeing as the story ends up HG/SS, I don't see much point.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. But I do own my lab top so I own the plot... so there...

**Day 19 Friday Night**

"Do we gots ta go ta Unka Percy's house?" Lily asked her Aunt Hermione.

"Lily Luna Potter." Ginny barked looking down at her daughter with a frown.

"Unka Percy tells boring stories." Lily said as if that could be the worst thing in the world.

And before Ginny could probably scold her, Harry and Ron failed miserably at holding in their chortles of amusement. This of course seemed to give James, Al and Hugo the idea that their mother/aunt's yell of anger was gone and they could laugh too.

"Honestly, how are we supposed to raise our sons to be respectful if their fathers are always laughing at something?" Ginny chastised with a serious face that looked very much borrowed from her mother.

Everyone quieted up after that.

"Er, sorry Gin."

"My fault."

Ginny cut them both the familiar 'wait till I tell mum' look. Hermione knew it because she had learned the same look. It was amazing how all the Weasley men (Harry included) righted themselves at the mention of telling their mum. Well, maybe accept George, but Angelina's look of annoyance put everyone else's to shame.

"How about you take our story book with you and Uncle Percy can read that to you?" Hermione said to Lily.

"Really mum?" Rose asked looking as if Christmas has come early.

Rose refused to laugh at anything the boys laughed at if she could help it, but that didn't mean she wasn't of their same opinion most of the time.

"Yes, why don't you go upstairs and get it?"

"I know where it's at let me." James said running towards the stairs.

"Mum said me James." Rose said chasing after him.

"Don't Run."

Hermione had said it with Harry and Ginny as well. On the stairs you could hear the footsteps lighten and the shouting continuing.

"Daddy, can we pwease go wit you and mum tomorrow? I'll be good." Hugo said to Ron where he stood holding him.

Hermione shook her head at Ron with a frown. The point of these dates were for all of them to get back to spending quality "us" time- which meant no kids. But Ron had gone and told Hugo that they were spending the day at Harry and Ginny's house tomorrow after spending the night at Percy's was because he and her were going to watch a Quidditch match. So every couple of hours or so Hugo would ask if he could go. And every couple of hours Hermione had to be the bearer of bad news and remind him that it was an adult only thing. And if you remember your childhood even a tiny bit, you know 'adult things' sound way better than 'kid things'.

"Sorry Hugo, not this time. Next time, okay buddy?" Ron answered.

"But I wanna go this time… and next time." He said looking sad.

"Not this time, but how about this," Ron said beginning to grin and Hermione clenched her fists knowing what Ron was going to say, "I'll bring you back something, ok?"

Hermione hated, when he did that. She personally believe children need to learn early that not only can't you get everything you want in life, there isn't always going to be a consolation prize either. A surprise one here or there, but at this rate Hugo will expect something every time he leaves their eye sight.

"You promise?" Hugo asked.

"We'll see Hugo, ok?" Hermione answered before Ron could promise and gave him a look.

And thankfully they were saved by James and Rose coming back down the stairs (James holding the book) and the doorbell ringing. James immediately dropped the book and ran to the door with the rest of the kids as they all shouted 'who is it?'

"May I remind Al, James and Lilly that this isn't their house?" Ginny said as we approached the door behind the lot of them.

"Open the door, open the door" James and Al said quickly.

Hermione reached the door first to see Percy standing there with a smile. So far the years had been kind to Percy. The closest you could call a sign of aging was that he'd opted away from his old square frames and wore half-moon ones just like Dumbledore used to wear. The result involved Ginny having to talk Harry out of getting a similar pair- reminding him that they'd named one of their child after the man and that was enough respect for the moment.

Next to Percy was her 7 year old niece Molly, who looked fairly close to her namesake in the face.

"Molly" all the children shouted as they went to hug her.

She let them all hug her for about three seconds before pulling herself free. "Don't forget to say hi to my dad you bunch," she said in a way that was to the point, but still laced with affection.

All the kids quickly said hi to Percy.

"Yes, hello all. Ready for a night at my house? We've got a surprise for you all." Percy said in his familiar heir of knowing something no one else does.

"A surprise?" James and Al said together.

"What kind of surprise?" Rose asked.

"It cake?" Hugo guessed.

"You tell us." Lily said looking at Molly "Unka Percy guess too much."

This time everyone laughed, even Percy himself.

"It's a pool." Molly said with her mother's smile.

Audrey Weasley was as thin as Percy, as smart as Percy, and had the same blue eyes as Percy. She had long brown hair and was a few inches taller than me, but still a few inches shorter than Percy. She was as shy as any person could be in my opinion, except around children. She taught at a Muggle primary school. I thanked Merlin every day for that because then there was at least one other person who believed in schooling children early.

A bunch of yells of 'pool' were yelled.

All of the parents spent the next few minutes talking about the pool and making sure the kids had something to wear in the water. Percy ensured us the pool went from as low as 6 inches to as deep as 12 feet depending on what you wanted. Plus with four adults around he was pretty sure 7 kids wouldn't drown (the seventh being Percy's other daughter Lucy who was five).

They were all about to start entering the Floo each of them holding a child and Molly having just gone ahead with the bags when Hermione's doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it, you guys get going." Hermione said holding onto Hugo who legs were wrapped around her waist.

Hermione heard Ron's okay as he stepped into the flames. She walked over to her door and opened it to see Severus standing there. It was a nearly close call that Hugo hadn't slipped from her arms in her surprise at his appearance.

"Professor, I mean Severus, what are you doing here?"

Hermione could hear the floo activating again, and thought she heard James voice 'say I'm first' as he probably left with Ginny.

"My apologies for the sudden appearance, and without warning at that. But I think what I have to tell you is… important." He said after picking his words wisely.

Hermione had noticed that he did look anxious.

"Do come along Hermione, wouldn't want to miss the fun, right Rose?" SHE heard Percy say, and Rose reply "Yeah mum, hurry."

And then Hermione could see another flash of green.

"You're on your way out I take it?" Severus asked.

"Yes, Ron and I are going over to Percy's with the kids. Apparently Percy's gotten a pool. Now all the kids are excited."

"Hermione, who is… Severus."

Hermione turned around to see a different green this time as Harry was walking over with Albus sitting on his hip much the way Hugo was on her body with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Harry." Severus said simply.

Hermione looked to see that while Severus wasn't mad, he definitely looked a bit tense.

"Are you ok? Is everything alright?" Harry asked concernedly.

"Quite well. Granger has been dispensing advice to me on a matter that is of vital importance to me, and I believe I may have stumbled upon something important and I wanted her immediate opinion on the matter. My apologies for holding her up." Severus explained smoothly.

"No need to apologize. I mean who doesn't go to Hermione for advice?" Harray replied with a smile.

Before Snape could respond, Hermione felt Hugo tugging on her shirt.

"Yes Hugo?"

"That scissor man?" Hugo asked with a questioning look.

"Is that who?"

"Scissor man?" And he proceeded to move his hands like scissors.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Hugo. But I assure you he's not scissor man." Hermione said and then glanced at Severus to see if his face showed that he took offense.

"Hugo's right. He looks like Scissor Man." Albus added with a nod.

"You know what he means Al?" Harry asked looking just as perplexed.

"The movie Grandpa showed us… Egger Scissor Man." James said as if his father and aunt were being idiots.

Hermione was confused, and Harry looked so as well. But of all people Snape said-

"I believe they mean Edgar Scissorhands." He said simply.

"Ohh…" Harry said and then smirked, "You do have that look about you Severus."

Hermione remembered the movie from her childhood and thought of Johnny Depp and then of Severus Snape. There wasn't much in common, but if she were Hugo and had only to go on the dark hair, pale skin, and thin build she guessed there was a resemblance. It probably helped that Snape was wearing all black as usual.

"Mum, you sure?" Hugo asked skeptically.

"Yes Hugo, I'm sure. Now stop asking." Hermione replied a bit tersely.

"Its quite alright. I've been called worse. And in the Muggle World the man who portrayed him is known as quite the looker." Severus said with a smirk.

Harry actually laughed out loud.

"Dad, were gonna miss the pool." Al whined in that voice kids use when they think they're missing out on something.

"Ok, ok… wait a minute." Harry said and then suddenly he looked very serious. "Al- and you too Hugo; I want you guys to meet Severus Snape."

"Se… Serrus?" Hugo tried to repeat.

"Severus. Like me, right Dad?" Al said with a smile.

"That's right, remember I told you I named you after someone-"

"Who was really brave. Are you really brave?" Al said looking at Severus.

There was a pause before Severus replied "That is a matter of opinion."

Hermione noticed he looked uncomfortable. Harry said he had always tried to get Severus to see his kids, but the man had adamantly refused saying- 'knowing my luck I'll still be at Hogwarts when you're progeny arrives at Hogwarts, I'll meet them then, and not a moment earlier if I can help it.'

"Well Dad thinks you are." Al said as if that ended the matter. "And even if you're not brave I still think you're cool."

"And why is that?" Severus actually asked.

"Because you look like Scissor man. And Scissor man is cool." Al answered with a smile.

"Scissor man cool." Hugo repeated with a smile.

"I guess your cool then Severus." Hermione said smirking at Severus.

"Why don't I take Hugo with me, and you'll catch up in a minute, yeah?" Harry asked already reaching for Hugo.

"Okay, I'll be right behind you guys." Hermione replied as she handed Hugo over.

"Bye mum, bye Scissor man," Hugo said.

"He's not scissor man Hugo, he's Severus." Al replied.

"If you ever see him again you call him Mr. Snape or Professor, ok?" Hermione heard Harry say before there was a flash of green and then silence.

"Sorry if Hugo offended you." Hermione said immediately.

"I find children at the age tolerable for the simplest reason that most everything they say is never meant in malice, but in pure honesty and curiosity. Two things an adult should hardly get mad at."

"What a refreshing way to look at it."

"Thank you."

"It's also the words of someone who's never had kids. Kids do things with bad intentions, not often but it happens."

"Usually that is a last resort for children, when nothing else is left to them, they do what they can."

"Perhaps… so, what happened that's so important that you appeared on the doorstep of my house?"

Hermione hoped her tone reflected how uncomfortable she was with this.

"Ah, I sense tension. Would my word that this will be the last time I appear unannounced at your house appease you?" Severus stated.

"I'll have to take your word, won't I? Let's hope you keep it."

His raised eyebrow did nothing but annoy her, so she hurried on.

"So seriously, what couldn't wait until…" Hermione stopped midsentence.

"I believe you've hit your head on the problem. Barring my showing up at your job or catching you in the Alley we don't exactly have a set location or time to rendezvous." Severus said with a satisfied smirk.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like something dirty."

"Regardless of how it sounds, the problem remains the same."

"Well first off, I wouldn't want a set date or time anyways. My secretary reminded me of what can happen if I let myself get caught doing anything that can be construed the wrong way it'll be on the cover of the Prophet."

"And you think my life lacks that same status Granger?"

Hermione was quite surprised to realize she hadn't thought about that. Then she realized it's because he's done what none of them could ever do- Severus Snape stayed out of the paper.

"My apologies Severus. While we end up in the Prophet for something or another every few years, you've managed to avoid it."

"Not as momentous as you make it seem when I spend 9 and a half months in the most magically protected place in all of Great Britain." Severus relented.

"Also true."

"Pushing aside all that, may I tell you about what I've found out?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

On Wednesday he admitted that while his wife hadn't had an open eyed sleep, she had been in a particularly bad mood after she watched Highstakes receive a bouquet of flowers. But on the bad side, Selena had gone off on him about hurrying up with deciding what he wants to do.

Hermione admitted that perhaps that hadn't been my best idea after all then, and told him to go back to giving Selena and Robert more chance to be around each other. And in order to help remedy Selena's bad feelings Severus should send her something as well, but not in front of the entire great hall. He should have it delivered someplace that Selena would associate with Robert.

"Her secret admirer sent her tickets to Celestina Warbeck's show yesterday night and had it delivered with her meal at lunch."

"Oh my," Hermione said in surprise that he was already a step ahead, "how did you get tickets? Mr. Weasley tried for weeks to get tickets to take Molly. And I only told you Wednesday, how did you get tickets for the show by Thursday's lunch?"

"Being acquainted with people who most people ignore has its privileges. They tend to be able to make miracles happen."

"What did it cost you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not much. As it turns out after leaving your office I saw an ex student of mines-"

"Isn't everyone an ex student these days?"

"Indeed. He was being harassed by some Ministry official about what he was carrying. I saw immediately what it was and knew if tried to explain it he would more than likely end up in Azkaban."

"What was it?"

"A Class C non tradeable substance."

"What was he doing with it in the Ministry?"

"Because to my knowledge, there's a certain Department that has to rely on less favorable methods to get things done if they're to keep up their… mystique."

"Department of Mysteries, then." Hermione stated.

"Yes. But I believe most Mysteries workers are unaware of everything they do- so I stepped in to validate that what he was carrying was nothing more than an extra strong batch of Essence of Murtlap."

"And so this man thanked you with tickets to the concert?" Hermione quizzed unbelievingly.

"No, the Department of Mysteries thanked me. If you ever get the chance to do it a favor, I would not pass it up." Severus answered cryptically.

"You say it like… like the department itself is the mystery." Hermione stated.

"It is."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at this. Of course having been to the department before she knew it was quite mysterious- but it never occurred to her that it was the department that was mysterious.

"The point of the matter is," Severus said a bit impatiently, "As the concert was on Thursday and I have classes in the morning I would have been unable to attend- had she asked me."

Severus said the last part with a smug look.

"You mean she didn't ask you?" Hermione asked in shock.

"She simply asked if I might be available to go out for a late night- never mentioned the concert, I declined for the reasons I stated before."

"But what about Highstakes and his classes?" Hermione asked.

"No classes on Friday morning. He has a bit more freedom."

"And she went with him?"

"Yes."

"That's good then. Two dates, in less than a week."

"And they kissed."

"What?"

Hermione was hanging off of Severus's every word at this point- it was definitely worth missing a bit of pool time.

"When I awoke I went to check on her in her room, and her eyes were open in the way that suggested she was asleep."

"And you looked again, didn't you?"

"Of course."

Hermione didn't see the point in chastising him about- he'd seen what he needed to see. Celestina Warbeck could make any two people feel all lovey dovey.

"Well… then at least she's on her way."

"Indeed." Severus replied and then added. "What's next?"

Hermione realized she wasn't sure. Nor could she think of anything he could do next, except continuing what he was doing. And then a brilliant thought hit her-

"You two need to go out."

"Come again Granger?" Severus asked looking mildly annoyed.

"You and Selena need to go out." Hermione said again.

"Have we not just spent the better part of our time getting her to go out with Highstakes?" He asked.

"Yes, and now that they've kissed, I'm sure even a small part of her is feeling guilty." Hermione explained.

"I still don't understand why that would require a change of plans." Severus stated.

"You don't think she'll notice that you keep failing to be unable to attend outings with her?" Hermione asked.

Severus didn't immediately respond and Hermione knew he realized my point.

"So you offer to take her out for a meal- at the very least as an apology for being…" Hermione started.

"A git?" he replied with a look that dares her to agree.

"I was going to say 'for being unavailable', but you know yourself better than I do…" she replied and then laughed.

"Hilarious Granger," he said with a sneer, "but won't my taking her out only confuse her? Or even worse affirm her belief that there isn't any reason why we couldn't remarry?"

"Perhaps at first, but once it turns into one of the worst dates in history, I'm sure she won't feel that way. Not after all the good times she's had with Highstakes recently."

"Worst date? Are you saying I should purposely make the date bad?" Severus asked, "I'm sure she'll see through that rather quickly as well."

"Not if the things that go bad aren't your fault." Hermione continued.

"What kind of things?"

"Tell her to pick the restaurant and make the reservations. Have it so you two end up late- do anything that might delay you at least 10 to 15 minutes. And then once you arrive some 'error' has it that your reservation is gone."

"How would I make us late?"

"Have you never seen the woman get ready? What would slow her down?"

Hermione expected him to say something along the lines of 'I wait in the den until she's done' or something like that and so she started thinking of the things that usually make her and Ron late-

"If she can't find one of her shoe's… she's quite particular about wearing certain ones with certain things."

"Okay… hide a shoe. Or better yet sabotage the heel. A broken heel will annoy any woman…"

"Makeup… I never see the bloody difference, yet she insists on taking a half hour for it."

"Harry tells Ron about Ginny sometimes getting like that,"

"What about yourself?" Severus asked her.

"I'm not one for makeup. A little gloss and maybe a little blush if I'm looking particularly blotchy, but that's it. Could never see the point."

"You are a reasonable woman, Granger." Severus stated and Hermione found that his words had made a bit of happiness well up inside her.

"So I secretly sabotage our start, and then what should that succeed? Do I now take her to some dingy whole in the wall?" Severus continued.

"No, the next place you go should be someplace that will remind her of him." Hermione answered.

"What place?"

"Merlin how should I know Severus? Surely they've gone out to eat before- some place you've never been with her?"

"The Season's Palace." Severus answered with a nod, "It is primarily a seafood eatery- I myself have little taste for seafood."

"I'm the same way. Well except for Lobster when it's been drenched in butter, of course.

"Drenched in butter with a bit of Lemon, Granger, and I concede." He replied with a smirk.

"Yes… well The Season's Palace is perfect. You hardly ever need reservations there unless it's a Holiday of some sort. Ron and I end up there once every couple of months or so."

"Did you not just say you don't fancy-" Severus started with a quirked eyebrow.

"I don't fancy seafood. But Ron does."

His eyebrow remained quirk as he looked at her.

"Don't give me that look Severus." Hermione stated "We have a deal in place. He doesn't ask me to cook seafood, and I don't decline going to The Season's Palace when he wants to go. He gets what he wants when he craves it, and I get the occasional Lobster. It works out fairly well actually."

"So it seems." Severus replied cryptically.

"After that," Hermione said trying to focus the conversation one more time because she was sure time was passing by, "it's up to you."

"Elaborate Granger"

"I don't know how you usually behaved on your dates-"

"Dates are for 17 year olds. We simply went out for meals." Severus interrupted.

"Fine, I don't know how your _meal outings_ usually went, but I would make it a point to be as inattentive as possible without being rude."

"She'll comment on it. She's never been one to be ignored."

"Then simply tell her your mind is wandering to a potion you're working on. You are a Potions Master." Hermione stated.

"And so I was for our whole marriage, yet I never once let it take over my mind in such a way while we were married." Severus stated sounding annoyed.

"The key words in that statement are '_while we were married'_." Hermione pointed out. "So now that you're not married, you can simply inform her that since you're not boggled down with extra responsibilities your mind is often focused on work. And don't be afraid to let your disdain of being married show through when you're telling her."

"As if Merlin could stop me." He replied with a smirk, which Hermione found herself matching.

"Yes, tell her now that you don't have to worry about keeping up _acts,_ you've gone back to doing… well doing whatever it was that you used to do."

'Won't that only rile her up?" Severus quizzed.

"Yes I'm sure it will." Hermione answered with a smile.

"So it's a good thing now Granger?" Severus asked sounding clearly confused.

"Probably not." Hermione answered still smiling.

Severus sneered at her in response and looked as if he were about to give her a tongue lashing she surely wouldn't appreciate, so she spoke first-

"Severus, there's no avoiding the subject. No matter how hard you try, her threat is hanging above you. But trying to appease her every word and whim otherwise won't get you what you want." Hermione stated firmly.

"So what are you trying to say Granger? Spit it out already." Severus snapped at her.

Hermione wasn't fazed as her smiled remained and she said "I do believe Severus… that's its time you called her Bluff."

**A/N-** Yes that is a terrible leave off spot. Did I mention that I'm a terrible hypocrite? That I think Cliffhangers are really cool when I do it, but not anyone else? I'm trying to get help...

But you'll see what happens next chapter. I also know you all wanted to know how Ron and Severus were going to react to Hermione's job offer, you'll also get how that went next chapter as well. So next chapter should make everyone feel better…


	8. Days 16 & 15

**A/N**- Thanks to all my Reader's, Alerter's and Reviewer's! As promised reactions to Hermione's job offer are coming and we also find out if Severus took Hermione's advice and called Selena's bluff?

Also I need to rectify a mistake in the last chapter. I called the movie Edgar Scissorhands instead of its proper Title which is Eward Scissorhands. Whoops! Thanks to HEIDI for telling me.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter, JK does.

**Day 17 Sunday Morning**

Hermione awoke early and rolled out of bed not even trying to hide her movements- they wouldn't wake Ron. She slid on her fuzzy house slippers and walked out of their room. She glided by the kids rooms glad that they were still at Harry and Ginny's giving her and Ron a few more hours of peace after their 'second date' weekend.

A 'date' which was apparently 'all the more special because of Hermione's promotion'- according to Ron. After leaving Davis's office that afternoon she'd immediately sent her Patronus to Harry, Ron and Ginny telling them to meet at her house for an announcement. In case you're wondering, the second thing she did was tell Kaitlyn because the girl didn't seem capable of leaving her alone otherwise.

When everyone had arrived at her house she'd told them everything- about the real reason Wittendale had never retired, about his and Davis's relationship and how Davis would soon be retiring as well and that he had offered Hermione his job.

What ensued was shouts of congratulations, hugs, a kiss (a thoroughly good one at that) from Ron, and celebration drinks. And that was when Ron had shouted that their second date weekend would be even better now- because it would be a celebration as well.

Of course Hermione had tried to explain that she wasn't sure if she'd take the job. Ginny and Ron had both asked 'why not' and she compared it to Harry not wanting to be the Head of his department yet- she wasn't quite ready to leave field work alone. Harry and Ginny had nodded in understanding- Ron was sure she'd end up taking it anyway.

So as per Ron's plans they would attend a Quidditch match and then head to Bill and Fleur's for dinner. Hermione can readily admit that even with Harry and Ron being Quidditch crazy and Ginny having actually played Professionally- she still wasn't always as entertained by the sport as she could be. And if Ron had managed to find enthusiasm for her choice of first date (even if it was at the end during the fight scenes) then Hermione was going to put all her effort into being excited about his date. Well in spurts at least- she wasn't going to fool anyone with 100 percent enthusiasm.

But most of her plans fell by the waist side within minutes of being at the game. Because her and Ron had run right into Seams and Lavender.

A complete shock for herself and Seamus.

Hermione's mind was still debating how much of a shock it really was for Ron and Lavender.

It seemed coincidental enough at first. Hermione actually bumped into Seamus first, and then there was Lavender standing next to him in the crowd. Then Ron appeared with thier tickets in his hand already cursing the crowds (the one thing he disliked about the sport) when Hermione had touched his arm and he looked up and saw Seamus and Lavender standing in front of them.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Mostly while Hermione and Seamus eyed their spouses with suspicion. Hermione's mind kept thinking of what Ron had told her about seeing his ex.

Now it's not a secret in any way possible that Lavender and Hermione don't get along. And contrary to popular belief it's not all because of Ron. Hermione and Lavender never really got along. Sure they're both Muggleborns- but they were raised completely different. Hermione grew up in a structured home as only child with two dentists for parents.

Lavender on the other hand, grew up the 2nd of two daughters in a house filled with noise and parties and a sister she'd been mildly jealous of most of her life. Her mother is an art teacher who sang occasionally and her father was a legit A& R man at a popular Music Company. Lavender's sister can sing all day and night without missing a beat. Lavender is lucky if she can hum. But when Lavender found out she was a witch, it was like everything had turned around and she 'finally got some notice'- Lavender's own words words. After that her and her sister got along a lot better and her sister – Violet; started teaching her a bunch of things about the 'real' world.

Apparently frivolous things, Hermione soon learned.

The only thing Lavender had ever wanted to talk about was gossip & fashion- and she was like that from day one. Hermione hadn't really cared when she was 11, and barring the Yule Ball, she never did care. And so Hermione never cared for Lavender much- since the beginning.

The whole 'Ron dating Lavender' fiasco only gave Hermione a legit reason to dislike Lavender openly without Hermione having to feel bad about the real reason for disliking her- that she thought Lavender was a daft tart.

And as much as Hermione would like to say that the years hadn't changed Lavender- they had. Especially becoming a Hogwarts Professor. Minerva had wanted to do away with the subject all together when Trelawney hinted that her '_inner eye'_ showed her relaxing on a tropical island- but Lavender, who was still '_apprenticing_' at the time had other ideas. According to Minerva- because Hermione _had_ to ask; Lavender had actually put forth a deserving argument for keeping the subject.

Lavender's methods definitely didn't include making false predictions and finding your future in a teacup- but it did involve learning to use what's around you to make closely accurate guesses about the future. She even planned to incorporate things from the Muggle world- like how weatherman use charts to 'predict' the weather. And she'd also stated that while Trelawney went for grand and highly unbelievable tricks to make a point- Lavender had detailed she had a few tricks that she were sure would make a proper impression if done right.

To most people's surprise Divination class was now a highly asked about subject and the students always did rather well on exams. Yes, the _older _Lavender Brown was a lot less frivolous as she'd once been.

Even Hermione could admit that.

However, with a happier tone Hermione could also admit that Lavender hasn't aged nearly as well she has. No doubt that no matter how well you teach a class, dealing with children on a daily basis is a tiresome task- and she looked like she could be in her 30's already.

So after pleasantries were exchanged, Hermione and Ron had hurriedly tried to take their leave of them. Or so she hoped. But it became rather clear they were all headed in the same direction. And in the end Seamus and Lavender were only a few rows behind them.

Seven.

No, not how many how rows behind- that was only four.

Seven is how many times Ron 'causally' looked back in their direction. Oh sure he tried to hide it in yells and shouts for the Cannons with the other fans around surrounding them- but Hermione wasn't the kind of wife who'd spent five years married to a man without picking up when he is 'discreetly' trying to do something.

Discreetly trying to sneak a piece of cake... or steak, or pie, just food in general reallly.

Discreetly trying to sneak a look over her shoulder to see what she's doing.

Discreetly trying to plan a surprise party.

And discreetly trying to catch a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend.

Yes Hermione picked it up.

Hermione picked it up, and threw it right at him. After the match (the Cannon's won surprisingly) they headed over to Bill's house where a good majority of the family would be there for a family dinner. Before the dinner officially got under way though, Hermione managed to pull Ron off to the side and question him about it.

"Oi, you can't be serious?"

"Very serious Ron. I _know_ you…"

"Yeah, and you should know me better than that. I mean really Hermione? Ok yeah, I looked back there, but I wanted to see how Seamus was reacting to the game- you know he's an Irish fan; and they were actually losing."

"Then why not fully look?" Hermione asked.

"And get Bloody yelled at for using Seamus as an excuse to look at Lavender?" Ron accuses looking at Hermione seriously. "If anyone knows anybody, I know you Hermione. If I would've really looked back there to bother Seamus you would've started yelling right there about me looking atLavender."

True, Hermione thought.

"So yeah I tried to look back there, but not at Lavender. The whole point of us going out to begin with was for us to rekindle _our _romance. I can't rekindle anything with Lavender Finnegan and I wouldn't want too." Ron stated sounding more than a bit chuffed.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw that he seemed pretty sincere. And then a thought popped up that maybe the only reason she was thinking bad of Ron was because of her own little insecurities about her thoughts about Severus. She immediately forgave him.

"You're right… I'm making a big deal about nothing. And I'm ruining our 2nd date weekend."

"No worries," he finally said after finally seeing Hermione's own apologetic look. And he leaned down and kissed her.

A reasonably good kiss- and she thought maybe all they really needed was a good role in the hay to relieve the tension.

"Hmm… maybe we should skip dinner?" Hermione suggested

"Not bloody likely." Ron responded with a grin.

"Then we should leave dinner as quickly as possible." Hermione said with a smile while running her hand up and down his chest.

"Well… that probably wouldn't be so bad… as long as weren't rude about it…" Ron said as he began to blush and ran his hands down her body as well/

"No," Hermione answered with a suggestive smirk while running her hand all the way down to his crotch, "Never rude."

"Right then… quick dinner…" Ron answered while nodding his head enthusiastically.

It all turned out to be just talk. Fleur had made an exquisite meal and even Hermione had seconds. And then the conversation had turned to Harry's party and that took up another hour at the least. By the time Hermione and Ron got home they were both intoxicated and tired from a long day and a good meal.

And while they still managed to get at least one roll in the hay, it hadn't been either of their best moments if she being honest with herself. It was as if both their minds had been someplace else.

And now Hermione was up and desperately looking for the coffee pot. Tea is all well and good, but sometimes coffee just hits the spot better. After finding it hidden behind the big pot (you know, the Big Pot), Hermione set it up and sat down as it started to make that delicious French Vanilla taste she loved. That also coincided with an owl delivering the Sunday Prophet.

Hermione took the paper and sent the bird on its way after fetching a sickle and a piece of bread for payment and a thank you. Before she could unroll the paper, the coffee finished and she put the paper down and hurriedly poured herself a mug.

"Hmm…" she moaned aloud.

The first sip of a good cup of coffee is just Brilliant.

"Ohh…" Hermione moaned again.

The second sip isn't bad either. And she wondered if she ever sound as pleased during sex as she did when drinking coffee? She certainly hadn't last night, that's for sure. Maybe after last week's date she'd sounded more… pleased. Last week's rounds of sex had been pretty good. Of course she'd been a bit more into it then- it had been ages since Ron and her did something without the kids that _she _genuinely wanted to do and nothing could've spoiled her mood after last week's date.

Or maybe Hermione was just being silly, she thought. Didn't all marriages hit a rut at some point? Of course she never would've thought it would come at the five year mark, but maybe the earlier the better, right? Best to get it out the way now while the kids won't remember it too well, right?

Hermione tried not to blame these thoughts on the fact that technically she and Ron weren't actually married at the moment.

Nope, she wasn't going to consider it at all.

And to keep herself from thinking those thoughts she decided to read about someone else's problems. So she sat back down, opened the Prophet and took another sip of coffee.

The latter two movements had been a rather bad idea's in retrospect. Because upon opening the Prophet Hermione was met with the picture of one Severus Snape. The words regarding said picture read-

"_The Life of A Spy'"_

Hermione then proceeded to spit the coffee out of her mouth in astonishment spilling it on the paper and herself.

Bad moves indeed.

Hermione waved her wand at the mess to clear it away and then waved it at the kettle to pour herself another cup of coffee. This time with a new cup she looked at the paper again with much better results.

"_The Life of A Spy"_

_A hot new scoop just walked into my office- the news of a possible book about the Infamous Severus Snape. And I'm talking the real deal folks- not some made up jumble of words as we've seen before. How soon could it be before we get the book? Who knows? Let's just say that I've gotten a pretty reliable tip that the man himself- Severus Snape is considering it_.

Hermione stopped reading and looked around the room all her senses on alert. She even looked out towards the door to the house.

Hermione sat like that for five minutes until she thought she might be acting a little ridiculous. There was no reason for her to expect anything because of this article.

Lies.

Hermione fully expected Severus's Patronus to come galloping into the kitchen and yell at her for giving him such bad advice. Or perhaps she thought, he'd show up blasting the front door down. Her worst thought was that either of those things would happen in front of her family.

Hermione took a sip of coffee.

Hermione ends up sipping coffee all day while waiting for 'the moment'. That is until Ron tells her he thinks she's had enough after she had hummed for an hour straight. He questions what's got me so riled up- she lies and says it has to do with work.

Hermione lied.

And then Hermione starts to feel horrible about that, because once again she can't understand why she just doesn't say what she's been doing with Severus. It's not as if she's afraid Ron will disapprove- he probably won't care one way or another. He and Severus are respectful around each other- nothing more, nothing less. In fact Ron would probably think it was just another one of her _projects_ as he likes to call the things she gest involved in outside of work.

It's not until after dinner (which Ron cooked since Hermione wasn't quite fine yet) that Hermione relaxed because even she was sure Severus Snape wouldn't decide to come calling this late. A part of her even thinks that perhaps he didn't see it. That perhaps he spent the better part of his Sunday brewing and didn't have any time for the rubbish of the Daily Prophet.

It was the best she could do to relax herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Day 16 Monday

"Good Morning Miss Granger."

Hermione hardly needed the pointed look Kaitlyn gives her to know that someone is waiting for her- and more than likely it's Severus.

"Good Morning Miss Moore." Hermione replid quickly, "Before we get to anything. could I have word with you inside my office?"

Kaitlyn looks surprised but nods and replies "Of course Miss Granger."

Hermione entered her office with Kaitlyn right behind her, and as soon as she is in she locks her door and casts a Privacy Charm around the office- it keeps people from hearing inside, seeing inside and stepping inside while its cast.

"Is everything alright?" Kaitlyn asks quickly.

"Yes, I just wanted a bit of a moment to myself before having to deal with Severus." Hermione answers a bit too truthfully for her own liking.

"How did you know it's him waiting?"

"Who else would it be?" Hermione responds.

"Anyone. You are one of the leaders of this department. And soon to be the Head." Kaitlyn answers with a smile.

Hermione returns the smile. She's glad she's got until the end of the month to decide her answer- Kaitlyn has already decided Hermione should do it.

"No one visits me on Monday morning's. Davis, yes, but not me. Even with a possible promotion on my hands." Hermione responds.

Kaitlyn nods uncertainly and Hermione can see the question in her eyes about Severus being around again.

"Please ask away Kaitlyn, it'd move things along rather nicely I imagine." Hermione states because she bring herself to start the conversation.

Kiatlyn doesn't even bother to look offended, she just hops right into it, "What's he doing here _again_?"

"Did you see yesterday's Prophet?"

"Yeah… so this is about his book? Is that what you two have been working on?"

"Yes…"

The answer falls from Hermione's mouth before she can stop it, but it's not an exact lie she thinks. Because of her there is a possible book about to be written about Severus.

"That's cool." Kaitlyn replied with a smile. "But then why don't you want to see him yet?"

"Because I wanted to address this with you first so you weren't making all types of horrid accusations in your mind about what he was here for-"

"I would never-" Kaitlyn starts.

Hermione cuts her a look.

"Okay, maybe a few tiny accusations." Kaitlyn admits.

"And I wasn't exactly aware it would make it to the press this… this soon. I spent most of yesterday with the subject on my mind and now that he's here… well I just need a moment to get my bearings, if you will."

"Yeah its probably a big job right? Writing a book? And the fact that he trusts you to help write it is a pretty big deal, isn't it? Would you like me to go out there and tell him to come back after lunch?"

The idea was tempting, but Hermione didn't think she'd make it through lunch with this hanging over her head. Nor did she think he would wait that long anyways.

"No… send him in. I'm just gonna have to pluck up that Gryffindor courage I think."

"As you wish boss lady. I'll send him in."

Hermione nodded and undid the Privacy spell so Kaitlyn could get out. A moment later Severus walked in- his robes billowing behind him.

"I'd almost forgotten your robes billowed like that…" Hermione remarked.

He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry…" Hermione said sheepishly.

"You should be, it took years of practice to perfect and you've forgotten about it."

Hermione looked to see he was smirking and she let a smile grace her features.

"How was your weekend?" He asked.

"Oh… It was good. The kids had a good time at the pool. Ron and I caught a Quidditch match- which he swore is a good celebration for a possible promotion. Had dinner at Bill and Fleur's. And I spent most of yesterday just… relaxing around the house with my family"

If relaxed suddenly meant a jittery, humming mess Hermione thought.

"Possible promotion?" Severus quizzed.

Hermione remembered she hadn't told Severus yet of her promotion- when he'd stopped by her house that day everything had been about him. So she told him about it- not the whole story but enough that he got gist of it.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you... Though I haven't decided if I'm going to take it yet."

"Don't want to leave the field work, I presume?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the same problem with any High ranking position Granger." Severus replied, "To go from being mostly active on a regular basis, to making sure other people stay active is a dramatic difference. Albus admitted many times just how much he missed teaching after becoming Headmaster."

"Did he say how he coped?"

"I do believe that Albus took up a hobby or two..."

"A hobby?" Hermione quizzed.

"Yes, with more time on his hands things like- Alchemy and sitting on the Wizengamot and other various council's filled his time admirably."

"But... but those are full time jobs for other people."

"Indeed, but of course Albus was no ordinary wizard..."

I'll say, Hermione thought.

"So, a rather good weekend then, yes?" He asked.

"Yes… it was enjoyable." Hermione answered still wondering if it were possible to take up something as grand as Alchemy as a 'hobby' while she was Head of the Department?

"Are you going to ask how my weekend was? I believe this is the part in the conversation where you do." Severus's voice stated, interrupting her thoughts.

And that brought all her worries back to the forefront of her mind, and she poured her feeling out in one big rush-

"I'm so sorry Severus. I told you I probably shouldn't have been giving you advice, and I was right. Now its gotten messy and I can't even forgive myself. If you can't ever forgive me, I understand."

Hermione looked at him expecting to see him scowling at her. She waited for the lecture- and maybe the yelling; but hopefully not the hexing- she didn't want to duel Severus Snape.

"Granger, is something wrong?" He asked looking at her perplexed.

"Well yes… but you already know that, _right_?"

"Apparently_ not_. What may I ask is wrong?"

"So you didn't see yesterday's Prophet?"

"I did."

Hermione was feeling a little perplexed herself now.

"And… you're not mad at me?" she asked.

"And why pray tell would I be mad?"

She wondered if perhaps this was the real Severus Snape, but figured she wouldn't know anything for at least a half an hour if it was Polyjuice.

"You'd be mad because my advice backfired and now Selena has gone to the Prophet."

Hermione watched his scowl slowly turn into a smirk.

"You don't have to spare me your wrath, I'm not a little girl."

"It would be impossible not to notice that you're no longer a girl Granger," he said and his eyes actually traveled the length of her body. Hermione hoped she wasn't blushing- because even though a small part of her (a very small part) seemed delighted at the look; the rest of her was furious. How dare he look her up and down?

"And secondly, I don't spare anyone my wrath if it's due. But this is not one of those times." Severus finished

Those words made her forget her anger at his previous statement and pause.

"It isn't?"

"No. Selena didn't tell the Prophet that rubbish, I did. I was their informer."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted more than a bit loudly.

His smirk was full on now.

"Stop smirking like that." Hermione barked at him, "I spent all of yesterday going mad that you'd come blasting the front door of my house down in a mad fit of anger about the article, and _you _had the article published yourself? I ought to hex you bits off."

He seemed unaffected through most of her rant until she got to the part about hexing off his bits- that part always gets a wizards attention.

"Besides the fact that you'd be doing the world a great disservice by hexing my bits off- not to mention myself, it would be a tad bit over the top Granger." He responded as his smirk returned.

"Ha, ha… Severus Snape is a comedian, who would've guessed?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure when my book comes out that chapter will be a page turner." He remarked still smiling.

That brought her back on track to real point of the matter.

"So wait… _you _had the Prophet print the story."

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You said to."

"I said no such thing." Hermione stated.

"So you don't recall telling me to 'call her bluff'" He quizzed.

"I… I…" Hermione stuttered.

She had told him to do that. But she never would've guessed he'd go this far.

"How did you… I mean, when? What exactly…?" Hermione continues to stutter.

"Let me save you the trouble Granger and explain what happened after I left you Friday."

"Please do."

He went on to explain that he'd gone home and as discussed had Selena make reservations for Saturday night at a restaurant of her choosing. He'd deliberately hidden her mascara and broken the heel on her shoes. It had delayed them 20 minutes. They indeed reached the restaurant to find their reservation gone. He quickly suggested The Season's Palace. Once there he easily tuned her out at frequent intervals until she finally quizzed him about it. He lied blatantly about what he was thinking about. And when she tried to 'remind' him of what she was going to do, he called her bluff.

"I told her, that she could no longer hold that above me." Severus stated.

"What happened next?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"When she asked why, I told her that earlier in the day I went to a source I know at the Prophet and told them how I finally planned to write out my life story. A true account as only I could tell it. It'll be on the front page of the prophet tomorrow."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"My ex wife looked much the same Granger. Mouth open in disbelief." Severus said as if still relishing every moment of it.

"What did she say.?"

"She didn't believe me of course. I merely told her, that tomorrow that whenever she saw a copy of the Prophet she would see. I may have also mentioned that she have suitable answers for all the questions that will surely get sent her way."

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. In a way she felt bad for Selena, but when Hermione had told her to make Severus set her up she hadn't thought she'd try and blackmail him, and so for once she finally felt the pangs of guilt begin to clear away.

"It's Brilliant Severus. And you thought of it all on your own." Hermione stated with a smile.

"It was your idea."

"Oh please, to call the bluff, not the article. That was purely you."

"Then let us both take credit, where credit is due."

"If you insist." I said, and then asked, "But what about the book? Are you really going to write one?"

"No. Though I may have someone else sketch something out. After the war the idea of a book about myself seemed tasteless and extreme. No doubt people would've believed what they wanted to believe, but we're far enough away now that I think it wouldn't annoy me so much. Plus I can give my real feelings on the blasted law."

She laughed and he joined her a moment later. His laugh was a loud deep quick sound, as if it had traveled a far way to reach outside. Hermione was so shocked at his laughter that she stopped laughing.

"Ah, once again my laughter has caught someone unaware."

"I'll say." she admitted. "It's not bad though. You should laugh more often."

"There aren't many things in the world that bring me such joy enough to laugh often Granger." He replied simply.

Hermione started to feel sad, and perhaps her face showed it because he quickly said-

"It is no reason to lament Granger. It's just the fact of the matter."

"It still doesn't mean it isn't a bit sad. Laughter is freeing on so many levels."

"Perhaps that is what Selena should do then. Because the tears and crying and screaming she did this morning upon finally seeing me didn't seem to do her any good."

"What do you mean 'upon finally seeing you?'"

"Needless to say, I made myself perfectly unavailable for _all o_f Sunday."

"You're a wicked man Severus Snape." Hermione said with a smirk while shaking her head.

"Perhaps. But I'm also free as well. And I think that I shall care more about that than any other thing I might be."

Hermione couldn't help but nod.

"The point of my visit Granger- my last visit as it should be; was to offer my thanks. You were an invaluable help." He said getting a bit more serious.

"I wouldn't say all that…" And she hoped she kept the slight disappointment out of her voice at the news.

It was funny how not two hours ago she was dreading seeing him, and now she was upset she was going to see less of him.

"Regardless of what you think I would like to repay you."

"That really isn't necessary."

"I insist Granger. Just a simple meal."

"A meal?"

"At Hogwarts of course- since neither of us could afford to be seen eating so publicly without it gracing the Prophet. It can be a thank you as well as a celebration of your possible promotion."

"I don't know Severus…" Hermione said aloud.

It was more about her own worries than anything. Hermione didn't think having a meal with Severus would help her recent thoughts about him. At all.

"Is it your ex-husband you're worried about? Because you can invite him if you like."

"What? No…"

Hermione could feel herself blushing at so quickly dismissing Ron. And at the fact that she hadn't corrected Severus by calling Ron her ex husband. Hermione looked to see that Severus's eyebrow was quirked.

"I just mean that repayment isn't necessary. At all."

"I believe that your lunch on Wednesdays is two hours. I shall see you Wednesday at 12:30." He stataed ignoring her last words.

"Severus…" she started again.

"If you don't show up, I'll consider it a slight against me and think you've lost your sense of Gryffindor bravery."

"That's just ridiculous." Hermione replied.

"Perhaps… but it'll work." He said as he rose. "Enjoy the rest of your day Granger."

And before she could say anything else, he was gone.

**A/N**- Severus may call them Meal Outings, but if it sounds like a date, and talks like a date- then it's a date. I loved writing a Hermione that was jumped up on coffee in worry, lol.

Few things- next chapter is a doozy. I won't say much in specifics- but I can tell you from next chapter on we'll start getting Severus's POV as well. Especially since I'm sure he'll find his way into all the rest of the chapters...

Also, in case you didn't know, if you have CNN, Larry King is doing a 1 hour special tonight with Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson and Rupert Grint 3 It's scheduled for 8pm and 11pm Eastern time. Besides talking to them, it's supposed to include the twins giving a tour of Harry Potter world in Disney and showing 'never before scenes' from the last movie. *Cries*


	9. Days 14 & 13

**A/N**- 15 Days have gone by in the story! That means it's the half way mark! Time for the trouble... Thanks to all my Reader's, Reviewr's and Alerter's. Side Note- If you've got PM's disabled I can't reply to your review- the new system sends reply's as PM's- but know I apprecaite it if you took the time to review.

Ok, there are like a thousand line breaks in this- they represent a change in POV. The rest of the story won't be this loaded up with them- this is just a special chapter because on one day its Hermione and Severus's views, but for the next day it's Ron and Severus's. You'll see.

**Disclaimer**- JK owns the world of Harry Potter, not me.

**Day 15 Wednesday**

When Hermione got home on Monday Night, Ron and the kids were waiting at the dinner table with smiles. It was truly nice to come home to a home cooked meal with her family. And Ron was glad to see that she seemed back to normal. Later when the kids were asleep, he asked what had caused all the 'craziness' in the first place. And right then and there she admitted everything.

Well not _everything_.

Hermione couldn't very well admit to what she may or may not have started feeling towards Severus. But she told him about running into Mrs. Snape, and then running into Severus, and then all the subsequent meetings thereafter. And then finished off with Sundays craziness about thinking she'dd given Severus some bad advice and he'd come hexing us all on because it had reached the Daily Prophet.

In typical Ron fashion he laughed about most of it.

"It's not funny, Ron, I was terrified." Hermione said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, but really it's quite funny."

"What's funny about it?"

"The whole thing- first you give his ex the ammo she needs. Then you give Snape the ammo to counter- and make it fair again. But then you decide his cause is nobler- and decide to help him out further. And even though he thinks you're doing him a favor- you're really still only helping your conscience; which got the best of you all of Sunday when you thought you'd somehow helped his ex again… You two should write a book about that instead of Snape's life. It'd be a best seller." Ron said with a grin.

Hermione couldn't help but admit when Ron put it like that it was a bit humorous- but of course he was still unaware that she was still uncertain of what she was feeling.

And on Tuesday Hermione tried ever so politely to get out of going to lunch with Severus, but all owl's came back unopened. And he never returned the Patronus she sent either. And Hermione didn't even try an attempt to reach him at Hogwarts- no doubt her answer would've been he's unavailable.

And so now Hermione is striding up the path to the main gates to meet him for lunch. To her surprise Minerva is there waiting.

"Hello Hermione, how wonderful to see you again," Minerva said giving her a warm hug, "I trust things are well?"

"Very well," Hermione replied back returning the hug.

"When Severus told me that he wouldn't be at Lunch because he would be having a private lunch, I assumed he meant his wife- well ex wife." She said with a shake of her head, "when I asked who he would be dining with he reminded me that he had indeed called the meeting _private_."

"That sounds like him, yes…" Hermione answered with a smirk.

"Yes, but since I was so adamant about knowing who it was, he invited me to meet the person at the gates."

"And here I am."

"You are indeed." Minerva answered now giving Hermione a curious look.

"He only wanted to thank me for helping him… he was having a bit of a problem with something, and through a strange series of events I ended up helping him with it." Hermione answered the unspoken question.

"Ah… that's lovely dear," she responded kindly, but then added, "of course I had no idea Severus needed help with anything."

"Because once again the word _Private_ is a word I am accustomed to Minerva, and you apparently are not."

Hermione watched him stride over quickly his sneer seeming more imposing as ever now that she was actually seeing it while in Hogwarts again. Minerva's lips pursed at him and Hermione wondered if they were about to argue.

"I trust now that you have seen my guest, I am free from my lunch appearance today?" he asked coming to a stop between Minerva and Hermione.

"Fine, fine… I still don't see what the big deal is about. All the secrecy makes it seem like something terrible is afoot."

"As I explained yesterday there is nothing afoot except lunch. The privacy of the matter was merely because neither of us thought prudent to be seen sharing a meal together in… times such as these…" Severus said with meaning.

"Times such as these?" Minerva quizzed.

"Yes, with everyone's marriage being annulled. It's a sad fact of life that if Severus and I were to be seen dining out for lunch it could be implied that something was wrong with my marriage- since everyone mostly knows he isn't remarrying." Hermione added.

"Ah, I see." Minerva said nodding her head, as her facial features softened with understanding, "Wouldn't want the prophet spectating that there is anything amorous between the two of you."

"Exactly."

Hermione had answered, and so had Severus. We both looked at each other with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Minerva saw all of this and I'm sure whatever notions of 'friendly meal' we'd just given her had been erased and she was now looking at us again with curiosity.

"If that is all, while Granger is blessed with a two hour lunch my time is shorter as its mid-August and school soon approaches."

"Yes of course… and as you said, please remember to use discretion." Minerva said simply and headed in towards the Great Hall.

"Tell me Granger, is your employer as meddling as mines all seem to have been?" he asked before leading them away.

Hermione smirked before replying "No, not nearly. Davis- if I had to describe him; would be more like a cross between Professor Sprout and Mr. Weasley. Like Pomona can always be found in the Greenhouses and covered in dirt- even when it's not a school day; he can be found with the creatures most of the time. She has a way with plants just as he has a way creatures."

"Would not a better comparison be to Hagrid then?"

"No… Hagrid- bless his soul; believes every creature has pet potential. Davis is under no such disillusions."

"I should hope not." Severus responded.

"But he's also like Mr. Weasley- in the way he's fascinated with Muggle things and thinks everyone else should be too. Davis loves to talk to random people about Billywigs and Abraxan's and all the wondrous things they do."

"He sounds a very singular minded fellow."

"Perhaps…"

Hermione noticed then that we weren't headed into the dungeons like she thought we would be- but instead were on the second floor.

"Where are we going to dine exactly?"

"I know its always been hard for Gryffindor's to grasp the meaning of such words as _privacy_ and _surprise_, but bear with me won't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as he smirked.

"Eye rolling Granger? Really?"

"It's better than hexing your bits off, yes? You weren't too fond of that idea when I mentioned it last time."

"Careful Granger, with all that talk of my bits one might think you have a complex about them?"

I continued to smirk as I replied, "Don't get all conceited on me Severus, if you've seen one man's bits, you've seen them all. I doubt yours are any more special."

"I beg to differ Granger," he replied with a straight face, but Hermione could hear a hint of... was it playfulness? "Of course I may be a bit biased."

"You? Noooo…" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"You are lucky we've arrived at our destination."

Hermione looked to see that we were standing in front of a set of bricks in a hidden off area.

"And where are we exactly?"

"Step through the wall and find out."

"Through the wall? This wall?" Hermione asked looking at the bricks.

"Yes. I realize with Potter's map and the Weasley twins here during your time you may have indeed discovered a good many of Hogwarts secrets; you did not of course discover all of them. Especially when this one is only here at certain times and on certain days."

I remembered that of course there were a few places in the castle that were doors one day and walls the next, but I never knew of this one. So I walked through quickly- more in curiosity than anything. It led to a simple balcony overlooking the lake- complete with a table and two chairs.

"Oh my… I've never seen this balcony here… I mean at all." Hermione said thinking of all the times throughout her years when she'd looked this way. Admittedly the times weren't many- but enough that she would've noticed a balcony.

"That's because the times of the year when it is here, you probably would've been hard pressed to have seen it."

"When is it here?"

"In the summer- like now."

"Ah, when there's no students here."

"Yes, and in the winter-"

"When it's cold and one doesn't usually look around to see if there are any balcony's hiding about."

"Indeed." He answered with a smirk, "Will you sit?"

"I will" Hermione answered as he walked by her and pulled the chair out for her.

Hermione tried not to think anything of it.

"Is there anything in particular you would like? I had an idea in mind, but if you have a preference-"

"No, I'm sure whatever you've thought of will be fine."

"Excellent."

She watched as he snapped his fingers. A moment later covered trays appeared before each of them.

"I believe the expression is dig in." he said lifting his hand to pull of his cover.

Hermione did the same and looked to see-

"Lobster? Oh Severus, you shouldn't have…" she said, though the smell of it was already making her mouth water.

"Drenched in butter- I believe you said…" he added with a smirk.

It was drenched in butter- and there was more butter on the side. She looked to see his had butter as well and another little bowl that was probably lemon juice.

"This is too much."

"Granger, I don't know if I some how have given you the impression that I'm the type who goes around offering lobster lunches to all those who do me kindness on a regular basis- but let me dispel those thoughts right now. I don't." He said seriously, "And if you don't eat it, then I'll have too, and as I stated before while I can tolerate delicious lobster such as this, I would not like to eat too much of it. Now eat."

Hermione sighed as she watched him start in on his lobster and resigned herself to her fate. She picked up the fork and knife and dug in slowly until she got her first taste situated on the fork. Hermione lifted it to her lips and was immediately hit by the goodness of it.

"Hmmm…."

And Hermione immediately felt herself go red. That first taste had been so good she'd let out my '_first sip of coffee_' moan. She looked to see if perhaps Severus had noticed and saw that his eyes were focused on his own food- and for the moment, she felt herself relax.

* * *

><p>Sev POV<p>

Severus hoped he hadn't been too harsh with Granger when telling her to eat the bloody lobster. But he was trying his best to show some gratitude and he didn't think he would've accomplished that if she didn't eat the meal.

It also wasn't helping that he couldn't exactly understand why exactly he was trying his best at any rate. If she wanted to ignore his gratitude- it should've been fine with him. Most people ignored him anyways- it wouldn't have been anything new.

Severus thought perhaps it was because as much he hated to admit it- Granger and he had become friends after all. When she'd first mentioned it, he'd thought it preposterous- but let her go on thinking that if it meant she'd continue to help him. Severus didn't do friends- 'business associates (business could be anything) and colleagues- that was it.

But she wasn't a colleague. And what she had helped him with had started out as business but somewhere it had changed. Probably around the time when he had showed up at her home without much consideration to how it would look.

It wasn't until she opened the door with her son on her hip that he thought of the implications of his actions. Luckily the full house had been on its way out and no one had thought anything sinister about it.

Severus didn't like friends in general because anyone who he'd thought to call a friend in his life had fallen out of it rather drastically. Lucius was in Azkaban. And Narcissa stayed hidden away in their Venice home awaiting his return. Lily dead because of him. And Albus dead by his hand.

No he didn't like _friends._

But now that the problem with his wife was all but gone- they'd have no business with each other and she wasn't a colleague. That only really left the one option.

Severus ignored the thoughts and decided to look up and talk about something to keep his mind off it. He caught her when she finally decided to dig into the lobster. He watched her move the utensils to and fro to get her first piece on her fork- moving in slow motion it seemed. He watched as she finally started to lift the fork still just as slow, and watched as he the tiny piece of lobster slid ever so slowly passed her pink lips and into the small wet darkness that was her mouth. He watched as the same lips closed around the fork her hand slid the fork from her mouth.

Severus hadn't felt such heat rush through him in years, And he was sure he could've gotten control of himself without having her notice if that sound hadn't escaped her.

"Hmmm…"

Oh what a sound…

It was the sound of passion, and heat, and pure lust in his brain and he quickly had to look away from her face before she saw what was probably the first blush he'd shown since being prepubescent.

And Severus knew then what option Granger could be considered- it was one from her school days.

_Trouble._

* * *

><p>Her POV<p>

"That was an excellent lunch Severus. I'm quite glad you made me come," Hermione stated and could feel herself slightly hating herself for using any type of word that could be considered sexual. Not when she was sure the meal had only increased whatever she was feeling for Severus.

After the 'moan of mortification' she was sure it had indeed bothered Severus because he didn't really look up until about five minutes later when she asked him what he thought of Minerva's idea for Polyjuice. After that things had gone slowly back to the witty conversation they'd had before stepping onto the balcony. But every now and then he'd say something and Hermione would feel a little pang of heat or imagine his voice saying nasty thoughts to her.

It also hadn't helped that he insisted on making her try a bit of lobster with the lemon sauce as well. So there she was eating a piece of lobster (good lobster, by the way) right off his fork.

It had taken all her energy not to start fanning herself on the balcony.

"Yes, well, I thought it was the least I could do." He said simply, "I also didn't want you laboring under the impression that I do not know the proper way to treat a woman. You're remarks during our scheming together did not go unnoticed."

"Oh dear, I really didn't mean anything by them," Hermione said feeling her first embarrassed blush rise up, "It's just you do give off that sort of… erm bachelor-esque... erm charm… yes bachelor-esque charm."

Hermione felt even more embarrassed at her choice of words, so much for being smart. But when he let out a short deep chuckle, her snapped my head up in surprise.

"You laughed." she said in the most awe shocked voice she imagined she owned.

"Indeed," he replied with a smirk, "I knew of no other response to give to calling my love of solitude and reclusiveness a '_bachelor-esque charm_'. I think bachelor's all over the world would have something to say about it."

"I'm glad I could be of amusement then," she said deciding to accept the jibes. It was funny after all.

They were standing at the gates and there was nothing really left to keep them standing there. She had work to get to and he probably had brewing to do.

"I guess I'll be going then." She said.

"Of course." He replied looking down at her.

"And I really did have a good time." She added.

"Shockingly, as did I." he replied with another smirk.

Hermione decided then and there that a kiss on the cheek probably wouldn't kill either of them. As quickly as she could muster she stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then quickly before the moment could get awkward she turned, walked and disapparated.

* * *

><p>Sev POV<p>

She bloody kissed me, he thought.

_Trouble,_ indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 14 Thursday<strong>

Ron's POV

"Harry, Ron, lovely to see you dears." Minerva said with a smile as she hugged her two former pupils.

"Thanks for inviting us," Harry answered with a smile.

"Don't be silly, this idea of yours sounds lovely." Minerva said as she turned and walked into the building. Harry and Ron followed behind her.

"The old place looks good." Ron commented noticing a few things different about the hall.

"We made some changes after the war damages of course, but we didn't want to get too drastic. More space here or less space there. More paintings in different parts, less paintings in others. And we wanted to go less 'stone castle' and more 'modern castle'. I say it's turned out rather well over all." Minerva said with a fond smile.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

As they entered the Hall Ron noticed that there was only one House table set up and most of the Professors were already gathered around it as they just started lunch.

"As you know, when there are less students around we all find it nostalgic to eat as we once did as students." Minerva said heading towards the center of the table.

Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged as their former Professors all said their hello's to Harry and Ron. Harry took a seat across from Minerva and next to Hagrid. Ron sat next to Minerva… and across from Lavender.

Ron saw Harry give him a look while Hagrid was telling him something and Ron only furrowed his eyebrows in his direction as a reminder that he hadn't even wanted to come in the first place.

And he _really_ hadn't.

The first reason was because of this moment right here. Ron knew if Lavender crossed their path in any form Harry would be sure to begin suspecting him of something. And there was no avoiding the matter as Minerva had sat herself so near Lavender that no matter where he sat it would probably seem to Harry as if he was doing it purposely.

The second reason he didn't want to come was probably because Harry wasn't exactly wrong.

Ron was sure he didn't feel anything serious for Lavender. But he was a bloke after all, wasn't he? And what bloke didn't occasionally wonder about their ex's? All Harry had was one wet kiss with Cho Chang- now Coroner. Nothing to miss really.

But he and Lavender had about a thousand snogs, and more than a few feel ups during their time together. And if her more bloody annoying traits hadn't started to work on his nerves he would've been the first in their dorm to lose his virginity- he was sure of it.

So Ron hadn't wanted to come just so he couldn't put himself in this position- so very close to Lavender while wondering about what it would be like to…

Ron shook his head, and forced himself to focus on Minerva and Harry's conversation instead… and not on Lavender slurping up her spaghetti and getting sauce all over his lips, and licking it up with her tongue. Nope, he wasn't going to focus on that all.

* * *

><p>Sev POV<p>

_Trouble_.

Severus was sure this was a sign. Just as in their school days, if you saw one member of the Trio sure enough the other two weren't far behind. He'd seen Granger yesterday, and now here were the other other 2/3 of the group eating lunch with him.

Well not him per say, as much as Minerva, but they were still here.

Severus had spent most of yesterday afternoon, trying not to think anything more about the kiss Granger had placed on his cheek, but he had failed spectacularly for most of the afternoon. Whenever he came to a pause he swore he could still feel the lingering of her lips on the spot on his cheek.

In one moment of pure idiocy (his own words) he'd even gone so far as to look at his cheek in the mirror- as if he expected to see something there.

Exactly- _pure idiocy._

And now he couldn't help but cast glances at the youngest Weasley male surreptitiously while he ate. Severus couldn't help but notice the man looked bored- but not regular bored, more like forced boredom. As if he were forcing himself to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

No doubt it was about Potter's Marriage Reunion Party. Even though nothing was final there had already been stories about it in the Prophet, the Quibbler and a few radio personalities were talking about it as well. The only words Potter apparently had on the matter so far had been- "I'm working out the details".

Minerva mentioned that those details apparently meant having it at Hogwarts. She had of course called a meeting and pointed out the important reasons for not hosting such an affair- safety, and sanctity and bunch of other rubbish. And then went on to point out how it would be for a good cause, and people can see how their donations helped the school rebuild and more rubbish.

And in the end- with minor restrictions, she'd said she allow it.

And Severus was sure by the grin now seemingly stuck on Potter's face he was thrilled with the news. And then he heard Potter mentioning something about a pool party at one the Weasley's houses that the staff was cerainly invited too. Severus glanced at Weasley and could see he was grinning. But one glance at Weasley's eyes showed that he might've been grinning at the way Hogwarts Divination Professor was currently licking her fingers off from the chicken from her meal.

Severus brain brought forth a memory of two younger versions of these two kissing in the hallways… and the Great Hall… and on the Quidditch pitch…

Severus sneered at the memories, but realized what they might imply about what he was witnessing right now. Could Weasley here be remembering his former flame in their former stomping grounds and their former… passion for each other?

Severus decided he should try and stop himself from traveling that path. Even if it were true, it didn't really mean anything for him. For all he knew Granger and Weasley had agreed to 'date' during this 30 day period and he was free to look at his ex like that. He knew a few couples who were indeed taking their 30 day break to do so.

But hadn't Granger mentioned her and Weasley doing some 'rekindling dating'? And how could Potter and his friends be throwing a 'Reunion' ball if his friends had agreed to date other people?

So Severus squashed that thought.

Severus eyes snapped up to see Lavender leaving the table and his eyes looked over to see Weasley now actually engrossed in the conversation with Minerva and Potter. If his hearing was on point the red head was explaining his brother's decoration and party entertainment plans to Minerva.

Severus shook his head again. He had to let it go.

* * *

><p>Ron POV<p>

After Ron had explained what he and George had discussed for possible entertainment for Harry's party to the headmistress- his part in the affair; he let Harry take back control of the situation. Ginny had already started her part by getting the 'possible' word out about the party through her connects at the Prophet- and even though nothing was officially set most of the magical Britain seemed to already know about it. And Hermione's part in this had been simply to organize it. Every time another piece of the party fell into place she pointed out the next step- Ron had to admit his wife was fairly good at this. She was sure Minerva would agree and had already had about a million invites made up.

Ron thought about Hermione and felt a pang of guilt arise in him. His mind was driving him crazy. He'd think about Hermione and feel guilty, but think about Lavender and feel… lusty. There was no denying it now- not after Lavender turned half her meal into a not so subtle- at least to him; lewd display.

He'd felt her leave while he was talking about the entertainment and felt relieved. But now he wondered where she was at? Harry was deep into the conversation with Minerva and Filius about other forms of decoration and entertainment possibilities and he didn't think he'd notice if Ron took a quick bathroom break.

And for the most part he didn't, only nodded when he excused himself quickly for the loo. Ron made his way towards the nearest loo he remembered. There was one all the way down the hall or there was one up a flight but closer. He chose up a flight but closer.

And there was Lavender.

* * *

><p>Sev POV<p>

Severus watched Weasley get up and excuse himself to the loo. He hadn't seen anything between Lavender and Weasley to think they'd given each other some sort of meet up code- but his brain was being irrational and was sure the two would be meeting up right now.

So he excused himself as well (he hadn't eat much more once Potter and Weasley had walked in anyways) and easily blended himself into the shadows that Hogwarts. No one had perfected the art of not being seen in Hogwarts like he had- except for maybe Potter with his cloak.

Severus was surprised at Weasley's surprise of seeing Lavender. He was sure it was genuine considering he looked half concerned and half nervous when he exclaimed-

"Lavender… what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to follow me."

"Follow you? I didn't even know you were coming this way. I'm only going to the loo."

"I know Ron… but you always hated going to the loo downstairs, you always preferred to use the one up the stairs. I only hoped there was a chance you might need the loo before you left here."

"That's a lot of hope there…" Weasley said uncomfortably, "I mean, I could've come with Harry too, then what?"

"Then nothing," she answered stepping closer to him, "Hogwarts is my home after all, I can wonder where and when I see fit."

"Are you nuts?" Weasley said looking generally upset and stepping back, "Did you think about what that would look like? Harry is already sure I'm two blinks away from cheating on Hermione and you just want to show up random places I'm at? You'll get my bits hexed off by my wife."

"And we wouldn't that, would we?" Lavender said as she took another step towards Weasley.

Severus watched Weasley step back again.

"Look Lavender, whatever you're plotting has to stop. When you showed up at the Quidditch match my heart dropped. I hadn't mentioned it to you as an invite."

"But I couldn't resist," she said stepping towards him again.

Severus realized if they stepped back too much more they'd be in a position to see him, and wondered if he should step out now as to avoid confrontation.

"Yeah well… too bad for you…" Weasley said and stepped forward and around Lavender.

Or tried to, but she grabbed his arm and stooped him, making him face her.

"Oh come on Ron, its just a bit of fun." She said pouting her lips at him, "Our secret. And we're not even married right now, so it's not even cheating."

"It's not right Lavender," Weasley said looking at her.

Severus had to admit Weasley was seemingly trying to avoid this, but was sure the last thing the red head should've done is look into the Divination Professor's eyes. He'd seen her husband Finnegan get talked out a fair few arguments after the witch managed to get them face to face- because what usually followed was them kissing,

"Who's to say what's right? The Ministry who forced us into these relationships? And then disbanded them in a drop of a hat?" she countered seriously enough, "Sure it's no secret I still have certain feelings for you,"

Severus noted that right then Weasley tried once again to pull away, but Lavender just caught his arm again and continued.

"But I love Seamus, and I love our little girl Sunshine and our little boy Greyson, and I would've never broken our vows." She says. "Never."

Severus is inclined to believe her when right now in this moment- but realized he wouldn't have before this moment. The conviction in her voice is real.

"But the _Ministry _separated us. And while I don't condone any of it, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. This is my chance… this is your chance… to see what could've been Ron. Aren't you even just a little bit curious?" Lavender asked looking at him.

Severus watched as Weasley tried to look away (not step) but Lavender merely pulled his face back to hers. And like her husband it seemed, Weasley was no different, because they ended up kissing as well.

**A/N**- Oh dear… I didn't mean to end it right there. In fact there's quite more to the scene, and I feel I may be doing all characters a grave injustice by ending it there. Oh well, what can I do?

The last part was in Sev's POV because i want you to know that Ron really isn't a complete jerk... or at least not yet. Also, it'll be a little important later that Severus recoginized Ron' tried. And what do you think about Lavender? Her line's about how she would've never cheated on Seamus if the law hadn't been denounced is really how the story formed in my head. Ordinary people who probably would never cheat but when given a 'free' pass make dumb choices...

This chapter was just the beginning of the trouble... oh yes just the beginning. Next the Pool Party... :D


	10. Day 11

**A/N**- Think of this chapter as the calm before the storm. And it wasn't even going to go up to today, but since I usually end up seeing the movies at least twice with different sets of people, I might be busy until Sunday. And personally Wednesday to Sunday is too long a wait to post a chapter when it's already ready...

Thanks to all My Reader's, Reviewer's and Alerter's out there. If anyone is lucky enough to be catching a Midnight showing, Enjoy! I have to work at 7 am every Friday- its my department; and telling my boss I want the day off to go see HP probably wouldn't make her thrilled. So hopefully this will pass the time while you're waiting on line or miggling with other Potter Fiends.

Lastly, a few people didn't see how a Pool Party could be so interesting... I should hope these next two chapters change your mind about that...

**Disclaimer**- Don't own the world of HP, JKR does.

**Day 12 Saturday Night**

Hermione was absolutely positive something was up with Ron. Of course she was absolutely positive that he knew something was up with her too. They'd both asked each other about it, and they'd both shrugged the other off with simple 'its work' answers.

But now they were about to head over to Percy's for the 'Adult' Pool Party and the two of them could barely look each other in the eye.

"Ron wait… we can't go out like this."

"Like what?" Ron answered looking down at his Cannons swim trunks and black flip flops.

"No not about our clothes," Hermione said giving her own two piece ensemble a pleased look.

She'd gained a little weight after having two kids- but having doctor's (only dentists, but still) as parents had made sure Hermione was raised with a healthy idea of what is was to stay fit and be fit. So after each of her kids she drove less and walked more, and did more stuff the 'muggle' way rather than use magic. All that combined with healthier eating habits for herself had gotten her back to her pre kids shape each time. And so her nearly 28 year old self hardly weighed 10lbs more than her 18 year old self. And most of that 10lbs if you heard her mother tell it was in all the right places.

"I mean something is up, with the both of us… we can hardly talk to each other for longer than a few minutes at a time if it's not about the kids or with the kids." She stated.

She saw Ron's face begin to turn red and watched as one of his hands raised to rub the back of his neck as he began to look a bit sheepish.

"What's going on?" she asked taking a seat on their bed.

She had debated for the last two days weather to bring this up before or after the party, thinking it would be a downer to do it before, but their kids were only staying the one night at her parent's house and she wanted to discuss whatever this was before they came back.

"Oi Hermione, not now," he said stopping his rubbing to look at her, "we're on our way out for a good time."

"I know, but can we both really have good times, with whatever's weighing on our minds hanging over us like this?"

"We'll discuss it tomorrow then, after the party." Ron said seriously, "I promise."

'I thought about that, but then the kids will be back."

"Then ask your parents if they can watch them for a bit longer? Or we'll take em to mum and dad, they'll watch em for a bit too." Ron said.

"But don't you want to clear the air?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do. I feel it to you know, I'm not that dense. Something's up with us, the both of us."

"Then let's clear it now. Then we can have a good time with our friends and family."

"I was kind of hoping that the party would lift my spirits a bit before having this conversation. Everyone is going to be there. We haven't all hung out in ages- usually we get everyone for Nev and Harry's birthday party but it wasn't possible this year."

"I know Ron, but I really think we should just get it over with."

"And what if it causes one of our famous rows? We get so mad we don't even go? Or one of us does and not the other? Then we mess up everyone else's time. You know us."

Hermione knew that was true, their rows were famous. But then she wondered what his trouble was that he was so sure it would cause such a row. Of course if she admitted what was troubling her, it probably would fall into famous row territory.

"That big, hun?" she quizzed.

"What?"

"If you think it might get that bad, whatever it is must be really big then, hun?" she repeated.

She watched him rub his neck again.

"Or maybe I think yours is pretty big…" he answered.

Hermione could feel herself go red at his words.

"Maybe…" she could only reply.

"Hermione," he said stepping closer to her and putting his arms around her back drawing her to him, "Whatever it is that has us both… out of sync or whatever, let it go for one night. What we need, is a good night out with our friends to put us in a good mood to talk tomorrow. Knowing us we'll need a fresh memory to in our heads to remind us of the good times, you know?"

Hermione leaned into his hug, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder as it's done so many times over the years and nodded.

"Alright, maybe you're right. And the pool felt wonderful last week."

Ron kissed her forehead before pulling away with a grin.

"It did, didn't it? And this time it'll be expanded to deeper depths since the kids won't be around. I can get a real swim in against my brother's." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Same Night<strong>

Everyone was indeed at the party. All of the Weasley males and their wives- or in Charlie's case his current boyfriend. Luna and Rolf, Lee and Alicia, Oliver and Katie, and a few other couples from throughout all the Weasley kids school years. Kingsley was there solo, he'd married a Muggle bus she wasn't feeling well and stayed home with their kids. Various other order members were in attendance as well.

It was about an hour since Ron and Hermione had arrived when the last group showed up. The Hogwarts group. Hermione had of course seen Neville and Hannah and Seamus and Lavender, but she hadn't expected to see Professor's Sinistra and Vector. Or Professor Highstakes with the ex-Mrs. Snape.

And Severus.

Hermione immediately looked for Percy and saw him getting up to welcome more party guests with Audrey right next to him. She was surprised to see either Percy himself or Audrey each talk to the guests as if knowing them for ages.

"Er, are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked from next to her as she stared at the group.

"Yes," she said quickly, and then relaxed a bit, "I'm just surprised to see him, I mean them, _them_ all here."

"Oi, of course Perce invited his Professors they were the only people who talked to him for most of his Hogwarts days- and they were paid to of course," George said with a grin.

Hermione gave a small laugh with the others before Harry finally said- "While I try not to get in the habit of having conversations with Percy, he keeps in touch with Vector and Sinistra regularly and I believe he knew Highstakes when he was student- Highstakes was a Headboy at some point when Percy was in 2nd year I think."

"So he invited them all to his pool party?"

"We both did, when I told him about my proposal to use Hogwarts for the party, he said he kept in contact with three of the Professor's regularly and could help sway the vote. When Minerva agreed on Thursday I invited the whole staff to the party- obviously they didn't all show up, but it's nice they came." Harry said looking at the group again, "Thought you'd be excited about it Hermione- you never miss a chance to speak with your old professor's."

"Don't be silly Harry, it's not like I'm disappointed, I'm just," Hermione paused as her eyes caught Severus's, "surprised." She managed to finish.

For the most part the party continued as usual. People rotating in and out of the pool on their own free whims, drinking, talking, eating and generally having a good time. At some point though it became clear (it may have been the point when Charlie insisted he was the fastest male Weasley swimmer- just a guess) that it was time for 'The Race'.

So everyone not a male Weasley (Ginny decided that she would let them have swimming since in the end she'd been the best at Quidditch) stood around the now 'Olympic sized pool- complete with underwater photo finish photography' with drinks in hand to watch the five remaining Weasley's brother's get ready to race. Everyone had agreed Harry could participate if he wanted- but Ron quickly reminded everyone Harry swam as well as a radio. Harry agreed and happily stuck to the sidelines.

After a few false starts due to one brother pushing another- accidentally of course.

"On your marks" Ginny called with a grin.

All the brothers were pushing each other once again on the edge of the pool waiting to take their dives.

"Get Set" Ginny called still grinning.

"I must say, I'm actually intrigued to see who'll win." "Go"

Severus had snuck up behind Hermione and whispered in her ear at the same time Ginny said go. Hermione swiveled to face him taking quick note that Ron had indeed gotten the best dive off.

"Severus, you scared me…" she responded glancing quickly back at the pool to see Bill and Charlie neck and neck only a finger length behind Ron.

"My apologies," he said with a smirk, "Is it safe to assume you're betting on your ex-husband?"

Hermione was sure she detected a hint of something in Severus's voice when he'd said the words _ex-husband_. Something different then the other times he'd said it, but she ignored it.

"Of course I am," she said and looked back at the water to see George and Percy gaining ground.

"Do you think he'll win? My money's on Bill."

"Ron always said Bill was the fastest in the lake by the Burrow, but he's betting on Bill having gotten old." Hermione answered than shouted a cheer as Ron hit the wall first before turning around to go back to the other end Bill and Charlie close on his heels.

"Would you cheer like this for me if I were in the water?" he asked her.

Hermione decided to ignore his question and ask one of her own, "What are you even doing here?"

"I was invited."

She cut him a look.

"Did it evre occur to you, that I might like swimming?"

Hermione actually turned her whole face from the race action to look at Severus to see if he might be telling the truth. She caught eye contact with him once again but this time being so near to each other when she looked in his eyes she felt as though his eyes were somehow setting her on fire.

Because Merlin be damned if she wasn't suddenly feeling hotter.

A yell from Fleur turned her attention back to the race. Bill and Ron were neck and neck now.

"Go Ron, Go…" she yelled.

In an exciting finish Ron touched the wall first, Bill right behind him, and George and Percy carried Charlie over as he'd caught a cramp mid swim knocking into both George and Percy. Percy was of course calling for a redo.

"No way Perce," Ron bellowed barely out of breath, "you weren't even close to winning when Charlie cramped up."

"Best two out of three," Charlie yelled as his boyfriend was massaging his calf muscle where he'd caught the cramp.

"No way bro's," Bill said taking a tired breath next to his wife who'd just bought him a towel. "I'll admit it, I'm too old."

Hermione realized she was the only wife/boyfriend not attending her man, and quickly headed towards Ron to bring him a towel.

"Definitely old Bill," George said with a smirk, but then added, "Still beat me by a mile though, so I won't joke."

"Oi, I want in. I'll take on all of ya," Seamus said stepping up with a grin.

There were a few other 'me too's' thrown about.

"Bring it on, we love a challenge." Ron shouted.

Hermione finally got him his towel and he only bothered to wipe his face quickly before kissing her forehead again with a grin.

"Congarts Ron, I knew you could do it." She said.

"Thanks babe." He answered his old boyish grin lighting up his face.

"I need to recharge first, no way I've got a chance yet," Charlie answered still enjoying his massage.

"I want in this time too." Ginny said with a serious look.

"I wouldn't mind a shot either." Angelina added.

"Oi, a race for the Weasley women then!" Ron shouted, "And then us guys will race again."

A roar of approval was shouted.

"You can beat em Hermione," Ron said looking down at Hermione.

"You can't be serious, I'm not racing." Hermione said looking at Ron as if he were crazy.

Audrey was of the similar mind and so was Fleur.

"Does it only have to be Weasley women? I've always been a gifted swimmer." Lavender called out.

Alicia and Luna imparted they wouldn't mind a swim either.

"Fine, fine then," Harry said, "any women up to the challenge of trying to beat my Ginny is welcome to try,"

"Oi Hermione, don't let Harry look so smug. Ginny's an alright swimmer, but nothing special." Ron said looking at his wife.

But Hermione's mind had made itself up as soon as Harry had invited any women to swim. Lavender's eyes had travelled to Ron- not that he had seen because his back was to her; but Hermione had seen. Hermione knew that if a race happened and she wasn't in the water her husband's eyes would more than likely be glued to Lavender in her own two piece.

"OK Ron, I'll swim." She answered looking up at him with what she hoped was a 'yes you talked me into it' smile and not a 'I'm really only swimming because I don't trust you' smile.

Ron's grin came back tenfold.

"Sorry to break it you boys, but were a power couple, my winning energy is gonna flow right into my wife." Ron yelled.

In the next five minutes Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, Luna, Lavender and Alicia were lined up at the edge of the pool. This time Harry was the announcer.

Hermione suddenly thought she couldn't believe she'd let her jealousy get the best of her. All she'd really had to do while the girls raced was tell Ron she thought a victory snog would be well deserved before his next race and he would've ignored the race completely.

Bu no- she'd decided to swim.

"On your marks," Harry yelled.

Hermione glanced at all the people looking on waiting to see the race.

"Get Set,"

She looked at her competitor's and saw them all looking serious- except Luna who wasn't even in a diving stance she was just smiling at the water- Hermione suddenly thought at least she wouldn't be last.

"Go"

She dived, hitting the water and coming back up quickly, flipping her legs with all her might. She saw Ginny was ahead of her by a bit but not by much and everyone seemed even with her- even Luna.

Hermione had gotten swimming lessons when she was little, and she could recall winning a race or two in her time but she was 8 then and had swam 4 days a week every week for most of the summer. She was no longer in swimmer's shape she thought as she felt herself already getting winded.

But another few quick glances showed she wasn't in last so she kept up her pace. But Lavender was indeed in the lead with Ginny neck and neck with her. As she approached the wall she could see Severus looking at her. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw him mouth the word- win.

Was that all? Hermione had thought with a smirk as she touched the wall after a smooth flip, her feet touching the wall and pushing off like she'd learned back when she was 8. She hadn't meant to flip- all the guys had just touched the wall regularly and turned back around just as regularly.

But it had been to her advantage because she was now in the lead with Lavender trailing her. She could now see Ron cheering her on and kept up her pace. But her pace wasn't fast enough and she could see Lavender's form gaining in the corner of her eye.

She looked up to see Ron glancing in Lavender's direction.

But as the glance turned into a full stare, Hermione's adrenaline picked up. And in her mind she saw Severus standing there saying win.

And this time winning seemed like a damn good idea.

Hermione picked up her pace. And then from out of the other corner Luna just seemed to glide in without even trying and Hermione picked up the pace again.

She looked and saw Ron was clearly focused on her now him, Seamus and Rolf stood together yelling and screaming as the three girls raced homed.

Hermione gave one last push as she neared the wall.

And she won.

She hardly had time to take two breaths before being pulled out of the pool by Ron and into a hug. She thanked Merlin he was there because her legs felt weak and she leaned onto him for support as he boasted for the both them. Not that she could've anyways- she could hardly breathe, let alone boast.

"Whew… Didn't I tell you? Power couple!" Ron yelled.

"Towel," Hermione managed to say in between his yells.

"Oh yeah… oh, thanks Snape."

Hermione looked to see Severus's form walking away, but it was obvious he had just handed Ron a towel to give to her. Hermione looked over at Lavender and Seamus and saw him grinning at Lavender who was smiling back. She looked up at Ron, who felt her looking at him, and gave her a swift kiss on the lips with a grin before whispering "Great time were having, yeah?"

Hermione smiled, nodded, and managed to say "yeah Ron." Before coughing furiously.

Before she could say anything else Charlie had arisen and stated his cramp was gone and he was ready to race. Hermione thanked the heavens her legs had recovered their energy because Ron quickly plucked himself from her arms and headed over to the group of men huddled for their race.

Hermione walked over to where the other women were and conjured up a lawn chair to lay back on as she joined them.

"Good Race Hermione," Angelina said offering her congrats with a smile.

"Yes, you did splendidly, I tried to ride the waves of the Sool Twips but they came much too late." Luna commented.

"Oh, of course, thank you," Hermione answered with a smile.

"It was the flip that did me in Hermione- you've had swimming lessons at some point, right?" Lavender asked.

"Yes when I was 8 and 9 I spent both summers taking them. I hadn't even meant to flip but I guess it's still ingrained in my head. My swim coach would've been proud to see me." Hermione answered.

"It was brilliant, I saw it as I turned around and, thought 'How did she do that?" Ginny said with a smile.

Their conversation turned to other things as the men figured out who was swimming and who wasn't. In the end there were 8 swimmers.

4 Weasley's versus 4 non Weasley's. Bill, Ron, Charlie and Percy vs. Seamus, Oliver, Kingsley and Severus.

"Look Severus and Kingsley are going to swim too." Ginny pointed out.

Hermione couldn't believe it. When Severus had entered the party he'd been wearing… well he'd been wearing black, of course. But it was head to toe black. Black linen pants and a black short sleeve button up shirt. And now as he got ready to line up he'd dropped the pants to reveal black knee length swim trunks.

"Am I the only one thinking our ex professor has nice legs?" Angelina said out loud.

Hermione privately agreed while everyone else agreed out loud.

"Good Lord, did anyone know he was hiding such a sleek chest?" Alicia asked.

Hermione listened as all the women said a collective 'no' at the question. While he didn't have as defined a six pack as Charlie or Oliver, Severus was obviously no slouch. He had a few scars- of course. All the men did- it was a war hazard. And the ones near his neck where Nagini had bitten him were the most prominent. But all in all Severus's body was eye candy.

"I'm sorry ladies, but am I the only one finding this a bit surreal? This is Professor Snape were ogling." Lavender said.

"Speak for yourself," Ginny piped up, "I think it's kinky. Imagine if we'd known all this when we were his students? The daydreams I would've had…"

At that all the girls burst into giggles. Hermione took a moment in the midst of her laughter to look over at Selena. She was in a group with Vector and Sinistra and all three women were casting glances at Severus. Probably thinking as they were all thinking. And for the first time Hermione wondered how 'fake' the marriage between Selena and Severus had been? Men and women have needs, yes? Surely at some point being married and all they decided a causal shag wouldn't mean anything?

Or maybe they'd had more than causal shags and that was the real reason Selena hadn't wanted to leave Severus? She'd fallen in love with shagging.

"On your Marks,"

Hermione looked up with the rest of the girls to see that the men were about to take off.

"Get Set," Harry called.

Hermione had to remind herself to stop looking at Severus and remember her husband was racing too.

"Go"

This time Ron wasn't the furthest out. Oliver and Severus had better jumps. For the first leg of the race it was a lot of back and forth between Bill, Charlie, Ron, Oliver, Seamus and Severus. In a surprise- Severus had done the same flip as Hermione at the wall. He emerged from the water with only Ron, Bill and Seamus still close.

Once again, Charlie cramped- but he didn't mess anyone else up this time and the race continued.

As the race came down to the final 50 meter's Seamus and Ron once again pulled away, but Severus was right there with them. Bill was falling back.

Everyone was yelling again. Hermione shouting and cheering for Ron. And when she heard someone say Severus's name she was surprised to see Selena standing a few feet away from her. They shared brief eye contact before turning their attentions back to the race.

Neck and neck the three men reached for the wall.

"Who won? Who won?" Everyone asked and shouted.

"Hold on you lot, photo finish, that was" George said holding the picture in his hand as everyone gathered around to wait for the picture to appear. He cast 'Engorgio' at it until it was big enough for everyone to see (sort of like a giant tv screen) and they waited as the picture finally came into focus.

In slow motion it showed all three men's hands reaching under the water for their last push and Severus's hand just grazed the wall before Ron's and Seamus's to follow.

"Oi…" Ron's bellow said aloud, but he still joined everyone else in clapping as the three men got out of the water.

Hermione made her way over to Ron with a towel- on time this time. She was about to conjure another one when she saw Selena give Severus his towel. She was surprised by it, but didn't get long to think about it before Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Now that was a damn good race, yeah?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yes, spectacular finish." Hermione replied.

"Never would've guesses Snape had it in him." Ron said, then looked towards where Severus was at and yelled, "Snape, Bloody good race. Congrats."

Hermione watched Severus look at her first then at Ron and nod and say "Indeed."

George floated in between them with a tray with six drinks on it.

"Will our top two winners in each race come on over- I've got a hot new drink straight from The Three Broomsticks- Hannah tells me it's not for the faint of heart."

"Come on Mione that's us." Ron said walking over towards his brother and grabbing a drink off the tray. Hermione grabbed a drink, followed by Lavender, Severus and then Bill.

"Ron's got two drinks." George said holding out the last cup with a grin.

"I wouldn't overdo it George." Hannah chastised from the side, "One is plenty. Give it to Seamus or Ginny they had third place."

"Oi, yeah, the more the better."

"Seamus, I wouldn't-" Lavender said looking concerned as Seamus took a drink and so did Ginny.

"Then I propose a toast, to a Bloody Good Pool Party, hosted by of all people my brother Percy." George said with a smile before Lavender could finish.

Regular Firewhiskey drinks started to appear and people grabbed them to get ready to toast.

"Cheers." George said raising his glass.

Everyone lifted their cups and drank.

Hermione was sure Firewhiskey would run and hide from this drink. There was no way Ron could've drunk two.

"Ron this is a bit strong."

He finished it and looked at Hermione with a big grin. "You worry too much, Mione… I got this…"

And she watched Ron join his brothers and the other fellows as they patted him on the back in more congratulations. And an uneasy feeling settled over her.

A/N- Don't worry, next chapter continues from right here… more or less. As for what happened after Ron and Lavender's Kiss, you'll have to wait for chapter after next! Happy Last Harry Potter Movie Weekend! :D


	11. Day 10

**A/N**- First off I did see the movie *Tears of happiness and sadness fall* I'll get to that later. But I mention it because there's one character in particular who died in the movie that I'm not sure was a creative license or another thing that JK failed to mention in the books. That said, if the movie version is indeed what JK intended then my story has one more reason that its not Canon compliant because said character is alive in the story- however, I doubt anyone much cares, lol. Just wanted to mention it though.

Thanks to all my Reader's, Alerter's, and Reviewer's, you should really know I think you guys rock!

**Warning-** So the story is marked T, and I'm not sure if some of what's written this chapter makes it fall into M, but I think I'm ok. But there's mention of sexual situations, ok?

**Disclaimer**- I don't own, JK Rowling does. Bless her soul.

**Day 11 Early Sunday Morning- the party continues.**

Hermione could only consider it a saving grace that Ron had only drank the one cup, because if he'd gotten the two he'd probably be unconscious already. Oh, he'd been fine for an hour or so while all the men kept talking. But when some of the ladies wanted to get some dancing in she knew trouble was coming. Ron was hardly a coordinated dancer when not drunk- so dancing drunkenly shouldn't have even been considered a thought. But she obliged him- he was so intent on it in his drunken state.

She was admittedly feeling rather nice (i.e. drunk) from her one drink as well. So while the tiny bit of rationality she had left was saying no, the rest of her was walking on to the grass to sway and dance with her friends.

It hadn't been bad at first. But as some point like most of the other people around them, no matter the song they found themselves hugged up and wrapped in each other as they danced. But after the second time Ron fell over his own feet, Hermione realized enough to think maybe they should have a seat.

"But I wanna… I wanna dance…" he kept saying.

"I know Ron, but you're doing rather badly at it, aren't you? You almost knocked me down the second time."

"I won't do it again… pwomise…" his slightly slurred voice said in pleading.

"Fine… if you really want to dance, let me get a bit of Sobering Solution from inside Percy's house, then you'll at least get your balance back." Hermione said standing up.

"But I don't want to be sober, Ijuswanna dance."

"Fine then I'll go get some water," she lied, "you're sweating, you look thirsty."

"I am thirsty…" he admitted while he grinned at her.

"Good, stay right here." She said.

He nodded slowly with a grin and looked at everyone else who was dancing.

Hermione made her way inside the house to the cabinet where she knew Audrey kept the Healing Potions. She'd actually grabbed a cup of water on the way for herself- she was hot. Not just temperature hot, but _hot_. Admittedly it didn't all have to do with Ron. At random moments she'd picture Severus instead. And maybe for a moment when they were dancing she was picturing that it was Severus's chest she leaned against as he hugged her close occasionally running his hands over her arse.

Just for a moment.

She had just grabbed the bottle from the closer and was walking back towards the party when she saw Severus and Selena by the fire place. Hermione assumed they were on their way to leave but she couldn't help but try and stay hidden to listen.

"I was only trying to show a nice gesture, Severus." Selena was saying.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true. It's not as if I can do anything to change anything is there?" she said with certainty, "All those other people had someone to offer them towels and to cheer them on, and who did you have?"

"It matters not-"

"I didn't do because it matters Severus, for the first time in a long time, I did it because it was right. Take it as a friend doing another friend a good deed."

"We are not friends."

"Perhaps, but we're not enemies either Severus." She said simply, "I bid you good night, Robert is waiting."

And Hermione watched her step into the Floo and disappear.

"Done spying Granger?" Severus asked aloud.

Hermione could feel herself blush.

"If you're done, then yes, obviously." She replied trying not so sound embarassed as he stepped over towards her.

"Nothing to say?" He asked.

"Like what? Sorry for eavesdropping?"

"I meant about what you heard?"

"Oh… is there a part in particular you wanted a comment on- I was only around for the end of whatever that was."

"Did you not hear what she said then? About who was waiting for her?"

Hermione realized that indeed Selena had said that Highstakes was waiting for her, and in a rush of emotion Hermione went and wrapped her arms around Severus to give him a hug. It was only after she'd touched him that she realized the last thing she should be doing was touching him. But his arms had come around her back and held him to her.

"Yes… that's good news…" she said shakily attempting to pull away.

"What if told you I had other news? News about you?" He said causing her to stop moving.

She looked up at him and that feeling from earlier by the pool side was returning full force. It didn't help that part of her had already been turned on from thinking about him.

"What news?"

"About your ex-husband,"

Hermione heard that same tone of sarcastic-ness in his tone from when he'd said it earlier.

"What about him?"

"I notice you don't correct me Granger." He said and pulled her body closer to his, "Perhaps, you don't mind that he's your ex-husband so much?"

Hermione could smell firewhiskey on his breath and wondered if he had chased Hannah's drink with some firewhiskey- if that was the case Severus could obviously drink. Her mind immediately thought of all those types of drunken mistakes that you hear about all the time, but she couldn't really bring herself to leave his arms.

"I don't correct you because technically it's true," Hermione answered with a steady voice, "it has nothing to do with our relationship."

"It doesn't?" he purred in her ear.

Hermione's legs felt weak after hearing his voice in her ear.

"N… no…"

"What about the fact that you've yet to attempt to move from my arms? Does that speak about your relationship?"

"What is it you want Severus?" she said still not moving.

Hermione's brain meant to say '_what is it you want to tell me Severus_?' but it seemed to have forgotten some of the words.

Because in answer, Severus Snape leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Ron was sure at least two hours had passed since Hermione had left to get him a water- no matter if his watch only said ten minutes.<p>

And Ron was sure two hours must've been enough time for him to cool off a bit so he got up to dance like he still wanted too. And since everyone was paired up he just danced by himself- so what if his brothers were laughing at him-

"You weren't laughing when I beat your arses at swimming" he'd yelled over at them.

It hadn't completely shut them up but they let him be. He was disappointed to see that some people had started to leave already. But he kept right on dancing.

He was sure at least another hour had passed by without Hermione (his watch said another five minutes) and he decided he should go look for her. He tripped a few times over some of the furniture- which he proceeded to curse at until he thought it was good and sorry for being in his way; and made his way towards the house. But he was stopped by Lavender.

"Hey Lav… looking for Mione, seen her?" he asked.

"No, I can't seem to find Seamus either, have you seen him?" she asked pretending to look around, "I looked everywhere too. I looked here,"

And she proceeded to touch her legs.

"And here,"

And then she lifted her hands to cup her tits.

"And then right over here,"

And proceeded to bring her hand to her lips before blowing a kiss at Ron.

Ron's brain noted that indeed Seamus was not in any of the places Lavender pointed too.

"You don't see him in these places, right Ron?"

"Nope… definitely not there,"

"Are you sure, just look again and double check, would you?"

Ron looked up and down Lavender's body again and could feel himself stirring. She might not look as fit as Hermione, but she wasn't a troll by a long shot.

"He's not there Lav…"

"Really? It's a shame too, I think these are wonderful places for a bloke to be? Don't you agree?" she asked stepping closer to Ron as she looked down at her own body.

Ron's brain agreed- they _were _rather fit places for a bloke to be.

"I do agree." He replied with a stupid grin.

"How about we look for Seamus and Hermione together?" she asked taking Ron's hand in hers. "We must make sure to check everywhere."

"Yeah… two heads are better than one right?" Ron replied letting Lavender lead him by the hand.

Ron half listened as Lavender kept talking about finding their mates. Every place they seemed to check was empty. Lavender thought they should start with the side of the house- so they checked under rocks, in the grass and behind the big tree- which was where they currently were.

"I don't know Lav… I don't think anyone's over here."

"Well maybe we should just wait for them to find us." Lavender said.

"Then we should probably wait back by the main part of the house." Ron said as his brain began to piece together that something wasn't quite right. No one would hide under a rock.

"Ok then," but before they could move Lavender cried out in pain.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I just caught a pain in my chest. It's nothing. I just need to rub it until it goes away." Lavender said rubbing he hands over her chest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Seamus usually does it. But he's not here…" Lavender said slowly, "could you help?"

Ron was sure he shouldn't help. In fact he was sure that he should leave. So he started too. And then Lavender actually fell to the ground in pain.

"Lav…" he said with concern.

Ron saw her really rubbing her chest and thought maybe she was being serious, that maybe she did need help. And so he reluctantly kneeled down and reached one of his hands out to help rub her chest.

A moment later she seemed to look less pained but not by much.

"Is it helping?" he asked.

"I need more pressure." She said.

"Like how?"

"Use both hands."

Ron once again reluctantly reached his other hand out with his first. And for a while it was just a lot of random rubbing. But at some point in there her hands had mixed with his and he was now actively feeling up her chest. And she would occasionally make a little throaty moan and it would make his rapidly hardening cock twitch.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked looking at her.

"A little, she replied still sounding pained, "just a few more minutes?"

Ron nodded because he didn't trust himself to speak. And sure enough a few minutes later she said she felt better.

"How are you feeling Ron?"

"Me? I'm fine…" Ron replied as he quickly got up and turned from facing her.

He felt one of her hands land on the left side of his back, and then the other reach around and grab his cock around his swim trunks.

"Don't seem fine to me," Lavender whispered towards his ear.

Ron groaned as her hand immediately started rubbing him through the fabric.

"Like that, don't you?" she asked.

Ron could only groan and try and push himself faster against her hand. But she seemed to refuse to go any faster, or her grip would slacken.

"Need more?" she asked.

"Yes…" he groaned out shamelessly.

He felt her hand leave the outside of his trunks but it was back a moment later and it sneak its way inside his trunks.

"Is that better?" she whispered again.

Ron moaned again. But once again it wasn't long before it seemed like grip wasn't tight enough.

"How about I just pull these down, they're getting in my way." Lavender said as she pulled his trunks down freeing his cock and exposing it to the air. It twitched at the air.

"Delicious." He heard her say.

All of Ron's alarms were going off but she was on her knee's and before he could say anything his cock was engulfed in the warm wet heat that was her mouth. Ron could only close his eyes...

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe she was letting Severus kiss her like this in her brother in law's house.<p>

On the other hand, she could believe she was kissing him back.

And they might still be standing there kissing if the sound of Charlie coming in the house hadn't broken them apart. They immediately moved inside the little closet Hermione had just vacated waiting for the noise to pass. And when it had Hermione made her way out only to see Harry coming in next- so she pushed the closet door closed leaving Severus in there.

"Let me guess, you came to get Sobering Solution for Ron?" Harry quizzed with a smirk looking at the closed door and the bottle in her hand.

"Yup, you know me…" Hermione answered quickly.

"You're staying the night too, right?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah… we are."

Hermione forgot that the four of them- plus George and Angelina had agreed to stay the night at Percy's while Charlie and his boyfriend where going to Bill's.

"We've got the guest room. I think you and Ron have got Lucy's room. They set up an extra bed."

"Thanks for telling me." Hermione answered.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine. Hannah's new Drink is really something." Hermione answered.

"Lucky- wish I would've got to try it." Ginny said.

Hermione didn't know how to respond to that so she just smiled.

"See you in the morning then, yeah?" Harry said as they walked by.

"Yes, in the morning." Hermione answered.

Hermione was about to open the door again. When more people came in the house. She spent the better part of the next 15 minutes saying good night to people. When the coast was finally free she opened the closet door to see Severus looking annoyed.

"What? It wasn't my fault. I couldn't very well have the two of us walking out of that closet together, what would it look like?"

"Like we both wanted Sobering solution? Or that perhaps I got lost on the way to the loo, and you just happened to be coming to get something?"

"Well… I panicked alright." Hermione admitted.

"Obviously."

"I don't need this." Hermione said looking at him with a straight face. "Any of this."

She was hoping that perhaps he'd get her point, but instead he pulled her back against him and kissed her again. This time (after only a few seconds) she managed to pull away.

"What's the matter with you? I'm a married- well soon to be married again woman. I can't, we can't keep snogging all over the place like school children."

"Funny you should mention snogging and school," he stated with a smirk.

But this time it was Oliver and Percy coming in with Katie and Audrey that stopped them.

"Severus, thanks for showing up. And might I add, giving my brother's a rather good run for their Galleon." Percy said extending a hand to Severus.

"Of course." Severus answered politely, "It's not often I get to show up the youth."

"Hermione's been playing hostess, I bet? Thanking you for coming and showing you the way out?" Percy assumed with a grin.

"You know me so well Percy," Hermione said jumping at the chance for an escape, "The Floo is right that way Severus."

Hermione pointed in the direction of the Floo.

"After drinking I've learned Disapparating is the lesser of two evils. I shall make my way out the front door, if it's no problem."

"Of course, of course," Percy replied.

"Good Night everyone," Severus said giving Hermione a look.

Hermione refused to even acknowledge the look and purposely kept her eyes away from him and his whole person.

"I can see the way, no need to escort me." Severus said walking away from the group- who went back to talking.

Had Hermione paid him any attention, she might've seen him pull his wand and ever so slightly cause the lights in the house to flicker in and out distracting everyone until they flickered out completely. In the small commotion that followed no one noticed they hadn't heard the crack of disapparation.

Ten minutes later the lights were once again fine, and all of the guests were gone. Percy and Audrey insisted they could clean up in the morning and that they were all tired and should just go to bed. Percy promised he'd send Ron up.

So Hermione made her way up the steps ready to fall out in bed. She'd just closed the door when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

She turned in shock to see Severus.

"How did you? When… you made the lights go out." She said putting it together easily.

"I did."

"What if I had come in here with Ron?"

"Once again Granger, I merely got lost looking for the Loo."

"How did you even know this was the room I'd be staying in?"

"I heard you talking with Potter while you had me hidden in that damnable closet. The sign on the door affectionately stating Lucy's room, was a bit of a giveaway."

"Unhand me Severus- you go too far now." Hermione said trying to leave his grasp.

"Funny… I was under the impression we haven't gone far enough."

His lips crashed on hers, and Hermione did try and escape. But as she walked, he walked. She'd stomped on his foot, but his reaction had been a bit of an anguished yet silent groan before he pushed her into the wall trapping her body in between his and the wall.

He claimed her lips as she protested once again. In a minute her struggles were less. In three minutes she was actively participating. In five minutes her legs were wrapped around his waist and his erection was grinding against her bathing suit bottom.

"Bed. Now." He growled as he finally pulled them from against the wall and placed her on the bed.

Hermione tried to take that moment to think about what was about to happen. Could she really let this happen? Her marriage. Her kids. All for a quick shag? She looked up to tell Severus 'that was enough, no more' but found while she'd been thinking he'd been busy dispelling their clothes away. Before she could comment again, he was kissing her.

The problem- Hermione's brain though; was that his kisses were so bloody fucking brilliant that she could hardly think straight while one was going on. And now here she was being thoroughly kissed, while his hands roamed her body, touching her in such glorious ways she was sure the Gods should take notes.

When he finally stopped kissing her long enough to stop and look into her eyes- eyes that bore the lust of a thousand men in one; asking her still even at this point of probable no return for her permission, she realized her chance to stop all this.

And perhaps she meant to say no.

Perhaps she meant to slap him for going so far.

And perhaps she intended to hex his bits off like she had said she would.

But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, so they say.

Because Hermione nodded yes and closed her eyes...

**A/N**- Bad Severus. Bad Hermione. Bad Ron. And definitely Bad Lavender. The next chapter won't be fun. Or maybe the next few chapters. Unless you like that drama tag the story is labeled under, then it'll probably be great. And I hope the break lines showed up, they kept disappearing while I was editing.

Side Note- HP 7 was Bloody Brilliant! I've read this in a few places so I'm just going to cosign as well- Alan Rickman deserves some type of reward! I'm sure it's too much to think Golden Globe or Oscar, but how about a People's Choice award? An MTV Movie Award? A Billboard, hell I don't know, but he definitely deserves something. He rocked Snape's last scene Brilliantly and he made it even harder to digest that JK killed him off... As he once said- Life is Unfair.

The rest of the movie was quite good too. I won't say much on account that some people may have not yet seen it, but get going, I'm sure next chapter I'll be unable to hold off any longer. And I just heard HP 7 Part 2 beat The Drak Knight for biggest Weekend Gross EVER! Potter fans, we rock!


	12. Still Day 10

**A/N**- This was not supposed to be a two day wait, but yestreday Fate and NYC Mass Transit decided I should take nearly two hours to get home in what is normally a half hour ride for the express train *groans* Anyhoo, but it's here now, so hopefully you're not terribly mad.

Thank You's of course to everyone who Reviews, Reads and Alerts this. When we left off both Ron and Hermione were in the midst oif things they probably shouldn't have been.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. Kudos to JK Rowling who does. May I be so blessed to one day write a tale as Magnificent.

**Still Day 11- Breakfast time.**

Hermione was awoken by the bang of a door being slammed open.

"Go back to sleep Rose," she muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry's voice shouted.

Hermione wondered why Harry was yelling (so very loudly at that). He usually sent a Patronus and gave her and Ron a chance to get up on their own. Before she could quiz her male best friend, she felt someone's arms pull themselves from around her waist, and snort in amusement.

She knew that snort and sat up quickly looking next to her. Hermione nearly fell back to the bed in a faint but his arms wrapped themselves back around her waist. Her _naked_ waist.

"Get your hands off her Snape, she's a married woman." Harry's voice yelled.

"Stop yelling Potter- you're aggravating my headache."

Oh gods- Hermione thought at hearing his voice. It was really Severus she was in bed with. She managed to sit back up and became highly aware that the blanket and Severus's arms were the only thing keeping her nakedness from showing.

"I'm aggravating _you_?" Harry yelled sounding pissed, "You're in bed with Hermione, Snape."

"Yes, I believe you've pointed that out already." Severus answered and then looked down at her, "I believe my wand is on the table next to you, if you hand it to me, I can dress us."

Severus said it so calmly that Hermione had to blink her eyes in wonderment.

"My wand Granger," he repeated when she didn't move.

"It's Weasley" Harry stated in a quieter voice tinged with anger.

Hermione snapped out of it and reached over and grabbed his wand. Seconds later the clothes she'd last been wearing last night were back on her. She let out a relieved breath and lowered the blanket.

"Don't just sit there next to him," Harry bellowed, "what's gotten into you all?"

"Harry, why are you… Hermione?" Ginny said in shock as she entered into the room, "Why are you in bed with Severus Snape?"

"What do you think she's doing?" Harry yelled while waving his hands up in the air in frustration before dropping them back down, "First Ron and now her too. I'll kill George for giving out those drinks."

"Potter, if you promise to stop yelling and bring me a Hangover Elixir I promise you it's not what you're thinking."

Hermione looked at Severus. It wasn't? She'd been listening to Harry yell, but she'd also been trying to figure out how far she'd actually gone with Severus. Her memory was a massive blur of dancing, hiding, kissing… and more kissing… and then not much else.

"I'm not bringing neither of you a bloody thing," Harry yelled, "You'll both come down and get it yourselves and all of you can explain what the hell was going through your minds last night."

"Calm down Harry," Ginny said grabbing a hold of Harry's arm and putting a hand on his back and started rubbing it to try and relax him.

"Calm? How can anyone be calm- they've both probably ruined their marriages-"

"Sshhh, take a few deep breaths Harry," Ginny said pulling Harry towards the door way, "We're all going to go downstairs and I'm sure they'll be a reasonable explanation for all of this."

Hermione caught the look Ginny through back at her as she managed to escort Harry out of the room. It said- I'll be waiting, don't be long, and I expect to hear something juicy when we're alone; all in one.

Severus got out of the bed before Hermione did and started to head towards the door.

"Wait… so what's our story?" Hermione asked suddenly finding her voice.

"Story Granger?" Severus asked smirking at her.

Even with the very delicate balance of her life awaiting her, Hermione couldn't help but blush at his smirk.

"Where's that famous Gryffindor bravery? Not ready to face your punishment for your crime?" Severus asked silkily.

"That's not it at all," Hermione said standing up and walking towards him feeling angered, "I just don't remember much of anything except you kissing me,"

"Then maybe that's your answer right there Granger," he said leaning down to talk in her ear, making her shudder as if cool but also causing the damn heat to flame up.

He once again started to walk away.

"Wait, that's not answer to my question," Hermione said stopping him again, "I need to know what happened otherwise I won't be able to…"

"To what? Explain yourself? Trust me Granger, if Potter's words were anything to go by, your ex husband is certainly guilty of something as well."

Hermione realized Severus was right. I mean, how did it get to Harry opening the door and discovering them if Ron was supposed to join her in bed last night? While Hermione pondered that, Severus had once again started making his way down the stairs. Hermione just managed to catch him before he made it to the final landing where people would be able to see them.

"Granger, I know I seem rather unaffected by everything, but I am in quite the dire need of a Hangover Elixir."

"Then stop playing games and explain to me the situation." Hermione half pleaded and half threatened.

"You don't remember anything Granger because there isn't anything to remember," he finally answered.

"There isn't?" Hermione quizzed as relief flooded through her, "But we were… naked."

"Yes, we were. And if I had any say in the matter there would definitely be a story to tell," Severus said seriously.

"What does that mean?"

"You fell asleep Granger."

"I did?"

Hermione tried even harder to remember the night. But it was still vague.

"Are you certain?"

Hermione almost smirked at the raised eyebrow he shot her.

"Quite sure. Although you had acquiesced to the act, you promptly closed your eyes. I thought for a moment it was in preparation for penetration, but your body immediately relaxed in a way associated with sleep," he explained, "After calling your name a few times and getting nothing, I relented."

Hermione couldn't remember it yet, but she could imagine it- she smirked.

"I'm glad you find it amusing."

"I'm sorry, especially when you could've…" Hermione didn't finish the sentence.

"While I do believe in getting what I want by most any means- getting it that way- with you asleep; would've brought me no pleasure." Severus stated. "Like I said earlier, had we done something, there's not enough whiskey in all of Britain that would've made you forget it…"

This time when Severus walked away she followed without saying anything. She didn't quite trust the tone of her voice to respond. As she entered into Percy and Audrey's living room she was unsurprised to see Ron, but surprised to still see Seamus and Lavender.

Ron immediately walked towards her looking anxious and pitiful.

"Don't even think about it," Harry said standing up in the middle of the room. "Ron sit. Snape you have a seat somewhere, Hermione you find one too."

"Potter, I'm not one of your peers, you don't boss me around."

"Fuck you Snape," Harry spat, "You're in my brother in law's house, and he's left me in charge so you'll do as I damn well say until this is figured out, or I'll finally give you a legit reason to dislike me."

Hermione had actually gasped at Harry's tone and words towards Severus. She looked at Severus expecting him to be about to draw his wand, but instead his eyebrows were raised and he actually looked surprised. Hermione was glad Ginny spoke next- she didn't think Severus's surprise would last long.

"That's enough of that, I think," Ginny said pulling Harry back down on to the couch. She then proceeded to grab the two bottles sitting on the table and hand them to Severus and I.

"Your Hangover Elixir," she said simply, "we've given this lot some too. We want straight answers out of everyone."

Hermione downed hers quickly- not that she didn't believe Severus, but she wanted to remember it all for herself. Severus downed his too. Moments later she felt all the memories come back to her- he'd been telling the truth.

She let out another sigh of relief.

"So, now that everyone's sobered up, can someone please explain what happened last night?" Ginny started calmly.

No one dared to answer first. Harry looked annoyed- it probably hadn't helped that Severus was smirking the entire time.

"Spit it out someone," Harry said standing back up, "First Percy comes into my room to tell me he's found Seamus laying near some bushes on the lawn asleep."

Hermione looked over at Seamus who was currently going red with embarrassment- but also was shooting Lavender death glares.

"And then George is right behind him telling me I won't like what he's seen. Imagine my surprise to go outside and see Ron also apparently knocked out asleep against the tree, with Lavender asleep with her head in his lap."

"What?" Hermione yelled standing up.

"It's not what you think Mione-" Ron started as he stood up.

His pants immediately started to fall down.

"And apparently, you've still not buckled your pants properly," Harry added.

"With Lavender, Ron? Of all people-" Hermione started feeling a rush of different emotions.

"Oh no you don't Hermione- because you're not any better. Found having a naked lie in with Snape, weren't you?" Harry accused.

Hermione guessed it was her time to blush in embarrassment as someone yelled at her- namely Ron.

"You what?" Ron yelled as he stood up, "And with Snape? Oi… he's old…"

Hermione managed to roll her eyes in her embarrassment. She chanced a look at Severus to see his reaction and was glad to see he'd stopped smirking but was now looking at Ron with a sneer.

"So now that everything's out, can some start explaining what the hell is going on?"

All hell broke loose then. Seamus was yelling at Lavender. Lavender was pleading the fifth. Ron was yelling about Snape. Hermione was yelling about Lavender. Harry was yelling at everyone, and Ginny kept trying to calm everyone down.

It was probably 15 minutes later before Severus cast a giant 'Silencio' effectively shutting everyone up. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"Not that this whole scene hasn't been amusing, but as a Professor I do have duties to attend to on Sundays." Severus said giving Lavender a sneer.

Hermione felt some sort of satisfaction that she managed to at least look ashamed about that.

"One at a time will best get this sorted out. I believe Male Finnegan should go first- he seems the least guilty of anything."

And with that he released the spell. Harry attempted to say something else, but Ginny stopped him and sat him back down. Everyone sat and waited for Seamus to speak.

"Oi, last I recalled, Lav and I were enjoying a drink on our chairs when we started…. Er…"

Hermione watched Seamus start to turn red.

"We started fooling around," Lavender said with no shame, "so we moved out of sight to get some privacy,"

"Yeah that," Seamus said cutting her another look, "but I guess… I was more pissed than I thought, I fell asleep before much else could happen."

Hermione looked at Severus and thought that sounded rather familiar.

"So nothing transpired, because you fell asleep?" Harry quizzed.

"Exactly, but how I ended up near the bushes away from most eyes when me wife was right next to me, has me fairly baffled." Seamus said his voice getting more annoyed by the end of it.

"And I told you I don't know either," Lavender pleaded, "I left to get you some pepper up potion because there was no way I was going to be able to carry you back to Hogwarts in either the Floo or Disapparating."

"Then what happened to ya?" Seamus quizzed.

At this Lavender looked at Ron.

"Don't look at me like that," Ron said at once, "I didn't bring you to me. You came on your own."

"I knew it" Seamus shouted.

"I was bloody drunk alright," Lavender stated as if that was supposed to make everything better.

"That's no excuse, you, you… loose floozy," Hermione stated.

Hermione was sure her words hadn't been nearly as dramatic as she'd wanted them to be, but her vocabulary was seriously lacking for better words than 'cheap hoar slut'.

"Good job Granger, I'm sure that'll make her regret her actions," Severus said with a smirk.

"And what about you Snape? How'd you end up in bed with my wife?" Ron demanded.

Even though Hermione knew they hadn't done anything more than kissing, seeing Ron all worked up made her feel… wait a minute.

"Hold on Ronald Weasley, we're not yet done with you and this trick," Hermione said cutting a quick glare on Lavender's direction, "what exactly happened between the two of you after she approached you?"

Hermione watched Ron's face go red.

"We didn't have sex, if that's what you're thinking." Ron said quickly.

It was exactly what she'd been thinking.

"Then what did transpire?" Severus inquired.

"What's it to you Snape?" Ron said getting mad, "All of this has been one giant drunken mistake. None of it will be happening again."

Hermione felt mixed emotions at Ron's words.

"And yet you've still not said what it is you and Female Finnegan participated in?"

Before Ron could respond- Lavender replied, "Relax, he tried to put me off but I figured a bit of head would change his mind, but then of course he started falling asleep-"

Hermione had apparently attempted to strangle Lavender because the next thing she knew both Ron and Harry were holding her back and Lavender was scurrying for the door with Seamus right behind her.

When the door slammed behind them, Hermione freed herself from the boys grip and stood off in a corner by herself.

"What the hell did she mean by 'of course' he fell asleep? And why did we all seem to fall asleep?"

"George mentioned something about the drinks-"

"I'll kill him," Ron stated annoyed.

"That is because Female Longbottom's new drink is called No Desiderium, which translated means-"

"No regerts." Hermione finished.

"Indeed. It's popularity isn't based upon it's taste, but it's effect."

"What effect?" Harry manged to ask without malice.

"It cause the drinker to pass out before doing anything they might wake to regret..."

Everyone else in the room went silent at his words.

"My understanding is that it is both a hit and a miss. For those who indeed would've done something regrettable it is a joy, for those who found themselves awakening at having gone to sleep over nothing it is an annoyance."

"But what about you? Why didn't you fall asleep then? Or Lavender? You two drank it too."

"To the second point- I know for a fact Female Finnegan did not ingest hers. She may have even let Male Finnegan have two cups."

Hermione could feel her anger rising again at Lavender.

"And to the first point, I'm no longer in the business of doing things I regret... the drink had no effect on me because I thoroughly intended to-"

"Shut it Snape." Ron snapped standing up again.

Hermione watched Severus smirk, and wished he would stop being such a prat.

"Well I don't care, drink or no drink, none of this should've gone on." Harry spouted.

Hermione could see the embarrassed flush rise on Ron's cheek's.

"Why Ron?" she asked looking at her husband.

Or was it like Severus had been saying all along? Her ex-husband? She knew she wasn't blameless in this whole thing, but how did she and Ron come back from this?

"Hermione but I didn't want to… you heard her, I just kept thinking about you…" Ron pleaded.

"I for one find that a bit hard to believe." Severus said.

"You shut up Snape, no one asked you anything. Why don't you get out?" Ron snarled.

"And leave before letting it be known that this wasn't your first encounter with her?" he said with a malicious smirk.

Hermione's mind kicked into overdrive as she remembered how Severus had kept saying he had something to tell her last night.

"What are you on about Snape?"

"Do you deny letting that sorry excuse for a witch kiss you, no less than 3 days ago?" Severus asked.

Hermione could tell from the shocked and embarrassed expression on Ron's face as he looked at her that it was true.

"I told you to stay away from her Ron," Harry yelled at Ron.

"Oi, shut your trap Harry, half of this is your bloody fault anyways,"

"My fault?" Harry said indignantly.

"I told you I didn't want to go to the bloody school with you. And then I go off to use the Loo, and then she's there, and she's trying to… well I don't know what she was trying, but then we were talking and she started making sense and the next thing I know, yes she's kissing me…" Ron admitted.

Hermione felt the world spin. She fell into the chair behind her with a thump. Ron rushed to her side.

"Mione, you gotta believe me, it didn't even last two seconds, I pushed her away and told her she was 'outta her mind'. I felt horrid about it, and I swear I was gonna tell you about it today when we had that talk-"

"Congrats Ron, you've told me…" Hermione muttered.

"Don't be like that Hermione," he pleaded. And when Hermione didn't look at him he added, "Especially when it's not only me, you still haven't explained what you were doing in bed with Snape."

Hermione could feel her blush creeping up her neck.

"Then let put your concerns to rest, we did not engage in any sexual activity." Severus answered.

Hermione saw everyone look at him, then look at her.

"You were both in bed. _Naked_." Harry stated for about the hundredth time if Hermione was counting right.

"I didn't say it couldn't have happened Potter, only that it didn't." Severus responded back.

"Stop talking like that Severus, this is serious." Hermione said looking at him.

He looked unconcerned at her words. And Hermione's brain started to remember the old Severus- _Snape_ as he was back then; the spiteful man who was completely capable of doing anything to achieve his goals.

"You're not lying then?" Ron asked in a quieter voice, "You two really didn't sleep together? Or anything else?"

Hermione could hear the sincerity in the tone of Ron's voice- it wasn't often he spoke in such a way, and it always endeared him to her.

"No Ron, nothing else… well we kissed…"

"A kiss?" Ron asked.

"Several Weasley…" Severus offered still smirking. "And I believe the expression is 'copping a few feels'"

"I've had enough of you Snape," Ron said getting up to cross the room towards Severus. Hermione stopped him by holding onto his arm.

"No… No fighting." She pleaded.

Ron looked at her, and stopped trying to free himself.

"But he deserves a good hexing," Ron stated.

Hermione privately thought even with Ron's Auror training Severus may best him at this particular moment as he was moderately calm and Ron was fairly upset.

"Maybe he does, maybe we all do," Hermione said, "How we've all acted recently is hardly the type of thing any of should be proud of,"

She heard Severus snort and something snapped in her brain. All of the fog that had been clearly clouding her judgment while being around Severus seemed to clear out-

"Not that I condone this sort of thing usually, but I think Harry had the right end of the stick earlier- Fuck you Severus." Hermione spat.

And she quite meant it.

"You knew about what happened between Ron and Lavender and tried to use it to your advantage-"

"I'm the Head of Slytherin for a reason," Severus interrupted his smirk slowly vanishing.

"And you'll probably spend the rest of your life alone for a reason, as well" Hermione added while giving him a 'you make me sick' look. She was happy to see his smirk completely vanish.

"Harry and Ginny- I'm sorry you've had to witness all of this. And please tell Percy and Audrey I'll talk to them later to apologize, but right now Ron and I need to go home and talk- without any interference."

And Hermione grabbed Ron by the wrist with every intention of walking by Severus but Severus reached out for her and grabbed her free arm.

"I don't give up on what I want, witch,"

Hermione slapped him.

Harry, Ginny and Ron all gasped.

"In case you haven't realized Severus, last night was a mistake," Hermione said with feeling, but couldn't quite bring herself to look into his eyes, "If you ever lay hands on me again without my permission it won't be my hand that hits you, but one of my spells."

And with that, Hermione pulled Ron with her out the door. And before she could lose her nerve she disapparated them away with a crack.

**A/N**- Terrible turn of events… and things are looking bleak for all, aren't they? Ron has been telling the truth about everything- including that the kiss he and Lavender shared in Hogwarts was short and meaningless. Sorry if my Latin for 'No Regrets' is terrible as far as I can tell Desiderium is a form of the word 'regret' in latin.

I loved writing upset Harry! Screaming, shouting and yelling and pretty much having a fit while his brain tried to process everything and really it just couldn't, lol. And Hermione is genuinely upset with Severus... Next chapter we get her thoughts on the matter. Sorry to say it will probably get worse before it gets better. :D


	13. Day 9

A/N- Sorry about the wait, but like most of the country NYC was under an extreme heat wave and as such staying inside and typing was not actually a healthy thing since I have no AC. Thanks to all Reviewer's alerter's and reader's.

Disclaimer- Don't own the world of HP. JKR does. Did anyone see the made for tv, unauthorized movie of her life on Lifetime? I saw a piece of it before I had to step out... I don't own that movie either.

Day 9 Monday

"Hey Ms… Hermione what's wrong?" Kaitlyn said looking at Hermione with more concern than Hermione thought was necessary.

But the rest of Sunday had been dreadful. She had expected her and Ron to go home and argue- but they didn't argue. They both had merely walked into the house and separated- Ron mentioning Flooing his mum- and Hermione mentioning going to get the kids from her mum.

She was of the opinion that the both of them thought their parents could offer up some advice. Hermione's parent's had looked more disappointed than anything at hearing the whole tale. Of course her father wanted to strangle Ron, but she reminded him that she too had cheated.

In the end, it had been her mother who told her that what she'd already been thinking-

"You might not like what I'm about to say,"

"Go ahead mum, I deserve it," Hermione said.

"While neither you or Ron is blameless. The fact of the matter is he did try and resist and you didn't. You might be the guiltier party."

"I was hoping no one would say that,"

"If what you say is true, yours is worse, dear- you actually like Severus."

Hermione had gasped because she hadn't mentioned that much to her mother.

"I'm your mother Hermione, it's my job to spot that sort of thing." Her mother had said with a sad smile, "Somewhere in between your guilt, and helping to appease your guilt, you began to like him. And it probably only hurt that he's intellectually more on your level than Ron is- you two connected on a different level and it had nothing to do with the physical."

Hermione had groaned at her mother's words.

"If you and Ron agree to stick it out, it's going to be hard. I would suggest therapy of some sort- do wizards have therapy?"

"I don't know mum,"

"Yes, well something drastic will need to happen. Otherwise you won't soon be able to let go of Severus. No matter what you may have yelled at him at the end."

"To be honest, I'm of the opinion he's not done with me either. He implied that he'd do anything to get what he wants."

Her mother had only said 'hmm' at those words. And when she finally walked back in the house with the kids Ron was on the couch sitting down looking pensive. They both kept their composure around the kids, but when the kids were asleep and it was just them again they both just laid in bed silently.

It might've been the first time in a long time she'd fell asleep first. A terrible night's sleep.

"I'm fine Kaitlyn," Hermione responded to Kaitlyn.

"You don't look fine."

Hermione was debating telling Kaitlyn about everything- more as a heads up in case Severus showed up. But Hermione was beat to the punch-

"Snape dropped this letter off for you,"

"Dropped it off? So he's left then?"

"Well yeah, that's what I meant when I said dropped off…" Kaitlyn said trying to joke.

Hermione reached for the letter with a shaky hand. She was sure Kaitlyn noticed it- but was thankful she didn't comment. Hermione unrolled the letter and read the few words on it:

_Meet me at the Book Store during your lunch._

Not a bloody chance, Hermione thought.

"About the book?" Kaitlyn queried.

"No… he… I…" Hermione stuttered.

Hermione gave up and told Kaitlyn the whole story. Kaitlyn listened to the story and responded in secretary mode- asking questions when she misunderstood something and offering other opinions when she could.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about going to meet him for lunch."

"And why's that?"

"You have a meeting with Davis. He said it was important."

"Perfect. Kaitlyn draft a response to Severus and tell him I'll be in a meeting at lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want him here causing a scene."

"Gotcha…" Kaitlyn said still lingering around.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes, I don't suppose with everything going on with you, you've seen today's Prophet?"

"No, why? What is it now?"

Kaitlyn disappeared for a moment before re appearing with the paper. Hermione unrolled it-

_"People Protesting Potter_"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the Headline.

"_In a surprise the PPP- as they like to be called; have started a campaign to protest the highly talked about party being thrown by Harry Potter set for the end of this month. The people in the group include various people from all types of life who are appalled at the idea that Potter would throw such an affair for only those people choosing to get back together._

_One supporter who chose to remain nameless said 'I can only assume the Mr. Potter- bless his soul; thinks that because he married the love of his life practically when he wanted and how he wanted and has since led a fairly lovely life that everyone else must be leading the same lives. But that isn't the case of the matter. There are loads of people who in these past 8 years have never been truly happy- and now they have the chance to attain their happiness. But then Harry Potter- bless his soul; comes along and says he's throwing a grand party for all those who are agreeing to stay married. Isn't that type of prejudice what he fought against?'_

_I personally think the protester makes an honest point. And another protester had this to say-_

_"Does Mr. Potter not understand his fame? That just by throwing such an event, hundreds of couples who aren't good together may decide to remarry because Harry Potter thinks it's such a great idea? If he wanted to throw a private event then fine- but to invite anyone, well he's as bad as the Ministry isn't he?"_

_The PPP will be in various parts of the country during the lead up till Potter's Party. They've made themselves noticeable by their white robes._

_More on Page 5_

"Merlin's Pants" Hermione uttered in shock.

"Probably his shoes too," Kaitlyn added with a smirk, "You haven't spoken to Harry at all?"

"Not yet, I'm not afraid to admit that this wasn't exactly me and Ron's best morning start. He was quite content to call out and head off to his parent's house again. It was only after Hugo spilled his juice on me that he offered to drop the kids off at the day care because I was quite likely to have a break down."

As if he must've sensed that someone was talking about him Harry's doe galloped into her office:

_Lunch at the Burrow to discuss today's paper. If you haven't seen it yet, go get one._ Harry's voice said gruffly.

Hermione rubbed at her temple.

"Would you like me to draft a letter to Harry as well telling him of your meeting with Davis?"

Hermione could easily see him scrunching the letter up and then bursting into her office causing a scene. And she definitely didn't want that.

"No… I'll answer him myself."

"What will you say?"

In response Hermione pulled her wand out and conjured her Patronus. In her current state of mind it took a few moments to get it to fully form- but once it did she quickly said- "_Okay harry_" and sent it off.

"But what about-"

"I'm not going to the Burrow. I lied to Harry."

Sadly Hermione couldn't even muster up any bad feelings about it. She'd told Harry from the start everyone wouldn't like the idea of a party- and now he was finding out for himself. He can solve his own bloody problems for a day.

"Uh… that's a bit unlike you."

"As you've no doubt realized the last few days of my life have been unlike me- he shouldn't be much surprised at this point."

Kaitlyn nodded a bit unsurely, yet still remained standing in her office.

"Is there something else? Perhaps that an Erumphant is _also _expecting me to attend lunch with it as well?"

"No… I was only going to tell you that your shirt is on inside out and you should probably fix it before you go see Davis…" Kaitlyn answered with a bit of hurt in her voice before walking out of the room.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh as her door closed. She hadn't meant to get smart with Kaitlyn- especially as the girl was only doing her job. A rather good job because the girl always seemed to think ahead. Hermione decided she'd apologize later when her own emotions had calmed down a bit. And then offer to take Kaitlyn to lunch on Wednesday instead of her having to go to a staff meeting- she'd done it before, and Kaitlyn always was happy about it.

The rest of the morning thankfully passed less eventfully. No troubles with any of the magical creatures. Including the female Abraxan which was indeed now pregnant and doing well. By the time her meeting with Davis arrived she thought she was in a better state of mind.

As per his protocol, she walked into his room and waited for him to say something.

"Good weekend Granger?" he finally asked.

"It was eventful." Hermione answered simply.

"Good… I don't suppose you've given any more thought to the job offer yet?"

"No, well yes, of course, I just mean I haven't come to a decision yet."

"Understandable." He said with a nod, "Take the full amount time, it's not an easy job Hermione, no matter how easy I make it look."

"Of course sir," she answered with a smile.

"But that wasn't what I wanted to talk you about," He said smiling back.

"It wasn't?"

"No. Some Australian Auror's Floo'd us and told us they'd found an Aehtonon tied up in some mad wizards basement after a raid."

"But they're native to Britain."

"Yes, they were quite perplexed. But none the less after their department checked it over to make sure it was alright they thought they'd tell us about it- so we could get it and set it free in its natural habitat."

"That does make sense."

"I want you to go get it, of course."

"Of course, and who will I be going with? Derby? Shaun? Ash-"

"Adam"

Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Mr. Wittendale?"

"Yes," Davis said sounding strained, "He apparently wants one last field mission before retiring. Luckily this isn't a stampeding dragon or anything otherwise I'd be concerned."

"So you want me… to go with Wittendale… to fetch an Aehtonon?"

"Yes…"

"Wouldn't it be better to send someone else with more animal capturing experience?"

Hermione knew how to heal animals. She knew how to fight for their rights. And if she was hard pressed she could probably defend herself against most of them- if necessary. But she hardly went out on field missions to help bring in animals. Hermione's morals didn't agree with touching animals unless hurt- they frequently had her saying 'maybe they should let the animal go and it'll be happier'. So she stayed away from those types of field work,

"If this were an enraged dragon than yes, but as it will be a perfectly fine Aehtonon, I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go."

Hermione looked at Davis with an uncomprehending stare.

"Okay, and maybe it will give you a chance to hone your Animal Capturing abilities." He admitted, "You can't only be concerned about the hurt animals Hermione, you have to be able to handle all of them equally. And right now, you're not up to par. And Adam would be the perfect teacher."

"This is about the job offer, isn't it?"

"I just want to make sure you're capable of helping all creatures at all times."

Hermione thought it probably had to do with the fact that Davis had spilled his guts to her and thoughts she'd be alright to be around Wittendale without pissing him off.

"Fine… when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's awfully soon."

"They Floo'd yesterday, but I told them they'd have to keep it until Tuesday so I could give my worker's time to prepare."

"But I don't have much time prepare."

"There's not much to do, plus Adam will have everything ready anyway."

"That's wonderful for him, but I like to have my own plans for when other people's plans go south."

Davis looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just being honest, I haven't lived this long following other people's plans without one of my own."

"Fair enough," he answered with a nod, "I'll have him send you a copy of his plans before the day is over. Then you two can meet tomorrow at 8 before departing at 9 to compare notes."

"I want it on my desk by 3, otherwise I won't do it." Hermione answered.

"Fo-"

"It's three or nothing."

"Can't you ever let me win?" he asked with a smile.

"As soon as you do win, we'll find out,"

They both laughed and Davis agreed.

Hermione left his office feeling a bit better about herself. That is until she saw a fuming Harry waiting for her when she walked into her office. She looked around for Kaitlyn but didn't see her.

"If you're looking for your secretary I told her to take a break."

"This isn't your department Harry, you don't get to boss around my employee's." Hermione answered walking by him and into her office, Harry right on her heels.

"She said the same thing, but I reminded her I was still her senior whether it was in her department or not."

Hermione looked at Harry accusingly.

"What's gotten into you?" she scolded.

"Me? What about you? I told you to meet at the Burrow-"

"And who are you Harry, to _tell me _anything?" Hermione shot back. "'_Lunch at the Burrow! If you haven't seen the paper, go get one!'_ You were practically talking to me like a child-"

"The way you and Ron have been acting-" Harry started.

"Is between Ron and I, Harry. Neither of us owes you any explanation unless we good and damn well feel like giving it to you."

"That wasn't what I even wanted to talk about- the Prophet-"

"I saw the bloody prophet Harry, I saw what it said." Hermione said picking up the paper still on her desk, "What was lunch at the Burrow going to do about it?"

"I wanted to discuss ways to get them to stop-"

"Stop what exactly?" Hermione interrupted.

"Stop protesting, stop making it seem evil. I mean did you see some of those rubbish comments?"

"Rubbish, Harry?" Hermione repeated in disbelief, "I've been telling you from the start it wouldn't go over well, haven't I? I told you there would be people who would be offended by the party. What's good for the few can't outweigh the good of the many. Face it Harry, reunion's aren't the many they're the few."

Hermione watched as Harry's magic crackled around him shaking various objects in her office as his anger rose. But she really didn't care at this point- she already knew Harry would only see reason when something drastic happened to make him say otherwise.

"So you're quitting on you and Ron then? Is that what that's supposed to mean? Because you want to frolic around with Snape of all people?"

"Severus has nothing to do with what we're talking about. And what we're talking about is your damn party." Hermione shouted back, "If you're really worried about appeasing the masses then make it a party for everyone and be done with it."

"But that isn't what I want- I want…" Harry said and then finally seemed to realize what was going around him and calmed down before finishing with, "I want families to stay together."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry sadly. As grown as he was, and even with his own family- Harry still couldn't shake his own unhappy childhood without his parents. And so he still believed there should be nothing to stop a family from staying together.

"I know Harry, I know…" Hermione said going around her desk and putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "But people aren't just parents. They're Auror's, Professor's, and Joke shop owners. They're sons, daughters, and uncle's. They're happy, joyful and proud. And for the last 8 years a lot of them we're sad, miserable and missing out on true love."

"Is that you then? Is that you and Ron now? Suddenly you two don't love each other?"

"I never said that Harry. And that won't ever be true." Hermione said seriously. "I'll love Ron until the day I die."

"But you won't be in love with him, will you?"

Hermione's mouth moved but no words came out for a moment.

"I… I don't know Harry. It was never all happy between us, and the Law pushed us into a marriage we probably weren't ready for." Hermione finally admitted out loud.

It was something that had always been hovering in the dark recesses of her mind. Something she never gave voice to knowing it could've meant an uncertain future. By marrying Ron she knew where things would stand, and she knew they would have help if things got difficult. But not marrying Ron meant someone she might not know anything about, and a future she couldn't predict.

And if Hermione knew one thing about herself back then, it was that she didn't like uncertainty.

"So you're going to do it then? You two are going to stay separated?"

"Harry, Ron and I have barely said more than a dozen words to each other since leaving Percy's house yesterday. Until the both of us sit down and discuss what we want- what we _both_ want, then I can't give you an answer…"

"I think that's answer enough Hermione." Harry stated.

Hermione didn't respond she just turned away from Harry- hiding the tears threatening to fall at the conversation she was having with her best friend; and sat back down at her desk. She pulled her voice together to speak to him without looking up-

"I believe I've given you all the answers I can muster for one day Harry…"

"Hermione… you're smarter than this-"

"Don't Harry." She barked standing up out of her seat, and looking at him, "You don't get to lecture me- everyone else in this bloody world may owe you something, but I don't. I stuck by you through everything, I did everything I could to help you no matter what. So now when I may be doing something you don't like, do me a favor and try and return the favor anyway…"

She could see Harry's mouth open and close as if debating what to say next, so she made it easy for him-

"Or shut up about it, and be on your way."

And she sat back down and forced her eyes to remain on her work. She could feel Harry's eyes looking at her for a few more seconds before she heard the sound of his feet turning and walking away.

The door closed with a click behind him.

Hermione lasted about five seconds before her tears fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev POV<strong>

_Impertinent, Impudent, Insolent…_

"Professor it's so nice to-"

"Out of my way" Severus barked at whoever had been in his way and interrupting his thoughts.

Severus hadn't really thought Granger wouldn't show up to lunch. Sure she'd been a bit mad when she'd left her brother in law's house- but there wasn't a doubt in his mind she was still trying to paint the pretty picture to her friends. When he'd grabbed her before leaving to stake his claim and she'd slapped him- he'd been surprised.

But it only made his determination that much stronger. It was obvious Weasley was on his way out the door, and Severus was sure he was the perfect man to step in behind him.

And so he'd been sure she'd pluck up that Gryffindor courage and face him- if only to 'attempt' to yell at him some more. An attempt he had already planned to counter attack with kissing- and perhaps finally that shag. Getting a note- penned by her secretary no less; talking of a meeting and Granger being unavailable had made him furious.

And by the time of the note's arrival to him, he was sure he'd hardly make it to her office before her bloody lunch break was over. But he had all the time in the world- he could wait. So Severus made his way to her office. Storming by multiple ministry employee's while he called Granger every name he could think of in his head- he was only through the letter _I_ when whoever that was had tried to talk to him.

He'd made it to _Presumptuous _when he finally barged into her department. He stalked over pass the other offices to where Granger's office was and was glad to see her secretary wasn't there. He was about to open the door when he could hear noise from inside-

"_So you're quitting on you and Ron then? Is that what that's supposed to mean? Because you want to frolic around with Snape of all people?"_

Severus smirked. Yes Potter that is indeed her reason.

"_Severus has nothing to do with what we're talking about. And what we're talking about is your damn party." Hermione shouted back, "If you're really worried about appeasing the masses then make it a party for everyone and be done with it."_

"_But that isn't what I want- I want…"_

Severus heard Potter Pause before continuing with-

"_I want families to stay together."_

Severus snorted at Potter's words- it seemed the boy still believed all a child needs is two parents for a happy life. Before he could dwell on it any longer he thought he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door and started to back away- but then he heard Granger's voice speak again, closer to the door this time.

"_I know Harry, I know. But people aren't just parents. They're Auror's, Professor's, and Joke shop owners. They're sons, daughters, and uncle's. They're happy, joyful and proud. And for the last 8 years a lot of them we're sad, miserable and missing out on true love."_

Severus raised his eyebrow at her words. Leave it to Granger to start the pity party.

"_Is that you then? Is that you and Ron now? Suddenly you two don't love each other?"_

Come on Granger, Severus thought, just tell Potter yes. It should've been clearly obvious to any idiot who'd been there that she didn't-

"_I never said that Harry. And that won't ever be true."_

Severus heard Hermione say first and then-

"_I'll love Ron until the day I die."_

Severus felt a flare of anger at her words and didn't immediately know why. And then Potter's voice came through again-

"_But you-"_

And then all the noise cut off.

"But what?" He'd said aloud without meaning to as he looked at the door to discern what had caused the silence.

"If you're trying to figure out what happened, you should try looking at me Mist-… actually I think just Snape is fine under the circumstances. People who snoop don't deserve much respect." Kaitlyn said standing there with her wand out and still pointing at the door.

"Mind your manners girl."

"That's rich," Kaitlyn said sounding nonplussed, "Coming from the ex-spy caught listening in at the door unawares. You're lucky I didn't call security."

"Your security is lucky you didn't call them- I am not a man to be toyed with,"

"Our security is a Lethifold- he's not to be played with." Kaitlyn shot back with a defiant look.

Severus couldn't remember the girl being this bold when she was a student- she'd been a chubby quiet girl with good grades. He was sure this older version of her must've gone through some sort of major metamorphosis to be so brazen now.

Not bad, Severus thought. So Severus changed tactics

"I was only here to inquire whether Granger was alright? I asked her for a lunch meeting and you so kindly informed me that she'd be unable to attend because of a meeting."

"Which was true."

"Yet she stands in there arguing with Potter."

"Harry also requested a lunch meeting- she lied and told him she'd go but didn't." Kaitlyn answered not seeing any reason to not tell the truth, "At least you got the truth,"

"I didn't want the truth, I wanted to see Granger."

"Why? So you can continue to break up her marriage?" Kaitlyn stated giving him a 'yeah I know' look.

Before Severus could answer the door to the office opened and Potter walked out looking angry. And seeing Severus didn't apparently help matters.

"Snape, what are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?" Potter spat standing right in front of Severus.

"I'm here same as you Potter- I requested to see Granger at Lunch. We've had so many lunches I was concerned when she didn't show up. She is such… lovely company…" Severus answered as he made his voice drip with smugness.

"Shut it Snape. No one wants to hear your lies-"

"Lies Potter? I need not lie. Why don't you ask her secretary here if Granger and I have had more than few lunches or not?"

Severus didn't bother hiding his smirk as Potter looked at Kaitlyn for confirmation and the girl sheepishly nodded her head.

"But it wasn't like that Harry- they never, I mean… it was all supposed to be to help him stop his wife from blackmailing him."

"I can only imagine what you did to your wife to have her blackmail you." Potter stated giving Snape a look.

"Ex wife Potter. Granger helped me see to it."

They all paused as the door opened and Granger stepped out looking furious.

"You know what else I helped see to Severus? Care to take a guess? I know you like it when someone drops the big bombshell, so I suppose I'll only be trying to make you happy."

Severus stared at Granger's furious face and could tell he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"No? Nothing? Not one guess?" Hermione said walking to stand in the middle of the group.

"Granger, you're clearly upset-" Severus started.

"Clearly upset?" Severus heard Granger bark, "What I clearly am- at least according to Harry's guilt trip; is clearly a terrible person who has no thoughts for anything or anyone but herself."

"Hermione, I didn't mean-" Potter started.

"And you know what? Harry is right. Harry you were absolutely right." Granger said giving Potter a fake smile, "Congratulations, for figuring that out."

"Hermione-" Potter tried again.

"No, because what you don't know, and no one else does- _except_ funnily enough Ron; is what I'm about to tell Severus now," Hermione said looking back at Severus.

Severus didn't think there was anything she could say to change his plans.

"I told Selena to blackmail to you."

Except perhaps that.

"You… you what?" Potter asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I didn't say those words specifically, I just told her to find a way to make Snape think he wouldn't have any other choice but to help her out- she came up with the blackmail all on her own."

"Granger," Severus said trying to control his rising anger, "This is not a subject to joke around with."

"Who's joking? Certainly not me. Don't you remember Severus? That first time I met you in the book shop and I told you I'd seen your ex-wife the other day? And then you told me of her plans to blackmail you… It was after talking with me that she thought up the idea."

Severus felt hot all over as he thought back to that day. It was highly possible Granger was telling the truth.

"And then here you come telling me about it, and silly me, I felt guilty." Granger stated while shaking her head. "And at first I didn't want anything else to do with the matter, but you just kept showing up, making me feel guiltier and guiltier. And so I gave in to appease _my_ guilt. I _was _selfish Harry, I did it for me."

Severus watched Granger look back at Potter and give him a sad smile before turning back to him.

"And that's all it was Severus. From the very start this was all about me trying to appease my guilt. But now that I haven't ruined your life but you've completely ruined mines, I believe I can say I don't feel guilty anymore. So you can stop expecting that pity shag or whatever it is you're expecting and leave me the bloody hell alone."

Dozens of emotions ran through Severus- the top most being anger; and deciding that killing all three people in the Ministry of Magic might be inconsequential to his health, he decided to take that last piece of advice from Granger.

"Say no more Granger, I'm gone."

And with that Severus left the office.

A/N- I did say it would get worse before it got better didn't I? But at least NOW verything is out, no more secrets. Time for people to start looking at reality a bit more, yes? :D


	14. Day 8

**A/N**- So at some point I typed the wrong numbers in, and the Chapter titles are a day off. I fixed the actual Chapter titles in the drop down menu but not in the story itself- just in case anyone noticed that technically two days had passed between Sunday and Monday- which is quite frankly impossible, lol.

Thanks to all my Reader's Reviewer's and Alerter's.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own the world of Harry Potter. If you're looking for the owner go to Yahoo and type in JK Rowling- you won't miss her.

**Day 8 Tuesday**

After Severus left from her office yesterday afternoon Harry had tried to talk to her again but she quite plainly told him that he'd already made his feelings clear when he'd walked out the office the first time- and that he might as well keep going.

He left angrier than when he'd come in.

Kaitlyn had once again been an invaluable person to have around as Hermione had spent most of the rest of the day trying not to cry- only to fail miserably several times.

And then of course, she'd gone home after picking up the kids (who were quite sure something was up with their mum) and Ron was waiting in the kitchen. After getting through dinner and putting the kids to bed they finally spoke to each other.

"So…" Ron started.

"…"

"You don't have anything to say Hermione?"

"I just…"

"Yeah?"

"I just wish none of this ever happened…"

"None of what? These problems? Or us getting married…?"

Hermione hadn't expected Ron to be so blunt. He'd grown out of that mostly, but to be blunt and be right-

"… married so early?"

Well _close_ to being right.

"Don't be silly…"

"Give me some credit Hermione, you think I don't know you still wish we could've waited?"

Hermione wondered if he'd spoken to Harry.

"I just never thought-"

"I know what you thought. I thought the same thing. Sure I wanted a family someday but I didn't want to be like mum and dad- right out of school either. But what could we do, they passed the law-"

"I said what we could've done Ron… we could've traveled, or moved, or anything…"

"But we couldn't leave the family…"

"I know Ron… but-"

"I just thought we could make it work if we stayed here. No one else was really leaving-"

"So what though? I didn't care about anyone else but you. Sure it would've been nice if Harry and Ginny would've come along- but they're different than us. But you…"

"Me what?"

"You just wanted us all to stick together so bad…"

"Don't pin that on only me-"

"Of course not, Harry too. Harry is _still_ that way now. But to be honest we probably all could've used a beak- but the Law had us so afraid to step away from each other. One wrong step and we'd be married to some stranger…"

"So you do regret marrying me?"

"It would be a lie to say I've been happy 100 percent of the time Ron. And you must feel the same." Hermione said seriously, "But that doesn't mean it was 0 percent either. There were a lot of good times Ron… and gods, let's not forget our children. Rose and Hugo are my childhood dreams coming true."

Hermione said leaning her head against Ron's shoulder.

"All those years in Hogwarts I would wonder what it would be like to have your kids… and then Rose was here… and then Hugo. And every time I see them Ron- I thank the gods for giving me them and giving me you. I thank the gods for all of it- because somewhere… somewhere there's a couple who's not nearly as lucky as we were, and are way worse off than us. It's definitely not all bad."

Hermione could feel herself sniffling and felt Ron reach for the tissue box and pass it to her. She took one and blew her nose.

"I feel the same way, you know? When I look at the kids. I know we didn't exactly get off to the best start as friends-"

"I'll say…"

"And then we didn't actually get off to the best start as a couple-"

"Say it again..."

"But I always thought we could survive anything… Arguing and fighting, I never thought any of that would be enough to break us up."

"I never thought so either-"

"Wait let me finish, because even though I know you hate Lavender right now- she made a good point to me that day-"

"What day?" Hermione said trying not to get mad at the mention of her name.

"If the Law had never been denounced- are the two of us still sitting here on the brink of divorce?" He quizzed. "Because I don't think we are. Lavender said she never would've cheated on Seamus while married. Would you have kissed Snape?"

Hermione thought about it, and knew the answer was no.

"No, I don't suppose I would have."

"And I never would've kissed Lavender- let alone anyone else. While we might not have been the best couple together we would've stuck it out until it got better again. We wouldn't have quit on this, and we shouldn't let the law change that much about us…"

Hermione hadn't expected Ron to string together his words so well that she thought he'd actually make a valid point for staying together.

"Do you really believe we could get by this Ron? I just feel like too much has happened."

"Yeah I think we can get by it. I mean, it'll take some work, Dad said something about the muggles using someone called a Side tricks or something? He said it was like therapy…"

"You want to go to therapy? To see a psychiatrist?"

"What I want is to save our marriage Hermione… I love you…"

In the end she could only tell Ron she'd think about it. She'd been unprepared for him to be the sturdy one during their first conversation after Sunday's party. All in all she'd been thrown for a loop and needed to think more about the matter.

"Granger, pay attention…"

Hermione looked up to see Adam walking into the area where the Australian's were keeping the Aehtonon. She snapped out of her thoughts and walked in behind him to focus on the matter at hand. Hermione managed to set her mind straight long enough to check the animal over and declare him healthy- a bit overweight, but healthy.

The plan was to feed the Aehtonon a simple and safe sleeping draught and then fly it on carpet to the nearest ASFS- Animal Safe Floo Station. These Floo's were bigger, sturdier and the flames were scented with Amortentia so the animals would want to go near them.

Hermione still hated flying if it wasn't on a plane, but she hadn't had any time to think of a better idea after all the issue's she'd had yesterday- and so she was stuck traveling on carpet for the next hour until they arrived at the station.

Her and Wittendale had been sitting on the carpet less than 10 minutes when he spoke to her.

"Not a fan of flying then?"

Hermione was sitting as close to the center of the carpet as possible without touching the Aehtonon with her eyes closed shut and her hands balled into fists gripping the carpet.

"Is it obvious?" she found herself replying with a smirk without opening her eyes.

"No, not at all… I'm sure you just like the feel of the carpet in your hands…"

Hermione found herself opening her eyes to look at Wittendale and see him smirking at her. In her five years of working in the department, she couldn't recall him ever doing so. Even when she had actually tried to be hospitable.

"It is rather nice actually…" and she found herself relaxing her grip enough to realize it was nice.

"Of course it is. Its 5,000 count Egyptian thread- with silk bordering and tassels. One of the finest carpets money can buy."

"And their Ministry let us use it to ferret and Aehtonon across their continent?"

"Heaven's No," He replied with a small guffaw, "This is my personal carpet."

"But they're illegal in-"

"Illegal to fly, you can still own one. It's not like they're Dark Magic- Britain's Ministry just finds it a safety issue, plus their biased about their brooms."

"That is true," Hermione agreed, "But why would you use your own rug?"

"Rug?" Wittendale said in mock offense, "First off Hermione, rugs are common things that will never fly. A carpet is a thing of beauty."

Hermione couldn't help laughing at his tone.

"I'm sorry then, why would you use your own carpet?"

"What? Betsy here?" He said patting the ru- carpet, with his hand delicately. "When I went out more often, I always took Betsy along. She's strong and reliable.

"Betsy?"

"Betsy," he repeated with a nod, "When you give a name to something, you take stock in it. You remember to take care of it- just like you would an actual living object. I've got a few things I've named and all of them are in a lot better shape than the things without names- let me tell you."

"But… Betsy? It's so…"

"Muggle Television?" He finished.

"Yes," Hermione found herself saying immediately with a smile, "Men on TV always call something-"

"Ole Betsy" they finished together.

They both laughed.

"Muggleborn then?" Hermione asked.

"No actually, but I had a cousin who was a squib." He answered. "Spent a lot of time with him as I got older. Good bloke."

"Television does have its good points."

"I agree, I believe magical people need to invest more energy into finding a way for the two to co exist. When I moved to live in the Muggle world, the first thing I bought was a tv."

"When you moved?" Hermione asked.

"Yes…"

And for the first time Hermione saw him pause as if unsure how to proceed.

"I… Davis said he… that is…" Wittendale started nervously.

"I know about you two, if that's what you're trying to say." Hermione finished.

He looked relieved and nodded.

"Right, so I took the Impotency Potion- but since I'd done it before getting married they were still going to try and make me marry anyways- something about reversing the cells in my sperm in a lab; I don't know, but I didn't like it."

"That's… that's wow…" Hermione said feeling surprise at the Ministry.

"So I moved to the Muggle World."

"But wouldn't you still-"

"I live in the Northern Isles. The wizarding population there is practically nil, and as such they weren't one of the included territories of the Law."

"So you just packed up-"

"And moved? Yes." He answered in a matter of fact sort of way, "The alternative of staying and getting locked into a loveless marriage didn't quite appeal to me."

"But with the potion it probably wouldn't have even changed your life much… at least not nearly as much as moving."

"I disagree," He said looking at Hermione with a smile, "I value piece of mind above all else. When it came down to it, I just had to ask myself 'could I live with myself if I did what the Ministry wanted to do?' And the answer, believe it or not came rather quickly."

"No..." Hermione guessed as Wittendale nodded, "And you really just… packed up?"

"Yes." He answered, "There were of course times when I doubted my decision- but all I had to do was remember the question and I would grind my teeth and bear it. And now, here I am 8 years later- about 3 weeks after the end of the Law and I can smile and hold my head up high. I don't have 8 years of forced intimacy and awkward moments, I don't have children from someone I could never love, and I don't have the headache of debating whether or not to stay married for the sake of those children."

Hermione can't help but wonder at the what if's. Here sitting next to her is a man who did the things she'd wanted to do back then- some things more drastically than others; and it had paid off. Could this have been her life too?

"The only thing I have Hermione is what I asked myself about- my peace of mind."

"Mr. Wittendale-"

"I think you can call me Adam, I've been calling you Hermione after all."

"Erm right, Adam, and you really don't regret any of it? I mean, you never wanted children?"

"When I was a boy I did- before I knew where my orientation lay. When I realized I was gay- I thought I'll probably never have my own children and the thought didn't really bother me. And as I got older and more into my job- I realized I would never have the time for kids, nor did I want to make the time for them."

"My gods, you make it all seem so simple…" Hermione reflected aloud.

"It was simple." He said with a smile, but then added, "Simple for me. What I did, was right for me. It might not have worked for anyone else but me- but really, that's not my concern. Peace of mind Hermione…"

Hermione thought she could really use some of that right now.

"I know I haven't been very sociable- but I realized early on that if I got too friendly with people they'd ask questions or worse I'd genuinely want to answer those questions, so I stayed polite but private. But if after we retire I never see you again remember what I'm about to say to you-"

Hermione was paying rapt attention.

"Your peace of mind can only be gotten by what you do. Every situation that arises that tests your peace, you have to stop and ask yourself 'will you be able to live peacefully with your next decision for the rest of your life?'"

"But… how do you know which choice is the right one? Life hardly ever gives you multiple choice questions. And if it does the choices are infinite."

"Well, if that's how you want to look at… then I suppose I'll tell you that life never gives you multiple choice questions…" He started and Hermione waited for him to finish. "That for most of life's questions the answers are of the fill in the blank variety."

"Fill in the blank…" Hermione repeated slowly.

"Yes… Or if you're really stuck on choices I suppose a better answer would be that there's always a choice for Other."

Hermione barely got to repeat the words in her head before Adam announced they had arrived at the Floo Station. And so her mind immediately went back into Work mode and pushed the whole conversation to the side so she could focus on setting the Aehtonon. Back into captivity.

It wasn't until after they'd both arrived back and debriefed Davis of how things went and she was back in her office that she finally got to think about it.

What would give her peace of mind? Therapy with Ron? Sure that sounded nice, but realistically speaking she'd never have peace of mind with Ron. They fought too much. They argued too often. Ron was right- it was what they did. But she'd never have _real_ peace if arguing was the only way they knew how to manage themselves.

Shacking up with Severus probably wouldn't give her peace either. She'd become so smitten with Severus that she'd assumed that he'd changed from her old image of her professor into this new man that was funny, smart and had a bit seductiveness about him. But the reality of the matter was simply that she'd grown up and his words now made her laugh instead of cry.

The reality was that he'd always been brilliant but she'd been so caught up in trying to prove her own brilliance she'd never really thought about anyone else's.

The reality that he'd always been the type to stalk about, but now she found it flattering.

Severus Snape hadn't changed.

She had changed- or rather she'd grown up.

He was still vengeful and still did what he wanted without regards to other people's feelings. Heck, he'd admitted as much to her in the book store that day. But she'd already started falling for him then and hadn't really taken it in as she had preferred to concentrate on the fact that he'd complimented her.

And now here she was. If she had to fill in the blank- she'd want a way for her and Ron to be happy somehow. For her kids not to grow up thinking that their parents hated each other if it doesn't work out. She'd want Harry's Party to be a real success. She'd want Severus…

Hermione groaned.

She'd just listed about a half a dozen logical conclusions that obviously meant she should stay away from Severus. And yet she still wanted…

Hermione figured she had a whole lot more filling in to do before she'd get the right answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron POV<strong>

Ron approached the gates of Hogwarts with a purpose. The first was to deliver a restraining order to Lavender. Once she got the letter she wouldn't be able to get within 100 feet of Ron without his permission. Harry had helped him get it signed by Kingsley. Sure there were other ways of going about it- but he wanted it official- if she came near him again he wanted her arrested.

And after that he was headed down to Snape's- he had some words for the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev POV<strong>

Severus was going over his upcoming lesson plans for the new school year. Every year new potions were invented, or old potions changed, and some potions were abandoned all together, and he needed to make sure his curriculum reflected such change.

When he heard someone knocking at his door, he ignored it. No doubt it was Minerva requesting his presence for some inane task. Or worse- Hightower come to berate him some more about how he'd treated Selena.

When the knocking continued he was about to yell at whoever it was to go away but then it stopped. He let out a deep breath. And then the voice came- Weasley's voice.

"I know you're in there- I've got Harry's map and it shows you probably sitting at your desk."

Ah, that infernal map- Severus had half a mind to open the door, hex the prat and relieve him of that blasted map.

"I didn't come to fight or duel, or anything. I just wanted to talk."

Talking to Ronald Weasley was the last thing Severus wanted to do at the moment. And so he hoped the boy would take his non answer as an invitation to leave.

"Fine, don't speak. Might make this easier anyway…"

_So much for Gryffindor Bravery after all._

"Me and Mione, we've been talking and we're going to try and make it work. I even signed us up for some of that sidekick theory muggle therapy stuff."

_Psychiatry_ _you imbecile._

"I think it might really help us out, but what won't help us out, is you. Not if you keep butting in."

Severus couldn't stop his smirk. Surely Weasley realizes if only my mere presence can disturb their relationship there's nothing left to save. Of course, after Granger's revelation yesterday- he wasn't quite sure he wanted to be bothered anymore either.

Granger had hit all his buttons with her little tirade yesterday. '_It was guilt… all about me… pity shag_'. The words played over and over in his mind. It tormented him to no end. He was sure it was because he'd somehow lost the battle. He'd thought he'd had all the pieces in place to capture Granger and the whole time without him knowing- he'd been down a piece.

"I think this is just some sort of sick Snape joke for you or something… but some of us got married for all the right reasons, and want to stay that way." Weasley's voice continued, "Plus… I don't think you even realize what you'd be getting yourself into."

Severus couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at his words. Was Weasley about to list all of Granger's bad points?

"What about our kids, Snape? You win Hermione and then what? She's never gonna want to see her kids all of a sudden? Think she'll just forget about them?"

Severus hadn't considered her kids. And the boy, her son- their son- he'd called Severus cool.

"And what about the rest of her friends? You think she's going to spend all her time sitting in the castle? She likes going places and doing things with us? Can you do that Snape?"

Severus scoffed, he'd technically already had a date with her. So what if it was technically on Hogwart's grounds during the empty summer…

"And don't forget what she does for a living either,"

Severus raised his eyebrow again.

"Looking in on Dangerous beasts on a regular basis. Going out to have meetings with Werewolves and Vampires. Checking to make sure the Acromantula herd doesn't diminish because '_they're still living creatures Ron, whether or not they tried to kill us is a moot point_'. Every day she risks her life, and every day she'll expect you to listen to her stories and not get upset that she keeps putting herself in danger…

Severus had snorted at first, but- and he hated to admit it; that was a rather good point. He remembered her telling him about the Erumphant they had sealed in their department and her reverent hope in daring to tame the beast long enough to learn more about it- he'd called her an idiotic fool; if his memory served him correctly.

And he was sure Granger would indeed talk about it.

Every. Day.

"So yeah…"

Severus didn't know if Weasley thought he'd made excellent points or if he had perhaps talked himself into a funk.

"I mean, I think if you just think about what I said, you'd know, you don't really want Hermione as much as you think you do…"

And Severus was sure something in Weasley's voice was wavering. But then he heard a snort of laughter.

"I mean let's face it Snape, you still call her Granger but you want to bed her? It's ridiculous… and you know it. So do us both a favor, and just stay away."

When Severus didn't hear anymore words for another two minutes he assumed Weasley had left. And when he thought about how that whole scene had just played out- he came to another conclusion.

Not only had he been down a piece- but he had clearly underestimated his opponent.

**A/N**- I thought after all the yelling in Days 10 & 9, the characters could all use a little reflection. Next chapter is kinda on the short side compared to my last few so I'm gonna try and post again tomorrow even though I work late. Sorry if this chapter was a bore, but at least you got Severus. :D


	15. Day 7

**A/N**- Just thanks to all my Reader's, Alerter's and Reviewers. Short chapter like I said, but still rather good I think.

**Disclaimer-** Don't own HP, Don't sue me.

**Day 7 Wednesday**

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione paused mid step at Kaitlyn's words and cringed. She supposed it had been too good to be true to really have expected Severus to stay away. Because what her and Ron definitely needed was for him to stay away.

She'd gotten home last night to a home cooked meal (Mrs. Weasley had prepared a dish for them) and Ron's announcement that he had signed them up for therapy.

Tomorrow Night.

She listened as he explained that he was sure therapy could work for them, and that the therapist was supposedly really good, and that if the both of them worked at it, he was sure they could be remarried again within months.

Her surprise at that news was quickly surpassed when he'd told her he'd visited Hogwarts to serve Lavender a magical restraining order and to speak to Severus.

"You what?" she'd asked in utter disbelief.

He told her about holding the subpoena out to Lavender and her taking it- thinking it was some sort of declaration of love; only to find herself pushed back 10 feet from him. Since he was in her home the Order only went 10 feet.

Hermione couldn't help the smile that had momentarily graced her face at the news. But then he talked about talking to Severus- Ron only said that while Snape hadn't actually spoken to him- he really felt like he he'd gotten his point across.

By the end of all his talking she could only nod dumbly. And now she was expected to meet with a therapist tomorrow tonight to help their marriage. Hermione found that just based on the facts- she should be rather pleased with how Ron was going about this. In fact, a part of her was quite open to what a therapist would have to say about them.

But on the whole, she was sure- barring some really big discovery in therapy; she didn't think it would help. What Adam told her about Peace of Mind was really clicking for her.

But hearing Kaitlyn's 'Secretary mode' greeting had wrecked her peace for the morning.

"Good Morning Ms. Moore." Hermione responded and continued towards her office with Kaitlyn right behind her. When they got inside, Hermione spoke again, "I don't know how you'll do it, but get rid of Severus. I really can't be bothered with him right now."

"You've got the wrong Snape."

"What do you mean I've got…. Selena is here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders as she replied "I don't know. She only asked if it would be possible to see you today, and I told her it may be possible, and she said she'd wait."

Hermione's mind kicked out a million and one different scenario's- none of them good. The least being Selena calling her all types of probably well-deserved names to a scenario where she would outright have to duel in her office.

"Should I tell her you can't see her then?"

"No… It would only mean scheduling a time and there's no point putting this all off."

"So send her in?"

Hermione let out a deep sigh. If she could somehow manage a do over she would've skipped the moment she met Selena in the Alley that day. No- go all the way back- she would've run from the Law- like Adam. If her and Ron were truly meant to be they would've found a way.

"Yes, do."

"Should I be on the ready to lend a wand?" Kaitlyn said with a smile though her tone was serious.

"Don't be silly Kaitlyn, I'm sure it won't come to that…" Hermione answered.

Kaitlyn gave her an 'I don't believe you look' and said "I'll just do it anyways, nothing wrong with being prepared, right?"

Hermione smiled, "Certainly not."

Kaitlyn nodded and walked out of the room. Hermione managed to straighten her desk out when the door opened again and Kaitlyn led Selena inside. Even though Hermione has seen Selena at the party on Saturday night, in the dark she hadn't seen much different than usual. But right now, in the day and right in front of her face- there was no doubt in Hermione's mind that this was a much happier woman.

"Hello Selena, you're looking well. And I quite mean that- it's like your glowing."

Hermione watched the woman smile- a real smile, and thought it must be nice to feel that way.

"Don't be silly Hermione." Selena answered as a faint blush rose on her cheeks, "It's a nice day out, no reason to look anything but happy."

Hermione felt differently, but kept her opinion on the day to herself. "So, what brings you by my office today? Surely you don't have an animal problem?"

"Merlin, no," she answered still smiling, "I'm afraid I've never had much affinity with animals, I've only just recently gotten the hang of people."

Hermione watched Selena give a small laugh at her own joke and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm here for something else," And Hermione could see Selena get serious- more like the serious woman of before, "A curious story was told to me you see, and I found the whole thing so utterly… well unbelievable to say the least; that I had to check with a more reliable original source."

"A story?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes,"

"And what would this story be?"

Hermione watched as Selena seemed to think on how to best phrase her words.

"As the story was told to me… well…"

"Yes?"

"It's just so…."

"So what?"

"Forgive me," Selena said lifting her hand in the air in appeasement, "I find I don't know where to start…"

"In the interest of time then, might I suggest the beginning?"

"Well, to be honest, if the tale is true, I have no idea when the beginning is. I just know what I guess is the middle."

"The middle of _what_ exactly?"

Hermione asked as she was beginning to lose patience. It was like being back at the book store all those days ago when this mess started and Selena didn't seem to know how to talk with a purpose.

"I'm sorry again," Selena said blushing again, "Just out with it then, that is… has something been going on with you and Severus?"

There it was, Hermione thought.

"What do you mean by going on? Because we've never slept together,"

Hermione thought it best to get the certain parts out first. Selena's reaction had been a small jerk of the head and widening eyes at her answer.

"You've not?"

"No…"

Hermione didn't know whether or not she should add 'but she very much want- had wanted to. Very much _had_ wanted to. She definitely didn't any more.

"As you can imagine Severus wasn't very forthcoming when I questioned him."

"When you questioned… you mean he didn't tell you the story?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not," she replied, "but he wouldn't deny or acquiesce to much of what I asked when I questioned him about it."

"But if he didn't tell you-"

"Lavender told me."

Hermione could feel her blood boiling. She was glad Ron's restraining order hadn't included her as well because the next time she saw Lavender she was going to strangle her.

"And like I said before- she's not exactly credible. She mentioned something having to do with your husband-"

"Ex husband… at the moment I mean," Hermione mentally slapped herself for her words. Selena was looking at her too.

"Yes, well she mentioned something about him and her and it was all rather confusing to me, but she wanted to make sure I knew that you and Severus were shagging away and that if I really wanted my due from him then now I had a way."

Hermione stood quickly as if to leave. But then paused- she'd have to set some things in order before killing Lavender. So she sat back down and grabbed a sheet of parchment to set things right-

"Hermione dear,"

"Hmm?" Hermione said not even looking up from her paper.

"I'm not done dear," Selena's voice continued, "You see, even though I was quite skeptical about the tale, it did light a fire under me and I was, momentarily quite ready to expose you for your deeds and wrong doings to my marriage. Especially after you had given me advice about him,"

That caught Hermione's attention and she looked up.

"About that," Hermione said seriously, "When I told you to find a way, I hadn't meant to blackmail him. Severus has been through too much in his life to have the woman he did a favor for try to return that by blackmailing him."

"You're right," Selena said with a nod, "And did that help you feel justified as you two became closer?"

"It... it wasn't like that, I didn't even want to help him," Hermione said quickly with her own blush probably rising, "He just kept showing up places, and asking my opinion. And I felt guilty about somehow having given you the idea to blackmail him that I thought a little help could only even things out… but somewhere along the way…"

"It got out of sorts, yes?" Selena finished.

"Yes… extremely…"

Both women were quite for a while.

"And you say you didn't sleep with him?"

"No."

"It's just as well," Selena said sounding as if she'd hope they had done something, "had Lavender come to me with the story two weeks ago, I would've been thrilled. As it is, when she told me about it, I had that first moment of anger, but it settled down rather quickly moments later."

"It did?"

"Yes… Severus was never mines. No Law can make a man like Severus Snape fall in love. Only he can do that himself."

"Love?" Hermione remarked with a snort, "It isn't… we don't-"

"Oh, I don't mean to say that you two are in love. In fact I very much think that neither of you could even think to love anyone else at the moment. You with a husband and two kids and he practically swearing himself off of it- no, you two wouldn't love each other for some time I don't think."

Hermione was so baffled by Selena's words she didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps love was the wrong word? When Severus is... passionate about something there is little else to sway him from that feeling until he feels he has done all he can with the subject. Am I explaining it right?" Selena quizzed.

"Yes, I guess…" Hermione responded.

"Severus and I were married for 8 years. And while he was never passionate about us- he was completely passionate about what 'us' looked like. We went out. We read together. He helped with my garden. I helped with his potions. On the whole my life was good. If the Law had lasted until the day I died, I would've died content, I dare say."

Hermione listened and didn't know how to feel about Selena's words. To Hermione, only knowing contentness in a marriage sounded quite sad to her. Of course Hermione thought- Selena's previous marriage to a lower ranked Death Eater probably hadn't helped matters.

"That was what really had me upset at the end of the Law." Selena said, "It was like back before the war all over again- just a bunch of uncertainty about my future and it all looked bleak. And I was sure Severus would oblige to remarry- but he wouldn't."

And here Selena's face darkened.

"It was like a switch was flipped Hermione. The last week of July we did everything the same, and I thought perhaps he was changing his mind. But then August 1st comes around and he stopped."

"Stopped what?"

"Everything Hermione," Selena said with a sad chuckle. "No meals together. No reading. No helping in the garden. No helping in the labs. Nothing. Just stopped caring."

The words just stopped caring caused Hermione's heart give a pang. That was Severus Snape- the uncaring bastard-

"Or so I thought." Selena finished.

Hermione looked at her intently. "What do you mean? You sound like you hit the nail on the head. He stopped caring."

"What Severus stopped doing was deceiving me." Selena said with no malice in her voice. "He stopped deceiving me, not loving me. And to me it seemed as if he had stopped loving me."

Hermione found Selena's words to be the highest form of self-reflection a person could probably realize.

"And it was a wretched feeling- so yes blackmail came to mind Hermione. It was easy, really." Selena admitted. "But there I was- in a way like you; trying to plan one thing while something else was making itself quite clear in the meantime."

Hermione watched Selena smile.

"I know you told me about looking for love, and I ignored the idea; but it found me anyways." She said as different sort of blush rose on her cheeks. "And it was when I found that I wanted to love Robert that I understood what Severus had done. Real love isn't just being content, it's so much more. And now I'm grateful Severus pushed me away, I wouldn't be experiencing it if he hadn't. And I'm grateful to you, if you're story about giving him advice is anything to do with his behavior in these last couple of weeks."

"Don't be thankful to me. Once he told me about you and Robert it was really rather easy to help him, help you… which helped me feel less guilty. So it's really not so noble as to need thanks."

Selena smiled.

"I can see why he likes you." Selena answered.

Hermione could feel herself blushing madly.

"Now I don't know the specifics of everything else that went on at the party, but I know Severus. And he's been in agitated state ever since he came back from it. The only things that have ever agitated him while we were married were the things he's passionate about. As you can imagine, _I _never made him agitated."

And Selena laughed again at her own joke. And Hermione hoped her laughter would keep her from noticing her blush. Because as much Hermione hated to admit it, Selena's words about passion and Severus were only bringing back the memories of the party and all that kissing they'd engaged in….

"And so this is what I've come to tell you, but I think some of your words from earlier may have already given you away."

"What do you mean?"

"If you are truly in love with your '_ex husband at the moment' " _Selena said repeating Hermione's earlier blunder, "and plan to remarry him, then you better be able to make Severus believe it. Otherwise he won't give you a moment's peace until he gets you…"

So much for peace of mind, Hermione thought.

"Thank you Selena, for everything…" Hermione said kindly.

"No, thank you Hermione." Selena said standing up to shake Hermione's hand.

Hermione stood and walked around the table to shake the woman's hand- she thought briefly of a hug but thought that might be a bit much.

"I'll just be on my way then, I've probably already taken up too much of your time as it is,"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said and before Selena could walk out Hermione just had to know, "Selena?"

"Yes dear?"

"Eight years is a long time…" Hermione managed to say before she felt shame rise up in her.

"Ah… are you wondering if we ever slept together?"

"Feel free to tell me to go jump in a lake, I'd understand completely."

"Nonsense," Selena replied with a smile, "Robert asked the same of me and I told him the truth- well most of the truth, but I think the whole truth wouldn't do him much good, but I'm sure I can trust you with it."

"Whatever you deem to tell me, is fine-"

"Twice." Selena said simply. "After the wedding of course- it was required of all couples to consummate the marriage."

"Right…" Hermione said with a nod- a part of her had thought that with Selena being barren that they might've been excused from that part.

"The other was 5 years later on our wedding anniversary. We hadn't planned it that way- or at least I know I hadn't, but it was still a rather… splendid time."

Hermione nodded- her brain traitorously thinking that she could've had a splendid time. Still be having-

"And the whole truth dear," Selena said as a smile formed on her lips as if reading Hermione's thoughts, "I was quite looking forward to our 10 year anniversary… if you get my drift."

And as Selena left- once again laughing at her own joke; Hermione finally laughed too.

**A/N**- Short, but hopefully worth the read. I think that's pretty much it for the Selena/Hermione part of the story. The words Selena uses 'What Severus stopped doing was deceiving me. He stopped deceiving me, not loving me. And to me it seemed as if he had stopped loving me." Is a quote that I don't know the original author- but the first time I read the words I knew I would need it for a story or two. Especially if you've ever had that moment in a relationship where things started to turn south and you questioned what was real and what wasn't. The actual quote is-

"They have stopped deceiving you, not loving you. And it seems to you that they have stopped loving you."


	16. Day 6

**A/N**- Sorry for the delay but my computer wouldn't let me into the story- it kept saying somethings about downloads and 'critical errors at last launch' and whole bunch of stuff that meant I couldn't get access to the story. But after poking around a bit- and more than a bit of prayer to the gods; THE story popped up. Thanks for everyone's patience.

Also the quote from last chapter is by Antonio Porchia from Voces. Thanks to NAO and KayDee for finding it out.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the world of Harry Potter, JKR does. I just own this seriously addicting little plot bunny.

**Day 6 Thursday Night**

Hermione got home to see Ron waiting for them to go to therapy. He assured her the kids would be fine at his parent's house and that they'd be back in home in plenty of time to get some sleep. And now they were in the Therapist's office. Hermione found the office of the therapist to be rather comfortable. Padded chairs and a beige and brown color scheme gave her that homey feeling. The receptionist gave them a form to fill out before seeing the doctor.

"Doctor? Dad didn't say anything about those nutters-"

"Relax Ron, in the Muggle World a Doctor is also someone who has a high degree in their field call a PhD. It's sort of like a Master or Mistress."

"Oh… right then." Ron said calming down.

The two of them sat and both started filling out the questions:

_1 How long have you been together?_

_2 What attracted you to two to each other in the first place?_

_13 What seems to be the problem?_

_14 How long has it been going on?_

_15 What kind of effect has it had on your relationship?_

_26 What would you consider a good outcome to your sessions?_

"What's the point of all this? Isn't this what she's supposed to ask us?"

"It's a time saver. This way they can find out the basics and see what each member of the couple feels."

"Ok… what did you write for Question 15?"

"Honestly Ron this isn't Hogwarts. There's no right or wrong, it's an opinion question."

"Oi, you say that now, but if I put the wrong thing down you'll have my ear."

"It's your opinion Ron, you're entitled to it."

Hermione was sure she heard him mutter something like 'entitle to an earful' but she let it slide. The questions had obvious answers. It all started when the Law ended. And then Hermione realized her and Ron wouldn't quite be able to explain everything to the Therapist because he didn't know about their Law.

"Ron… listen, this is a Muggle place, they won't-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'll see you now."

Hermione looked up to see a woman probably in her 30's, with green eyes, brown pleated hair, and wearing slacks, a cami and a cardigan looking towards them.

"That's us." Ron said getting up.

Hermione let out a deep breath and prayed Ron would know to keep certain things a secret. They walked into the office which was a continuation of the sitting room color wise but now had plush couches instead. The wall was also lined with varying degree's and plaque's.

"Make yourselves comfortable." She said taking a seat on a reclining chair where a note book and pad waited for her. "And pass over the questionnaire."

Hermione and Ron sat on the couch as they passed over their papers.

"Thank you," the woman said with a smile, "My name is Nicole Nelson. You may call upon me as you wish."

"Thanks Nicole." Ron answered with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She learned long ago Ron couldn't help himself around women and merely replied "Yes thank you."

"Give me a moment while I look over the questionnaire's…. so, it says you've been together a little over 8 years, yes?"

"Yeah…" Ron answered.

"That's right."

"Excellent. Married? Kids?" she asked still briefly skimming their papers.

"Yes. Two kids. Rose and Hugo." Ron answered quickly.

"Lovely… And Ron says he was attracted to your fire and your smarts. Anything to say about that Hermione?"

"My fire?"

"Yeah… when you're good and mad, you get this look about you…"

"You've never said that before…"

"Because I thought you'd think that I always started arguments because of that."

"Well…" Hermione said and then wondered if that were indeed the case, "do you?"

"No… that's just us," he said with a smile.

"So you two argue a lot?"

"Yes."

'Bloody understatement,"

Nicole lifted her eyebrows at their words.

"Bad arguments?"

"Most of the time it's over nothing. Little things."

"Little things matter Ron."

"So she says, but it's the big things that really matter. Like what's happening now."

"Happening now?" Nicole quizzed and looked at their papers. "You said you've recently had you're marriage annulled and it's causing you two to act weird."

Hermione shook her head, wondering how she was going to make sense of that to the Nicole.

"Yeah, it's only supposed to be this little 30 days gap, but we've-"

"Ron… sshhhh." Hermione said looking at him as if he's lost his mind.

"What? Aren't we supposed to tell them what's going on?"

"Yes but…"

Hermione whispered that she was a Muggle.

"Oi… didn't I tell you? She knows about magic."

Hermione snapped her head up to look at Nicole. And the woman only smiled.

"I do. I have a brother who's a wizard. And I'm quite aware of that whole Law situation- so please continue."

"So like I was saying, they've ceased our marriages and now… well we've both sort of strayed a bit. And we're sure it's this stupid cease because without it we both never would've done anything. We'd be just like we were before."

"Hmm…" Nicole said first and looked at the papers, "I see that you've both put down that the annulment of your marriage has caused the mess now, but the wording on both your answers indicates that there was more to it than that before the annulment. Probably having to do with the arguing you mentioned earlier… while this law undoubtedly gave you the… freedom- shall we say; to wander, it might also be that it bought about the inevitable."

"What?" Hermione barked, "What kind of therapist are you? Aren't you supposed to listen, and ask questions that make us think and let us come to our own conclusions? It's not your job to just make random conclusions in less than 15 minutes of talking."

"Oi Hermione, relax…"

"No. This is not how therapy works-"

"Actually this is how my therapy works." Nicole cut in seeming nonplussed by Hermione's reaction. "Do you know why so many people don't believe in therapy? For the reasons you said. My belief is that a person coming in and trying to get a couple to think about what's causing your troubles doesn't help the couple in the slightest- because therapy is usually the last step. By now you know what's wrong with your relationship already and that you're both here because you want to make it work. My therapy works by taking what you know about your relationships and figuring out if you're both being honest with not only each other but yourselves about how you two are as a couple."

Hermione felt her mouth open and close several times as she tried to put together what she was going to say next.

"So in my first sessions I try to pinpoint what you both believe is the problem and how long it's been going on- truly. Not– excuse my language; not when the shit hit the fan and it finally blew up." Nicole said with a small smile. "So while the ending of this law let things get out of control- this was building up for a while."

"But I told you, we've always argued-"

"I heard you Ron, and I quite believe you." Nicole said in a sympathetic voice, "But the reality is the amount of arguing it sounds like the two of you get into is… unhealthy. Maybe, and I say maybe in only the smallest percentage of the time, couples last like that- arguing a lot; but it's when they both feel they need it. That's not your case."

"You can't be serious… It's not all we do."

"Oh, were your words earlier 'bloody understatement' inaccurate?"

Hermione watched Ron's blush rise up his neck to his cheeks as he did his characteristic neck rubbing when he knew he'd been caught somehow.

"I just mean… it just works for us." Ron said looking half annoyed and half disappointed.

Hermione could honestly say she felt the same. Annoyed that this woman was able to point out what she'd been saying all along to Ron and now he gets it. Disappointed that this could mean-

"But it's not 'us' Ron." Nicole continued, "While your wife- if I'm reading this right; probably wouldn't mind an occasional argument, the amount you two get into is too much. And that's not news to you. You two already proved that you argue about arguing once while sitting with me already."

"So then… we'll stop arguing." Ron said looking determined.

Hermione looked at Ron in surprise.

"We'll what?"

"We'll stop arguing."

"Do you know how to stop arguing?" Nicole asked.

"Well… I mean it can't be that hard. No one else argues like we do- I'm sure they can give us some pointers."

"True. But what works for one couple, might not work for another. What usually stops your arguments?"

"Er… well either she's right… or I'm wrong… or I give up… something along those lines…." Ron answered with a nod while ticking off the answers on his fingers.

Hermione slapped his arm.

"Don't make it sound like that."

"Sound like what? That is how they end- otherwise you won't speak to me. You know how much I hate that."

"If they end, it's because we've reached the answer we needed."

"So you say, half the time I just want them to be over with."

"I knew it." Hermione barked, "And I would say that to you 'don't just agree Ron' and you'd be like, I'm not you're right, you're right'. I don't want to win arguments Ron just because you're tired of having it, I want us both to agree when we reach the real right answer."

"Oi, that would probably take weeks."

"Better weeks to get to honesty than to go days and live the lie…"

"But I don't like-"

"You don't like it when she's mad at you? Right" Nicole interrupted for the first time.

"Exactly. What husband likes having their wife pissed at them?"

"What wife likes being placated for all the wrong reasons?"

"May I say something?" Nicole asked.

"Sure…"

"Please do…"

"What I see and hear is that you Ron- you love your wife. That much is obvious. And while you may not think that your love of her 'fire' isn't the reason you argue with her- it obviously is."

"Rubbish, I-"

"Then explain to mean, why as soon as she's stopped speaking to you, you suddenly want the arguments to end and you just do what she wants?" Nicole said poising the question to him.

"I… I already said I don't like it when she doesn't speak to me."

"Yes, you love the fire, but hate the quietness. So you get her riled up- but as soon as she hits the not speaking to you stage- you no longer want to argue anymore. You might not realize it Ron, but you are doing it purposely. And it's been making your wife miserable. Just think about that for a moment."

Hermione looked at Ron as he digested the therapist's words. Hermione couldn't believe it- this woman had broken Ron down in a matter of minutes.

"Hermione?" Nicole's voice said.

"Yes?"

"And as for you,"

Hermione didn't like how that sounded.

"I feel as if… you like the arguing too, no… that's not right…" Nicole said looking down at her notes, "Let me try a different way… can I guess that in school you were studious. Always did the work, never afraid to ask a question?"

"Yes…" Hermione answered,

"Right… the arguing you and your husband get into, it's sort of like a continuation of school for you."

"What?"

"Ron believed that arguing is what you two do. His cause for starting arguments was about seeing your fire. But your cause-"

"I didn't purposely start any arguments." Hermione cut in quickly.

"I was going to say, but your cause for reacting to the arguments-"

"Oh… But what do you mean by reacting?"

"Ron thought it was mutual because you would react to it. But because Ron really only wanted the fire- you never really got the satisfaction of getting to a conclusion; that is until you stopped talking to him. You're part of the arguing wasn't about the fire of getting riled up it was about the fire of getting answers."

"Answers?"

"Let me say it like this, Ron couldn't discern the little things from the big things because it didn't really matter what you were arguing about. You on the other hand wanted an actual solution. To you, the arguing was like a debate- and at the end of the debate hopefully one of you would've come to the right conclusion. But as it were, I can guess it was like Ron said- you won majority of the time."

"But… I didn't need to win-"

"No. In fact I'm sure that's part of the problem too." Nicole interrupted and looked at Ron, "You just giving in wasn't helping the problem either. There has to be and ends to the means."

"So this is all my fault then?" Ron asked sounding a little hurt.

"No… not at all." Nicole answered and looked back at Hermione. "Hermione could've learned to pick and choose for herself."

"Pick and choose what? The arguments?"

"You tell me?" Nicole said.

Hermione looked at Nicole and felt as if this woman could see all her thoughts.

"Mione?" Ron quizzed.

"I suppose… I suppose I could've taken more of a stand for myself…"

"What do you mean though? You've been saying you don't like all the arguing, but Nicole is right, I guess I thought since you never just stopped arguing I didn't believe you when you said you didn't like it. But you definitely were saying it…" Ron admitted.

"It's not just about that Ron…" Hermione said and looked away from Ron.

Hermione could feel this boiling down all week- and it was time to admit the truth.

"I… wish I would've left Ron. I wish I would've traveled or went to Muggle University or did anything but let the Ministry's Law force me into marrying earlier."

"So you lied the other night? You really didn't want to marry me?" Ron asked sounding angry and hurt.

"No… that's not it at all." Hermione responded quickly. "I just… I didn't want the Ministry to dictate when I should get married and I hated that… I hated it…"

"But everyone-"

"And I hated everyone for making me think that it was foolish to want to leave… I think, I even hated _you_…"

She'd finally said the one part she'd never said. She may have told Ron about her dislike of other people but never of _him_. And now Hermione could feel her tears threatening to fall and she let them. There was a lot of silence for a bit after that until Hermione felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"I… I knew you weren't too happy about it, but I just thought you'd change your mind eventually. That you'd see it would work out alright in the end… I never thought… I never thought it wouldn't work out. I mean… with everything we'd all been through, maybe I was feeling a little immune to bad luck…"

"It's what everyone thought. And I couldn't go against what everyone thought… and gods Ron, as much as I love you I knew after I said 'I do', that I'd somehow made the wrong choice. And I promised myself, I wouldn't make the easy choice anymore just because it's what everyone else thinks I should do. I'd only do something if I really wanted to do it-"

"Like… like when you chose the Department over Healing? Even though you knew there would be a backlash…"

"Yes… and I've never regretted that decision Ron." Hermione answered.

"You think I don't know that? You never spoke about Healing the way you speak about working at the department… you love what you do."

"It was the right choice, it was what I wanted…"

"And what do you want now Hermione? Do you want us?" Ron asked looking at her.

"Don't answer that now." Nicole interrupted.

"What?"

"You should both take the time to consider the answer to that question." She stated. "You've both just discovered some new things about each other. Take the time to really think about those things. And when you think you've gotten some pretty concrete thoughts on the matter, think further."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about how your relationship proceeds from then. With your new thoughts think about whether you can now make your relationship last together? Don't think about your kids. Don't think about your friends and family. Don't think about anything but-"

"But all of that matters."

"True Ron. Very true. But they won't matter in the end if you two are still dysfunctional. You have to think about you."

"But I know what I want, and now I know how to make it happen."

"Do you? You know how not to start a fight with your wife just to get her fire? So tell me Ron, how can you get Hermione fired up without arguing with her?"

"I…"

Hermione watched Ron's voice fall silent.

"I'm not trying to put you down Ron. But there are no quick and easy answers to this. And not only that- Hermione CAN'T provide your answer for you. Only you can do that Ron. Only you can give yourself-"

"Peace of mind?" Hermione said automatically.

"Yes… that's a lovely way of saying it." Nicole said with a nod. "Only you can give yourself peace of mind Ron. So go home, remember what you heard today. Remember what was said. Don't ignore any thoughts that you don't like just because they might not appeal to you- because in the end you won't be doing yourself any favors."

Hermione watched Ron nod, and she nodded behind him.

"Then what? Do we come see you again?"

"Sure, if you want."

"What do you mean? Isn't this where you tell us to come back and talk about what we learned."

"You don't need me to be there- nor would I want to be there. I find that when I'm around for certain types of sessions people expect me to act as judge and jury to them. People are under the impression that therapy is supposed to keep you together- it's supposed to help you help each other. If your answers are to stay together then best of luck to the both of you. If you're answers are too split, then best of luck to the both of you." Nicole said with a smile. "No, you don't need to come talk to me about it, talk to each other. And give each other time to get to their answers. I always suggest finding a neutral third party who you both can tell when you're ready and letting them know when you're ready to discuss it. When the third party knows tell them to let you both know when you've both reached decisions."

"So that's it then? Just one session?"

"Well you paid for two so you can always come back if you want." Nicole said, "And not all couples get to their real problems this quick. Some takes weeks of talks to get down to it. Others- like you two; come in here unafraid to be open about their issues. We get to the route of their problems quickly and then after they've both made some decisions they make plans from there. Some of them prefer to still see me so they can have an impartial judge to point things out to them that they might not see or they just see me as way to release. It's all up to them."

"How do you make a living that way?"

"Oi Hermione,"

"Its alright" Nicole answered with a laugh, "I'm rather good apparently, I always have a least two clients a day. And at 200 pounds a session I live modestly."

"200 pounds? Hermione what's that in Galleons?"

"Yes, well I think we've got a lot to think about Nicole." Hermione said standing up quickly.

"Hermione…"

"And I think we'll do exactly what you said," Hermione added dragging Ron along.

"What's the conversion again? Every…"

"And just for the sake of money, we'll come back and see you a week from today?"

"That's fine." Nicole said smirking as Hermione continued to drag Ron out the door.

"Good bye… and thanks again."

Hermione was quite glad Ron didn't figure out the conversion to they were safely back in their house.

**A/N**- True Story, friend of mines went to a marraige therapists and finds the first session a joke. Second session though was like break through central apparently. The therapists had her and her husband talking about things neither of them had really thought to think about. So I thought somewhere out there in the world is a therapist who after she listens gives you some things to think about- to help you help yourselves.

Sorry to those who aren't fond of Hermione/Ron only chapters. But good news- Severus is back in the next chapter. :D


	17. Day 5

**A/N-** Longest chapter to date, this one. And yes as promised Severus is back *Swoons* Thank you to all my reviewers, alerters and readers. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the world of Harry Potter... Pity that...

**Day 5 Friday Night**

Hermione was relieved when it was time to leave work on Friday afternoon. Between the anxiety of thinking every visitor was someone she didn't want to talk to and Davis asking her about her decision she'd been feeling more than a bit stressed. She was looking forward to a weekend without either worry.

And instead of entrusting someone with their answers to the question Nicole had posed for them her and Ron had decided charming a box to go off at indeterminable amount of time when they'd both dropped their name into it- a sign they were both ready for discussion . She had no idea if Ron had dropped his name in the box yet but she hadn't.

Even though Hermione was quite sure she knew what she wanted.

There was just one thing stopping her.

Even though Nicole had said not to think about them- Hermione couldn't stop thinking about her kids. All week they've sensed something was wrong and she really wanted to talk with them about it. So she had every intent on making that night tonight.

Ron was going out with Harry to put some finishing touches on Harry's still protested party. Hermione still wasn't much in the mood to talk to him- and she didn't see that changing before his party. Ginny didn't seem to mind that Hermione was giving her husband the silent treatment- she agreed with Hermione. How Ron and Hermione worked out their relationship was up to them in her opinion as well.

"Mum, are we going to grandma and grandpa's house again?" Rose asked from the back seat.

"No go… no wanna go…." Hugo stated looking put out.

"No Rose, we're not going to your grandparents house." Hermione answered as she stopped the car for a red light and then looked at Hugo, "And what do you mean, you don't want to go? You like going to see your grandparents Hugo."

"Wanna stay with you and daddy… we _always_ with grandma and grandpa." Hugo replied with a whine.

"Hugo's right mum," Rose said with a nod, "are we moving to the Burrow?"

Both of her children looked at her waiting for an answer. Her and Ron hadn't much discussed how to handle the children except for saying that until they were 100% positive of their decision would they talk to them. Hermione put the car back in motion as the light turned green and decided to answer them-

"No Rose, we aren't moving to the Burrow…"

At least, I don't think we are- Hermione thought. Hermione just realized that if she and Ron did split one of them may need to move out. And then obviously the kids would indeed probably spend a lot more time at the Burrow.

"However, we all may be spending more time there for a bit."

"Why mum?" Rose asked.

Hermione mentally groaned. Of course Rose would ask why?

"Because Daddy and I are…"

Hermione caught herself. She knew she surely wasn't going to say they were getting divorced. But she was very close to saying something else that would surely cause her children to ask more questions.

"Are what mum?" Rose asked again.

"We're… we're working something out."

"What kind of something?"

"Something for us?" Hugo asked with a smile.

"It would be for everyone Hugo."

"Is it a party? I like parties mummy. Can I wear a dress?" Rose asked.

"Have cake!" Hugo added.

Hermione smiled at her children's enthusiasm.

"No, not a party."

Although…

"Then what mum?" Rose asked again.

"Let's just say, depending on how it all works out, we might all be happier in the end."

"That doesn't tell us anything mum." Rose said while shaking her head.

Hermione realized that perhaps this wasn't the best time to discuss what her and Ron might do. She decided to deflect-

"Hey, how about we go visit Uncle George and Aunt Angelina?"

"Freddie" Hugo said with his father's grin.

"Roxy," Rose added with a smile.

"Well yes, them too," Hermione answered with a laugh.

"Lets go mum, lets go…" Hugo and Rose pleaded.

"Okay, I'm going , I'm going…"

After getting home and Flooing George and Angelina to actually ask if it was ok- it was; Hermione changed her clothes, grabbed the kids and Floo'd them all over to the Hogsmeade shop. Hermione had almost balked when she'd found they were all there and not at Diagon Ally. But the kids had heard them say yes, and there was nothing to do about it after that.

Upon setting the kids down they immediately asked where Freddie and Roxanne were.

"I'm beginning to think this lot is taking too much after my brother," George said with a fake frown, "Didn't even bother to say hello to their uncle George. Oi, what am I then, bogies?"

The children giggled as they ran an attached themselves to George's knee's and hugged him. He picked them up and swung them around for a bit before setting them back down on the ground.

"Much better, the kids are upstairs," George said pointing the way towards a set of stairs. Rose and Hugo immediately set off as George yelled, "Don't forget your hello's to your aunt."

Their footsteps continued up the stairs before there was the sound of a stumble, two shouts filled with laughter and the sounds of Rose and Hugo giggling as they tried to speak. Finally Rose's words of 'Aunty Angelina we can't breathe' sounded through.

Hermione smiled- Angelina could tickle children for days. And they all tried to tickle her back but she seemed to be immune. Hermione watched as she appeared coming down the stairs a moment later a smile plastered to her face.

"That lot nearly ran me over. Don't take kindly to be run over, you know. They had to be tickled…" Angelina said with a mock serious face.

"Taking after Ron right?" George said smiling at Angelina, "I was just telling Hermione that."

"He'll be thrilled to hear that. He swears their taking after me."

"With all that curly hair, it's hard not to think so- either that or you shacked up with Percy,"

Hermione gave a shiver before she joined George and Angelina in their laughter.

"So, what brings you lot by?"

"We've been dropping the kids at the Burrow a lot you know? While we sort things out. But during the ride home the kids made it pretty clear that they weren't completely thrilled with being at the Burrow so much."

"Did they? What did they say?"

"Well Hugo flat out complained that he didn't want to go there again-"

"So Ron…"

"And Rose asked if were moving to the Burrow." Hermione said as George smirked, "And at first I said no, but I realized if, well if the worst does happen they might be spending more time there. So I told them that Ron and I were working something out."

"Betcha Rosie asked what?"

"Absolutely," Hermione replied with a grin, "She asked was it a party and can she wear a dress. And then Hugo asked about cake-"

"He's very serious about cake, that one," Angelina said with a laugh.

"And I told them it wasn't a party, but I did say when we had things worked out it would be a decision about everyone… and then I offered to bring them here."

"Oi George, she's using us as bribery." Angelina said with a smirk.

"I know Ang, there may be hope for her yet," George added with a grin.

They spent the next hour talking randomly as customers filtered in and out of the store. Without school in session even a Friday night like this one was a light day. When both George and Angelina were caught up with customers, Hermione went upstairs to check on the kids.

As she approached the door she could hear the girls giggling and running about while the boys made monster noises. When she opened the door she saw Rose and Roxanne scrambling away from Freddie and Hugo while they were under some white robes.

White Robes…

_The PPP… They've made themselves noticeable by their white robes_.

Hermione couldn't stop her gasp.

The children heard her and looked up at her.

"Don't worry about the mess Aunt Mione, Mum will fix it." Roxanne said.

Hermione managed to bring her brain back up to speed and smiled at Roxanne.

"I'm sure that won't make your mother feel better," Hermione said with a smile as she gave Roxanne a smile.

"What won't make me feel better?" Ang said walking in behind Hermione.

"Cleaning up our mess, mum. But tell Auntie Mione you always clean it." Freddie said with a smile.

Hermione smirked as Angelina started shaking her head.

"Kids…" Angelina stated while shaking her head. "How about you guys clean your own mess for once?"

"That sounds boring,"

"I think you lot can deal with a bit of boredom, start cleaning up a bit. It's getting late after all."

"Awww…" they all complained.

"If you finish cleaning fast enough I'll let you all have some ice cream."

"Hooray…." The all shouted.

Hermione and Angelina watched as the children started scrambling to pick things up and left them to it. When they reached back down to the bottom- the store was indeed empty once again.

"Ang… the robes the kids were playing with… were they…?"

"PPP Robes? Yeah. They are."

"You're in the PPP? But… you and George are-"

"Aren't getting remarried?" Angelina said cutting Hermione off and then adding, "No, at least not for a while."

Hermione gasped. It never occurred to her that any of her in law's weren't getting re married.

"Does anyone know?"

"Well yeah..."

"Molly knows?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, and you know mum, cried her eyes out for a bit." George said shaking his head.

"But she calmed down once we explained our reasons."

"What are your reasons?" Hermione asked. "Because I was always under the impression that you and George got along pretty well."

"Well of course we do, we're best friends." Have been since the two of us- and Fred, made the Quidditch team in our second year."

"But then why-"

"We got married for the wrong reasons Hermione." Angelina stated simply.

"I believe a better wording dear, would be we married each other for the wrong reasons."

"True." Angelina admitted, "We didn't have the time like you guys to wait it out. George had his own business and I was a backup chaser for A_ Arrows. There was no interning for us. And the two of us stayed in contact because we felt like we were the only ones who really missed Fred- not that it was true; but that's what kept us in each others company."

"And then the bloody Law pops up- we just figured… well no point throwing our feelings on some other poor sods who couldn't understand, so we chose each other."

"That's not to say we don't love each other."

"Quite the contrary. I'd be lost without Ang."

"And I can't imagine being married to anyone else."

"Then why? What's with the robes?"

"Easy… neither of us ever wanted to get married."

"You… you what?" Hermione stuttered.

"Never wanted to get married." George stated simply. "I always wanted to be a Bachelor for life. Fred was the parenting type."

"And I won't say I never wanted to get married, more like I wanted to do it later in life- after my Quidditch days were done."

"So you're protesting the party because…?"

"Well as much as I love my brother in law, Harry is really being unfair." Angelina said seriously, "The party is an excellent idea. The theme of it- not so much. Everyone should get together and celebrate the end of the Law regardless of what they're going to do next. And that's why I protest, because it's not right to leave anyone out."

"Plus, it makes him upset, doesn't it?" George said with a grin, "Irritated Harry is rather fun to look at."

"So… he knows?"

"Yeah, we told him at his little meeting at the Burrow- which you dodged; and he had a fit. It was about then that he stormed off to go yell at you."

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

"No…" Hermione answered as she took everything in. "Don't see the point in it. He's been acting mighty full of himself lately. I understand his mind frame, but we're not kids anymore who need to stick together all the time. We're adults… we've got to make decisions that are right for us and us alone. And with the end of the Law we've gotten back a choice that should've never been taken from us to begin with."

"Well said Hermione… you should march with us."

"Oh no… I've got enough on my plate thanks. But please, feel free to use the words as your own."

It was then that kids came down the stairs and declared that the room was clean- well except for the stuff they couldn't reach. Ang stated that she would need to go out and get the ice cream and Hermione volunteered to go with her to go get it.

And as she headed back to the shop- she ran into Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>SS POV<strong>

Severus's mood was not to be tested. What had started out as a promising week seemed to only go from bad to worse with each passing day. And now to top it all off, he'd let his personal supply of Firewhiskey run low and he was out. So that meant if he wanted a drink- he'd have to go fetch it himself. Owling liquor into a castle full of school children was hardly tolerated. Nor legal… probably.

And so he made his way towards Aberforth's bar deciding that besides stocking up on his own supply he might as well get in a few drinks of Meade as well. What he hadn't expected was to see Granger.

But there she was floating a tray of ice cream with one of the numerous Weasley wives. She'd obviously spotted him first if the way she was standing their eyeing him with wariness was anything to go by. He watched as she looked at the joke shop owners wife- Joneston or Johnson; and talk quickly. Johnson- he was sure that was it now; shot him a look that wasn't unkind, then looked back at Hermione before nodding her head. She pulled her wand out and took control of the floating tray.

She passed him with the tray and gave him a small smirk before continuing on. Severus had no idea what to make of the smirk- he remembered that she was the one who'd married George Weasley- the jokester; and her sense of humor was as wicked as her husband's. No doubt he'd take her smirk as a good sign and walk over to have Granger make good on her promise of attempting to hex his bits off.

Severus grimaced at the thought.

But he continued onwards. Regardless of how they interacted now he was sure he would still need an ample amount of Firewhiskey later. As he moved, so did she. He could admit to himself now that she was standing before him that half of his irritation during the week stemmed from not talking to her.

Yes, looking at her curly hair pulled into a bun with a stray curl dangling loose from the sides, looking at those brown eyes filled with… was it longing? Or was that just his own thoughts popping in? Severus continued to look her up and down- he was so used to seeing her in work clothes that he couldn't help but soak up every detail of her in regular summer clothes. Her capri length khaki's. A white camisole with a light weight short sleeve cardi- ever prepared for the slightest bit of wind. And her feet in some strappy sandals.

She was lovely.

And loathe as he was to admit it- he'd missed her. In just a few short weeks he'd gotten used to seeing her at least twice a week. Not having seen her since she…

He felt his anger flare- like it had all week when he remembered why he hadn't seen her. Because Granger had admitted- boldly and with venom at that; she'd been the one to give Selena the idea to blackmail him. For the rest of Monday afternoon and night he'd been in a snit. That was when the vast majority of the Firewhiskey had disappeared.

And then Tuesday Granger's ex comes knocking and of all things makes a decent bloody point. What was he trying to pursue with Granger, Severus thought? Yes a shag, and then what? The whole thing was terribly unlike him. He'd tried to ignore the feelings that whatever he was trying to accomplish with Granger had made him feel more alive than anything he'd felt in years. Since before the war even.

And that wasn't the end of Tuesday either. Apparently Weasley had done something to send the Divination professor into a rage and she'd gone off at the mouth to Selena about the events that occurred after that disastrous pool party. So Selena had come down to him and started asking questions.

Questions of which he mostly ignored. But knowing how she had the tendency to linger on with her words- he found it best to at least state the facts to some of her questions-

_"Yes, I did indeed kissed Granger."_

_"Several times. It was enjoyable."_

_"Yes, we were found in bed in the morning."_

_"Naked? Yes we were indeed naked."_

_"No… as in _No_, that's none of your business."_

_"Good Day Selena, I'm sure Robert could use a kiss and a naked lie in of his own…"_

Severus was sure another good portion of the firewhiskey vanished that night as well. And then Selena had come back to him on Wednesday night telling how she knew he hadn't slept with Granger and now that she really thought about she didn't care if he did. And then she'd wished him the best and that she'd be happy for him.

He'd meant to ignore most of it but hadn't been able to help asking "And why are you so sure we didn't sleep together?"

"Oh… if one source didn't tell me, then there was nothing left to do Severus but ask another."

By the time he'd realized Selena meant she'd gone to Granger for the answers she'd already left the building with Hightower for the day. And upon asking her about it later the woman was unusually vague about it while she smiled at him. If this was the way Selena acted when she was in love then he was glad he'd never fallen in love with the chit.

The rest of the whiskey went Wednesday night.

And now here they were standing in front of each other.

"Granger." He stated simply.

"Hello Severus… erm, how are you?" she asked looking nervous.

"I've been better,"

That wasn't what he'd wanted to say. He'd wanted to reply with one of his scathing answers that would hopefully send her on her way back to the ex husband she'd 'love till the day she dies'.

"I know the feeling." She replied looking up at him.

"Do you now?" he asked as his anger flared. "You know what it's like to have been lied to for weeks? To think that someone was finally actually trying to help you with genuine concern only to find out once again it was all a lie? That it was out of pity? I find that hard to believe Granger."

He managed to keep his voice down but the words spewed from his mouth with such venom he was sure she got the point.

"Don't make this all about you Severus Snape." She spat back matching his tone, "You didn't help matters at all. It was your own way of treating people that started this mess to begin with. Did you think that just by ignoring your wife she'd go away? Did you think that by just barging in on people whenever you want they wouldn't mind? Did you think that by ruining my relationship with Ron that would endear me to you? Because none of that worked at well for you, did it?"

"How I conduct my life is my business and none of your Granger's."

"You made it my business when you barged into mines and then wrecked it- purposely at that."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe your life wasn't so great if I could wreck it so easily?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you're nothing but a parasite? Set out to make everyone's life as miserable as your own?"

"I…"

And Severus paused. Not because he was without a retort, but because this really wasn't what he wanted. Nor was it doing either of them any good.

"You what?" Granger quizzed with less anger than she'd had a moment ago.

He could tell that his pause had probably calmed them both down a notch.

"Granger, I believe we've both made our feelings quite clear on the matter. And it's quite obvious we've nothing to say to each other of any merit. So I shall continue on my way and you on yours. Good day."

Severus made it his business to walk around Granger and keep heading towards the Hogs Head for that drink. A rather large drink he guessed. But then Granger's voice rang out.

"Wait… Severus, wait…"

Severus paused in his steps and turned around to see Granger walking towards him.

"Granger, I warn you that any further attempt at arguing will not end well- I'm not in a good mood."

"When have you ever been in a good mood?" She quizzed.

Severus thought for a moment he saw her mouth start to twitch but it held up and as she immediately began to apologize-

"Wait, I didn't stop you to antagonize you some more-"

"When don't you antagonize me Granger?"" Severus found himself saying.

There was a pause as they both looked at each other and then he saw her smirk. And he felt the tension in his own body relax a bit and he found he could easily match her smirk.

"I… maybe Ron and I aren't... perfect together. But what we had was ours, and we made it work. And if the Law doesn't get canceled none of this happens Severus- None of it. But it did happen- and you tried to split us apart-"

"And what of your giving my wife advice to blackmail me?"

"I didn't think she'd come up with blackmail. Nor would I have thought she would've found a clever enough way to actually hold something over on you- you've always been a brilliant man, it never occurred to me that you wouldn't be able to counter whatever she'd use." Severus heard Granger admit as he watched a slight blush rise on her cheeks. But then caught a second wind and said "But you purposely set out to ruin my relationship Severus. You acted in your own self interest again. And you didn't care about anything as long as you got what you want."

"For one such as myself- who spent the vast majority of my life having to do things for the good of other people, I promised myself in this chance after the war to do what I want. I'm done being concerned about what others feel."

Severus watched Granger's face seem to fall a bit after his words. And he felt his heart seem to tighten in his chest at the look.

"Then… then I wish you the best Severus." Granger said hardly able to hold eye contact. "I knew you were a hard man, but I kept… there were just these moments where I thought you were different somehow. But you were never different. It was just me getting it all wrong… The know it all _finally_ got something wrong. Good night Severus."

Severus watched Granger turn around and head off in the same direction that Johnson went. He wanted to open his mouth and say something, but what could he say? He was a hard man. Just because Granger thought she'd sensed something else in him didn't mean it was true.

Severus turned around and headed for the Hog's Head. He entered the shop and sat down on a stool after casting a strong cleaning charm on it. Aberforth walked out and stood in front of him with a grunt.

"I need a restock of my Firewhiskey. I've managed to bash through my stock." Severus stated simply.

Aberforth eyed him with disbelief. And then grunted again.

"Is that all you can do?"

"I've seen your stash of Whiskey Snape, if you're out I might need to be concerned that you're becoming some sort of alcoholic. Let Minerva know, you get me?" He said gruffly.

Severus snorted. And people thought he hadn't lightened up after the war- he had nothing Albus's brother.

"I'm sure you're aware of what it's like to have your week end up an utter failure. It tends to make one feel unusually… thirsty."

Aberforth quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's either a few good drinks or an innocent death, and I say innocent in its most guiltiest form."

Aberforth's eyes sized him up once more and then the man finally nodded.

"You'll have to carry it with you- Minerva won't let it in by owl unless she's ordered it herself."

"It is of no consequence, as long as I have a new case. The older the better, of course."

Aberforth nodded again. And started to turn away.

"In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a glass of Ogden's Best Meade."

The man's only response had been another grunt as he kept walking. Snape had already mentally started damning both the Dumbledore brother's when a mug of Meade appeared before him. He looked around to see a house elf near the bottles.

"Aren't you Scrimgour's old elf?" Severus asked before taking a generous first sip.

The elf momentarily looked hurt before shaking its head and cutting Severus a look.

"Yes, Winky once served Master Scrimgour. But now I help's Master Dumbledore."

"I thought you worked at the castle." Severus asked before taking a generous second sip as well.

"I was a free elf. I stayed at the castle because of Dobby. But Dobby is no more. And so I took Dobby's place helping Master Dumbledore. Dobby always spoke highly of this Dumbledore- even more so than of the Headmaster Dumbledore."

Severus had no doubt Dobby had. He knew the elf had been helping Aberforth, he'd even made sure that the elves kept the room of requirement well stocked with food. Dobby may have been odd- but he had indeed been a good elf.

"Dobby spoke highly of you to sir. Very highly. Would get mad if the other elves spoke badly of you too."

Here Severus snorted. Was there anyone that elf hadn't thought highly of then?

"Oh no sir, there were people Dobby said were bad people." Winky answered to his unspoken words. "But Dobby would say that not all people are one thing all the time. Elves are to serve all the time- it is what is making us the happiest sir."

Severus waited for it to continue.

"But Dobby said people like you would like everyone to think you a horrible person even though it's not true. That you have to lie all the time. And that when no is looking you turn out to be like an elf- and you punish yourself."

"I what?"

"That you punishes yourself sir. That you keep your real self hidden as a punishment for your lying sir."

"That's preposterous."

"Dobby was a good elf sir, he would not lie about such a thing."

"He was idiotic."

"Oh yes, very idiotic, sir" Winky replied with a serious nod, "But still not a liar sir. He would say the Headmaster cares about the students and he watches them even though they isn't knowings it. And that you cared for those who would do you harm because they isn't knowing your true self. Dobby saw it all the time he said."

Severus decided that arguing with a house elf about his demeanor was not helping his mood and he promptly shut his mouth.

"And so Winky is honored to pour Master Snape his drink because he cared when no one else would."

"Just pour me another glass elf." He said as he drained the rest of his first cup.

The elf nodded happily enough and seemed to understand Severus had nothing else left to say and disapperared. If there had been one good thing about the week it was that he was sure he'd gotten Potter back on his bad side- where he liked him. Being cordial to Potter was infinitely harder when Potter always acted so bloody awed around him. At least Weasley seemed intent on simple greetings.

But now he'd lost Potter and apparently gained a house elf. He wasn't sure what was worse. He could ignore Potter- but house elves had their own magic- Merlin forbid the elf decided to stay around Severus. Especially spouting such rubbish. In fact it had sounded eerily like-

"Winky." He bellowed louder than he intended to.

The elf popped back into the same spot it had been earlier.

"Master Snape called Winky?"

"Yes… your words earlier- or Dobby's words rather-"

"About you hiding your true self?"

Severus took a deep breath to hide his annoyance at the phrase.

"Yes… did the elf say more about my true self?" He found himself asking.

"Oh yes sir…"

Severus listened for the next 45 minutes as the elf recited Dobby's words and tales about his own deeds throughout the castle. And not just from war time- Dobby it seemed had been telling tales to Winky of himself since his arrival at Hogwarts. And not just the stories either- witch each tale Winky was sure to include how much each 'feat of bravery' or 'act of kindness' was Severus's true self.

"And what of after the war?" Severus interrupted Winky's telling of saving Longbottom from a real death at the hands of the Carrows.

"Well… Winky is mostly being here-"

"So then did it occur to you that I'm not so good?" Severus asked looking at the elf feeling the effects of the Ogden's.

"But Winky thinks that Dobby is being right. That perhaps you is liking to punish yourself too much, so you've kept it hidden. Winky is believing Master Snape is a good man. A very good man indeed."

"Oh what do you know…" Severus spat.

"That's enough for you I think."

Severus looked up to see Aberforth just as he dropped a case of beer on his counter. He ignored the dust that arose around him.

"Your elf has been regaling me with my own tales in an effort to prove to me that I'm hiding my true self."

Aberforth looked at Winky with a raised eyebrow then back at Severus.

"If you need an elf to tell you all that you're as dumb as the goats I've got out back."

His words momentarily sobered Severus up.

"You can't be serious."

"I don't know anything about that true self shite she's spouting, but I know _truth._ And the truth is- you're an honorable wizard Snape," Aberforth said not unkindly.

Severus was about to snort at that, but Abeforth wasn't done as he added- "But you're a jerk."

Somewhere in Severus brain Aberforth's words settled in- and they didn't annoy him as much as he thought they might.

"Not saying its right or wrong- just truth. People act as if everyone is either a Dark Lord or my brother." Aberforth stated, "You can be a mix of the two. Personally I find I like the mix better than the other two. Can't trust the other two. Too much of a good thing and all that…"

"Those isn't being nice words Master Aberforth." Winky said shaking her head.

"If he wanted nice words he wouldn't be sitting in here waiting to hear em. Whatever's eating you Snape shouldn't be that hard to figure out. Do the right thing and be done with it. Sure you'll do it in a way that's bound to ruffle a few feathers- but at least it's done. That's another thing about you Snape, you get things done."

Severus found that he should say something to Aberforth because the man's advice was truly appreciated. Even in his drunken state a plan was forming in his head. But he couldn't quite bring himself to thank him.

"Now take this case and get out of here. You've put the elf off of helping the other customers."

Severus looked around and saw two shady looking individuals in a corner booth and another fellow who seemed to be asleep in his chair- at least he hoped he was only just asleep.

"If you're ever in need of some potions… for those rare occasions someone would dare pass out in such an establishment; I wouldn't be taxed to brew them and bring them by. In fact, I think I'll send a complimentary package first thing in the morning." Severus said as he stood up and pulled his wand out shrinking the case of Firewhiskey until it could fit into his pocket. "I bid you good night."

Severus walked towards the door feeling the effects of his drinking work its way through his body- but his brain was clear. He could feel a plan forming. And he couldn't stop his lips from smirking as he heard Aberforth mutter-

"Like I said, good man, bloody jerk…"

A/N- I missed Severus and Hermione interacting. I really thought this was going to be that scene- you know THE scene? The scene where they argue and then kiss passionately... But Severus stopped it before it could get to that. And then he complained he hadn't known it was time for that yet. Aberforth is so right- Severus is such a jerk. A _very_ fit, sultry voiced jerk with eyes I could lose myself in… erm, Hermione could lose herself in, lol. Four days left, plus the party, and maybe and Epilogue? :D


	18. Day 4

**A/N**- Sorry about the wait *bows head in shame* And I wish I could say it was something really important or I had writer's block, but really it was just lack of time, so i'sm sorry about that. So I figure there has to be at least FOUR scenes you guys are really waiting to see happen- this chapter is one of them.

**Short Recap**- Ron and Hermione went to see the therapist. They agreed to leave their names in a box that would alert them when they'd both made their decisions. Hermione went to see George and Angelina in Hogsmeade- where Hermione ran into Severus. The two of them argued and departed after Severus voiced that he had promised himself he would only care about what he wanted now that he was free. And then while getting drunk in the The Hogs Head Winky and Aberforth told him he was actually a pretty decent guy- but he was a jerk.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the vast majority of character's and places named in my fic, JK Rowling does! Don't sue me.

**Day 4 Saturday**

Hermione and Ron groaned at the bright light that was galloping around their room.

"Oi... it's almost 10 o'clock we never get to sleep in this late when the kids are here, he's bloody ruining our Saturday." Ron said in a sleepy voice tinged with annoyance.

"I think your sister and brother in law need more friends. Surely someone else deserves this fate." Hermione said finally sitting up.

Ron was right- they never made it to 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning if the kids were home. But after running around with Freddie and Roxy last night the kids must've been tired to sleep in this late. And now Harry's stag was ruining it.

"Why's it all agitated like that though? It usually just stands there until we get up."

In reply the horse finally stopped and then spoke to them-

"My apologies for the early morning Patronus." Harry's voice said first.

Ron looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow in probable shock at Harry's words of apology.

"However, Gin and I are indeed about to Floo over to your house in hopes that we can speak to you this morning about a matter we've both found to be rather urgent. We would kindly appreciate it if you would both join us in your living room."

Hermione thought she sensed that Harry's horse had meant her when it had uttered the word _both_. She looked at Ron and could see that he was contemplating going back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" Hermione said elbowing him in the ribs, "They said both."

"That can't be a real Patronus from Harry. He sounds like... he sounds like you actually. It must be George having us on." Ron said with a satisfied nod as if having figured something out.

"No... I think it's legit. He's... he's trying to apologize to me." Hermione said as she felt a smile grace her lips. "

"Oi, he couldn't apologize later?"

"It's probably something big then. Probably about the party."

"What else could it be? We spent all of last night weeding through responses of the invites. Of course people just couldn't respond normally- hiding howlers, itching powder and all sorts of things on those invites. It was a bloody mess."

When she'd gotten home with the kids and seen Ron digging through their potions stores for anti itch salve, boil be gone, and burn salve she'd hurried to put the kids in bed (they were knocked out) and returned to help him rid himself of his ailments.

"Maybe he had a bad reaction to one of the invites?"

"Then let him go to St. Mungo's."

"Maybe he was concerned you might be afflicted as well?"

Hermione was sure she heard Ron mutter '_better not have anything'_ as he got out of the bed and made his way towards their loo. She got up and grabbed her robe and tied it around herself as she made her way out the door. She passed the kids rooms and saw they were both still asleep. She didn't think it was a deep sleep and was sure they would be up shortly. She reached her kitchen and started fixing herself some coffee and some tea for Ron, Ginny and Harry.

Just as Ron finally entered the kitchen Hermione could see the flames of green that meant someone was coming into their Floo.

"Come on then, lets see what this is about."

They reached the living room to see the whole Potter family dusting themselves off.

James, Al and Lily rushed over to hug their aunt and uncle- before either Harry or Ginny could finish dusting them off; with hello's and smiles on their slightly sooty faces.

"Yes, yes, good morning." Hermione said with a fond smile.

"It's too early for this kind of excitement you lot. Why don't you go take a nap then?" Ron teased looking at his nephews and niece.

"No Uncle Ron." Al and James said together.

"Nuh un, Unka Ron. We not seepy anymore." Lily added with determined shaking of her head.

"Not sleepy eh?" Ron said smirking at them as they shook their heads, "Guess you might as was well go on up and wake up the kids then."

"Hugo's still sleeping?" the boys asked.

"And Wose?" Lily added.

"Yes, they had a late night, I took them to see Freddie and Roxy so-"

Hermione's last words were drowned out as all three Potter children awed and complained to their parents about why they hadn't gone too.

"Thanks Hermione," Ginny said with an 'I'll get you for this' smirk.

"If you lot stay down here any longer I might begin to think you want to take that nap after all."

The three children's footsteps were soon heard running up the steps and then their voices heard as they woke up their cousins.

"I don't think Hugo will take too kindly to that." Hermione said with a smirk.

"Takes after Ron then. Hated when the twins would wake him up too." Ginny said.

"Must be a new tradition." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Can we get to the matter at hand?" Harry asked looking...

If Hermione was honest with herself, Harry looked terrible. Not like anything was physically wrong with him, just as if he'd had a lot of late nights and long days.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked in concern.

In answer Harry pulled The Prophet out from his robes and held it out to Ron and Hermione.

"The picture isn't moving..." Ron said off the bat before actually looking at the subject in the picture.

But Hermione took it in immediately.

"Whose children are these?" She asked.

"Read it please." Harry said with a sigh.

'_In what the PPP are dubbing the Progeny Photo' we get a chilling look at our children. Using an editing technique the Muggles call Picture shopping -Ed Note 'photo shopping'; one can take any picture and combine it with another picture to make a brand new picture. _

_Here the PPP have gathered pictures of hundreds of children born during the Law's enactment and photo shopped them together to create a giant poster. And in big words across the top asked the question no one at the Ministry- nor the famous Mr. Potter have found the guts to answer; What about them?_

_When asked about why they didn't reanimate the photo, one Protester's answer I believe said it all- 'I think it's quite fitting that we left the poster as a still shot. I think it represents the state of stillness the Ministry has left us- including these kids in. Because for a lot of people _not_ getting back together- they are stuck still. Stuck strill trying to figure out where do they go from here?'_

_More on page 3...'_

Hermione looked at Ron and saw that his face had a bit of blush to it. She wondered if he was thinking of their own situation. After tending his wounds, she'd sent him upstairs to rest. She'd told him she just wanted to put everything back first- which she had. But she'd also taken that time to drop her name in their magical box.

After talking with Severus in the street earlier she knew what she had to do. She was ready to make her decision.

"You guys, this picture... even I..." Ginny started and then paused to look at Harry.

"Its Okay Gin, you can say it..." He said giving her a sad smile.

"It's heartbreaking." Ginny finally said.

Hermione agreed. No one wants to put their kids through divorce. She certainly didn't.

"It's dead depressing..." Ron muttered.

"I just..." Harry started and then stopped before taking a deep breath, "I don't get it. These protesters, they say they're worried about their children and what divorce could do to them, yet the answer seems simple enough to me- don't get divorced."

"Harry dear, its bigger than that."

"Bigger then their children then? That's what you mean?"

"No... but people can't live for other people-"

"My parents died for me. The best thing people can do is live for them."

Hermione watched Ginny sigh and wondered how often she'd had the same conversation with him already.

"I don't know mate..." Ron said sheepishly, "I don't think that any one of these people wouldn't die for their kids, I just think their concerned about their personal lives-"

"They've got children Ron. They've got to put that on the back burner. If they didn't want them-"

"Then what Harry?" Hermione interrupted.

It was the first time she'd said anything to him since Monday after he'd left her office. She looked to see that a look of relief seemed to pass over Ginny. A glance at Ron seemed to show the same.

"Then what? They shouldn't have had them?" Hermione continued as she and he finally caught eye contact.

His green eyes looked less... green somehow. And she could really see looking in his eyes how much Harry was hurting over this.

"They didn't have that choice Harry. Not if they wanted to do like we all said back then. If they all didn't want to pack up and leave their homes. Leave their loved ones. Leave their way of life. So they all did what the Law required Harry. And not for Love, like you and Ginny."

Hermione said looking at Ginny to see her paying rapt attention.

"Or, like for me and Ron." Hermione stated as she looked at Ron to see him smiling with a blush arising on his cheeks again.

"You all keep saying that, and I get it- but something made these people say yes to each other. I can't believe none of these people have one thing in common with their ex's."

"The thing that made them say yes Harry, was the Law."

"I don't believe it, I can't believe it." Harry remarked with a shake of the head.

"Harry, I'm beginning to think you're being purposely difficult." Ginny said cutting Harry look she usually saved for her brothers.

"I'm not... I just don't-"

"Then stop thinking about you." Hermione said cutting him off.

They all looked at her.

"Think about my boss and his lover- who had to separate because obviously gay people can't conceive children." Hermione pointed out. "Think of Seamus and Lavender- Seamus who settled for someone who didn't love him and Lavender settling for the one who at least loved her."

"Think about a person like Selena whose Pureblood upbringing dictate she never re marry and then forced to marry again. And yes, think of Severus who wanted nothing more to live the rest of his life how he chose and once again had to bow down to something else."

She glanced a look at Ron and saw a sort of strangled acceptance on his face at her words.

"Think about George and Angelina- who yes do love each other-;but never wanted children."

"But they're great parents."

"Undeniably, but they could've been terrible. How many stories pop up about mothers going through post partum stress disorder because they can't find it in themselves to love their children. I don't wish that on anyone Harry, but if you didn't want a child its not so easy to just put those feelings aside."

"So you all think they should just give up? Because that's what it all boils down to."

Ginny and Ron both groaned, and Hermione realized they seemed to be waiting for her to help Harry figure it out.

"I think its the opposite." Hermione stated. "You're still thinking about you and your feelings on the matter Harry. Think about them. These people are standing up and deciding to make the choices they would've made years ago had they had the opportunity."

"And the kids get left behind."

"But they don't have to get left behind Harry."

"That's the point of the article isn't it?"

"Well yes, but that's because these people are feeling left out to dry. They did what the Ministry asked of them and now that the Ministry has set them free- they've also left them without many options. The option they all think the Ministry wants them to make is the option your so vehemently supporting-"

"Staying together." Harry interjected.

"Exactly. But to these people it seems as if the Ministry turned people loose from the tyranny _only_ because they expect them to crawl right back to it." Hermione said.

Hermione looked at Harry as he seemed to think over her words. Ginny and Ron now seemed on edge.

"So what you're saying is... that all these people, these parents, they want to be free, but their kids are holding them back. Kids that the Ministry forced them to have."

"Yes..." Hermione replied gently thinking that Harry seemed on the right path.

"So really its like... the Ministry didn't end the Law. Because for most people re marrying will be the best option. And if they remarry, the Ministry will more than likely..."

"More than likely what?" Hermione asked.

"More than likely think the whole thing was a success... That it was okay to do this" Harry said with a look of undeniable comprehension and then anger as he added, "and I was going to... I was _helping_..."

"Thank Merlin..." Ginny said at watching Harry get riled up.

"I should've guessed I was doing something wrong when the Ministry wasn't trying to stop me. When I'm doing the right thing they never leave me alone... I've been a bit blind, yeah?" Harry asked looking up with a bit of an embarrassed smile.

"Not blind... more like very narrow sighted." Ron answered with a grin.

"Extremely." Ginny added walking over to sit next to Harry and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I wasn't thinking about the bigger picture-"

"Not until they posted the bloody picture on the front of The Prophet." Ron said with a smirk. "And you all say I'm thick."

They all laughed.

"Seriously though... I guess I've got to cancel the party then, right?"

"No... why can't you just change the theme? Make it for everybody."

"An End of the Law party." Ron said.

"Because there have been a bunch of those already- they came right after the annulments. A party 30 days after the Law needs a special meaning to it."

"It's a Harry Potter Party that's special enough-"

"No. Especially after everything I've been doing to promote the party. There would have to be a new theme..."

"Well whatever it is, you don't have much time to think about it. The party is in a few days..."

Just then the kids footsteps could be heard barreling down the stairs. And then they were all in the room.

"Mum, we're hungry." Rose said rubbing her stomach.

"Hungwy" Hugo added.

"How about your Aunt Ginny makes you some pancakes?" Ginny said with a smile as she stood up.

"I want pancakes too mum," James said quickly.

"I could do with a pancake or four myself." Ron added with a smile.

"Then you best follow me to the kitchen to help, otherwise I'm only cooking for the kids." Ginny said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Oi..." Ron said as he stood up and followed the troop of kids and his sister.

It was just Hermione and Harry left in the room. Hermione could tell Harry was thinking hard.

"Your Patronus this morning... very different from your usual kind."

Hermione noticed his blush.

"Yeah... someone told me rather recently that I may have started getting rather demanding in my messages."

"Ah, this someone must have made a great impact for you to have changed so quickly."

"Yes, she did. She's always had a great impact in my life." He said looking at Hermione with sincerity, "And I thought I'd learned all those years ago that when she tells me something she's probably right. But recently, well recently I sort of forgot. And I've been feeling horrible about it all week."

"I'm sure this someone hadn't meant to make you feel horrible, in fact I'm sure she's sure of it."

"I might've deserved it. I was upset and instead of taking the time to discuss it like a normal human being-"

"Normal like... not yelling at the top of your lungs?"

"Yes, normal like that." Harry answered with a smirk. "Instead of doing it the right way I acted out and probably hurt her feelings. And as she stated, of all the people in the world- she's the only one who's stuck by me. The least I could've done was respect her feelings."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore and walked over to Harry and give him a hug. They embraced- both more than a bit teary eyed. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd really gone without speaking to Harry for more than a day or so in anger. If ever.

"I'm sorry too Harry. I shouldn't have ignored you all week either. That was rather childish." Hermione said as they pulled apart.

"It was only a matter of time... you have been married to Ron for five years after all."

"Oi..."

Hermione looked to see Ron standing in the door way with flour on his face and in his hair.

"What on earth?" Hermione said with a smile.

"Just know that our nephews have good arms and will probably be Chaser's like their mum." Ron said shaking his head of flour, "Ginny sent me to ask if you two want breakfast too?"

"I could eat. Especially some of Ginny's pancakes." Harry answered.

"Yes please," Hermione answered simply.

"Coming?" Ron asked as he turned to leave.

"In a sec, I just have one more thing to ask Hermione."

Ron nodded and stepped out of the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Earlier, you said the kids don't have to get left behind. What did you mean?"

"Oh... I didn't mean anything specifically. I just meant if the Ministry took some responsibility for the situation somehow. Or if they really wanted to make an impact, the Protesters didn't just complain but found a way to make their own wishes come true, then the children wouldn't have to get dealt a bum hand."

"But how?"

"I don't know Harry..."

"Hermione, I know there's a very good chance you and Ron are splitting up. I don't like it, but Ginny at least helped me see reason in that. So I know you must have thought of something that might work for these kids."

"Not everyone's kids Harry. Just my own. George and Angelina are thinking they might get married or they might not- but they're still going to live together. I was just thinking that maybe that's what Ron and I could do... for a while at least. Slowly get the kids used to the idea that Mommy and Daddy are not staying together by interchanging how often they see both of us together. One night Ron, then maybe me, then mayb both of us..."

"But that won't really work for everyone, there are loads of people ready to rejoin their former lovers if all that hate mail was anything to go by last night with Ron."

"Harry, there isn't any one answer to this that'll satisfy everyone. The best everyone can do is remember their kids are young and impressionable, and just... try to do the right thing."

"The right thing... yeah... I like that actually..." Harry said seeming to think on it.

"You should, you've always tried to do the right thing."

"Hermione... I think I know what the new party theme will be."

"You do?"

"Yes..."

"What?"

And Hermione listened as Harry explained his new ideas.

A/N- So was I right? This had to be a top four scene- Harry finally gets it! He and I talked and he'll be a lot more agreeable for the rest of the story. And I promise next chapter we'll hit another scene a good majority of you have been waiting for. Late Days :D


	19. Day 3

**A/N**- All you Reviewers, Alerters and Reader's are the best! Everyone seemed to be generally happy that Harry FINALLY got it. And by the way, I'm pretty freaking sure this is ANOTHER chapter you've all been waiting for. *smirks*

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the world of Harry Potter. JK Rowling does and I thank Merlin every day that she allows us to play with her world.

**Day 3 Sunday Afternoon**

Hermione was sure one day she would look back on this day and realize how much things really do tend to fall into place. But at the moment, she could only look at Ron's shocked expression that was probably mirroring her own.

They were both in their living rooms- Ron had been trying to teach Rose the finer points of chess. To Hermione's surprise, Rose did actually seem to understand the basic points- but she seemed to like watching the pieces smash each other to bits a lot more than trying to make a game of it.

And Hermione was sitting with Hugo telling him a story. They'd both run through telling him the Beedle Tales and most of the Fairy Tales from the Muggle world. But then Ron had landed on the kind of stories that Hugo didn't mind hearing again and again- stories about his parents. So even though Hermione wasn't thrilled with her children knowing about some of their milder adventures (none of Harry and Ginny's kids knew yet) she wanted to foster her children's love of stories early- like her parents had done with her.

So she was currently telling him of the time she'd turned herself into a cat when a loud ding rang through the house. The kids had looked up in wonderment while she and Ron caught eye contact.

"I'll check on that then…" Hermione said putting Hugo down on the floor.

"What was that mum?" Rose asked looking at her mum.

"Just something for me and your mum Rosie," Ron answered simply, "It's your move"

Ron's answer seemed to suffice both kids as Rose looked back at the board and Hugo toddled over with a hopeful look on his face- he didn't seem to have much interest for the game except for when the pieces were fighting.

Hermione walked over to one of the higher shelves in the hallway (away from the kids view for the most part) and pulled down the ringing box. She tapped it with her wand and the silence descended back on the house. She opened the box and pulled out the small scraps of parchment.

She looked at the familiar scraps at the same time. One scrap with her now permanent miniscule print- from days of writing too much on Hogwarts assignments; with her name on it. And the other scrap that showed the way too sloppy handwriting of Ron's- especially for only a three letter name.

When had he thrown his name in the box? Had he done it Friday as she had done? Or yesterday after her and Harry's reconciling? Maybe this morning? He'd gotten up in the middle of the night for a drink of water…

She hadn't realized tears had formed in her eyes until she blinked and one fell on the scrap with Ron's name on it. She pulled herself together and walked back inside the room with the box.

"So… who wants to watch a movie?" Hermione asked.

The kids jumped up quickly with glee. Hermione had made it a point to have one part of their house without any magic in it. Mostly for the sake of when her parents came to visit- they wouldn't be depended on Ron and Hermione to feed them, bathe them and otherwise get them around a magical house. It also doubled for when the kids had sleepover's with their friends from the pre school.

And sometimes Hermione let the kids into the bedroom where a TV and dvd player was set up so they could watch a movie.

"I wanna watch Punch Bob" Hugo said immediately.

"Me too." Rosie said in agreement.

Hermione shook her head with a smile- somehow this American TV show had managed to get popular overseas- but it managed to continue to be popular year after year. So Ron and Hermione took the kids over to the Muggle Room set them up with a big bowl of popcorn and some cookies and then multiple juice boxes.

Once the DVD was started they left out of the room- leaving the door open just in case; and sat in the kitchen and poured themselves some tea as they sat across from each other.

"Didn't really think it would go off so soon…" Ron said with a sheepish look.

"I didn't either…" Hermione replied for once matching his expression.

"Doesn't necessarily mean anything bad though, right? I mean we could be sitting here to tell each other we want to stay together, right?"

"We could…" Hermione responded with no hope in her voice.

There was another moment of silence.

"Who do you think should start first?"

"Maybe… Maybe I should…"

Hermione had thought of this much. She was quite sure Ron would keep up his trend of wanting to stay together so she thought it better she go first so as not to hear Ron plead their case. He would more than likely know which things would most make her stay.

And she really didn't want to stay.

"I thought you might say that…" Ron said with a small smile forming on his face, and then he added, "But I think I should go first."

Hermione's first thought was to say 'then why did you ask?' but she didn't want to fight. And now that she knew Ron seemed to have mastered annoying her with little things like that- she was sure he'd unconsciously just done it again.

"Fine Ron… go ahead." She replied instead.

"Right… yeah..." he said seemingly unsure of how to start. "So… we love each other right?"

Hermione couldn't stop her sigh before she answered "Yes Ron."

"Of course we do. I mean… it's always been kind of obvious. Well, maybe not during our first couple of years, but since like third year, yeah?"

"Probably about then…"

Though if Hermione was perfectly honest with herself, she'd probably started falling for him after he'd sacrificed himself for that chest set back at the end of first year.

"And that won't ever change right? I mean, we'll always love each other. Always be friends, right?"

"Yes… however, I do believe if you get back together with Lavender Brown I might not be able to bring myself to speak to you for several weeks."

She watched Ron's blush rise at the mention of Lavender's name but he'd started shaking his head at the end of her words.

"No way Mione. Not going back to her." Ron stated seriously. "I'll admit I wondered about what it would be like… but… I know it would sound bad if I just said '_I'm a bloke'_, but blokes really do wonder about these things. Even Harry's holier than thou attitude is bollocks. He admitted once when he was drunk he wondered what else on Cho Chang got wet so easily."

Hermione gasped and then chuckled with amusement. But at Ron's serious face she stopped. She forgot how Ron got when Harry seemed to do anything might mean he thought less favorably of Ginny.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized quickly while hiding her smirk behind her hand.

"Not as sorry as Harry was after I walloped him one. We promised we wouldn't talk about it again… but I need it for my point…"

His words brought her back to the fact that they were trying to have a serious conversation.

"Ron… I know you have thoughts. I have thoughts… you think I never wondered about-"

"Don't…" Ron said interrupting Hermione with a raised hand and closed eyes. "I know what's happened but let a bloke keep on believing he's the only one for a bit longer, yeah?"

Hermione could only smirk and nod.

"Well yeah, so maybe I had some improper thoughts about Lavender, but they should've stayed as just that- thoughts. But I don't want her. I was done with her in sixth year and I was glad of it then and I'm still glad. Honest…"

Hermione found she believed him and nodded.

"So yeah, where was I? Oh yeah… so we'll always be friends then, right? It's not like we've ever had reason to worry about anything. We've managed pretty well and all that, yeah?"

"Yes Ron," Hermione answered in exasperation, "yes, to everything."

"Sorry… my point is... well, we can still be all that apart, right?"

Hermione thought Ron had said the word apart, but perhaps he'd said 'a lot' or 'a new'.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I heard right-"

"Don't get me wrong Mione, I want us to stay together… but I'm driving you nuts. And to be honest, I haven't been all that happy either with a lot of things."

"What?" Hermione barked, completely missing that he was saying he wanted to split. "What weren't you happy with? And why didn't you say anything before now? Before therapy? Gods Ron, why is everything coming out now?"

"I think, that right there, is one of the things. I mean you ask these bloody questions, and don't get me wrong they _are_ bloody good questions- I just never have any answers. And it's always been like that Mione." Ron said looking distraught, "It's like Nicole said right? How back in school you needed answers. I could hardly ever answer any of your questions- slow on the uptake and all that, right?"

"Don't say it like that Ron, you say it as if you think I think you're-"

"An idiot?" he finished looking resigned.

"You… you think I think that?" Hermione asked genuinely surprised.

"That's what all of Nicole said boils down to isn't it? How I can never give you the answers-"

"I don't think you're an idiot." Hermione stated walking over to him and making him look her in the face. "You're brilliant at whatever you really put your mind to Ron, you just don't choose to apply yourself."

"Same thing isn't it? Having smarts and not using them, then? Pretty dumb…"

"It's not the same thing. That just means you're lazy…"

"Another thing you've never been fond of… "

"Well no, but… Ron we're not here to discuss everything I dislike about you-"

"I should bloody well hope not," he commented, "besides I thought I was mentioning what I wasn't fond of."

"We shouldn't be discussing either of those-"

"But that's how I came to my decision. That day when I went to talk to Snape it was like while I was trying to talk him out of wanting to talk to you- all I did was highlight what _I_ didn't like about you."

"You _what_?"

Hermione had tried to ask Ron what he'd said to Snape but he never would get into specifics.

"Not like that," Ron said shaking his head.

"Like _what_?" Hermione snapped.

"I just mean there might've been a thing- or two; I said that made me wonder if I was really just saying it for Snape or for me too."

"Like what?" Hermione repeated.

"Well… you know how I feel about your working with those dangerous beasts-"

"They're not all dange-"

"Yeah, yeah I know the speech." Ron said cutting her off, "but what do you think it's like to listen everyday about you working with these creatures and not being able to voice my concern because you have a bloody fit about it?"

"Well if you had-"

"Had some concern for the creatures I might understand." Ron said finishing Hermione's sentence. "I told you Hermione I know. Trust me I listen more often than not. But what about what I think? Did it ever dawn on you that my concern about you has nothing to do with my lack of concern over the animals? That I couldn't just be worried every day that something was going to happen to my wife and the mother of my children and I'd never… well I'd never see you again? It was like to you I couldn't be worried about both."

Hermione felt her mouth opening and closing a few times. Perhaps she had overlooked Ron's feelings on the matter. Of course she was still living under the idea he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. And that was what he's been saying, now that she thought about it. She'd always thought less of Ron's emotional range- and it had carried over into all other aspects of her thoughts about him.

Unintentionally of course, but still none the less, she had been doing it.

"You're right Ron… You've never… well you used to never have much of an emotional range, and I guess when you started developing one I didn't realize it. And I've been ignoring the fact that it has indeed developed. And for that I'm really sorry."

Hermione noticed that Ron seemed all together speechless at her apology. So she took that moment to say what she wanted to say.

"I was mostly expecting you to lay out all the reasons we should stay together, and this… well this was unexpected, but I guess it makes what I have to say easier."

Hermione looked to see that Ron had gotten himself together and now looked resigned to accept what she had to say.

"We do love each other- and while it's nice to think love is enough, it isn't. We've spent most of our marriage making what was a pretty good friendship into only an okay marriage, and we shouldn't force ourselves back together just because… well because it seems like the nice thing to do. We're not doing ourselves any favors that way… or anyone else."

"Don't think I need to tell you that was really well put Mione." Ron said with a nod.

"Oh Ron… It wasn't supposed to be like this." Hermione said feeling upset.

"Probably not," Ron said shaking his head getting up to sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "But we've always been rule breakers…"

Hermione leaned her head once again into the crook of his neck and smiled.

"Is this it then? We're not getting re married?" Hermione asked a moment later.

"No… I guess not"

And while a part of her was really sad about it, she could also feel relief as well. Until another thought arose-

"Ron, what about the kids?"

"I know… I've been trying to figure that out myself. I don't want them to suffer because of us."

"I think if we get them used to the idea, that maybe in time they won't take it so badly."

"How do you get any kid used to divorce?"

"George and Angelina aren't doing anything different even though they aren't remarrying so quickly."

"But at least they have a shot at getting remarried. Are you suggesting we stay in the house and keep acting like nothing's wrong?"

"Not acting. I think we should tell them sooner rather than later…"

"You think they'll understand?"

"Probably not about divorce and marriage… but they can understand that they'll start to see less of us together."

"How do you think they'll act? Can't see either of them being too happy about it."

"No I don't think they will be… it just means we have to work hard at making sure they're comfortable elsewise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I figure there's no point in either of us moving out right now. This way the kids don't have to move. They can stay in their home."

"Stay in the house?" Ron quizzed, "But aren't you going with…"

Hermione waited for Ron to finish but he didn't.

"Going with what?" she asked,

"I mean Snape… You like him right?" Ron asked in what she thought was about a neutral a tone as he could muster.

Hermione could tell he was sore about having to ask that.

"That hardly has anything to do with the kids-"

"It does," Ron argued, "If you like him, then he's gonna be around the kids then."

"I'm not going to go out with Severus, Ron."

"You aren't?" Ron asked looking perplexed.

"No…"

"But you-"

"What I want… I mean what I feel or don't feel has no bearing on anything."

Ron looked like he was trying hard to figure out what Hermione wasn't saying and Hermione didn't like that one bit. Ron's instincts were rather good when given the chance-

"So… then it's him then? He doesn't want-"

"Forget him Ron," Hermione barked in annoyance. "The kids, we're talking about the kids-"

"Yeah the kids," Ron agreed still giving her a look. "And if we're going to start bringing other people around them we need to discuss that too. And I want to know whether or not I need to worry about Snape."

"No Ron. No worries there. Severus Snape is a selfish bastard and I doubt any of us have to worry about seeing him alright?" Hermione snapped pulling herself away from Ron.

Hermione was bubbling with anger and her chest heaved up and down after snapping at Ron. She stood there looking at Ron for maybe a minute before her anger simmered to be replaced by hurt. And before she knew it she was standing in his arms again.

"I'm sorry Mione..." Ron whispered.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for… it's my own fault for letting myself fall for him in the first place."

"I think if we can learn anything from all this is that we don't have much control in how you feel about someone… otherwise we'd be getting married again in three days."

Hermione sighed and then pulled herself together again.

"So the kids… we tell them first. And then start getting them used to seeing us together less?"

"I guess… we'll need to tell the family too though. When we're not staying together we'll need other places to stay."

"Yes, we will."

Hermione and Ron spoke at length about the different options they had available to them. It wasn't until the kids appeared in the doorway telling them the disc had finished some time later that they stopped.

"Come here kids…" Ron said hoisting Hugo up onto his lap, and Hermione took Rose.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

They both nodded and started talking about the 'best' parts of the show.

"Sounds like we missed some good ones." Hermione said with a smile.

"Uh hun…" Hugo said with a nod.

"What were you and daddy doing?" Rose asked.

"Daddy and I were talking Rose."

"About what?" she asked.

"About you and Hugo actually."

"What about us?"

Hermione looked at Ron and saw him nod.

"Remember when mommy said that Daddy and I had some things to talk about and if they went okay everyone might be happier?"

"Uh hun." Rose said with a nod.

"Well Daddy and I just had that talk."

"And are you happier Mummy?" Rose asked.

Hermione wondered if her daughter's questioning ways would always ask such deep questions without meaning.

"Well that depends Rose… you see, Mommy and Daddy are getting... divorced."

"What's da force?" Hugo asked from Ron's lap.

"Divorce Hugo," Hermione said and realized she actually felt relieved that he hadn't asked if it was cake.

"It's when two people who are married, decide not to be married any longer."

"And you and daddy are married?"

"Not at the moment- everyone's marriages have been cancelled for the whole month. At the end of the month people who want to get married again can, and those who don't want to, won't." Ron explained.

"What does married mean?" Rose asked.

"It's when two people not from the same family promise to love each other. Then if they want they have kids together and start a family."

"We family." Hugo said with a smile.

"That's right Hugo." Ron said ruffling his son's hair.

"But you get da force? So we no family no more?" Hugo asked looking upset at the thought already as his smiled disappeared.

"We'll always be family Hugo. Divorce doesn't change that sweetie." Hermione answered giving her son a smile.

"Then if we still a family, how are you getting a divorce?" Rose asked.

"Because for the adults it means that Daddy and I will start to see each other less."

"I don't like that." Rose said shaking her head.

"Rosie, your mother and I, we still love each other, but we don't like each other… do you understand?" Ron asked hoping she would get it.

"Like me and Wose?" Hugo asked.

"Sometimes, but you and Rose can't get married or get divorced because you're related. Your daddy and I, well marrying made us related, now we won't be related." Hermione answered.

"But don't you want to be related to each other? Don't you want to stay a family?" Rose asked.

"That's just what we're telling you Rosie, we'll still be a family. And you'll still see us."

"Then why get divorced at all? Why don't you and mum make up? Like you make me and Hugo do?" Rose asked looking non plussed.

Hermione sighed. And she could tell Ron was trying to find a way of answering the question as well.

"Say sawwy?" Hugo asked looking between his parents.

"But…" Ron started and Hermione looked at him. "We did make up. And we did say sorry. And now we've decided that what needs to happen next is that we have to divorce. Like when you and Rose fight and we make you say sorry and then we decide what happens next."

"Is this forever and ever?" Rose asked, "Or is it like a timeout?"

"Probably forever Rosie…" Ron answered.

"But me not want to see you less." Hugo said looking sad.

"Who said you'd see us less? We said you'd see your mum and I together less. Sometimes you'll hang without mum and she'll do things with you. And sometimes you'll hang out me and do things with me."

"And we'll still both do stuff together with you too." Hermione added. "We just wanted to tell you about our divorce so you wouldn't wonder why sometimes you only see one of us when it used to be the two of us."

Hermione waited for one of her children to say something else and it was finally Hugo who asked- "And you happy?" with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We will be if you two think you can understand? We don't want to upset you two, because we both love you so much."

"Yeah… and nothing will ever change that." Ron added.

"I wuv you too Daddy." Hugo said standing up on Ron's lap to hug Ron around the neck. "And mum."

Hugo then jumped out of Ron's lap to toddle over to where Hermione and Rose were. And then hugged around Hermione's leg.

Hermione was prouder of her son than she could remember as he looked up at her. Of course she also thought that at two years old he probably wouldn't really remember his parents ever being together. It was Rose who they both had been worried about. And a look at Rose showed she still wasn't smiling.

"Hey Rosie," Ron asked lightly, "You ok over there?"

Hermione watched as Rose's face seemed to scrunch up some more in thought and then she finally spoke.

"You promise to still love us?" Rose asked. "You won't divorce us?"

"Never." Ron piped up looking aghast as he stood up and picked Rose up off Hermione's lap and swung her in the air- eliciting a giggle from the girl. "I wish someone would try and stop us from loving you two. I'd be like the Rook and knock them over like Pawns."

Hermione listened as he made rock crushing noises and Rosie laughed. When he stopped he plucked her back down on Hermione's lap and picked up Hugo and put him on his waist as he kneeled down so they were all level.

"Rose… Hugo… we're still going to be a family. And all your cousins will still be your cousins. And all your aunts, uncles and grandparents will still be there for you and love you too. The only thing that changes is you might see a little less of us together. Do you think you can be okay with that?"

"Uh hun…" Hugo responded.

"I think so…" Rose said slowly, "But if I don't like it, can you undivorce?"

"No honey… but you can tell us what you don't like and we can work better at fixing it, how does that sound?" Hermione asked.

"Okay mum." Rose answered with a nod, "And I love you too."

The rest of the day and night hadn't been much different. Ron and Rose went back to playing chess. Hermione finished her story to Hugo. They had dinner together. The kids were put to bed. Ron chose the pullout sofa for the night. Hermione would take it tomorrow. And while they both went to sleep a little lonelier- they were both a little happier.

**A/N**- Whew! There were multiple thoughts that went into this scene. I always knew there wouldn't be loads of arguing and yelling. But I also didn't want it to be loads of crying and tears either. So I'm kind of thrilled the story evolved the way it did where both Ron and Hermione weren't lying to themselves and no one was caught completely off guard.

As for the conversation with the kids, well I have no idea what's said by parents when they tell their kids they're going through divorce. But there were certain things I thought would be key. Like explaining what divorce is since they're only four and two. Telling them their both still loved. And letting them know you can tell your parents you don't like what they're doing.

So if I completely bollocksed it up let me know. I was raised in a single parent household and don't have much to draw from.

Lastly, thanks to Duj for letting me know of another story that deals with the end of the Marriage Law. Its called the Dissolution Law by Mia Madwyn. Oh My Merlin! Its only 6 chapters, and it rocked. Rocked Hard- if thats possible. Its a SS/HG and it'll probably only take like a good 30 minutes or so of your time to read. Lata Days.


	20. Day 2

**A/N**- Thanks to all my Readers, Alerter's, and Reviewers. Did anyone see Planet of the Apes? You know, Tom Felton aka Draco Malfoy? Tom may not be Alan or Rupert but he's on the list, lol

**Disclaime**r- JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter. I merely take characters for long walks through sticky situations of which when they return to Harry Potter they most likely won't be the same. Whoops…

**Day 2 Monday**

"Is it true Hermione? I saw it and just thought _'Oh My Merlin_ '. This is so great!' because now that means I can go now… I need a dress…"

Hermione could only smirk at Kaitlyn's enthusiasm as she walked into her office on Monday morning. To Hermione it felt like ages since she'd had a Monday in which Kaitlyn hadn't started the day off with 'Good Morning Mrs. Weasley', and Hermione was relieved at the change.

"Calm down Kaitlyn, what are you asking is true?"

In answer, Kaitlyn wondered back out to her desk while Hermione sat down at hers. Kaitlyn appeared briefly with the Prophet in hand. Hermione should've guessed. It seemed these days she didn't know anything that was going on in The Prophet. And she certainly hadn't had time to look at one this morning.

She and Ron had spent the rest of Sunday just relaxing with their children and enjoying the day. But once the kids were asleep- and that was after many promises that both of them would be there when they got up in the morning; she and Ron had started trying to work out a schedule of who would be around when. They'd stayed up rather late working on it, and as a result there morning had been a rushed one.

"This." Kaitlyn said handing Hermione the paper:

"_Doing The Right Thing"_

_In a shocking surprise, Harry Potter has changed the theme of his much talked about Party from its Renewing the Vows Theme to this new theme of 'Do the Right Thing'. In the last few weeks, multiple sources- including this publication; have become very critical of Mr. Potters planned party to take place at Hogwarts._

_For the most part he'd been very sure and very articulate on his feelings about the party. Going so far as to say- 'If you really believe family is important then you'll be remarrying. And this party is for you.'_

_So what has happened to change Mr. Potter's mind? "Common sense," He says with an embarrassed blush, "Thanks to a few friends I've managed to not only see reason but understand it as well. And I would like to apologize to anyone and everyone I may have offended in the previous weeks with my words. And that's why I now invite everyone to my new party with its new theme."_

_So what is the 'Do the Right Thing' party about? At first glance you might think it's really just another attempt to push his 'remarrying' belief. But as he explains maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. "The 'Do the Right Thing' theme just means that if you think you're doing the right thing then you can come out and party. For some people that will mean yes, getting remarried. But for some, it will mean a divorce."_

_And is Mr. Potter upset about the amount of probable divorces?_

"_Not if it's the right thing," He replies with a smile, "Some people are divorcing so they can now marry the loves of their lives. Some people are divorcing because their marriage never worked and it was making both of them miserable. I think- especially for those couples with children; that if you're divorcing will ultimately make happier lives for everyone involved… well then you're doing the right thing. And you shouldn't have had to feel left out of my party because of it. So now everyone's invited. And I'm working on more than a few announcements that will hopefully help out all families still trying to figure out what they're going to do next."_

_Well said Mr. Potter. That's why I love you._

_Special Reporting by Ginny Potter._

Hermione smiled as she finished reading the article by Ginny. She would have to owl her later and tell her she'd truly written a good piece- perhaps even tell her that her writing talents are wasted on Quidditch articles.

"So it's true then? New theme? Anyone can go?" Kaitlyn quizzed.

"Yes, very true. I expect you'll be going then?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely. Michael had just bought me a fabulous dress before the Law officially ended as a parting gift. I wondered when I would have a chance to use it, and now I know." Kaitlyn said with a delighted squeal.

"You know, you just reminded me I have nothing wear to myself. I was of the opinion these last couple weeks Ron and I wouldn't qualify for a party we'd helped create."

Hermione watched Kaitlyn's face turn serious, "How is everything? Any answers yet?"

"Yes actually. We're divorcing." Hermione managed to say without her voice cracking.

Kaitlyn's gasp and mouth open look of sadness actually made Hermione want to laugh.

"Oh my… and here I was talking about dresses-"

"Kaitlyn, its fine. It actually went a lot better than expected."

"How can deciding on divorce be easy?"

"You and Michael surely didn't have a hard time of it, did you?"

"That's different and you know it." Kaitlyn tried to say seriously, but a smirk was still tugging at her lips, "You and Ron have kids, and a big house, and-"

"And it really didn't change anything. Maybe had we gotten married on our own and in our own time things would've been different, but as it is… well we just weren't meant to be." Hermione finished with a sigh.

"I still think it's sad." Kaitlyn said with sincerity. "But if both of you are sure-"

"We are."

And they were. In the midst of discussing plans last night before Ron went to the couch, Hermione had felt the need to ask Ron if he was _really_ okay with it-

"_Yeah Mione. Don't get me wrong, if you wanted to give it a go to make it work, then I would try my bloody best to make it work. I'll always love you, you know?" He'd stated seriously. "But I also figure that if I have to work at it like homework, then we're probably better off apart. You know I've always been rubbish at homework."_

"Then I guess… I can really call you Miss Granger now." Kaitlyn finished with a smirk.

Hermione laughed.

"Or should I be preparing myself for Mrs. Snape?"

"No… I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Hermione told Kaitlyn about her run in with Severus on Friday after work.

"He makes it so hard to be mad at him," Kaitlyn remarked while shaking her head, "On one end he does make a valid point. He _has_ been through a lot, and he deserves to finally think about him. But on the other hand, he obviously likes you- why can't taking your feelings into consideration be a part of what he wants?"

"Yes, well, most men are stubborn." Hermione answered.

"My mother had a saying about men."

"What? Can't live with em, can't live without em?" Hermione guessed.

"No… a woman needs a man, like a fish needs a bicycle."

Hermione laughed out loud like she hadn't in ages, while Kaitlyn smirked.

"That's terrible."

"I know, and terribly unfair. But it makes me feel good in situations like these."

Both women were quiet for a while.

"You know, Michael is around this week."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the mention of Kaitlyn's ex.

"Okay…"

"You said you need a dress right? He could definitely help you pick something out."

"That's quite alright Kaitlyn."

"But think about it, don't you want to dress to impress?"

"I'm a married…"

Hermione caught herself. And she found it odd that after everything she'd done over the past few weeks she should suddenly now feel the acute loss of saying that. It must've showed on her face because Kaitlyn said-

"None of that now." She said as she smacked her hand down on the table making Hermione jump in surprise. "Now that the theme of the party has changed, Snape will be there won't he? I mean school starts the next day, and now that he can attend I doubt he'll be anyplace else."

"He made it quite clear already that-"

"That he's an idiot." Kaitlyn finished with a smirk.

Hermione could feel a smirk tugging her lips as well.

"The only think he's made clear is that he doesn't realize what he's missing. So we need to make sure you're looking you're most stunning so that he might finally see reason."

"More than likely he'll only see lust." Hermione muttered.

"Yes that's the point." Kaitlyn said with a smirk. "You see boss lady, you are not the average woman."

"What do you mean?"

"The average woman would rather have beauty than brains."

"What?" Hermione uttered in surprise. "You're not making-"

"Hold on, let me finish," Kaitlyn said, "It's not a good thing or a bad thing. It just is. But yes, the average woman would prefer beauty over brains… because the average man can see better than he can think. Michael told me that."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"With that being said, the question is whether Snape is the average man? Because I think he is. So you might as well get his attention first, and then make him think. Think twice. Thinks three times about deciding you're not worth it."

Hermione looked at Kaitlyn's mischievous little smile and wondered what she had in mind.

"And you think a new dress is the answer?"

"Nope just the start. By the time Michael is through, if Snape doesn't come to his senses you should seriously reconsider you're choice." Kaitlyn said with a laugh.

Hermione thought long and hard before she answered Kaitlyn- about 10 seconds.

"I'll do it."

"Great. I'm sure Michael can be here by lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Sev's POV<strong>

Of all the mornings for Minerva to drag herself into breakfast late, she would choose today of all days when Severus actually wanted to speak to her. He'd walked into the Great Hall at a quarter to seven like always, and sat down and awaited his usual Monday breakfast of a spot of eggs and some toast and of course a cup of strong black coffee to set the mood for the week.

He waited for the paper to appear- and it had; a few seconds later and he'd cracked it open to look at the front page.

Severus had been severely happy he hadn't yet gotten his coffee because he was sure he would've spat it out. Potter was changing the theme of his ridiculous party? 'Do the Right Thing'?

He'd snorted at the words.

As if anyone should've had any doubt the Savior of the Wizarding World would do anything less. The only reason it had probably taken him this long at all was probably because he'd been refusing to listen to Granger…

Severus immediately realized Granger must've talked some sense into Potter. But what he wondered as his meal and coffee appeared was what had transpired between the two to finally get it through Potter's thick skull?

_Had they finally presented him with enough facts that he'd seen sense?_

Severus snorted again. Fat chance at that, he thought.

_Or maybe Potter hadn't changed his mind at all? Maybe he'd just caved on his beliefs and…_

Severus cut that thought short. Potter was admittedly far too above such things- even from his own friends.

Severus mind quickly latched on the thought that perhaps something had happened that had changed Potter's mind. Some unfortunate event that might… that might keep his best friends and cohosts of the party from attending said party. Because surely if Granger and Weasley didn't show up- questions would be asked, lives would be held under microscopes for weeks while the press dug in to find the truth. A truth of which might be that Granger had broken it off with her ex-husband.

Of course all of his thoughts were here say until he could hear some truth. And he had hoped he would hear some truth from Minerva.

But it was now 15 minutes past eight- 15 minutes longer then Severus usually hung around; and there was still no sign of her.

"Pomona" He said cutting off the conversation Pomona was having with Filius on the other side of the bench from him.

The slightly plump woman who Severus had realized early on was only ever completely clean except at breakfast and perhaps her nightly patrol shifts; looked up suddenly seemingly surprised to hear her name coming from his mouth.

"Er… that is, yes Severus?" She said looking at him a warm smile, "If it's about those-"

"It is not." He said cutting her off.

He saw her blush, and realized he should perhaps turn it down a bit- it wasn't she who he was currently annoyed at.

"My apologies," he said at once, "it's just, I find it odd that Minerva has not yet joined us for breakfast and it a quarter past the hour already. Has something delayed her this morning?"

"Oh…" she said looking surprised that he'd asked. And then she looked skeptical before answering. It was no secret that Minerva and Severus could argue about anything for hours on end if they so choose- and Pomona wasn't immediately ready to cough up any information that may lead to a row between the two.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I believe she's sleeping in for the morning." Pomona answered simply.

"Is she unwell?" He asked with actual concern.

Rows aside, he did care for the state of the woman's wellbeing.

"Oh heaven's no." Pomona said while shaking her head. "She had a bit of a late night you see…."

Severus felt his eyebrow's jump up at the words he hadn't expected to hear.

"Yes, she was up late discussing something with Harry you see. About his party and what not…" Pomona finished unaware that she'd nearly caused Severus to have an aneurism at the thought of Minerva doing… something else.

"Ah… and what was so important?"

"Couldn't say myself," Pomona said and went back to eating her breakfast, "But the front of the Prophet seems to be the answer, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes, I would have to agree," interrupted Filius, "A most wonderful idea by Harry. So glad he thought to change it."

"Don't be so naïve as to think Potter came up with it on his own Filius. Not more than a week ago he was entirely set on his original plan. Something has caused Potter's change of mind."

After he spoke Severus stood.

"Good day everyone, until Lunch." He said and strode out of the room leaving the rest of them to wander what was really on his mind. He quickly strode his way up to the Headmistress's quarters.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Severus decided he would at least give Minerva the courtesy of knocking first. After getting by the Gargoyles with the password he thought that meant she was up and about.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

When the second attempt didn't yield any different results, he forgo the knocking and immediately started undoing the wards on her private chambers. Since he'd done half of them himself it hadn't been hard to undo them.

Just as he was about to undo the last set- ones she'd actually put in place herself the door opened to show her standing in a navy blue sleep dress, and her hair out and down her back. For a moment he wondered if he'd found a different Headmistress's chambers.

"Stop gawking Severus," She snapped as she stepped by him already pulling her wand out and immediately pointing it at her hair. "Can't a woman sleep in late without being disturbed?"

Severus was too busy watching her hair pull itself neatly into her usual tight bun to answer.

"Does my hair interest you so much Severus?" she asked with a smirk, "Perhaps you'd like watch me do something else with it?"

That snapped Severus out of his thoughts and made him sneer at her.

"Don't look at me like that Severus Snape. This is my office you've decided to unward without permission. You don't see me undoing your wards."

"As if you could."

"I could Severus, and probably without much more effort than a flick of my wrist. You know as well as I that being the Head has it perks."

She was right of course. The castle answered to whoever was headmaster/mistress and if she wanted his wards dropped- they would drop.

"Indeed they do," He answered not jumping to the bait, "Perks such as staying up late to convince a Potter to change his party theme for the sake of Hogwarts reputation. Yes, I don't miss the job at all."

Severus knew it was a far reach, but he didn't really care- he only hoped it would succeed in drawing out the real truth from Minerva.

"Don't be ridiculous Severus," she said cutting him a look with a raised eyebrow, "Whatever Harry's theme would've been would've been fine with me. As I told him from day one."

"Then why the late night chat? It must've been some chat to have you sleep in and miss breakfast."

Just then, in a purely unladylike moment that Severus was sure she couldn't control- her stomach rumbled. But instead of being shy about it or perhaps embarrassed Minerva merely stated-

"The least you could've done before charging up here was bring something to eat with you as well- especially if you were so concerned with my missing breakfast." Minerva said smirking at Severus, "Honestly Severus, how do you expect me to hold up my side of this relationship if I have to function on an empty stomach?"

Severus temporarily ignored most of her word in order to focus on the way Minerva had tossed in the word relationship.

"What relationship?" he quizzed in pure confusion.

Minerva laughed at him then and Severus shot her another sneer.

"Relax Severus, I gest of course," she said smirking, "But we do have an odd relationship- barring the year of the war; to the students we must seem enemies. To the rest of the staff we seem to hate each other- but still have respect for the other. But to each of us we know far better… wouldn't you agree?"

"Minerva, what are you on about?" Severus snapped.

"Just this Severus Snape," and Minerva got serious, "that how a relationship looks on the outside has nothing to do with how it is to the actual two people involved in it. Our arguing has nothing to do with our friendship- and we are indeed friends whether you would like to believe it or not."

Severus hadn't come to talk about the details of his and Minerva's friendship. He agreed with her of course- they were friends. It was a turbulent thing, but it worked for them. But he was confused by what made her bring it up now of all times.

"Minerva, I am not concerned with whatever idiots think we truly despise each other- that is not what I came to see you about-"

"And you think I don't know what you have come to see me about Severus?"

That caught Severus off guard.

"I do indeed doubt you know what I came to speak to you about."

Minerva snorted and looked at him amused.

"Imagine it if you will Severus," She started with a smile, "Harry appears in my Floo on a Sunday night. Explains he's decided to change the theme of his frequently talked about and protested party. He tells me the theme. He tells me he'll be inviting everyone. He tells me of all the changes he's thought of. And then he asks if all of this will still be alright with me."

Severus is listening to her speak wondering what her point is.

"And I tell him what I told you earlier- that whatever his party is about I would be glad to help accommodate it." She repeated. "But I couldn't help but wonder what had caused young Harry to change his mind, not only so suddenly- but with such certainty that he was indeed 'doing the right thing'. Perhaps Severus you could possibly guess what story he attempted not to completely tell me but it became rather obvious? Especially having witnessed certain events for myself."

Severus muttered multiple words under his breath including 'idiotic simpletons' and 'moronic dunderheads' as he cursed the gods for his lack of luck.

"Nothing to say Severus?" Minerva asked with a tight thin lipped expression. "Nothing on the matter of Harry mentioning that he'd been looking at it all wrong until Hermione managed to talk some sense into him. And that he might've realized the party's first theme wasn't all that great when he realized some of his closest friends might not even be able to attend it at all. And when asked about which friends, he became unreasonably mum but the blush arising rapidly on his cheeks seemed answer enough."

Severus could only look away from Minerva.

"No need to look away Severus. While it pains me to see the dissolution of two of my greatest pupils, the relationship of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley always seemed to be an unnatural fit…"

Severus looked up to see her looking at him.

"And that brings me back to the beginning of this conversation, what their relationship may have seemed like to me or _you_" here Minerva cut him a look that reminded him of his school days and he had to force himself to hold her gaze, "was one thing. But what it was to them, we will never know. And it is a sad, sad thing to know they may or may not be parting."

Before he could stop himself, Severus asked "so you don't know if they're divorcing?"

Her expression seemed to simmer with annoyance and Severus cleared his throat and looked away slowly.

"I. Do. Not." Minerva answered with clipped tones. "Have I answered what you wanted to know Severus? Is there where you sweep from my rooms- robes billowing behind you?"

Severus was tempted to do just that, but as was already mentioned their relationship rarely worked like that- they argued.

"No it is not when I leave Minerva, it is when I speak for myself." Severus answered. "I've had enough time to consider my actions and I can admit they were deplorable… at best."

Severus was at least pleased to see he'd managed to surprise her with just those words alone. He had given it much thought. After leaving the Hog's Head on Friday Night he'd given much thought to the words of the house elf and Aberforth.

In general, he _was_ a man of good principle. And just because he sometimes had to do things against those principle's during his time as a spy- didn't mean he wasn't. The fact that he was still concerned over those things was no reason to feel guilty about but to realize it meant just how strong those principles were and always have been.

He could forgive himself as long as he never forgot the principles he believed in.

Once he'd realized that he found he felt like a better person. Of course that only lasted a few minutes before he remembered how he'd acted in regards to Hermione Granger.

No one had forced him to act in such a way. He'd done it all on his own in a reckless attempt to _'finally act on only in his own interest'_. And then his principles rose up and demanded that if he could, he should set out to make things right.

Probably while being a jerk about it- but he would try nonetheless.

"And yes Minerva you did answer what I wanted to know," Severus said looking at her seriously, "But not for the reasons you think. Yes I'm curious if Granger and Weasley have indeed decided to part ways- but only to know if I need to step in and rectify my wrong in the matter."

Minerva's gasp of surprise as one hand covered her heart and the other her mouth as she looked at him with sincere hope almost made Severus want to vomit.

"Oh Severus…" she said while shaking her head.

"There is no reason for waterworks or gigantic declarations of pity Minerva. Please spare me having to witness either."

He breathed a sigh of relief as her features turned back into her regular annoyed expression after his words.

"Very well Severus," she said and then managed a smirk, "I will spare you. But I think I know of one way in which I can help you in your endeavors."

"And what is that?"

"With Harry's new theme, there's no doubt she'll be at the party."

"So?"

"That also means that for once you have an actual reason to attend Severus. As you no doubt read, everyone is invited- that includes you. Perhaps you can manage to right your wrong there?"

Severus hadn't even thought about that. Of course he hadn't wanted to attend any party Potter would throw in the first place- but when Potter had announced the party's first theme it had made it all the more easier because he definitely wouldn't be re marrying Selena.

But Minerva was right. He could go to the party. And he would indeed have one last shot at…

Severus snorted as the irony pounced on him.

He would have one last shot to _'do the right thing'_.

**Long A/N**- *Ducks* It's not what you think. Well yes, Severus _is_ thinking of giving up, but that doesn't really mean anything… I promise. Cheer up and don't think so much about what Severus said, just focus on the fact that he was in the chapter, lol.

"_A woman needs a man, like a fish needs a bicycle_." Is credited to a few people and nobody- Gloria Steinem, Irina Dunn, Florynce Kennedy and Author Unknown. I thank whoever made it because it tickles my insides every time I read it. Also-

"_The average woman would rather have beauty over brains because the average man can see better than he can think_." Author unknown.

And let me take a moment to explain chapter progression because a few of you are worried about it, lol. Next chapter will be DAY 1 it's the 30th day of the 30 day period. The Party will be the day after that. If you want to look at it by date the Annulment period started Aug 1st, and ends Aug 30th. Aug 31st is the party. It's a Wednesday. In pure luck, the month of August were actually in right now (you know in real life 2011) is the same month type I used- began on a Monday ended on Wednesday. There will be Day 1, there will be the Party chapter. There might be **two** parts to the party chapter. I'm part way through it now and it's looking like it might need to be split. And a few people mentioned really wanting an Epilogue so there will be one of those too. So there's at least 3, maybe 4 chapters left.

Lastly- This story is rated T. Now I can imply smut very well. _Very_ well. Or I can do a sort of simply worded smut scene- nothing too graphic. Or I can write real smut- of the grunts, moans, slap and stick variety. I just wonder if I do that will I have to jack the whole story up to M, or can I just warn you for that chapter? I'm taking opinions and requests on the matter for when that scene does happen. Lata Days :D


	21. Day 1

**A/N**- Soooo Soorrryyy About The Wait. But this was not a work week condusive to writing and posting. And since I have the same schedule next week, I think its best to finish the story this weekend, yeah? Just a couple more things to wrap up before the party. Thanks to everyone who continues to click on my story and stuck around through the drought.

**Recap**- Ron and Hermione decided on divorce. Harry finally got it. Severus understands that he's a good guy- but he's still a jerk, lol.

**Disclaimer**- Nope sorry, I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JKR's.

**Day 1**

Hermione was ready for Kaitlyn's probable question of _'Have you seen the Prophet_?' for once. Sleeping on the sofa meant waking to the owl flying in and landing on the arm of the sofa and landing unceremoniously close to her head as it hooted at her to get up.

She hadn't been thrilled but she had to be thankful for it, because even though Ron had promised to listen for the alarm he obviously had ignored it because it was already 10 minutes later than the time they were supposed to get up.

It also hadn't helped that Rose and Hugo had already made their way downstairs and upon seeing their mum getting up from the couch ran over and asked why she was there. They may have understood that they might see less of their parents together but they obviously did not understand why they couldn't still sleep together. That had been a trying 5 minutes- which was actually broken up by Ron running the downstairs yelling – '_I'm up, I'm_' up before tripping and nearly crashing into a wall.

While she and the kids giggled at him as he righted himself, she quickly started their day. And so she managed to read the Prophet like she usually did- while eating breakfast.

"Good Morning Miss Granger," Kaitlyn said as she walked in.

Hermione cringed.

"Who is it now?" she asked.

In answer Kaitlyn merely nodded towards Hermione's door.

"Someone's in my office?" Hermione whispered feeling annoyed. "Who's in my office?"

"I am."

Hermione turned at the sound of Davis's voice coming from her opening door.

"Ah… Good Morning Davis." She said relaxing and walking in past him.

"Odd greeting from Kaitlyn… calling you by your maiden name." Davis stated with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione and Ron had come to the decision of not mentioning their probable divorce to the public until the last moment possible. But now Hermione wondered if her boss actually counted as the public?

She and Ron had gone over to Molly's after work with the kids to break the news that they were indeed divorcing. Molly had cried a bit- but with Ron having spent more than a few days at their house venting- they weren't all that surprised. Arthur asked a few questions about how they were handling it and what about the kids. And when all was said and done her former in laws were okay with it- Molly even managed to make Hermione promise not to become a stranger, no matter what.

"Erm…." Hermione started not knowing how to proceed.

"You've never been afraid to tell me to mind my business Hermione, if this is one of those times feel free to continue that tradition." Davis said with a small smile.

Hermione let loose a small chuckle at Davis. He'd always been a rather good boss, and friend if she were honest. And he'd shared his life with her- she could at least reciprocate a bit.

"It's just, Ron and I have decided on divorce… were not telling people about it though." She said simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that Granger," Davis said sincerely, "Was it… was it mutual?"

"Oh yes," Hermione answered, "Well, maybe I wanted it more than Ron, but he's quite sure about it too. We think its best, but it's new so we don't know much of anything else…."

"Trust me Hermione, if it was the wrong thing you'd already be feeling the effects of it. If weird is the only thing you feel then you've both probably done the right thing."

"Er, Thanks Davis…" Hermione replied feeling grateful at his words.

"Personal issues aside though," Davis said and then cleared his throat, "Today is the 30th Hermione. You've obviously had your mind on more personal matters but I don't suppose you managed to come to a conclusion about-"

"I'm keeping my job Davis." Hermione answered.

"You… you are?" Davis asked surprised.

More than a few things had weighed in on her decision, but unlike her pending divorce this decision was a lot easier to make. She wasn't ready to be Head of the Department.

Well that wasn't entirely true, she was sure she could handle it- she just didn't want to handle it now. She liked checking over the creatures. She liked making plans and drawing up prepositions for those creatures so they had the proper rights. She liked taking the occasional field trip. And she liked, well she liked her job.

"I like where I'm at Davis."

"Come now Hermione, where's that 'go get it' spirit you're known for?"

"It's very much alive Davis," Hermione answered, "and it's because its alive that I have to decline. I'm not ready yet to be the one who sends everyone else on assignments while I wait. I'm not ready yet to read ideas someone else proposed and to have to push those ideas. I'm more than likely liable to ignore them and push all of mines instead. I just don't think I'm there yet sir."

"Oh your there Hermione," Davis said shaking his head.

"Davis I-"

"You're there in all the ways except the one that's most important- you're not ready to put yourself second."

"I'm not what?"

"Sure stepping up means less work in some ways- like field work; and more work in some ways- like policies and procedures; but none of that matters if you don't want to do it. Like your friend Potter- they've been banging on his head to become lead of the Aurors for years, haven't they?"

"Yes, since he was 20."

"Idiots," Davis said shaking his head, "No matter how many times he 'saves us all' 20 is not the age to be running a department. Department Heads need to be able to do what's best for their department- which often means putting what they want to do second. Potter is the type to do everything himself. Not unlike you if you could get away with it."

Hermione smirked. He was right.

"I was hoping you'd be able to picture yourself managing to rein in your do it yourself mentality to do the job right. And I still think you could, but if you're sure-"

"I am Davis. Maybe in a few years…"

"A few years, hun?" Davis said looking at Hermione with a look.

"What?"

"Nothing…" Davis said too quickly as he stood up. "Well I'm off. Need to post the job opening after all…"

"I am sorry Davis…"

"Don't be." Davis said with a shake of the head, "it was a bit if a long shot to be honest, that I know."

And Davis walked out the door. Not 30 seconds later Kaitlyn walked in.

"Was that about your decision? Are you going to take it? Did you-"

"I declined Kaitlyn." Hermione said interrupting the girl with a smile. "I'm really not ready to be Department head yet. Maybe in a few years."

"Really? I thought for sure you would take it."

"It was a nice offer… well really nice, but if divorcing Ron has taught me anything is that jumping into thing I'm not ready for may turn out badly. I wouldn't want to divorce my job."

Kaitlyn gave an understanding nod.

"So… Did you see the Prophet?" Kaitlyn asked.

Hermione laughed.

"I did. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, a four day weekend." Kaitlyn said with a sigh. "Can the Minister really just give people two days off in a row for no reason?"

Hermione had seen the front of the Prophet and gasped in shock this morning.

"_Four Day Weekend"_

_Current Minister- Kingsley Shacklebolt; has announced a four day weekend for the ending of this week. _

Wonderful?_ Absolutely. _Great?_ You betcha. But why?_

_His answer on the matter was this "Seeing as the entirety of Wizarding Britain is invited to Mr. Potter's Party it just makes sense to give them the day off afterwards. Surely we'll all be too tired from what promises to be a great night, wouldn't you agree?"_

_I did agree._

"_Also, Wednesday is also the first day for those couples who will be remarrying are allowed to do so. While the numbers aren't extremely high so far- pre approval slips have been sent in and most couples are requesting said weekend off for what I can only assume is a honeymoon period. I felt it prudent to grant these requests not only for them, but for anyone. I think it's an understatement that perhaps we could all use some time off."_

_I agreed again. And of course I had to ask, "And did the Wizengamot approve?"_

"_Before deciding on such a decision I of course met with the Wizengamot for their opinion, because I highly value their opinions." The Minister says with a smile. "However, the opening and closing of the Ministry of Magic is not a matter that needs to be approved as such by the Wizengamot- it is a decision made solely by the current Minister of Magic. Since I meet the requirement, I made the decision."_

_All this reporter can say is, 'Bravo Mr. Minister."_

_Words and interview by Ginny Weasley._

"It was like, can this week get any better?" Kaitlyn said with a laugh.

"I haven't had a vacation in ages. This will be like a… mini one." Hermione stated.

"Exactly." Kaitlyn said with a smile. "It sucks though that people with kids still have to get up to see their kids off to school in the morning though."

"True, but at least they can come back home and sleep for the next four days if they want."

Hermione and Kaitlyn talked for a few more minutes about the Party before they each went back to work- not that either of their minds were really on it; but on the party.

* * *

><p>Sev's POV<p>

In retrospect, Severus shouldn't have been surprised to see him. A new theme obviously meant Potter would show up at the school at some point. But he was sure he had every right to be surprised to hear Minerva ask him to stay in the Hall with Potter while he and the funny Weasley made plans for the new designs on the Hall for tomorrow night.

"No" he'd tried to say.

Minerva hadn't even deigned to turn around and argue with him about it, she just kept on walking as if he hadn't said a thing.

_Witches_.

And now he was standing off to the side while both men pointed and aimed and generally annoyed him while they chatted about this damned affair. And he wasn't amused when the Weasley pointed over his way at something that wasn't there yet and Potter looked at him. Severus knew Potter well enough by now to know when the boy was generally about to do something that would at the very least annoy him.

He was right.

Because just then Potter whispered to his friend who nodded once and then looked at Severus and smirked. All of that before Potter started walking his way. Severus braced himself.

"Er… that is, if you wouldn't mind stepping to the side, George wants to show me a couple of things and it's for this area here…" Potter said and trailed off while pointing above Severus's head.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at Potter.

"Surely you or Mr. Weasley could have shouted that from where you were both standing and not put your presence in my immediate area, yes?" Severus asked with disdain before marching over to the other side of the hall.

To his annoyance, Potter followed.

"Is this not far enough away?" Severus quizzed.

"No, no, I mean, yes of course it is," Potter said as he stumbled over his words, "I wanted to say-"

"Save it Potter." Severus said cutting him off, "I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

"I'm not here to argue." Potter said quickly.

"I'm also not here for you to talk to in general. I was _told_," Severus said and the word _told_ was said with a bit of venom, "to chaperone this bit of work you're doing. I was not however told anything about answering questions. You will need to save all of that for Minerva."

"Would you just give me a chance to apologize Severus? Why does this always have to be so bloody hard with you. I don't know what Her…"

Severus found it comical to see Potter's face turn crimson at what his next probable words would've been.

"Yes?" he goaded realizing the Potter wasn't going to start another war of the words.

"Nevermind that," Potter said quickly. "I just wanted to apologize, alright Severus?"

"Now it's Severus, Potter? I was laboring under the happy feeling that I'd upset you so much that we might go back to having a mutual dislike for another. I was quite content to here you call me Snape."

"Well we all can't get what we want in life Severus," Potter said looking at him, "I've had quite the big reminder about that this past week."

"So it seems," Severus answered.

Severus didn't have much else to say, not unless Potter was interested in telling him-

"_Do the Right Thing_… such an obvious Theme for the Boy Who Lived Twice. Imagine my non surprise at hearing the theme."

"I knew you of all people would have something to say about it," Potter said managing a smile, "Come on then… what else you got to say?"

"Me Potter? I merely wondered what caused such a drastic and quick change?"

Severus felt Potter's eyes look at him with more than a bit of anger before Potter himself let out a sigh and his whole being seemed to calm down. And then the look in his eyes held some unknown determination. Unknown to Severus at least.

"Look Severus, I've already admitted life doesn't always give us what we want. But sometimes what we want isn't the right thing anyways… So as long as people do what's right, then I think that's just a better thing to celebrate."

"So getting remarried isn't the only right thing Potter?"

"No… it isn't." Potter admitted with a shake of the head.

"So you're not a complete dunderhead after all." Severus remarked with a smirk.

"Nope still at about 50 percent…" Potter answered with his own smirk.

Severus felt like this was as good as moment as any to wheedle out what he wanted to know.

"And what of the rest of your family? Do they agree with you on the change of theme?"

Potter stared at him for a moment as if he hadn't expected the question. And his eyes answered before he did if the hardening of his eyes meant anything-

"Look… I know what you want to know, but I can't answer that for you. "

"Potter, you're presumption to think you know anything I want astounds me."

"Say what you will, but my answer is the same. You'll have to speak to… well you won't speak to me about it, that much is for sure." Potter said steadily.

Severus hesitated for a moment as he debated whether to continue this line of speech with Potter, and then thought better of it. If he pushed his luck he might tell Minerva that his presence would not be welcomed at the party.

"Very Well Potter." Severus replied, "I take it yours and Weasley's preparations are done, yes?"

Potter looked over to where Weasley was currently lying down on the table and playing with one of those annoying Pygmy Puffs.

"Yes… I guess we are." Potter answered with a smile.

"Then I suspect I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yes… wait, you're going?" Potter asked in shock.

"Indeed. It is for everyone, is it not? Even for the soon to be bachelor's?" Severus asked.

"Er, yeah. I just didn't think… well you _never_ attend… you're _really_ coming" Potter repeated still in shock.

"Good Day Potter. Don't leave your Weasley behind." Severus said as he turned and left from the Great Hall.

A/N- Poor Severus, he just wants to know one simple thing and no one will tell him. Short Chapter- I know, but the party is the next chapter and I should think it will make up for it. The next chapter is over 7,000 words, and you'll either have it later tonight (I'm going to a bbq so I may be out late) or definitely tomorrow. And hopefully my muses stay with me I'll get the Epilogue in tomorrow too. Then no more story… :(


	22. Life's A Party

**A/N-** This chapter includes the last two things you all have been waiting to see. I'm thrilled to bring it you in over 7,000 words. Thanks to everyone who's been readin, reviewing and alerting.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the world of HP, I'm just borrowing JKR's characters.

**Life's A Party**

The decorations are amazing. The music is stellar. The food is delicious. Overall the party was going splendidly Hermione thought as she looked over the hundreds of people in attendance.

"Hermione, tell me you're not going to sit here all night and not enjoy yourself?" Ron asked as he sat down beside her.

For the sake of not announcing their impeding Divorce by not acting as a couple should- they had both agreed to come together and to stay in each other's company in what they deemed the 10 minute rule.

At least 10 minutes together, twice every hour, looking as if they weren't divorcing. And the party was already an hour and a half in and she and Ron were doing quite well. They'd come in and spent more than 10 minutes just generally talking with friends and other associates they knew. And then they'd split up for a bit when Ginny had dragged her off to the ladies room to compliment her on her outfit.

"My gods Hermione, you really look great." She had chirped after casting Muffliato, "if I didn't know you and Ron were divorcing I would've thought you had really dressed to celebrate getting remarried. As it is, I assume you're hoping to impress Severus?"

"Oh Ginny, don't be silly."

Hermione had to admit she loved her dress- a thin strapped, deep pink dress with a V neck that hugged her in all the right places. Michael had put a glamour on her shoes to look like 3 inch heels while in reality they were only one inch- he'd smirked and said some people in the Unspeakable's actually discovered things worth mentioning. And somewhere over the past five years her hair seemed to have grown out enough that if she actually took her time with it- she didn't need the whole bottle of sleek easy. Still half, but the curls cascading down her face instead of the usual bushiness had felt lovely indeed.

"You can pretend all you like Hermione, but that outfit either says 'happy to be married again, can't wait to celebrate' or 'happy to be divorcing, can't wait to celebrate' either way you look like you're ready for some fun."

Of course she wasn't having much fun. She was completely worried about whether or not she would see Severus, and what she would do if she saw him. Would he ignore her? She should ignore him? He'd made his feelings pretty plain that day…

"Hello, future ex husband talking to his future ex wife?" Ron's voiced sounded in her thoughts.

"Sshhhh Ron." Hermione said looking around her table to see they were the only two at it. She also noticed that the tables were now clear as well. They'd spent another good portion eating of their time eating together with the rest of the family. But looking down at her watch she saw that had been 20 minutes ago.

"So I'm thinking you're making this a lot harder to pull off, if you don't get up and mingle Mione."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I don't think all the coming back and forth in the world will cover that you're sitting here alone and that I have to keep coming to cheer you up. At least if you're up and mingling you're not so easy to see."

Hermione groaned at the fact Ron was right. So she stood up.

"You know… you're doing really well in those heels? Have you been practicing or something?" Ron asked looking down at her feet and legs appreciatively.

"Stop that." Hermione chided as she felt a blush rise anyways at seeing his look at her legs. "The charm will wear off if people start noticing."

"Charm? What charm?" Ron asked genuinely interested.

"Special charm on the shoes. Makes them look higher than they are." Hermione answered with no shame talking to Ron about it.

Ron laughed as he looked at her feet again. Once again she nipped his arm-

"Stop looking."

"Alright, alright…" he said as he grinned at her, "That does explain why you're still the same height even though the shoes are higher. I was wondering…"

"Oh shut up, and ask me to dance." Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione danced with Ron for a couple of songs in the midst of her friends and family- every so often switching off with George, Bill, Neville and whoever else happened to cross her path.

After a half hour of straight dancing and generally enjoying herself she decided she wanted a drink. She left Ron dancing with Astoria Malfoy of all people as she went to grab a drink from the little bar area.

Hermione ordered herself Ogden's newest drink called an Ogden Sour as she sat at the bar. It wasn't long before she was joined by Draco Malfoy.

"Granger." Malfoy said in a neutral greeting.

"That's Weasley Ferret," Hermione's practiced voice replied in only some annoyance. Draco was currently still working with Ollivander- who was apparently considering retiring any day now. The Trio saw him often when they went to Diagon for their lunches- and somewhere over the years they all managed to grow some respect for each other.

Of course that didn't mean that they had all stopped taking jibes at the other. The most common way they annoyed each other was with names. And so Draco merely gifted Hermione with the classic Malfoy smirk- yet she thought she detected a hint of something else. As if he'd just heard something he needed to hear.

"How's the drink?" he asked looking at her cup. "A bit too fruity for my liking. Astoria loves it though."

Hermione followed Draco's line of vision to where his wife and Ron were still dancing together.

"It's lovely. A nice change from all that firewhiskey."

"Should I be concerned for my wife's feet Granger? Weasel looks as if he's due to step on them at any moment."

"Yes… you should be very concerned." Hermione said giving her own feet a stretch. "He probably has already."

"While I must admit your feet are looking rather nice for once in those heels, my wife's feet are exquisite. Hope you don't mind that I'll be removing you husband from their vicinity Granger."

"By all means…" Hermione said with a smile as she watched Draco walk back to the dance floor.

She wasn't able to watch as Kaitlyn made her way over to her with Michael in tow. Kaitlyn was wearing a blue off the shoulder number that didn't leave much to the imagination. But for most of the night Kaitlyn seemed attached to Jasper Angel- Davis assistant; and the happy look on her face made Hermione smile.

"Enjoying yourself I see." Hermione said with a smile.

"How could I not be?" Kaitlyn said her voice dripping with enthusiasm, "Jasper has barely left me alone at all, I've only managed to get away now because he had to use the loo.

"They're smitten," Michael added with a smile.

Hermione took the moment to look over Michael in his white tux with a blue tie the color of Kaitlyn's dress, he looked great.

"You know Michael, you're looking quite handsome yourself. No date for you?"

"Sadly, my favorite little French Unspeakable couldn't get the night off, so I'm here without him. But I did want to ask you about someone I saw you dancing with earlier…"

"Who?"

"Big bulky red head? Looks like he could be related to your husband?"

Hermione looked where Michael was looking and saw that he was looking over towards where Charlie was currently dancing with his current beau of the week.

"Yes, that's Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother."

"They don't make them like him in good ole Britain anymore…" Michael said with a bit of lust in his eyes.

Hermione looked at Kaitlyn and they both laughed.

"What? They don't. Let me guess he works out of the county right?"

"Yup, Dragon Tamer in Romania." Hermione answered.

"Is that his official boyfriend or…"

"Charlie isn't the settling down type… he may be a bachelor for life."

"Tell me you'll introduce me?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Deadly… And try to mention I'm an Unspeakable in there, it never fails…"

Hermione shook her head with a smile, and would only promise that if an opportune moment arose she would definitely introduce the two. At some point while the three continued to talk Jasper came back and Kaitlyn went off with him again. She kept talking with Michael for a while longer until Ron made his way over from the dance floor. Michael and Ron exchanged hello's.

"How's the 1st floor?" Ron asked with a grin.

"It's still there far as I know." Michael answered with his own smile.

The two of them hardly saw each other, but when they did, Ron always tried to weasel some information out of him about being an Unspeakable. It never worked.

"I think I'm going to go dance. Don't forget me Hermione." Michael said walking away.

"Don't forget him for what?" Ron asked.

"Oh… just something about work." Hermione answered thinking it best not to tell Ron.

"Did you see me out there? I got the moves…" Ron said seriously while doing some sort of wiggle action with his hips.

"Is that why Draco went to rescue Astoria?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"What does he know about good dancing?" Ron quizzed, "He's too cultured to bust moves like I do."

Hermione laughed with Ron. She truly felt comfortable with him right now. It really was going to be okay. They made excellent friends. Now if only she could find someone who she could vibe with like this and be interested in them romantically.

It was about then that Harry's voice rang out across the room from the stage, and the music stopped. Some people booed but most people clapped.

"Sorry about the music. It'll be back shortly." Harry's voice promised. "I just wanted to say a few things."

Harry waited for the crowd to settle down before continuing.

"By now, most of you have read the articles in the papers and know what bout about the change of the party so I won't repeat it, but I will say I am sorry again, that I even thought to do it that way to begin with."

"Better late than never." George's voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

And most of the room clapped and cheered at that.

"Thanks…" Harry said as a blush rose on his cheeks. "As I said in the paper, there would be a few announcements at the party that will hopefully help those people and their families that need help during the next few years- because we know it won't soon be over; to deal with the splitting apart of their families."

Hermione listened as the crowds semi silence got even quieter.

"With Minister Shacklebolt and a few other people starting Monday the Ministry will be looking to hire new personnel to fill spots in a new Department."

Hermione looked at Ron to see if he knew anything about this and saw that he looked as dumbfounded as she did.

"This new Department which will be in the Department of International Magical Cooperation will be called the Magical Annulment Repowering Center of Help or MARCH for short. This new department will offer services to help all of those people who are trying to figure out how they're going to move on with their lives. We hope services will include everything to helping people relocate but still stay close, safe and reliable childcare for the children- with an emphasis on teaching them about the Law and that they are still loved, and lastly to help everyone get their loves back on track."

Hermione was thrilled with Harry's news.

"Hopefully within a week or two we'll have spots filled and the Ministry will finally be able to help correct their wrong."

There was a huge shout of approval from most of the crowd. Hermione could see a few members of the Wizengamot who were in attendance who looked upset, but she thought there was probably very little they could do about it now. Once Harry spoke on it, well it was pretty much a done deal.

"That's pretty Brilliant right?" Ron said as Harry left the stage and the music resumed to clapping and more cheers.

"It's wonderful." Hermione said as Harry made his way over towards them.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked as Ginny made her way over towards them as well.

In answer Hermione hugged Harry.

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked.

"Kingsley wanted it to be a surprise. Didn't want to take any chances. I didn't even tell Ron."

"Yeah you bloody wanker," Ron said as he shoved Harry playfully.

"Don't talk about my new husband," Ginny said with a smile as she leaned into Harry and he put his arms around her waist.

Harry and Ginny had of course sent their renewal slip off first thing in the am, and had promptly received approval slips back by their lunch.

"I think I like the old one better." Ron said with a smile as he put his arm around Hermione.

Hermione let it sit for a moment as she laughed before pulling away. But it was fine as it coincided as a new song came on and Ron exclaimed that this was 'his song'.

"Come on dance with me Mione," he pleaded.

"No way, my feet are still hurting from our last set of dances."

"You're no fun…" Ron said as he headed off to find some unlucky pair of feet to dance with.

"You ok Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Don't you two start worrying about me. I'll be fine. I'm just going to slip off to the loo and I'll join you on the dance floor, okay?"

They nodded and Hermione made her way towards the loo. And she walked right into Severus.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev's POV<strong>

Severus was sure Minerva had somehow found a way to get Poppy to detain him from the party as late as possible. He'd been asking the school nurse for weeks for the list of potions and things she needed to restock up on, and she seemed to have been telling him those items. But when he'd gone to drop off the last batch of potions this morning, she mentioned that she just realized she was running severely low on Skelegrow.

"Poppy, I find it quite hard to believe that you missed that?"

"Well it seems I probably should've actually lifted one of the vials- you bottle the skelegrow in the blue vials and as such I hadn't realized that I must've put an empty vial back on the shelf. And so what I thought was at least a bottle and a half is really only half a bottle." She explained, "My apologies of course, Severus."

He'd scowled at her and said "I shall brew you some more during the weekend."

To which she promptly informed him that she, "could not in good faith start the school year with her inventory incomplete- and that he had to brew it immediately."

He had a scathing retort ready for the woman when she added, "As the schools Potions Master, it is your duty to attend to such matters in a timely fashion. And also as the school's Deputy Head it your job to make sure such things get completed."

He let out a frustrated moan at her words and was sure he saw the witch smirk at him before he turned on his way to start the process. Skelegrow took at least 8 hrs to make and enough attention was needed for it that he would indeed need most of his day to make it.

He'd finished the Potion at 7:30 and went to the Hospital Wing to deliver it to the nurse in as bad a temper as could muster; only to find a note for him thanking him for the Skelegrow, and if he could to place it on the shelf next to the other bottle and that she would see him at the Party as she'd already left for it.

It had taken him almost 10 full minutes of reminding himself that he did actually like the woman (she had been one of the few people who actually cared about him no matter the circumstances) and a hot shower for him to relax.

Thanking the gods profusely that as a man he didn't need much in terms of getting ready to leave for anywhere- it was with about 5 minutes to 8 that he approached the Staff entrance to the Great Hall.

He wanted to spot Granger first- and if he could, be the one to make the first move. But luck was still toying with him because when he entered through the staff entrance most of his colleagues were standing about by their tables as if they'd just finished eating.

Minerva was the first to see him and she smirked at him before talking, "Severus I was just asking Poppy if she knew of your whereabouts?"

"Minerva you best hope I never get proof that you put Poppy up to this."

"Whatever do you mean Severus?" she asked all too knowingly for his opinion, "What did I put her up to?"

Severus decided no good could come from arguing with Minerva at the moment and scowled at her and took a seat at the table. He placed an order for his food (he was actually quite hungry) and then looked around at the tables. His eyes searched for any sign of Granger and for a while he couldn't find her- he assumed she must be hidden by the various groups of people milling about obviously waiting for some music to start up.

It was just as the band did start up that his food appeared and he started eating. As the spaces started clearing he still couldn't spot Granger and wondered if perhaps she'd taken to the dance floor with Weasley? And so he searched for her there instead.

"You seem awfully focused Severus." Minerva's voice said as she took a seat beside him.

"Then perhaps you should go away so I can continue to." He replied not looking up.

"Severus…" she said with a sigh, "Tell me you will not do anything that you might one day regret? Perhaps not in the _near_ future, but in the far distant future when I imagine you an old man and you can be honest with yourself?"

Severus was unable to stop the snort that fell from him. He finished off the rest of his potatoes before answering Minerva. "I won't be doing anything I shall regret now or later Minerva, does that satisfy you?"

She looked at him seriously and he didn't bother trying to hide his smirk.

"Fine Severus, do as you will…" she said sounding aggravated.

"Did it ever occur to you, that perhaps I've already started to feel guilt at my actions and that my only plan tonight is to remedy those actions as best I can?" He asked honestly.

Now when Minerva looked at him, she seemed to sense something else, and her expression softened.

"It hadn't occurred to me Severus, but if what you're saying is true, then I wish you the best of luck." She said with a smile, and then added, "What you seek is sitting at that table to your right."

She got up after that and Severus pulled his eyes from the dance floor and looked to the left. All he saw was a lone witch with…

He felt himself blink rapidly as he realized his eyes had passed over Granger several times not realizing it was her. Her hair was unusually tame, falling down her face and back. And a good portion of that back was showing as pink dress she wore had a low V cut design in the back- and it made him wonder if the V in the front was nearly as deep.

Severus got his answer a moment later. He watched as Weasley sauntered over to her and they spoke for a bit. He watched their actions searching for clues of what they may have chosen to do with their lives. Her face looked annoyed at moments, but that still hadn't stopped her from letting Weasley help her to her feet.

Severus fought the urge to aim a hex at Weasley as he watched him stare down at Granger's legs with an appreciative look- not that Severus could blame him, her legs were perfect in those heels. He could see Granger's blush from his chair as they talked and she eventually smiled at him. He watched her walk towards the dance floor arm in arm with Weasley and noted that while the V in the front of her dress wasn't nearly as deep, it did suit her grandly.

He realized then that his coworkers had started to abandon their table to take to the dance floor themselves. So he stood and took to the shadows- where he could watch Granger without her noticing him.

Severus watched for almost an hour as she danced with man after man, talking and dancing with each with a smile on her face- and he scowled and sneered at each of them.

"Brooding Godfather?"

Severus looked to see Draco standing next to him, and realized he'd been so intent on Granger he hadn't even felt his arrival.

"No…"

"Stalking then?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Severus didn't even bother dignifying that with a reply.

"You know, I believe the Muggles have a saying about coveting their neighbor's spouse. And you seem to be coveting Granger quite spectacularly."

Severus had never felt the need to lie to his godson about most things, and so this was no different.

"They may be getting divorced."

"Who? Hermione and Ron?" Draco said as he took a moment to look at the two dancing people, "Don't be silly. They might not be nearly as in sync as the Potter's but they suit each other."

"So I hear," Severus said, and then an idea struck him, "Perhaps you'd like to prove me wrong?"

"How so?"

"You say you're amiable with them these days, yes?"

"To an extent."

"Could you then seek out Granger-"

"I'm not dancing with Granger."

Severus rolled his eyes at Draco, "You hardly dance with Astoria I wouldn't ask you to dance with Granger. I was merely going to say perhaps you could seek out Granger and get her to admit one way or the other about her future."

Draco's eyebrow quirked at Severus's words.

"Is there something I'm missing Severus?" Draco asked with sneaking suspicion.

"School starts in a few hours Draco but this weekend, I might be persuaded to have tea at the Manor and tell you the story. That is if you do this one thing for me."

Draco smirked. Severus knew his godson loved a good story.

"As you wish, I shall find you when I know more."

Severus watched Draco walk off towards the bar. He looked up to see that Granger seemed to be en route to the same place. He watched as Draco approached Granger. He watched them greet each other and smile. He watched them look towards the dance floor. Severus chanced a glance and saw that both their spouses just happened to be dancing together.

Severus watched Draco's face knit with concern, then give Hermione's legs a smile before he strode off towards the dance floor. Severus wondered what had happened. Granger obviously wasn't following him. And Severus wondered if he somehow had managed to extract an answer that quick.

He forgot about Draco as he watched Granger's secretary walk up to her, with her ex-husband if he remembered correctly. He remembered the scandal of their forced marriage- anyone could see that the boy was as gay as a rainbow was colorful; and his parents had insisted on the marriage anyways.

But the two of them were apparently on rather good terms it seems as they all were happily laughing and talking with each other. Severus decided to get closer to them- if anyone might know of Granger's future surely it was her secretary.

All Severus managed to hear before Weasley sauntered over was something about Mr. Urless being serious about meeting someone. Then he listened as Granger and Weasley debated about Weasley's dance skill- or lack thereof, if Severus had any say in the matter. He also learned from their speech that Draco had went to Astoria when he'd sauntered off from Granger so suddenly.

And then Potter was on the stage speaking. Severus had to admit that this new Department was thoroughly necessary and hoped it wouldn't end up being run as poorly as some of the other Departments in the Ministry.

When Potter was done Draco approached him.

"Not a bad idea for once, don't you think?" Draco asked, "Not that Astoria and I will be needing the department, of course…"

Severus nodded- Astoria and Draco were quite fine with little Scorpius as their main family. They'd avoided having to push out another baby by spending half of each year in their Italian Manor- avoiding being full citizens.

"Indeed," Severus responded, "Did you manage to extract any information from Granger before you left so quickly?"

Draco smirked.

"Of course I did."

"I find that hard to believe. You were hardly there a few minutes."

"I had the answer in a few seconds."

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"I greeted her as Granger, she replied- that's Weasley." Draco said triumphantly.

Severus started to argue the matter, but thought that really might be all the proof he needed. Why bother correcting Draco if you weren't getting remarried? Or, if they already sent in their slips- were already remarried in eyes of the Ministry?

"Very well." Severus responded.

"You'll be okay won't you?" Draco asked with concern.

"Indeed. I shall see you for tea on Saturday, yes? And Scorpius too?"

"Saturday. He'll be thrilled; you know he loves your visits."

The two men parted in different directions. Severus decided that he needed a drink before facing both Weasley and Granger before attempting to apologize. Since he'd been speaking with Draco he'd lost sight of Granger, and so was surprised to say the least when they bumped right into each other about two feet from the bar.

"Severus…" she said looking surprised to have run into him so suddenly.

He cleared his throat before saying a steady "Granger."

He expected to hear her say "Weasley" but instead she looked at him briefly and continued to the bar.

Severus followed behind her. He watched her order another drink. He ordered one too. She stood next to him but didn't say anything. He couldn't help glancing at her and her outfit. He had to force all the nasty thought in his head to take a cold shower.

"You could say something instead of staring." She said still looking towards the dance floor.

"My apologies." Severus said deciding to get this over with, "You look exquisite tonight, and I can't help but find if you were really mines I would scant be able to look any place but you."

Severus would apologize, but he wouldn't apologize without making her think about him for the rest of her days- if he could help it. _Such a jerk…_

Severus could see her blush rising- and he was amused to see her blushes started much lower than her neck.

"As it is, I did want to give you my apologies. You and Weasley as well." He finally managed to say.

Her face turned to his quickly, and he held eye contact with her until she looked away.

"What are you apologizing for?" she asked looking back at the dance floor.

"For… overstepping my boundaries. Or for better words should I say overstepping _your_ boundaries. My boundaries were never quite crossed that night…"

He could see her blusher getting redder.

"You don't mean that. You already said-"

"I was wrong then." Severus admitted. "I was reminded recently that despite what I may sometimes think and remember, I am actually a man of honor. And there was nothing honorable about my actions throughout this whole fiasco."

This time when she looked at him she held his gaze as if trying to read his sincerity.

"Well… if you really mean it, then thanks." She said with a small nod. She was only quiet for a moment before adding, "So you're no longer only considering your own feelings? Does that mean you can possibly think of someone else's besides your own?"

Severus found this a curious question. He knew of course where it stemmed from, but couldn't understand why she would care if she were staying with Weasley?

A small commotion arose from the dance floor drawing both their attentions to it. Severus could see at least two Weasley's, the Potters and another familiar figure having a small argument.

And then he watched as Granger stormed away from him with her wand in hand. And even though he realized someone was probably about to get soundly hexed, he couldn't help but wonder where she'd been hiding her wand.

Hermione's POV

Hermione felt like her heart was beating a million miles a minute. He had complimented her, and apologized for being an arse all in the same two minute span. Did he know she was divorcing? Had one of her friends told him? Or was this sincere and something he wanted to get off his chest?

"So you're no longer only considering your own feelings? Does that mean you can possibly think of someone else's besides your own?" she asked.

If he could say yes to this, then he was being sincere. But before he could answer her, their attention was drawn to the dance floor. Hermione knew Ron's voice by heart. And could see his and probably George's hair in a group. And though it was faint she was sure she could hear the obnoxious tone of Lavender's voice.

Forgetting Severus Hermione walked towards the group and pulled her wand from the hidden holster on her leg under her dress.

She tried not to draw attention to herself as she cut through the small crowd of people actually paying the group any attention. She got to the front to see George and Harry holding Ron back from Lavender who Ginny was standing in front of.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione barked looking at the scene.

"She's bloody nuts that's what's going on." Ron barked as he shook off Harry and George, but stayed still.

Hermione looked at Lavender already itching to hex the girl.

"Come on Ron, this is our last chance…" Lavender pleaded with a smirk.

"I thought you had a restraining order on her?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley had to rescind it to a foot because this was a public event- it's a safety issue." Harry responded looking annoyed.

"Get it through your head, I don't want you." Ron barked.

"You can't possibly want to go back to Granger." Lavender said looking at Hermione.

Hermione lifted her wand to hex Lavender but Ginny grabbed her hands to stop her from doing it. Of course that also meant she let Lavender go- who immediately went towards Ron.

Hermione watched as Ron backed away and said "Hermione's always been better than you" as Harry and George focused on stopping Lavender this time.

Hermione let Ginny have her wand as she saw that Lavender was no longer paying attention to her. Ginny thinking that the threat was gone because she had Hermione's wand let Hermione go. Hermione stepped over behind Lavender, reached out and grabbed a handful of Lavender's hair and turned the girl around to face her.

George and Harry both looked shocked to feel Lavender being pulled from their arms. Not as shocked as Lavender was as she yelled out in pain at being pulled by her hair.

"Ahhh…"

Hermione let the girl go when she was completely facing her "Don't you ever give up Lavender? Let it go. He doesn't want you." Hermione spat.

"He doesn't know what he wants Granger. One minute it you, one minute its-"

Before Lavender could say 'me', Hermione cocked her fist back and punched the girl in the face.

Lavender stumbled backwards looking to grab on to someone for support but everyone stepped out of the way and she fell quite spectacularly on her arse. There were gasps of surprise and few chuckles.

Hermione stepped over to the girl, but Ron grabbed her from doing any more damage-

"Don't Mione… she's not worth it." He said not even looking down at the girl with the now bloody nose.

Hermione could feel the blood pumping through her veins, but realized Ron was right.

"My goodness, what's going on?" Minerva asked coming through the crowd with Kingsley next to her.

"I want her arrested," Lavender barked from the floor still covering her nose. "She assaulted me."

"I find that hard to believe Lavender." Minerva said shrewdly.

"Oh, I did it alright." Hermione said with a smirk.

"You see. Arrest her."

"What spell did she use?" Kingsley asked after Harry whispered something in his ear.

"She didn't use any spell, I still have her wand." Ginny answered with a smirk.

"Then I'm afraid my hands are tied Ms. Brown. The Ministry takes care of magical disputes, you'll need to take your claim to the proper Muggle authorities."

"You can't be serious," Lavender barked. "Headmistress, this happened on Hogwarts grounds, something must be done."

"Yes, I would suggest the first thing be that you see if Poppy will stop partying to attend to your nose." Minerva said seriously, "And then if I were you I would see about finding a lawyer."

"What? Me? Why?" Lavender quizzed.

"Because when I told you about rescinding the restraining order I specifically told you that if you attempt to purposely come in _'non welcome contact'_ with Ron you'd be sent to jail. And I believe that this falls into that category if Ron presses charges." Kingsley stated sternly.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk at the dumbstruck look on Lavender's face. "Fine, I'm leaving… but I know I'm right Minerva, you can't just assault a Hogwarts staff member and get off scott free. She needs to go."

Minerva sighed and looked at Hermione. "As much as it pains me to admit this Hermione, you obviously can't hit a Hogwarts professor- no matter the situation and remain in the castle afterwards. You'll have to go…"

Lavender perked up at hearing that, but before she could say anything Ron said "I think I will press charges then-"

Lavender disappeared rather quickly after that still clutching her nose. Everyone started speaking about how it wasn't fair that Hermione had to leave. But Minerva silenced them all quickly.

"Yes, Hermione, "she smirking "you'll have to go. I think 15 minutes of fresh air outside ought to be enough, yes?"

Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva as everyone else laughed. Hermione could see Severus standing on the outskirts of the crowd and she gave her head a subtle lean to the side towards the Great Hall doors. He looked perplexed until she said-

"I think I will take 15 minutes outside alone to clear my head and settle down Minerva."

"We'll all go."

"That's quite alright," Hermione said quickly, "I suspect if you guys are with me I won't really calm down in the slightest."

They tried to change her mind but eventually they let her go. Severus had disappeared at some point and so she quickly made her way outside the doors. She didn't see anyone at first but a few more steps and she heard his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Sev POV<strong>

When Severus realized the last familiar person was the Divination Professor he made to follow behind Granger.

Severus could only smirk as the whole scene unfolded. He remembered Draco coming to him in third year and telling him Granger had punched him. He'd had to admit then Granger was not only a decent shot, but was a lot stronger than she looked if the rapidly growing bruise on his pale skin had been any indication before he'd healed it.

So he was not surprised when the Divination Professor pulled her hand away to a hand full of blood from her nose. Of course when Weasley had pulled Granger close to him and told her it wasn't worth it, he'd figured it was just more proof of their remarrying.

Of course when Minerva decided that 15 minutes outside was enough of a punishment and saw Granger nod her head at him, he couldn't stop himself from wondering if there was still hope.

He went outside and stood off to the side so as not to be immediately visible in case she couldn't free herself from her mob. He only had to wait a few minutes before she stepped into his vision.

"Lovely." He said simply.

She turned and looked at him, her blush starting up again.

"Are you referring to my punching Lavender?"

"No, that was spectacular and I think it's a pity you hadn't thought to charge for allowing many of us to witness an event that was long overdue." He said with a smirk.

He watched her smile and let out an amused chuckle.

"Next time perhaps…" she simply.

"You plan to make a habit of assaulting her?"

"I will if she keeps attempting to annoy me."

"By attacking your husband, you mean?" He asked hoping to get an answer.

Severus thought he did a remarkable job of keeping his voice neutral. He watched Granger bite her bottom lip before saying-

"You never did get a chance to answer my question from earlier, about being able to care about someone else's feelings."

"I didn't," Severus admitted, "Though I find myself curious as to why that should matter to you."

"I just am… Know It All, remember?" she said in what she probably thought was a teasing tone, but Severus could detect the hint of seriousness.

He thought briefly of pushing her until she said something more tangible, but that would probably be answer enough for her and she would think that indeed he couldn't allow someone else's feelings to matter before his own.

"I think… that if the right situation were presented to me, I could be persuaded to allow someone else's feelings to coexist with my own."

"Coexist?" she repeated.

"Yes, that is to say, all feelings would be considered." He repeated, "If such an occasion were to arise."

He watched her, and heard her repeat _coexist_ as if really thinking about it.

"Again I feel I must ask why the matter seems so important to you," he asked trying to hold in his patience.

"Because… because I wanted to know if me and you would really have a shot at working out together. Because if you can't think about someone first then the answer is obviously no. Because if you can, then I think… I think _we _can…" she said and then looked up at him hopefully.

Severus considered himself a man of good hearing, and he heard Granger _completely_, but he still heard himself say-

"Granger, what are you saying?"

"I'm… I mean, Ron and I are choosing to divorce. We didn't put our slips back-"

Severus didn't let her say anything else, he'd heard enough. He closed the gap between them and kissed her hungrily. He was happy to feel her reciprocate withy just as much enthusiasm within seconds.

His passion was as such that while they had started standing in the middle of a path, a few moments later Hermione's back was to the wall and her legs were hiked around his waist as he continued kissing her for all he could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

_Good Gods…_

Hermione vaguely wondered as her back hit the wall how she thought she could really go the rest of her life without kissing Severus Snape again. She would've gone insane, she was sure of it now.

And that delicious heat flooding all her private parts was driving her crazy. So perhaps it was best that Ron and Harry's voices called out for her and interrupted them.

"Hermione…"

"Hey Mione…"

She managed to pull her lips from Severus and he actually growled.

"I have to answer them." She whispered already lowering her legs back to the ground.

"Let them get their own answers when they see us."

"We've not yet decided on telling everyone yet… please Severus…"

He relented at the pleading in her tone, and put her down so she could right herself and answer them. "You're staying then?" she whispered.

Severus didn't even bother attempting to answer her he just stood his ground beside her.

"Over here…" she called hoping she didn't look too tossled.

They both appeared and looked shocked to see Severus standing next to her. Harry gaped like a fish, and Ron only glared momentarily at Severus before looking at her.

"We were coming to tell you the 15 minutes was up." Ron said.

"Right, thank you."

"Er… Already?" Harry asked with a slight wince looking between the two.

Hermione shook her head as she said "Already what Harry? Can two people talk alone?"

"Right… sure…" Harry said quickly as if deciding that he really didn't want to know. "We'll see you back inside when you're done then, right?"

"Yes Harry." Hermione answered with a smirk.

Harry started to walk away but Ron still stood there. And then he walked closer to them- specifically Severus.

"You better never hurt her Snape." Ron said simply looking the man in the eyes.

"Never." Snape repeated with a nod and then reached his hand out and grabbed Hermione by the wrist pulling her closer to him.

Hermione tried not to look too pleased at Severus's gesture but Ron must've seen something because he nodded back at Severus anyways and started to turn away.

"Weasley." Severus said.

Hermione watched Ron turn around.

"I really am quite sorry about my actions in this matter." Severus stated. "They were a pathetic way of handling things at best. And despicable at worst."

Hermione was glad to hear Severus say it to Ron and smiled up at him- not that he seemed to notice so intent on Ron that he was. Ron seemed shock to hear the words, but nodded sharply at Severus.

"I think we all had some bad moments in this whole thing Snape. It doesn't make us bad- we're still good people, yea?" Ron said as his ears turned a little redder.

"Indeed." Severus answered.

Hermione thought that would be the end of it, but then Ron added with a smirk, "Of course, you're right though, you were still a jerk about it."

Hermione expected Severus to get mad, but he only repeated his previous word.

"Indeed." And this time he smirked. "So I've been told."

Hermione watched Ron and Harry walk away- Harry looking as if he'd missed something important, and Hermione smirked.

"When exactly did Weasley turn into someone with some sense?" Severus asked watching them still.

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure. It's actually one of the things I realized about myself- that somewhere Ron had matured and I missed it."

"I don't suppose I can expect everyone to take the news as easily as he seems to have?"

"You mean about the divorce? Most of them know."

"What about us?"

"All the important people know a bit of it… it won't be such a terrible surprise."

"Good… I hate surprises." He said.

And Hermione was pulled back into Severus's arms as he kissed her soundly once more.

A/N- The last two things worth seeing? Lavender getting hit by Hermione and Severus and Hermione officially getting together… it was a long road, but we got there. Epilogue coming later today. I'm hoping it won't end up being a sad thing, I can't ever seem to just leave things as is. Lata Days! :D


	23. Epilogue

**A/N**- So I've never written an epilogue this way before, but there were so many little side stories and I didn't want to chance leaving anything out. I like complete Epilogue's- no offense to JKR- but hers was a little lacking…

**Disclaimer**- However, the world of Harry Potter is hers and hers alone (well and Warner Brothers and Scholastic) and she was and is entitled to it. Please don't sue me, lol

**Epilogue**

**Mr. & Mr. Wittendale**

True to their words Davis and Adam retired from the Department of Magical Creatures. They then spent two glorious weeks getting married in France- the true romantics they are; and then Honeymooning in Caribbean. Davis took Adam's last name more out of Adam's refusal to have his whole name be Adam Alexander Asingleton- or in case you missed it his initials be AAA.

And to Hermione's surprise they returned from their vacation to run the new MARCH Department.

"I thought you were retiring?" Hermione had asked.

"We did, from our old department." Davis said with a smirk, while Adam smiled. "And now were Heads of a New Department."

Hermione had wished them well. Not that they needed it, the MARCH Department was a wonderful help over the next few years and eventually became just a regular place of counseling for all married couples. And of course she'd work with them again in the future…

**Kaitlyn & Jasper Angel**

Kaitlyn was indeed the one to get promoted- taking Adam's spot; and became Hermione's actual partner. The two women were the best in the department for the next few years together. And with Kaitlyn's help Hermione finally got much better at field work. And Hermione even managed to get Kaitlyn a few lessons from Healers about certain magical creatures.

With her promotion Kaitlyn wasn't technically allowed to see Jasper Angel anymore- him being a lower ranking than her. So against her better judgment- Hermione made him her assistant. So at the very least they would get to see each other often enough.

After many, many, many, many mix ups he eventually learned to do a Brilliant job. And when he was finally promoted the two quickly married. Michael was the Best Man, and Hermione the Maid of Honor.

They have two kids together, a big house, a white fence, two wonderful godparents… you know the spiel…

**Michael Urless and Charlie Weasley**

At some point before Harry's Party finished Hermione actually made her way back inside. She saw most of male Weasley's huddled in one corner and made her way towards them. Even with everything going on she and Ron still had '10 minutes' of together time to do. So they'd danced for a bit.

At some point though she'd switched off to Charlie.

"Is your current date a keeper?"

Charlie had snorted with amusement.

"So then, you wouldn't mind meeting someone else then?"

Charlie had only cocked an eyebrow up.

"Someone I know apparently wouldn't mind getting to know you better, if you're amiable, of course."

"Who?" He asked simply.

Hermione had seen Michael in her peripheral the whole of her dance with Charlie looking their way, but as she looked in his direction now as he danced with Kaitlyn and Jasper he seemed wholly unaware of them.

She'd smirked.

Charlie had smirked too when he saw.

"I thought I felt him staring at me a few times."

"Interested?" she asked getting to the point.

"He seems overly…" He didn't finish the sentence, but Hermione got the gist of it.

"He is at times, but that's when he's having fun and relaxed. At work he's a lot more serious."

"He works with you?"

"No, he's an Unspeakable." Hermione said with a smirk.

Michael was right, Charlie looked back at him with more interest then as if being an Unspeakable is some type of secret word for getting what you want.

"He might be," Charlie said non committedly and stopped looking in that direction all together and paid more attention to their dance.

"Is that a yes?"

"No…" Charlie said with a grin, "But you can give him Bill and Fleur's Floo and tell him to Floo me tomorrow afternoon."

"What about… I'm sorry, what is your current date's name again."

"Dasher or Prancer something that sounds like a Reindeer. Don't worry about him. I'm doing him a favor- I was going to come solo."

Hermione had only nodded. And when she finally relayed the information to Michael he'd smiled as if all his dreams had come true.

Hermione wasn't quite sure on all the details of what happened immediately afterwards, she did know Michael had Floo'd Charlie- Bill confirmed as much. And that they had gone out together- confirmed by Fleur. And that they had indeed fooled around- confirmed by Kaitlyn.

But Charlie's home was in Romania and Michael had top secret duties in Britain. And so neither one would mention the other soon after that. Not until a few years later at a party when they both showed up together.

And then at another party… and another… and well everyone was sure they had both settled down…

**Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown**

Ron never pressed charges on Lavender- more out of a favor to Hogwarts than anything having to do with Lavender. If she went to prison for 30 days who would teach her class? And then how did the school explain having a Professor in Azkaban for _any_ amount of time? But her restraining order was reinstated, and she was put on a two year probationary period. For the next two years anytime she left the grounds of Hogwarts she would have to send out a form to the Ministry letting them know of her planned whereabouts- and if it turned out Ron might be anywhere near her requested area's she wasn't allowed to go without his okay.

The whole ordeal had _finally_ managed to put her off Ron Weasley.

Too bad for her, Seamus had already been put off her as well. He refused to sign the renewal slips. He moved out of Hogwarts- with their kids in tow, and bought a house near Ron's house in the country- effectively banning her from coming too often if Ron was home.

Seamus would eventually run into recently single Lisa Turpin- a Ravenclaw from his year' and settle down with her. She had one child from her marriage and they all lived together happily for the rest of their days.

And though her class still remained popular- she really was good at her job; she would end up looking as crazy as her predecessor in her later years. And one day in what she would call '_fate's cruelest punishment'_ her daughter Sunshine would marry Hugo Weasley.

She resigned soon after that and spent her days in the Janus Thickey ward in St. Mungo's.

**George and Angelina Weasley**

True to their word, George and Angelina didn't remarry- not for about two years at least. In fact they both went on several dates at different points. Angelina was even quite tempted to leave for real, but as she was packing her things and talking to George he told her "If leaving is what will make my best friend and other half happy, then I'll let you leave."

Apparently hearing George call her _his other half_- after all his feelings about Fred; she kissed him soundly, changed her mind and went into the kitchen to start on lunch. They remarried two weeks later.

**Harry and Ginny Potter**

Harry and Ginny would have another son about four years later- and Ginny finally put her foot down about naming him after any more of Harry's dead companion's and hero's.

"But what about Remus?"

"Let Teddy have the chance to do it, dear." She'd said simply.

"Fine… what about Allastor?"

"No dear," Ginny had answered.

"Cedric?"

"Never liked it much…"

"Colin?"

Ginny only looked at him and shook her head with a sigh.

"So you just want to give him a regular name?" He asked sounding as if that was the worst thing in the world.

"You named a couple of C names dear, how about Charles?" she said giving him her cutest smile.

"Charles? As in Charlie?" Harry had quizzed a bit shocked.

"Yes sweetie," she said kindly as she rubbed her huge belly, "It's not as if Charlie's going to have kids. And it sounds quite nice with Potter."

"Charles Potter?" Harry said experimentally, "Charlie Potter… Come here Charlie… Yeah it does sound alright…"

"So we can do Charlie then?" Ginny asked.

Harry scooted down in their bed, leaned down and kissed her stomach and then whispered "Hey Charlie… can't wait to see you."

Ginny smiled, until he added "Yup, Charles Brian Potter."

She raised an eyebrow, and was quite certain Brian was familiar _somehow_, but she actually liked how it sounded as well and so she let it go.

And so, Charlie was born first…

**Ron and Nicole Weasley**

While the day after the party was a day off for most people, there were some people who had things to do. Parents had to get up and send their kids off to school. Professors had to get up (all though later than usual) and do any last minute preparations. And Ron and Hermione had one more session with Nicole to attend.

Hermione hadn't expected it to be a long session. They tell her they've decided on divorce and thank her for help. But boy had she been wrong.

Nicole had as many follow up questions as she'd had introductory questions.

_1. What lead to your decision?_

_3. What things did you realize about yourself?_

_4. What things did you realize about each other?_

_8. How are you planning to handle it from here?_

_11. Do you feel like you have enough support?_

It was on the last question that Ron had answered he had a whole family of support. And Nicole had mentioned that sometimes some people feel like their family are the last people they want to help them- especially if everyone is still on talking terms with your soon to be ex.

"Really? That can happen? But me and Mione are good with this, so we shouldn't worry right?" Ron had quizzed.

"She only said sometimes Ron." Hermione added.

"What do people do in those cases?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione.

"They might hang out with friends or more distant relatives more often. And some continue counseling as just a means to vent sometimes."

Hermione had thought it a ploy to keep people coming back, but she couldn't blame the woman for making her money. And Ron ate the idea up-

"Really Ron?" Hermione quizzed when they'd gotten home. "You're thinking about going to see her again?"

"Well yeah… I mean, you've already got Snape. And everyone expects you to still hang out, but once Snape is in my face all the time I might not feel so cheery about seeing you…"

Hermione couldn't deny Ron his feelings- especially if he was already thinking about it. So she gave him her blessings.

She was quite surprised when six months later he'd sat her down to tell her he was 'sort of falling for another girl…'.

"That's wonderful Ron? Who is she? Does she work in the Ministry?"

"No, she's not even magical…" he admitted with a blush rising up his cheeks and ears.

"Not a witch, you mean? But who do you even know who isn't… You mean Nicole?" she'd asked in genuine shock.

"Yeah… I didn't mean for it to happen that way, honest. You gotta believe me…" he pleaded.

"Relax Ron, you're perfectly fine to like who you like." She said with a smile, "I'm happy for you… well wait, does she reciprocate your feelings?"

"I don't know, it's a bit hard to tell, she's supposed to listen to me, you know?" he admitted.

"Well I doubt she can date you while you're still seeing her. You'll have to stop seeing her."

"But then when am I supposed to ask her out?"

"Quit your sessions. And then wait a couple of weeks and then go to her office and ask her out."

"You think?" he asked. "Won't that be a bit weird?"

"It'll be weird if you ask her while you're in a session." Hermione pointed out, "It's just like with Jasper and Kaitlyn, it can get messy if it's not handled right."

"But why am I quitting the sessions? They actually go really well."

"There you go then- you've decided you feel you're in a good place, and you're starting to develop feelings for someone and you need to free yourself of talking about your past."

"Oi, that's brilliant that is," Ron remarked with a grin. "No wonder Snape kept coming back to you."

Two weeks later Ron started dating Nicole- who was a bit terrified of seeing Hermione. She was aware of what Hermione had done to Lavender. But Hermione hugged the woman and wished her the best.

And when Nicole became pregnant with twins- Nicholas and Roman; she was just as thrilled as the rest of the family. She gave birth about two weeks after Ginny…

**Hermione and Severus Snape**

As much as they both wanted to spend the night together after the party, it wouldn't work. In fact, for the first few weeks it was hard for them to do much of anything together. With Severus staying at Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron not publicly announcing their divorce yet, what could they really do?

"Have you two decided on a date yet?"

"Erm…. Well we're thinking that we could do it just before Halloween. We're thinking that it might die down quicker with all the Halloween related things they usually print in the paper." Hermione answered knowing it wouldn't please Severus.

"So you expect me to be content with another month of waiting?" Severus had asked, "All the people you actually care about are already aware, I fail to see why you should care what anyone else thinks?"

Hermione hadn't been able to give a proper response because Severus was quite right. And so she managed to convince Ron that doing it sooner was much better than doing it later. And for the first two weeks of October, _'the breakup of Hermione and Ron Weasley_' made headlines. The following two weeks headlines about '_the dating of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape_' was the only reason the first had died out when the couple had finally gone on a real date with real people around.

October hadn't been Hermione's best month.

But eventually the story passed and things got back to normal. Hermione worked well with Kaitlyn at work, and Severus remained Hogwarts most feared Professor.

_One year later_

They married in October- both wanted happier memories of the month. No one in attendance was someone they didn't know personally and it was a wonderful affair. Of course, Severus and Hermione only lasted an hour at the reception before disappearing for a honeymoon in the Caribbean- they'd gotten a tip it was a wonderful honeymoon spot. The tip had been right.

_Three Years Later_

Hermione was once again offered the spot of Head of the Department as Derby's – Davis's replacement; was now retiring herself. Hermione had always wondered why he'd chosen someone who was as close to retiring as well, but she assumed it was because Derby was the next tenured member of the staff and she was rather good at her job.

Her answer came when Davis strode into her new Department Head office.

"Maybe in a few years…" He said with a smile on her first day.

Hermione had a funny feeling-

"You knew she would retire so soon?"

"Of course I did. I asked her about it." He stated simply, "I told you Hermione, this job needs you. But not until you were ready."

"So you made that poor woman a… a _fill in_?"

"Oh please, Derby could've said no. But she wanted a shot at the top before she went so I let her have it. And she had three years to offer the job to anyone she wanted. But she saw what I saw- someone who'll make sure the department is run right. Someone who actually cares. How many laws have you gotten pushed through in your time here? Dozens… the next closest is your protégé Kaitlyn at three."

Hermione opened her mouth a few more times without saying anything.

"And now it works for everyone. Jasper- who you said was quite 'hopeless'- if I recall; is now being promoted. And he and Kaitlyn can get married and stop looking hopelessly at each other."

Hermione didn't bother asking how Davis stayed afoot of the goings on of her office, but she could only shake her head and smile.

"I suppose it does." She answered.

"Can't wait to see you at your first Department Head Meeting in a few weeks. They can get sticky. Adam and I always need more people on our side."

Hermione had only laughed…

_Four years later_

Hermione didn't know how Severus would take the news of her pregnancy. Of course they'd talked about kids- even though Severus seemed surprisingly accommodating towards her own kids.

Hugo finally grew out of calling him scissor man last year, and Rose seemed content with him as long as Severus let her '_brew'_ potions too. If brewing meant setting her up with a small pot and throwing some water in it and letting her mix all the harmless ingredients together. At some point she realized potions are made to be ingested- and expected everyone to drink them.

Severus would use his wand and 'inspect it'- which really meant vanishing it; and then would tip the pot to his mouth and pretend to gulp down the whole thing. Of course, she's starting to realize that potions also have some sort of effect so if he gulps it down, he better have an excellent answer for what she had just cured him of.

"Severus…" she said in a small voice as she stepped into the bed in their summer home.

"Yes?" he answered as he perused a potions catalogue.

"Are you in a good mood?"

She'd learned if you just asked him, he was really quite honest about answering that question.

"I wouldn't say good, but I'm not upset either." He answered, and then looked over at her with that look that was probably responsible for her being pregnant in the first place.

Hermione could work with this mood.

"There's something we need to talk about," she said snuggling closer to him.

"Is there?" he said tossing the catalogue to the side.

"Yes… I don't suppose you've given any more thought to having kids?" she said as she let her hands roam over his chest.

"Hmm… not much…" he said pulling her body closer to his.

"Funny you should say that…" she said before giving him a kiss.

He returned every kiss as if it was their first, and she the same. Three years strong and she couldn't see it changing. She pulled away to ask, "don't you want to know why it's a funny thing?"

He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow.

"Not if it means another discussion on the pros and cons of having kids. I keep telling you all the fun is in making them…" he answered with a smirk, "And I wouldn't mind another failed attempt right now…"

Severus started kissing her again, and for a moment Hermione forgot what she was going to say. But when he started to rub his hand down her stomach on its way down to regions south of her waist she remembered.

"Severus… Sev wait…"

"Hmm?" he said seemingly one minded.

"What if I said one of our attempts wasn't a failure?" she said in a rush of words as his fingers were flooding her with a rush of heat.

Of course said fingers stopped immediately and he looked up at her face.

"Perhaps my hearing was… deficient. It sounded as if you were attempting to tell me you are with child."

"Did it?" Hermione said in an abnormally squeaky voice looking away.

This might've be the only moment in her time with Severus that she wished he was more like Ron- Ron was thrilled at the news of her being pregnant, as she knew he would be. She had no idea how Severus would react.

"Yes, it did." He said lifting her chin so she could look him in the face. "Is that what you're trying to tell me Hermione?"

Hermione remembered the first moment he'd called her by her name- it had been right after her and Ron had announced their break up. He wanted to be sure Hermione was _his and only his_ before he stopped calling her Granger. He still did it sometimes for purely sexual reasons- she liked it when he called her that.

"Yes Sev… I'm pregnant…" she said staring into his eyes and hoping she wouldn't see that look he saved for rule breaking students. She was relieved to see his eyes didn't look like that.

Quite the opposite really, he blinked rapidly, and she was sure before he lowered his head to attack her neck in kisses, she might've seen a tear. Hermione was promptly treated to the most tendered night of sex they had ever endured. And when they were done, he kissed her belly softly.

"So you're really okay with it?" she said looking down at him.

"I'll admit until you said the words, I would've been content to never have been a father. But once it was said… I can't find sufficient enough words to describe it Hermione." He admitted looking truly perplexed.

And for a moment Hermione thought to giggle, but he continued "But know this, I thought you'd made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to be my wife. But now that you've agreed to be the mother of my child, I dare you to find any imbecile who could think to match my joy."

Suffice it to say they'd made love again after that.

And a few months later, Hermione gave birth to a son a month after Nicole- Swain Tyler Snape…

**Rose Malfoy and Hugo Weasley **

"Did you ever think we'd get here Hugo?" Rose asked her brother.

"What? To seeing these little pains graduate?" He asked with his father's grin, "Yeah right, thought they'd stay in school until they made Severus pull all his hair out."

"I would've paid good money to see that." James and Albus said together- ever the twins even now as grownups.

The family was gathered at the graduation of the Infamous Four as they were known in school. Charlie, Nick, Rome and Sway got into more hijinks then anyone could think possible and never seemed to let anything stop them once they thought of something.

Not even the fact that Severus Snape was a part of their family- Sway's father at that. She and Hugo, and the rest of her cousins for that matter; had steered clear of Severus during their school years if they knew what was good for them.

Of course, Rose and Hugo also knew how to soften the old man up- he was a sucker for anything once Rose indulged him in anything potions related- he seemed to take great care in the fact that Rose was seriously interested in Potions. She'd straight out told him that when she finished her Apprenticeship she'd be taking his job. Severus had only nodded, but she thought he might've wanted to actually smile as well.

And Hugo knew if he called Severus Snape Scissor Man, it might be the only thing besides his mum that could make the man blush.

"I don't know who okay'd this," Scorpius said with the classic Malfoy smirk from beside his wife Rose. "I know Severus didn't."

"I suspect the Headmistress wanted to get them out as soon as possible." Rose said.

"You're all idiots, if you believe those stories." Lily said walking over into the group.

"What do you mean?" Hugo asked.

"I overheard Auntie Mione talking to Uncle Severus." Lily whispered as she looked around for them to see if they were still far away- Severus hearing was impeccable. It was like he was born with Extendable Ears.

"Lily what are you now? 21? Quit calling them Uncle and Auntie." James chastised.

Lily ignored him.

"They were all… you know…"

Everyone shook their heads immediately. Everyone knew.

Hermione and Severus Snape had been caught all over the place having naked lie ins by everyone in the family. At one point it became such a regular occurrence that the kids started betting on how long it would be till the next one.

"But Uncle Severus was saying how happy he was that Sway was graduating-"

"Well that is his son." Scorpius stated.

"Not because of that, but because then he and Aunt Hermione could finally go back to having their house to themselves."

"Ew…" James and Albus said together.

"Gross…" Rose added.

"Thanks for the mental image Lily." Hugo said while shaking his head.

"I just thought you should know the truth, they were kicking those four out if it was the last thing they did together." Lily said with a smirk.

"It is in a way… He's finally going to retire from Hogwarts, and Mum is retiring from the Ministry." Rose said looking a bit forlorn- even though she was the one taking his job.

"Yeah, but they're old… they _should_ retire. Grandma and Grandpa Weasley always look so relaxed when we visit them- maybe retirement will calm them down a bit." Hugo said.

"It's still sad. Dad's still a top notch Auror and Uncle Harry is still running his department." Rose said.

"But you know our dad, he lives for being an Auror," Albus said.

"Yeah, they're going to have to kick him out of office." James added.

"It's still the end of an era…" Rose said.

"Yeah, but our Era is only just beginning," Hugo said with a smile and then looked over to where Sunshine was standing, "Listen, I'm going to head off with Sunshine before mum and dad see, you know how they are about us."

Everyone smirked.

No one knew the exact details, but something had happened between Rose and Hugo's parents and Sunshine's parents. And anytime Hugo mentions Sunshine it makes all the adults in the family cringe.

"Good Luck bro," Rose said as Hugo bound off.

"I don't think Hugo has to worry about his mum seeing him at least." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Why's that?" Rose asked.

In answer he pointed to the Entrance of the building where Severus and Hermione Snape had just waved their goodbye's at Sway, Nick, Rome and Charlie, and they turned around with smiles on their faces and made their way inside the castle.

The end of an era indeed.

A/N- Yes! I didn't make it sappy! Hopefully that came out okay and I didn't leave anything or anyone out- all the OC Character's, all the regular character's and even the kids.

Thanks to everyone! There's so many of you and I just wanted to thank all of you one more time for reading this. Anyone who has reviewed you know I answer every one of them- even the PM's, lol. And you also know I always try to say 'thanks for reviewing' and leave a smiley face. So fo all the shy folks who never got a chance "Thanks for reading and alerting!" :D

And someone pm'd me and said I should just make all the stories I intend to do with Severus and other characters as just Sev/Mione stories, which made me laugh because I don't quite think I can switch in Hermione for a Winky story or a Mrs. Norris one. Though Severus watching Hermione trot about the castle on all fours is tempting to write about, lol.

My next story of Full length is a Severus/Harry but that won't be for a while. I have a few shorter things that'll go up in the meantime. And then after the Severus/Harry, it'll probably be another SS/HG. Lata Days! :D


End file.
